


Carthago delenda est

by Korolevich_Elisei



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Censorship, Drama, Gen, M/M, OOC
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 78,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4964359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korolevich_Elisei/pseuds/Korolevich_Elisei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё начинается с того, что заказывают шесть человек, а убивать приходится тринадцать. А может быть, всё начинается с того, что прутья клетки путают с прутьями забора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Начало.

**Author's Note:**

> *В разгар Пунических войн (войны между Римом и Карфагеном), римский государственный деятель Катон Старший заканчивал все свои речи в сенате (вне зависимости от их тематики) фразой “Carthago delenda est” (Карфаген должен быть разрушен). Его слова быстро стали популярным девизом в Древнем Риме. Фраза означает настойчивый призыв к борьбе с врагом или препятствием.
> 
> Ответ на все вопросы: потому что потому.  
> ГЭС: http://designzoom.ru/2012/03/22/elektrostantsiya-v-cherte-goroda/

1

 У этих псов всегда светлые глаза. Посеревшая бирюза на чёрной широкой морде. Аоминэ крепче сжимает пистолет и сам не замечает, как расходятся его губы, не в оскале даже, но обнажая зубы — судорогой лицевых мышц. Пёс скалится. Низкий, грудной рык едва вибрирует в его утробе, и блестит на жёлтых зубах слюна, жемчугом отражая тусклый свет фонаря. Челюсть у пса крепкая, такой удобно отхватывать куски побольше, но даже два ряда острых зубов не столь зловещи, как то, что тварь не к прыжку готовится, а сидит, будто на выставке, склонив голову, и уши торчком — словно языческий тотем, — и от того холодный пот бежит у Дайки по спине, огибая напряжённые узлы мышц. Оскал пса похож на ухмылку. Ночную тишину не разрушает ни эхо шагов, ни стрекотание сверчков. Аоминэ смотрит псу в глаза, как смотрел бы человеку, и рука с зажатым в ней пистолетом дрожит. Дайки нельзя убивать эту тварь. Никому нельзя.

Страх — это как езда на велосипеде, никто не может разучиться бояться, но к страху можно привыкнуть, и Аоминэ, кажется, привык, потому что глаза его тёмно-синие выражают лишь упрямую, злую решимость зверя, в которого уже вонзили стрелу, но ещё не добили.

Секунды щёлкают, как чётки в чьих-то руках или как игральные кости. Это только в фильмах, стреляя, прикрывают один глаз, Дайки же целится псу в башку и ждёт. Рукава чёрной толстовки заляпаны бурым, а костяшки на вечно смуглых пальцах его белы, что слоновая кость, пока обхватывают рукоять. Дайки дышит глубоко и загнанно и ждёт. Он ждёт, потому что всё решает пёс. Его светлая радужка будто светится в темноте, потусторонним каким-то, угрожающим мерцанием, и ухмылкой своей звериной он, власть имущий, словно спрашивает: ты хоть знаешь, что ты, мальчик?

Дайки думает о том, насколько быстро пробьёт свинец зверюгин череп. Весь этот день жизнь ставит Аоминэ перед выбором: либо ты, либо они. В последние годы это вообще её любимая игра.

Дайки сжимает зубы и сжимает пистолет, он чувствует себя более чем мёртвым. Болят отбитые почки, саднят запястья, и ноги едва его держат, он весь — издыхающая лошадь, тяжёлая и держащаяся на безумном упорстве. Он это знает, пёс, должно быть, тоже. А ещё они оба знают, что Аоминэ, несмотря на лихорадку и дрожь, не промахнётся. Он с четырнадцати лет всегда бьёт в цель.

Темнота путается в чёрной шерсти, собачий оскал будто становится шире, и голова словно наклоняется ближе — мираж в ночи, ночь всегда на их стороне. Аоминэ хотел бы сдвинуться, да не может, во рту у него слюна смешалась с кровь, ему бы сплюнуть, но нельзя, и он глотает этот жидкий вязкий металл. И вздрагивает всем своим напряжённым, измученным телом, когда слышится многократно отражённый стенами вой.

Сколько не живи по эту сторону колючей проволоки, проклятый вой продирает больше, чем рёв снарядов над головой когда-то.

Оскал пса вянет, как будто издевающийся клоун натягивает серьёзную мину — его зовут. Он поворачивает острую морду на север, словно раздумывая — страшное, вполне привычное чудовище, бывший волк, — а потом, совсем как человек, презрительно глянув на чёрное дуло пистолета, срывается прочь.

Аоминэ хочет лечь на землю и умереть — всего на секунду, сдавая позиции. Он приваливается к шершавой стене позади и закрывает лицо рукой. А потом уходит, отбивая упорно тяжёлые шаги.

Крошка разбитого асфальта хрустит под ногами, будто камень трётся о камень, свет фонарей режет тёмные узкие глаза. Длинная сгорбленная тень скользит по провалам в тротуаре, следом за ней, исчезая и появляясь, мелькает ещё одна, такая же усталая и острая. Аоминэ не запоминает повороты, не считает время, улицы будто и те и чужие, дворы и переулки сливаются в его голов в одно движение, в один шаг, и только ноги упорно несут его. Ему нужно идти. Добраться хоть куда-то. Так больные с температурой и в лихорадке бредут ночью за стаканом воды.

В тишине, зацепившись за голые ветки кустарника, шуршит порванный целлофановый пакет — Аоминэ вскидывает руку, почти не целясь, реагируя лишь на движение. Улица пустынна, и тёмная ночь смотрит на него провалами окон.

— Идиот, — цедит Аоминэ и отворачивается, опускается рука с пистолетом. Его трясёт так сильно, что он не может убрать ствол в карман. А со стороны-то думал, что скала, не сломать, не оцарапать даже.

Как это могло произойти с ним?

Аоминэ взбирается по ступеням быстро и бесшумно, даже сейчас, это и уже не профессиональная деформация вовсе, это мутация приспосабливающегося зверя. Из-за чужих дверей доносятся голоса, тихий звон, скрип половиц. Сотни людей вокруг, на долгие километры, как крысы шаркают ногами, разговаривают, вертятся в постелях. Не имеют значения. Он не запоминает, как поднялся и поднялся ли, как оказался на своём пролёте и повернул непослушными пальцами ключ в замке. Вся ночь для него — в обрывки, в тошнотворную кашу из видений. Аоминэ кривит губы и трёт висок — болит голова. Щелчком закрывается за спиной дверь, и словно эхо этого звука в голове звучат голоса и гогот. И слова. Грёбанные слова, даже интонации те же — так отчётливо выжеглись в мякоти памяти. Дайки, не думая, бьётся затылком о дверь. Голоса затихают, будто под воду затолкнутые — ненадолго. Кровь сплёвывать было нельзя, а это выблевать невозможно.

В квартире тоже темно и тихо. Свалены в кучу оставленные у двери кроссовки, драные, стоптанные. Железный заслон отгораживает лестничную клетку.

Заборы, стены, двери и замки никогда не защитят от себя самого.

Аоминэ замирает на пороге, как подброшенная, но не начавшая ещё падение монета. Широкие его плечи сведены, но бросаться не на кого. Драться не с кем. Его окружают четыре стены, и дверь заперта. У Дайки нет истерики, нет паники, только мир немного другой, только руки всё равно дрожат, и Аоминэ хмурится растерянно, глядя на ладонь. Там, среди линий, тоже будто бурое.

Наверное, он может это пережить. Он думает, что может.

«Что дальше?», — звучит в его голове; так, может, говорил бы пёс.

Дайки нужно отмыться.

Кран выплёвывает капли и воздух, гулко скрипит, и струя горячей воды ударяет о дно ванны. Дайки стаскивает через голову толстовку, сдирает с себя остальные вещи, медленно, но с каким-то сдерживаемым остервенением и как попало, кидает их на пол. Кипяток заполняет белую ванну, и пар оседает на зеркало, на стены, пеленой перед глазами.

— Сваришься заживо, — говорит Дайки отчётливо, глядя на эту воду, предупреждает себя и ничего не чувствует, совсем ничего. Ему нужно смыть с себя, вымыть из себя, выбить, выскрести, удалить, чтобы никогда не было, никогда...

Аоминэ рычит, сжимая в кулаке край душевой шторы, горько и отчаянно, и мало кто видел когда-либо эти сведённые брови, эту складку у рта и взгляд загнанного, избитого ребёнка. На секунду ванная расширяется, увеличивается в сотню раз, отражает призрачный смех, и запах мочи ударяет в нос. Дайки жмурится, ревёт и целенаправленно бьётся раз головой о стену. Ванная возвращается.

Пар подымается от ванны, горячий — вдохнуть тяжело. На коленях на джинсах серые пятна, вспыхивают на синем кровавыми всполохами и ими же в голове. Аоминэ пихает джинсы под раковину, равновесие что рассыпавшийся бисер — его штормит и шатает.

Аоминэ замечает, что не выпускает пистолет из рук, только когда тот, крепко зажатый, бьётся о бортик ванны. И то ли это, то ли бросившийся в глаза кровавый след на бедре служит причиной тому, что сознание Дайки накрывает ватной темнотой, в которой отголоском трещит разбитый кафель и его собственный, полный бессильной злобы крик.

 2

 

Каждый дом имеет свой собственный запах, собранный из тысяч наполняющих его деталей. Стены вбирают в себя ароматы пищи и духов, естественный запах хозяина, материалов, из которых изготовлена мебель, раскинутых под окном цветников, выкуриваемых сигарет и старых затасканных курток. Квартира Аоминэ не пахнет ничем, кроме бежевой краски, которой когда-то покрыли стены. Это не дом и не крепость, это нора, в которую возвращаются спать. Поэтому указательный палец Дайки ложится на курок до того, как он просыпается — сквозь сон он чувствует разносящийся по квартире аромат свежего кофе. Кофе в его доме — девиация

— Могу я спросить, почему ты спишь на диване? — говорит Куроко, и Аоминэ резко открывает глаза.

Тихо постукивая, варятся в кипящей воде яйца, и бурлит в медной посудине ароматный кофе. Куроко стоит на пороге кухни, прислонившись к потёртому косяку, его светлые глаза — первое, что различает Аоминэ, выныривая из муторного, тяжёлого сна.

Прошедшая жизнь кажется невероятно длинной, даже если тебе едва ли двадцать, и если бы вдруг понадобилось зачем-то, Аоминэ не смог бы вспомнить, когда дал Куроко ключи от своей квартиры. Это кажется естественным — Тэцу в его доме, не важно когда и зачем, и какой по счёту это дом, и Дайки просто существует с мыслью, что у Тэцу есть ключи.

— Утро... — хрипит Аоминэ, едва разлепляя губы для приветствия, щурится на свет.

— Четыре часа дня, — поправляет Куроко, — но всё равно здравствуй. Тебе всмятку или вкрутую?

— В хлам. Твою мать, — бормочет Дайки и отнимает голову от подушки, отталкивает ненужный пистолет — подумать только, чуть не взял Тэцу на мушку, — и он действительно на диване, какого-то чёрта, и покрывало почти сползло, обнажая голое тело. Он хмурится, но не помнит, как оказался здесь, откуда взял тряпку укрыться, но что-то грозное, неотвратимое будто дышит ему в затылок — стоит только вспомнить.

— Плохо выглядишь, — Куроко окидывает его взглядом, словно считывает, это он действительно умеет. Никто из них никогда не говорил, что не направит оружие на другого.

— Могу себе представить.

— О, вряд ли.

— Эй, это моё тело...

Яйца постукивают в кастрюле, Аоминэ трясёт головой, пытаясь прийти в себя, и на этом полузверином движении кончается его отсрочка.

Память человеческая безжалостна — она не позволяет забывать преподанные жизнью уроки, она выбивает их клином на черепе и шепчет о них раз за разом, и стоит Аоминэ вспомнить, где он и кто он, связать тело своё с разумом, как весь объём воспоминаний, всё, что было в его голове, наваливается на него одним неподъёмным пластом. «Греби отсюда, бедолага» слышит он свой собственный надменный голос, ощущает то презрение и пренебрежение, видит те озлобленные, хитрые глаза. Чуял же, загривком чуял, что было что-то в тех глазах, написано же было на рожах, но не сделал ничего, пошёл самоуверенно, будто спину его не пробить пулей, будто переломать кулаком носы достаточно, чтобы забить гниль обратно под пол. Не было пули, был хлороформ, и Аоминэ тянет на себя покрывало, как женщина, прикрываясь, и его снова тошнит, мерещится тот запах. Дайки хватает ртом воздух, перед глазами не бежевые стены, а кирпич, пыльный пол, расплывающиеся лица. Как со стороны видит себя, обалделого, беспомощного до нелепости, со спущенными штанами, и нет сил держать воздух в груди — Дайки стонет сквозь зубы, звуком этим пытаясь отделаться, а вспоминает только, как разводили ему колени, а он матерился и отбивался, раздирая кожу на зажатых кем-то запястьях. А самым ужасным звучит в ушах смех, этот грёбанный смех и слова похабные, дрянные, которыми он даже пьяный побрезговал бы; подумать только, какая затея — опустить и унизить, подыхать оставить, а лучше на улице выкинуть, чтобы нашли вот такого, разорванного, пользованного и жалкого. Чтобы не мешал существованием своим пьяным шайкам, не заставлял по углам жаться шакалов. Аоминэ жмурится, отворачивается, запрокидывает голову, и зубы сжаты его так, что, кажется, раскрошатся прямо сейчас — да злость останется. Его, чёрт возьми, его... не могло такого быть, никогда не могло, у него же даже слёзы были, сука, текли, от унижения, как у мальчишки, когда пытались засунуть в него... эту хрень. «Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, заткнись!», — кричит внутренний голос, и Дайки чувствует себя человеком, пытающимся остановить рукой поезд, который его уже сбил и перемалывает теперь кости колёсами, в четыре такта. И только когда омерзение настолько сильно, что Дайки готов перегнуться через диван и блевануть, картины в его голове сменяются яркими красными всполохами — это перерезанные артерии и вспоротые глотки, это с упоением вогнанный в спину нож и недолгое чувство удовольствия, того самого, жестокого, чёрного, что дарит отмщение.

— Очнись, — зовут с другой стороны, настойчиво, набатом, словами как молотами. — Дайки, чёрт возьми, посмотри на меня.

Аоминэ ощущает на щеках своих прохладные, твёрдые ладони, как тянут его вниз, как зовут, и видит, наконец-то, то, что есть, а не было ещё вчера. Куроко стоит почти вплотную, маленький стальной парень, и смотрит так, будто насквозь видит, будто знает всё, и Дайки вдруг немеет, голос в голове немеет, а сам он чувствует, как заливает краска щёки.

— Что с тобой? — спрашивает Куроко; у него это звучит как в мастерской, ответь только, и он тебя подчинит. Разберёт, почистит и соберёт, что винтовку.

— Тошнит, — хрипит Дайки. — С голоду.

— Ты отвёл глаза.

Куроко не отнимает рук, хватка всё та же, Аоминэ никогда ему не лгал по-настоящему, в голову даже не приходило, и кто бы мог подумать, что это так сложно.

— Я в ванную, — говорит Дайки, отшатываясь, крепче вцепляясь в покрывало, — поссать. Кофе без молока, яйца вкрутую.

На секунду создаётся впечатление, что Тэцуя скажет что-то. Что-то такое, что Дайки убьёт. Взгляд у Тэцу не растерянный и не удивлённый, и впервые в жизни Аоминэ боится этого взгляда, больше, чем матери боятся псов. Но Куроко, подняв склонившуюся набок голову, чуть улыбается, перестаёт глазами душу выворачивать и говорит:

— На твою кухню тараканы приходят разве что умирать. Молока там точно нет.

Куроко отворачивается, не смотрит больше, и Аоминэ кажется, будто его отпускают — с богом. Он сглатывает и прикрывает глаза. Тэцу не тот, кто будет залезать тебе в башку и копаться там ради удовлетворения своего любопытства или выполнения каких-то идиотских якобы-дружеских обязанностей. Дайки всегда это в нём ценил, а теперь звенит в ушах тихое «чёрт возьми», которое, почему-то, вызывает чувство вины. Куроко редко позволяет себе резкие слова.

Покрывало путается между ног, шуршит по полу. Когда Аоминэ закрывает за собой дверь ванной, эта самая ткань глушит звон стеклянных осколков.

Дайки замирает на пороге.

— Что за херня? — спрашивает он. У десятков его отражений, рассыпанных по полу, одно и то же растеряно-злое лицо.

В раме настенного зеркала острыми зубьями торчат три неровных куска, и в заполненной водой ванне, подобно водорослям, плавает душевая штора, утянутая ко дну осколками кафеля. Комната похожа на город после шторма, будто ураган возник прямо в ней и разнёс к чертям. Аоминэ выпускает покрывало из рук, ступает осторожно в обход зеркального крошева и касается кончиками пальцев стен. Прослеживает системные, последовательные трещины, расползшиеся раздавленными пауками. Словно кто-то раз за разом вдалбливал что-то в кафель, пока не остались дыры.

Аоминэ стоит посреди этого хаоса, смотрит на осколки зеркала в раковине, и смутное чувство ужаса расползается в его груди. Он не помнит, как сделал это.

Он ничего не контролирует.

Он ни в чём не может быть уверен.

Дверь закрывается почти бесшумно, плотно, Аоминэ подбирает с пола у кровати спортивные штаны, кофту, и натягивает на мокрое от пота тело. До кухни три метра по коридору. Дайки понимает вдруг, что даже если Тэцуя заходил и всё видел, он не скажет.

Аоминэ сглатывает, раз, другой, смотрит на порог и заставляет себя идти вперёд.

— О да, это как раз то, что мне нужно, — сипит он Куроко в затылок, протягивая руку и уводя у него кружку с кофе. — Ружья не могут спасти мир, но ты и кофе вполне способны вытащить мне нормальное утро.

Куроко хмыкает и садится к нему за стол, как обычно, напротив.

— Это, я так понимаю, завуалированное «спасибо»? — спрашивает он, пока Дайки яростно трёт помятое лицо.

— Нет, это «выходи за меня».

— Возникнут определённые технические и юридические сложности.

— Да к чёрту, переживём, — Аоминэ хищно, немного натянуто улыбается и отпивает горячий кофе; они шутят так с тех пор, как начали бриться по утрам, и Куроко при этом никогда не теряет лицо благородной монахини. Разве что глаза его теплеют немного.

Аоминэ слабо представляет себе, что там люди подразумевают под дружбой, но это, пожалуй, она самая и есть. Это и возникающее порой ощущение, будто другой человек — источник радиации в твоём сердце.

— Где ты, кстати, нашёл кофе? — спрашивает он у Куроко, чьё лицо видит сквозь дымку пара. Тэцуя пожимает плечами.

— Попросил.

— У бога, что ли? В городе того же сахара меньше, чем героина.

— Ну, я хорошо попросил.

Аоминэ знает, что для Тэцу нет невозможного, в принципе нет, но устремляет на Куроко внимательный, тяжёлый свой взгляд — тот, от которого у некоторых ноги подкашиваются, — и делает ещё глоток. Но больше не спрашивает. В их городе — уже давно — без особого риска не найти и половины продуктов, которыми раньше были заставлены прилавки, не найти даже в подполье, гречку там или банку консервированной кукурузы. Кофе там нет тоже. Но Аоминэ не спрашивает.

Он берёт яйцо и разбивает о край стола.

— Ладно, — говорит Дайки, снимая скорлупу, — рассказывай.

Этот резкий переход к деловому тону Куроко вовсе не удивляет. И он, и Дайки прекрасно знают, что Тэцуя редко приходит просто в гости. В их среде праздности придаются только умирающие.

Тэцуя кладёт руки на стол и отвечает, будто предоставляя рапорт:

— Сегодня в шесть часов утра на заброшенной парковке в районе Шинкье нашли четыре трупа.

— Местные?

— Обычная шпана. Причём, половина без штанов. Мидориму это весьма озадачило. Все скончались от множественных ножевых ранений, некоторые были нанесены посмертно. Наш человек в морге сказал, что личности убитых определить не удаётся.

— Почему? — Аоминэ посыпает блестящий белок солью, ничего не летит мимо.

— То же, что и в последнее время, — говорит Тэцуя. — Псы нашли их первыми.

Тэцу, он хоть и не смиряется ни с чем, никогда, а будто давно привыкший, произносит эти слова легко, словно сухую газетную сводку, и Дайки на секунду замирает, глядя куда-то сквозь пол. Он был не готов и будто действительно видит те разорванные на куски тела, пожранную, пожёванную плоть. Куроко чуть наклоняет голову и пытается заглянуть ему в глаза, ненавязчиво, по нелепой детской привычке, когда чистое сознание не видело причин что-то скрывать. У него не получается.

— Наши к этому как-то причастны? — онемевшая рука Аоминэ вновь двигается, вытряхивает на тарелку желток — он никогда его не любил.

— Если да, то никто не признаётся.

— А если нет?

— Сам знаешь.

— Знаю, — соглашается Дайки и небрежно пододвигает тарелку Куроко. — Что требуется от меня?

— Это — просто принять к сведению. Для тебя другое поручение.

Ложка тихо звякает, когда Куроко собирает с тарелки рассыпавшийся желток. Холод тянет по босым ногам, пробирается под резинки на штанинах, и кроме этого человеческого ощущения нет ничего, что напомнило бы, что они должны чувствовать, что они боялись когда-то. Аоминэ, разбив второе яйцо, медленно наклоняется вбок и бросает взгляд Куроко за спину. Там, в коридоре, у самой двери стоит чёрная спортивная сумка с мелкими красными цифрами, тяжёлая даже на вид.

Разобранная «Телема» весит немало.

— Местные или с той стороны? — спрашивает Дайки сухо, скорее для порядка. С тех пор, как парни в Сэйрин сбились в кучу, это всегда пришлые, с другой стороны забора. Или из-за загона, как называют они иногда это нелепое металлическое сооружение, похожее на старые кости давно убитого левиафана. Люди внутри ограды боятся тех, кто пользуется правом сильнейшего и скор на расправу, люди из вне в пределы города не допускаются уже больше года. Дайки зовут лишь тогда, когда нужно разобраться с кем-то, кто нарушил это свято соблюдаемое равновесие, залог их покоя. Но Аоминэ нужно хоть что-то говорить, что угодно, пока еда пеплом забивает ему глотку.

— По периметру нашли тройку застреленных дозорных, у района Сейхо, — говорит Куроко, — судя по окоченению, группа прошла этим утром, в районе четырёх часов. Пули старого образца, так что я предположил, что убил дозорных кто-то из города. Железный занавес Сейхо не пройти, силой и в более слабых местах не пробиться, и они пошли другим путём. Акаши сказал, должно быть около шести человек.

— Шесть человек и тот, кто их впустил. Счастливый обладатель стареньких патронов, — Дайки задумчиво гонит пальцами горячий пар над кружкой.

— Да.

— Скольких уже положили, а какая-нибудь гнида, готовая всех предать, всё равно находится. Думает, наверное, что уж его-то не поймают.

— Полагаю, Аоминэ, проблема в том, что ловят как раз таки не всех, — Куроко пожимает плечами, едва заметно. Если бы хватало у Дайки духу смотреть ему в глаза, то он заметил бы, как темны они. — Или все те люди напуганы настолько, что уже ничего не боятся.

— Чушь всё это, Тэцу. Мало таких, кто ничего не боится, и ты их всех знаешь в лицо. А те, — Аоминэ морщится, гоня отвращение, — те просто гребут под себя, по старой привычке. Хапают, продаются при любой возможности. Себе же яму роют.

Слова затихают в обманчивом тепле комнат. Утренний солнечный свет — абсолютно чистый в раннем морозном воздухе — мягким золотом течёт сквозь грязные стёкла окон, и недельная пыль кружит в этом светлом потоке, заполняя собой пустоту. Чуть остывший кофе больше не обжигает гортань, и Дайки допивает его одним жадным глотком, быстро и едва не захлёбываясь. Руки его мелко трясутся, ему одному заметными приступами, и он сжимает керамическую ручку так сильно, что ещё немного и можно сломать. Но Аоминэ легче разнести всю посуду в доме и сожрать осколки, чем показать Куроко, что с ним не всё в порядке.

— Шестеро, значит, — Аоминэ кладёт локти на стол и бессознательно пялится Куроко в область плеча. Позади Тэцу коридор и чёрная его сумка. — Что-то они зачастили к нам.

— Я тоже об этом думал.

— Неспроста.

— Неспроста, — кивает Тэцуя. — Нас вызывали трижды за прошедшие два месяца, Совет платит дозорным сколько может, но к нам бежит при первой же значительной угрозе и выкладывает в десять раз больше. Скоро они будут бояться отправлять машины за продуктами, останутся только частники. Я знаю, что Акаши собирает информацию обо всех вторжениях и ведёт статистику за год. Но доступ к его личным записям, как я подозреваю, не имеет даже Мибучи. При всём желании, без цифр Момои не может провести анализ.

— Я могу, — отзывается Аоминэ и небрежно разламывает пальцами кусочек яичной скорлупы. — Проанализовать и сделать вывод. Вывод: это пиздец.

Куроко смотрит мельком на белое крошево, морщится от резкого слова, но улыбка, совсем легкая, всё же расцветает на его губах, как от детской шутки. Он почти никогда не матерится, не в его это природе, и осуждает молча, но Аоминэ — совсем другое дело, ему можно. Что-то такое — резкое, яркое, режущее, — это его часть, а Тэцуя всегда принимает людей целиком.

Пальцы Дайки уже красные и покрыты плёнкой белка, скорлупа крошится в руках и падает, будто снег, один кусок за другим. Он ломает и ломает хрупкие пластинки, словно приносит их в жертву чему-то. От улыбки Тэцу у него что-то болезненно сжимается в груди, слишком похожее на страх, тянет гирей.

— Ты тоже думаешь, что у них есть цель, — говорит Куроко и он не спрашивает, а утверждает.

— Либо так, либо они приходят сюда умирать. Не самое светло место, чтобы сдохнуть, скажу тебе честно. Не понятно только, какого хера им надо.

Тэцуя смотрит на Аоминэ пристально, но не на него самого, а будто сквозь, и через секунду они произносят, вместе:

— Одного нужно взять живым.

Голоса и тон разные, но смысл тот же. Они с Тэцу всегда умели быстро принимать решения, либо так, либо пуля в лоб. Вот только вряд ли кто из них отчётливо понимает, что у них почти уже нет этого «вместе», и лишь из-за непонимания этого их не удивляет, что слова одинаковые, мысли одинаковые, и подтекст будто говорит «ответственность я беру на себя».

Аоминэ выдыхает, дрожат крылья носа, и тяжело подымается, сгребая попутно посуду. Он несёт всё к раковине, с вальяжностью хозяина, метр, другой, и в груди его вспыхивает едкое желание разбить всё на мелкие осколки.

— Какие условия? — спрашивает он под грохот тарелок и включает воду. Шаги Тэцу за спиной едва слышны, и холод жжёт руки.

— Обычная плата. Полторы тысячи единиц за тело с жетоном.

— Кого ещё вызвали?

— Мурасакибару и Кагами, — Куроко прислоняется к косяку кухонной двери, и из-за услышанных имён плечи у Дайки будто деревенеют, широким красивым рельефом.

Он оборачивает и интересуется, надменно вскидывая брови:

— Этот идиот Кагами разве не должен тебя страховать?

— Я пока сам прекрасно справляюсь.

Куроко не меняет позы, не меняется в лице, но Дайки смотрит на него и сразу вспоминает, что Куроко на самом деле совсем не слабый. Слабее его, но не слабый.

Аоминэ помнит его ещё совсем мальчишкой, поджарым, с тонкими руками, обвитыми узлами мышц, в вечно грязной куртке и улыбкой на запылившемся лице. Тогда они слонялись в полуразрушенных зданиях у самой окраины, спали там же, повезёт, если в подвалах, и от рассвета до заката помогали возводить то самое заграждение, что теперь плотными скобками — кривыми, как в тетрадке первоклассника, — смыкается вокруг города. Тогда не было ни солдат, ни псов, и новая власть — новая каждый раз — приходила из-за горизонта, неся с собой свист пуль и крики, грабя, убивая и диктуя условия, которые никто не мог да и не хотел выполнять. Правые, левые, либералы и монархисты, они резали друг друга и заседали в городе, как паразиты, пытались построить то, во что верили (если верили), а в результате спивались и погибали, когда приходила другая власть. Вместе с ними погибали десятки невинных людей. Вечно на измене, настороженные, быстро скатывающиеся в террор. Аоминэ не помнит их имена, но помнит голый пол и восход в огромном проломе стены, чужие страх и злобу и улыбку Куроко, который никогда не переставал бороться. Аоминэ не помнит первого человека, которого ему пришлось убить, но помнит первого мертвеца Куроко — он лежал у ног Дайки, захлёбываясь кровью, и уже не пытался его, Дайки, зарезать. У Куроко тогда были огромные, чистые глаза провинившегося ребёнка и руки дрожали ещё часа два. Неделя за неделей они спали на окраине, Аоминэ меньше и хуже, потому что сторожил, а иногда, подброшенные с пола звуками пальбы, они брали оружие и шли отстреливаться, ото всех без разбору. И это выжигало их изнутри, сжирало и душило, вместе со страхом и ощущением, что с каждым убитым они убивали часть себя. А в действительности огонь тот обжигал их сердца, как глину, делая такими же твёрдыми и сухими. Каждый день одно и то же, без лиц уже, без имён, убивай или будь убитым, и никто, каких бы нравственных устоев ни придерживался, не выбирал второе. Аоминэ палил не целясь, как умел, как научили, и пули прошивали чужие тела, и он был почти рад, что ничего не чувствует. И ему никогда не приходилось оборачиваться и видеть трупы, смотреть по сторонам — потому что позади был Куроко. Куроко, терявшийся в тенях и снимавший всех из своей старенькой винтовки. Аоминэ навсегда запомнил ту мёртвую зону вокруг — пятьдесят метров. Никого ближе Тэцу не подпускал. Это было так давно, а он всё помнит, и даже сейчас, когда от Тэцу хочется бежать, спрятаться, закрыться, чтобы не увидел и не узнал, Аоминэ слабо понимает, что Куроко — то единственное, что удерживает его в здесь и сейчас.

— Вижу я, справляешься, — тянет Дайки угрюмо и проводит мокрой рукой по щеке, в том месте, где у самого Куроко тонкий заживающий порез.

— О гвоздь зацепился, — поясняет Тэцуя, опуская детали.

— Пизди мне больше... — гул воды прекращается, и Дайки поворачивается к Куроко, складывает руки на груди. — Тебе как всегда, выделили птицу высокого полёта?

Обычно, у них не принято такое спрашивать, чужие пули это чужие пули, но Дайки и Тэцуя редко попадали в ранг «обычно».

— Да, — отвечает Куроко. Ужасающе просто для любого, кто бы услышал. — У этого человека жёсткое расписание, бегает много, через двадцать минут мне надо быть на месте. Тебе, кстати, тоже.

— Блять, — выдыхает Аоминэ и трёт уголки глаз. Его руки почти не трясутся уже, и он сглатывает, мысленно сгребая себя в кучу. Куроко смотрит на него, видя что-то своё, усмехается по-доброму и говорит, будто в пустоту:

— У нас вместо «целей» постоянно «птицы», ты заметил? Мы — группа мальчишек с рогатками.

— Было бы ахрененно, если бы мы так же легко находили патроны, — отвечает Аоминэ, и в голосе его столько желчи, что Куроко даже склоняет голову набок, пытаясь разобрать, откуда она взялась.

А потом, спохватившись, неловко разворачивается и уходит в коридор, под тихое «Ладно, мне пора». Его дружеский визит окончен, и Дайки его — ориентирующегося в этой квартире, как у себя дома, — может не провожать.

Из света в полумрак, мимо закинутого на шкаф покрывала, мимо запертой двери ванной, Аоминэ плетётся за Куроко к двери. Смотрит, как тот завязывает кроссовки, накидывает чёрно-белую свою куртку и вешает сумку на плечо. Аоминэ знает эти скупые движения, знает порядок, знает, что сумка всегда на левом плече, а раньше ведь и внимания не обращал. Отпечаталось, как деталь картинки или как целый фильм в голове. Куроко вздыхает, убирает отросшие волосы с лица, берётся за ручку двери, говорит «увидимся». И Аоминэ сам не понимает, как так вышло, что рука его намертво вцепляется в рукав этой чёртовой куртки.

«Не уходи», — думает Аоминэ, почти кричит где-то внутри, и Куроко вопросительно подымает на него глаза.

И Дайки кажется, что он скатывается куда-то глубоко по склизким холодным камням. Потому что Тэцуя ловит его взгляд, первый за этот час, и слова вдруг распирают Дайки горло, копятся там, как огромный шерстяной шар, и он понимает, что ему чудовищно нужно кому-то это сказать. Что оно рвёт его изнутри, и Дайки нужно избавиться от этого. Он должен рассказать об этом, потому что не может в себя вместить сейчас — слишком тяжело, потребуется время, а ему нужно это сказать. Но он не может. Его рука немеет, и долбанный шерстяной шар удваивается в объёме, перекрывая дыхание. Мысли, как вагоны сошедшего с рельсов поезда, сталкиваются и сминаются в голове, превращаясь в груду острых, покорёженных кусков ничего, а в руке только смятый рукав. Он не может. Чувство, так похожее на страх, сжимает его внутренности в костлявом кулаке, и Аоминэ не выдавливает из себя ни одного того слова. И он не знает, как. Ведь сказать это Тэцу значит разрушить что-то важное. Сказать это — значить признать, что оно было.

— Осторожно там, — выдыхает Аоминэ, первое, что приходит в голову, и мельком старается запомнить, какого цвета у Тэцу глаза. На случай, если больше никогда не сможет в них заглянуть.

— Если ты настаиваешь, — отвечает Куроко.

Он смотрит на пальцы Аоминэ, побелевшие на костяшках, в его лицо, и удивление его сменяется чем-то другим. Возможно, той самой осторожностью.

Так осторожно обращаются с кровоточащими ранами.

Аоминэ выламывает губы в обычной своей немного насмешливой улыбке и разжимает хватку. Ткань шуршит под пальцами, наверное, целую вечность.

— Уматывай, — говорит он и кивком указывает на дверь, как всегда по-дружески, но будто в замедленной съёмке.

И Куроко уходит, подчиняться словам, под эхо своих шагов по ступеням, а Аоминэ стоит и стоит у порога, смотрит на запертый замок, и пустая квартира наблюдает за ним всеми своими зубастыми пыльными углами.

  

3

  

«Переживу», — думает Аоминэ, щурясь на яркое солнце, и эта мысль — упорная, злая, покрытая тремя слоями усталости — уже давно стала единственным, чему он верит. Что-то жёсткое, надёжное, на чём держится всё внутри. Убери эту мысль, эту уверенность — его фундамент, — и всё рухнет к херам.

Как хорошо знать, на чём ты держишься. Почему ты не ломаешься.

Улицы — реанимированные руины — метр за метром пролетают мимо, незнакомыми лицами, серостью, грязью, голыми ветками деревьев, и старые кирпичи грудами осколков прячутся в подворотнях. Район Сэйрин не намного лучше, чем остальные, так же побит бомбёжками и мародерством, границу между ним и Тэйко заметит разве что тот, кто её провёл, и до Пятого Дома идти недолго. Уцелевшие дома пялятся в голубое небо чёрными дырами окон, и кое-где на стенах криво болтаются покорёженные взрывными волнами вентиля кондиционеров. На одном из верхних этажей, свесив ноги вниз, на подоконнике сидит девушка и задумчиво курит самокрутку, выдыхая дым куда-то за горизонт. Её лицо — единственное, что придаёт зданию обитаемый вид. Кто бы ни жил теперь в этих квартирах, кто бы ни проходил у его основания и ни заглядывал в его окна — каждый в этом прошитом пулями городе знает, что уже завтра места, где они пригрелись, может исчезнуть. И потому не боятся копоти, не метут полы и душат никотиновым ядом небо.

Их прошлое разрушили, их настоящее погребли под развалинами, и развалены эти завалили путь к будущему. А что такое человек без будущего? Мертвец, которого всё никак не зароют.

Пустые железные банки, варварски вскрытые когда-то простыми ножами, усеивают самообразовавшиеся свалки, и выжженная солнцем трава на клумбах щерится осколками вылетевших стёкол. После нападений вдруг оказалось, что самое надёжное укрытие — это подвал, а в сумки надо класть не деньги и документы, а консервы. Вот и разбросаны теперь повсюду, вместе с остатками побитых окон. Там, где нет осколков, лежат пласты плит и кирпичей, пакеты с мусором, деревяшки с торчащими гвоздями и размякшими давным-давно кусками обоев. Аоминэ сам видел вереницы грузовиков, вывозивших завалы за ограду, тонны камня, бетона и шлакоблоков — вперемешку, — но кажется, что война, как рак, уничтожает до конца, сколько ни режь и ни выбрасывай.

Если смотреть людям в глаза, то оказывается, что она и души жрёт так же.

Аоминэ идёт, едва ли смотря по сторонам, ощущая своё тело как нелепый биологический механизм, и мимо него бредут такие же биологические механизмы. Кто — убитый уже — медленно и в никуда, а кто быстро, почти бегом, потому что привык вертеться, привык бороться. Для Дайки между ними нет разницы, потому что и у тех, и у других в головах лишь страх. Иногда ему кажется, что страх этот материален, что его можно обонять, видеть, что он — это демоны на четырёх лапах, псы, что ходят по улицам и светлыми глазами своими прожигают дыры в сердцах самых слабых. Шерсть их чёрная, свалявшаяся, всегда вызывает у Дайки отвращение, и с самого начала он понимает, что тварям этим здесь не место. Им и тому, что их сюда привело.

Мелкие камни и песок хрустят под ногами, и солнце слепит, подмигивая сквозь руины обвалившейся крыши. Аоминэ видел эти улицы, эти разбитые дороги уже тысячу раз, они почти не меняются, только трещины в стенах домов всё длиннее, и то там тот тут заменяют или вставляют стёкла. Витрины, что новые, что старые, целые или разбитые, показывают одно и то же: обшарпанные, страшные дома и его самого, высокого, сильного, с сумкой через голову и руками, спрятанными в карманах. В отражениях у него те же тёмные, дерзкие глаза, и тонкая линия губ перед сжатыми намертво зубами. Аоминэ отводит взгляд и кривит рот в ухмылке.

Стёкла и зеркала бесполезны.

Пятый Дом, будто чёрт, выныривает из-за угла, надвигается своими двумя этажами. Красные кирпичные стены давно посерели, и ведущий вперёд разбитый тротуар усеян опавшей листвой, которую некому топтать. Здесь почти нет людей, они ходят другими, более безопасными дорогами, да если бы и были, вряд ли бы Дайки их заметил — таких же серых и побитых, как сам город. Ему не интересна эта серость, он сыт ею по горло. И он отсекает её от себя скрипучей рассохшейся дверью подъезда, бросая напоследок взгляд на провожавшего его всё это время пса. Возможно, того же самого. Говорят, они чуют не только кровь.

Вместо приветствия Аоминэ встречает знакомая ленивая дикция.

— Опаздываешь, братишка, — выдаёт Мурасакибара, насмешливо запрокинув голову, и плотнее натягивает обрезанные перчатки. Длинные пальцы его кажутся совсем белыми из-за потрёпанной чёрной кожи.

— Я всегда вовремя, — говорит Аоминэ, останавливаясь в центре сгоревшей когда-то квартиры, и дряхлый деревянный стол скрипит, когда он скидывает на него сумку. — Один хер без меня никто не начнёт. Весело не будет точно.

Вжикает молния, Дайки стягивает куртку и ухмыляется, бросая лихой косой взгляд через плечо.

— Мне всегда нравился твой философский подход к жизни, — Ацуши будто улыбается, показывает ровные зубы, сжимающие ириску, и обычная скука в его глазах сменяется чем-то живым, почти тёплым.

— Вступай в клуб последователей.

— Типа как в школу у греков? Я простую-то бросил.

— Помнится, Момои называет это банальным сволочизмом, — Аоминэ крепит на бедро кобуру. — Или долбоебизмом. Не уверен.

— Ну, говорю же, отличная жизненная позиция.

Дайки и Ацуши переглядываются, и их мальчишеский, совсем не подходящий смех сотрясает закопчённые стены комнаты. Чем-то это напоминает тот, другой мир, в котором никто из них не стрелял ни по чему, кроме пустых пивных банок.

Мир, которого нет.

— Да вы, блять, издеваетесь, — говорит Кагами, и Дайки будто впервые замечает его и его запрокинутые на стол ноги.

Армейские ботинки старые и поношенные, но ещё крепкие. И все в крошечных бурых пятнах. Цвет под стать волосам Тайги.

Щёлкает с пронзительным металлическим звуком затвор аоминовского «Бельфегора».

— Чего ты там вякаешь? — Дайки смотрит сверху вниз, а на столе перед ним ещё три магазина с девятимиллиметровыми патронами.

Не то чтобы Кагами когда-нибудь обращал на это внимание.

— Ты ахерел так разговаривать? — спрашивает он, щурясь, и тон его проникновенен до слез.

Мурасакибара щурится тоже, из-за забора неровно стриженных волос, и можно подумать, что ириска склеила ему зубы — такое лицо у него сейчас. Он видит профиль Аоминэ — росчерки тёмных тонов, — его пальцы, сжимающие приклад напоминающего давно устаревший УЗИ «Бельфегора», и прикидывает, какова вероятность, что он пойдёт сегодня зачищать город один. Мурасакибара очень хорошо знает братишку Аоминэ, немного знает Кагами, но и его осведомлённости достаточно для того что бы понять, что эти двое — как два самца одной породы, и в одной комнате им находиться нельзя. Заводятся с пол-оборота. Он опирается на свой «Масс», как на трость, и жалеет, что нельзя всё уладить, прострелив кому-нибудь руку — его любимые экспансивные пули не рассчитаны на церемонии.

Дайки на них тоже скуп. Он смотрит на Кагами бесконечно долгие секунды, взгляд его тёмный, тяжёлый и от чего-то по-новому острый, и всё тело как звенящая сталь, когда он небрежным долгим движением сдвигает ноги Кагами со стола и наклоняется ближе.

— Давай без этих сакраментальных диалогов, — просит он, почти дружелюбно, и скалит зубы. — Хочешь пизды получить, так вперёд, сука, я сегодня в настроении.

Кагами будто удивляется, брови его странные разлетаются в глупой гримасе, но он тут же скалится в ответ и поднимается на ноги.

— За «суку» я тебе все пальцы переломаю, — обещает он, заказывая рукав толстовки. — А за «вякать» их же тебе в глотку и запихаю.

Аоминэ убирает в набедренную кобуру мелкий «Миллениум» и широко улыбается. Улыбка эта обещает очень много боли.

— Ты программы перепутал, Кагами. Огребать будешь ты.

Тайга не тратит время на ответ, разговоры не в его стиле, он сжимает кулаки, и нездоровое пламя в глазах Аоминэ вспыхивает, как подожжённое масло. Будто он только этого и ждёт — рвать и ломать, сбивать костяшки и чувствовать жар ударов на своей коже. Но стоит Кагами замахнуться, и снятый с предохранителя «Масс» смотрит на них своим чёрным дулом.

— Разбежались, пока не грохнул обоих, — предупреждает Мурасакибара, и умиротворённость на его лице достойна монаха.

Кагами и Аоминэ синхронно поворачиваются на звук. «Масс» — это аргумент. Ацуши модифицировал его специально для себя, то ли из винтовки, то ли из пулемёта, бандура эта, должно быть, вместе с лентой весит целую тонну, а он с ней управляется легко, будто с пластиковой. При желании, Аоминэ нырнёт под стол и прострелит Ацуши колени ещё до того, как тот нажмёт на спусковой крючок, но вовсе не куски железа имеют значение. Мурасакибара направляет на них ствол и просит: «не ссорьтесь».

В чём-то он прав.

— Живи, — бросает Аоминэ, и глаза его словно гаснут.

— Уж подольше тебя, — Кагами сплюнул бы, но некуда, и он хочет сказать что-то ещё, но слова остаются за стиснутым зубами. Кулаки его медленно разжимаются, и Ацуши, довольный, взваливает «Масс» на плечо.

Им давно уже не шестнадцать, а всё ведут себя, как дети.

Обугленные деревяшки скрипят под ногами, и сквозняк гуляет взад и вперёд, вылизывая голые стены и чёрный потолок. Дайки перебрасывает ремень «Бельфегора» через голову, чувствует его привычную тяжесть, и разминает шею. Охотничий нож надёжно устраивается в правом ботинке, магазины один за другим ложатся в пазы на ремне, и, задирая водолазку, Аоминэ по привычке скользит пальцами по старому шраму на боку — пуля на вылет. Это касание почти как ритуал. «И ты смертен», — говорит ему узор на коже, и больно знаком его призрачный голос. Аоминэ, проверяет, надёжно ли сели патронники, отстранённо замечает, как налились синяки и кровоподтёки под задранной тканью, и ловит вдруг внимательный взгляд Кагами. Тайга, оказывается, замечает тоже — раскрашенный в фиолетовый и синий пресс, зеленоватый галактический узор, тянущийся к солнечному сплетению, — и на лице его то самое выражение, которое Аоминэ никогда не захотел бы увидеть. Он одёргивает кофту и, мимоходом заглянув Тайге в глаза — предупреждающе, — отворачивается.

— Мы кое-что забыли, — говорит он Мурасакибаре. — Чтобы было нескучно.

— Да ну? — тянет тот и разворачивает новую конфету, теперь карамель. — Как мы могли.

— Кто не без греха... Я говорю про ставки.

Мурасакибара замирает, забыв положить конфету в рот.

— Серьёзно? — он приподымает брови, и эта незначительная мимика заменяет ему и выражение сомнения, и проблеск интереса. — Давно мы так не делали.

Давно — это с тех пор, как они получили одно имя на всех, как улицы были усеяны трупами, как Куроко схватил нервный срыв, и Дайки обнимал его, сидя на холодном снегу, и не знал, в чём клясться. «Вы не можете убивать так», — повторял Куроко, вырываясь, кричал, несмотря на сведённые судорогой челюсти, и слёзы его детские замерзали на щеках. Потому что, наверное, это только он не мог. Остальные же не были настолько сильными, чтобы не превращать кошмар в игру.

— Говорю же, — усмехается Дайки, — я сегодня в настроении.

— Херовая идея, — предупреждает Кагами, но Ацуши уже кивает, и его согласия Дайки достаточно.

— Всего шесть западенцев, — говорит он, глаза его чуть блестят, — так что кто снимет одного или меньше, тащит на всех сгущёнку. По банке на каждого.

— Да вы ёбнулись, — Кагами смотрит на них во все глаза, и он, наверное, не до конца понимает, частью чего стал.

Солнце вспыхивает в проёме окна, полосует золотом их лица. Мурасакибара щурится и растягивает широкий свой рот в недоброй улыбке.

— Где искать будешь, сгущёнку-то?

В усмешке Аоминэ обнажаются белые клыки, и ему происходящее кажется действительно забавным — как в чёрной комедии. Вся жизнь ведь как вызов, или это их существование вызов ей, а всё им мало, надо, чтобы было ярче, чтобы искрило и взрывалось, чтобы ни на миг не останавливалось это колесо под ногами. Чувствуешь значит живёшь, а они уже давно чувствуют так мало.

Дайки надевает перчатки, подходит к Ацуши, совсем близко, перехватывает рукой сзади за голую шею братским жестом... и тут же будто передумывает.

— Я, если понадобится, разберусь, — обещает он, небрежно смахивая пылинки с чужого плеча. — Ты, главное, сам пулю не слови.

— Чего ты, прорвёмся.

Нет сомнений, что Аоминэ это совершенно искренне, со своей извращённой заботой того, первого из Поколения Чудес. Поколения, заставившего и левых, и правых, и тех, кто посмел позариться на их покой, захлебнуться в собственной крови. Тогда ещё бесплатно.

На секунду становится слышно, как у Мурасакибары карамель стучит о зубы. И Кагами не выдерживает.

— Всё, блять, пошли, — он закидывает дробовик на плечо с пренебрежением, более подходящим лопате, и решительно шагает к выходу. — Проверим, не перестреляли ли всех западенцев, пока вы тут языками чесали.

Дайки кидает в сторону Кагами нечитаемый взгляд, словно прикидывая расстояние до цели. Этот парень раздражает его с того момента, как начал отсвечивать вокруг, и Аоминэ с радостью вдолбил бы его рожей в асфальт — в честной драке. Но в этот раз он с Кагами согласен. Пора.

Их тяжёлые шаги эхом разносятся по вычищенной огнём квартире, своеобразным маршем по раскуроченному полу, никакой торжественности, никаких молитв, как выйти из дома за молоком, и они уже даже не в силах оценить, насколько это жутко. Аоминэ сжимает пальцы на прикладе «Бельфегора», с силой, достаточной, чтобы остались следы на коже, и спина его становится ещё прямее. Кагами оборачивается через плечо, будто незаметно, смотрит на Дайки. Тот вскидывает брови, мол, чего тебе — Аоминэ ведь никогда не умел читать по глазам. Кагами отворачивается, и уже на пороге они слышат окрик Ацуши:

— Эй, обождите, — доносится из гостиной. — Я где-то резинку потерял.

Дайки закатывает глаза и пинком захлопывает дверь.

  

4

 

 — Кому дать денег, чтобы меня вычеркнули из чёрного списка? — Кагами слишком спокоен, чтобы это было правдой. Медленно садящееся солнце путается в его волосах, и они вспыхивают адским красно-чёрным костром, спутанные и взъерошенные. Будто сигнал тревоги.

Мурасакибара отводит взгляд от этого странного пожара и, пожёвывая мармеладную змею, смотрит на очертания школы, скрытой за переплетениями сухих деревьев.

— Какого списка, братиш Кагами?

— Благодаря которому я попадаю во всю связанную с вами херню.

— Мне дай, — говорит Аоминэ, смотря куда-то под ноги, — я тебя вычеркну.

«Бельфегор» покоится у Дайки на колене, крепко сжатый всеми пятью пальцами, и не то чтобы он шутил.

— Заткнись, а? — Кагами окидывает взглядом давно заброшенную школу. По глазам его видно, что Тайге не по себе. Это глаза тигра, увидевшего охотника. — Итак денёк дерьмовей некуда.

Сухая пыльная земля вокруг них вся усеяна следами, Аоминэ сидит на корточках, и пальцы его погружены в эту серую тонкую перину. Цепочки отпечатков одна за другой тянутся к школе, переплетаются и множатся, и исследовать их всё равно что пытаться вытянуть нужную нить из однообразного клубка. Новичку — тому, кто не жил годами, как волк, — было бы не справиться. Ветер гонит пыль на запад, ласковой пятернёй ерошит волосы, и отпечаток ботинка у Дайки под пальцами постепенно исчезает. Размер сорок третий или около того, рельефная подошва, и кто бы ни носил эти ботинки, он явно тащил на себе добрых тридцать килограмм экипировки.

Дайки неспешно подымается, отряхивает руки.

— Мы пришли куда надо.

— Замечательно, — бормочет Ацуши, совсем безрадостно.

И, будто услышав его, около четырёх десятков псов одновременно поворачивают к ним свои остроухие головы.

Они стоят на краю спортивной площадки, заросшее футбольное поле тянется осенней степью, и на другом его конце, ленивыми тенями псы скитаются по школьному двору. Псы, что привели их сюда.

— Вот же... — кривится Тайга, и остаток фразы тонет в щелчке заряжаемого дробовика.

 

  

Сколько ни спрашивай, никто уже не помнит, откуда они появились. В памяти Аоминэ отпечаталось лишь два момента, связанные с псами. Вот он сидит у дыры в стене, ждёт, пока проснётся Куроко, и в тусклом свете восхода замечает здоровенную собаку, что бредёт вдоль по улице. Морда её перепачкана в крови, и глаза будто светятся среди чёрной шерсти. Всего лишь собака, думает Аоминэ, а через месяц он видит уже стаи этих собак, заполняющих город. Но вокруг взрываются бомбы, люди борются за жизнь и свободу, жадно глотают воздух, будто он последний, и Аоминэ, молодому и злому, не до бродячих собак. Как, впрочем, и остальным. Всем плевать на бездомных тварей, когда у людей нет домов.

Вернее, было плевать, пока в городе не закончилась еда.

Грузовики с провизией, что исправно ходят сейчас, тогда разбитыми и сожжёнными грудами гнили на размытых дорогах, разграбленные склады давно пустовали, и патронов в городе было больше, чем крупы. Голод выкручивал людям мышцы, притуплял их мысли. Кое-где за еду убивали, за мешок морковки там или старую банку солений, а дети — те, которых некому было беречь, — ставили силки для птиц. Неудивительно, что однажды кто-то убил и попытался съесть одну из этих тварей. Люди начинали видеть мясо друг в друге, не только в животных.

Животные же имели своё представление о пищевой цепи.

Не было ни воя, ни лая, но наутро псы стали бросаться на людей. Они — группами и по отдельности — кидались на прохожих без разбору и загрызли около пятнадцати человек, пока им на растерзание не выбросили того парня из Ракузан, что посмел пристрелить тварь. Вероятно, он хотел накормить оставшихся в живых детей. Псы растащили части его тела по всему городу, будто гонцы на публичной казни. Кровавые полосы тянулись по разбитым дорогам, что праздничные лампасы, и птицы подъедали ошмётки мяса.

Псов нельзя убивать.

И идти за ними следом тоже никому в голову бы не пришло, но Аоминэ никогда не интересовали прочие люди. Прочие люди бросают псам птичье и крысиное мясо, как откуп, обходят их стороной, и похоже это на сделку со смертью — разве что смерть является зверем. Слишком разумным зверем. Что-то в их светлых глазах вызывает ужас, и, глядя на тварей, Аоминэ видит совсем не собак. Они — будто оборотни, кривые отражения чего-то другого, зло, взявшее право на пребывание здесь, и все они, люди, засевшие за заграждением, будто вынуждены принимать этих тварей как неотвратимость. И каждый иной день слышать смутные слухи о том, что ещё одного загрызли. Сужаются мимической привычкой глаза, и Дайки смотрит на собак так же, как на прочих, равнодушно и свысока — человек, знающий свою силу, — но ему всё больше кажется, день ото дня, что однажды они бросятся и на него. И он почти к этому готов.

Псов боятся. Так же, как боятся войны, а может и сильнее, и не потому, что их жёлтые клыки страшнее пули, а повадки не собачьи. Дело в том, что они бродят по улицам, как беспризорные стражи, и страшны как чужим, так и своим. Потому что они могут загрызть без видимых причин. Потому что они твари того сорта, что всегда предпочтёшь держать на своей стороне.

Даже если для них самих сторон не существует.

Человек подобен жидкости, принимает форму сосуда, с меньшей ли, с большей охотой, но подстраивается под обстоятельства. Проснувшись утром, уткнувшись от солнца в одеяло, они были банальными обывателями — беззащитные голые животы, всклоченные волосы, — но стоило взять сумку с оружием, облачиться в тёмное и безликое, и Пятый Дом, как, впрочем, и братья его, разбросанные по городу, превратили Ацуши, Тайгу и Дайки в наёмников. На лицах их ни одной черты, присущей бандитам или убийцам, разве что те невидимые отметины, что оставляет знание, но вот деньги и вот цели, а в руках у них по стволу, и никто не говорит «защищать за деньги».

Выходя из Пятого Дома, Аоминэ отстранённо думал, что ночь будет длинной. Им, нагружённым оружием и ответственностью, следовало начать с востока и обшаривать все места, где теоретически могли засесть новоприбывшие из-за ограды. Это было бы нудно, изматывающе и сродни переходу через горный хребет, только с косыми взглядами и матерями, что тащили бы детей на другую сторону улицы. Наёмники в их глазах едва ли лучше псов, такие же дикие, только вместо клыков огнестрельное оружие. Но на восток они так и не пошли. Сминая ботинками сухие листья, Дайки — всей кожей — почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, и, поворачивая голову, уже знал, что увидит. Пёс, каменное изваяние, ждал их на той стороне дороги.

— Готов поклясться, что та тварь пялится на нас, — проговорил Кагами, останавливаясь позади. — Какого чёрта?

Аоминэ почувствовал его дыхание у своей щеки, тяжесть его руки на плече, и на секунду яркой непрошеной картиной представил, как вонзает нож Тайге в глаз. А затем той псине.

— Хромого, — ответил он и скинул чужую руку. — Он ждёт нас.

— С чего такая уверенность?

— Интуиция.

— А, ну, тогда конечно. Интуиция не говорила, зачем блохастый нас ждёт?

— Он знает дорогу.

— Вот как, — протянул Ацуши. — Проводить, стало быть, хочет?

Аоминэ не был настолько глуп, чтобы гадать о том, чего хотел пёс, но интерес — тёмный, злой, — отравляющим туманом разрастался в его груди. Дайки стоял и будто взвешивал в уме варианты, щёлкали только на воображаемых счётах «за» и «против». Но он уже знал, что выберет, и стоявшие за его спиной люди знали тоже. Аоминэ не нужно было оборачиваться, заглядывать им в глаза в поисках согласия, о котором он и не заботился. Мурасакибара прищурился только, вставая у другого плеча, будто последняя часть стены, и тяжёлый «Масс» качнулся на кожаном ремне.

«Против» определённо было больше. Но они никогда бы не стали теми, кем были, если бы не выбирали — с одержимым постоянством — самые сложные пути.

Пёс отвернулся и трусцой побежал вниз по улице.

— Заебись будет проводник, — вздохнул Кагами. Серьёзное лицо его выражало совсем иную мысль.

Уже через два квартала одна тварь, за которой они последовали, превратилась в стаю, и смутное чувство тревоги сменилось твёрдым убеждением, что ночь всё-таки будет длинной.

 

 

Сухая трава сминается под подошвами тяжёлых ботинок, и коричневая пыльца пачкает штаны. Идти по скрытому в полыни футбольному полю всё равно что топтаться по чьей-то могиле, и чужие воспоминания — смех, крики, азарт и детская радость, — оставленные в этом заброшенном месте, вьются вокруг солнечной пылью. И марают и без того заляпанные души.

— Чувствую себя мишенью, — произносит Кагами, вглядываясь в провалы забитых кое-как окон. Мёртвые семена подвернувшейся белой мари, растёртые меж его пальцев, сыплются на землю.

— Да ну? — Мурасакибара бросает на Тайгу выразительный взгляд сверху вниз, и полотно огромной его тени ещё немного вытягивается позади группы.

— Ну, прости, — Кагами хмыкает и срывает ещё травинку. В карманы руки убрать нельзя, а занять их чем-то нужно. — Мы тут все как на ладони. Не понятно, то ли убивать пришли, то ли в прицелы позировать.

Аоминэ едва поворачивается к ним, и взгляд его не читаем.

— Не будет никто в нас стрелять, — говорит он, щурясь на красное закатное солнце. «Бельфегор» в его опущенной руке с сухим шелестом задевает кустистые стебли резака.

Чёрная водолазка второй кожей обхватывает крепкую шею и плечи, и металлическая пряжка ремня тускло сверкает на каждом шаге, как и верхушки патронников. Аоминэ идёт вперёд — к вышеупомянутым прицелам, — так же уверенно и немного лениво, как движется всегда, и не похож он ни на солдата, ни на сотрудника спецназа. И на себя тоже не похож.

Мурасакибара смотрит на него, на становящуюся всё ближе школу, и он не так уж уверен, что прямо сейчас ему не прострелят башку.

— Звучит хорошо. Всегда приятно быть единственным, кто стреляет, — говорит он. — Объяснишь, с чего ты это взял?

Аоминэ не отвечает, только уголки рта его дёргаются, может, в прерванной гримасе, а глаза неотрывно следят за чем-то впереди. И то ли от его взгляда, то ли от того, что край поля всё ближе, псы внезапно приходят в движением. Будто зубчатые кольца часового механизма, а может быть, детали бомбы, они устрашающими тенями маячат впереди. Откровение открывается Кагами, и он хмурится.

— Из-за собак. Они отводят глаза от нас. Когда эти твари бродят вокруг твоего дома, в окна никто не смотрит.

— Вот как, — Ацуши похож на запутавшегося ребёнка. — Я думал, эти ублюдки, когда приходят, всегда не в курсе на счёт псов.

— Значит, эти быстро догадались.

— Глядя на этих дворняг, догадаться можно только о том, что тебе вместо травы сушёную полынь загнали...

Выбившиеся фиолетовые пряди щекочут лицо, резинка Мурасакибаре не особо помогает, и видно по нему, как бы он хотел, чтобы этот чёртов мир был чуточку проще.

Аоминэ тоже иногда так сильно хочется. Но чаще мир меняет людей, чем они его.

— Мурасакибара.

— Оу?

— Не страдай хернёй.

Ацуши бросает взгляд на друга и усмехается.

— Ну, как скажешь, братишка, — говорит он, достаёт из внутреннего кармана пригоршню мелких разноцветных конфет и закидывает в рот.

Порой кажется, что если пустить ему кровь, из раны потечёт сахароза.

Вздохнув, Кагами скидывает на куст резака свою толстовку и берётся за дробовик двумя руками. Поколение Чудес из тех, кто в любом бою обязательно выживет, а он тот, кто к любому бою всегда готов. Футболка его тёмно-красная невольно привлекает внимание, на такой ведь будет и не разобрать, цел он или нет, и Дайки на секунду представляет, как выглядел бы Кагами с простреленной рукой. Если бы эти мышцы разорвало куском металла, кожу окрасило в алый, и боль распространялась бы в его теле вместе с кислородом. Руки, ноги, шея, голова — столько мест, куда можно попасть. Кроме сердца. Торс Тайги закрыт кевларовым жилетом, который ему достал Куроко.

— Ладно, — тянет Аоминэ и снимает предохранитель, — погнали. Будет больно, орите.

— С каких пор ты за главного? — Кагами вскидывает раздвоенные брови, не без иронии, и Аоминэ снова удивляется тому, как же бесит — по-особенному — его этот парень.

— А что, есть варианты? — отвечает он, нагло ухмыляясь. Заходящее солнце в последний раз освещает его лицо, и глубокими линиями врезаются его отличающие крестообразные морщинки у переносицы.

— Вот же гавнюк, — Кагами качает головой, и на секунду, Ацуши готов поспорить, он улыбается.

Сизые сумерки накрывают горизонт, и три фигуры на краю футбольного поля расходятся плавленым трезубцем, чтобы исчезнуть в тени окружённого псами здания. В школе четыре входа, один из них — парадный, и именно его они игнорируют. Собаки провожают их внимательными взглядами, метут пыль хвостами, и пусть никто об этом не договаривался, но двери всех трёх запасных выходов выбивают одновременно. Громкий треск многократным эхом разносится по пустым помещениям, и длинные тёмные коридоры поглощают звук.

— Тук-тук, — говорит Аоминэ пыльному спортзалу.

Серая громадина встречает его гнетущим молчанием, голыми баскетбольными кольцами и ворохом прошлогодних листьев на выкрашенных в бирюзовый досках.

Дайки небрежно переступает через натянутую у самого пола леску и идёт к раздевалкам.

Миллионы школ на всю растерзанную страну, сотня только на один этот пропащий город, и все они чудовищно похожи, каждым кабинетом и каждой лестницей на чёрно-белой схеме в виде буквы «н». Странно было бы убивать кого-то там, где пачкали не кровью, а мелом и чернилами, но если ты четвёртый год как убиваешь себе подобных, то место не имеет значения. Когда ходишь под пулями, понимаешь, что важность многих вещей вообще очень переоценивают. Или недооценивают. Спокойный сон, например.

Кагами подымается на второй этаж, Мурасакибара идёт на третий, служебные лестницы под их ногами сереют в темноте некрашеным бетоном. Огромные окна рекреаций покрыты слоем пыли, они тянутся и тянутся, а навстречу им смотрят двери десятков кабинетов. Наёмники держат стволы наготове, движутся вдоль стен, и классные комнаты одна за другой встречает их пристальный, безжалостный взгляд. Они знают, зачем пришли, и кажется, что в такие момент часть их сознания — самая человечная — блокируется, и всё, что они делают, то, как они думают, записано в их крови, шрамами на теле. Перевёрнутые парты смотрят в потолок железными ножками, мелом осыпаются с досок последние записи. Когда есть было нечего, никому не пригодились логарифмы. Мурасакибара заходит в кабинет, переступая через опрокинутый шкаф, обводит взглядом портреты на стенах и небрежно отодвигает предназначенным для войны «Массом» раскрытую книжку — чтобы не наступить. Ему отвратительно скучно бродить по этому склепу, украшенному мёртвыми цветами в керамических горшках, и он покидает кабинет со смутным желанием пустить пулю в лоб портретного Бальзака. В то же время где-то внизу Аоминэ выходит из-под лестницы, подымается на первый этаж, и, стоит ему свернуть, пуля выбивает кусок стены у него над головой. Гул выстрела проносится по зданию, как колокольный звон.

«Началось», — думает Ацуши и хмуро смотрит в далёкую пустоту второй, не проверенной ещё рекреации.

Аоминэ кубарем спускается обратно в подвальный коридор, прижимается к стене и стряхивает с плеча мелкие осколки и пыль. Не пригнись он, заметив тень движения, и стряхивать можно было бы его мозги, но об этом Дайки не думает. В ушах звенит от громкого выстрела, и звон этот Аоминэ кажется весьма знакомым. Так закладывало уши, когда районные бандиты учили его стрелять по тарелкам. Заграничный «Метеор» был лёгким, как раз для его детских рук, но слишком горластым.

Дайки сжимает «Бельфегор» двумя руками и вновь подымается наверх, по четырём несчастным ступенькам, и выглядывает сначала в коридор слева, откуда в него стреляли, затем — поверх главной лестницы — в коридор справа, откуда в него наверняка будут стрелять, как только он повернётся спиной. Прямо перед Дайки пустой холл с заколоченным парадным входом, тени прячутся по углам, словно живые, и сквозь решётки на окнах пробирается ночной сумрак. С какой стороны ни посмотри, а день херовый.

Не глядя, Дайки вскидывает руку и нажимает на спусковой крючок. Белый плафон люстры над входом взрывается тонким стеклянным дождем, осыпается на бетонный пол. Три секунды, и в ответ, из темноты левого коридора, раздаётся два выстрела — в никуда. В воцарившейся после звенящей тишине не слышно голосов, нет шорохов; это согласованное молчание сродни поведению затаившихся крыс, что тянут время и ждут момент. Плохо подготовленные, застигнутые врасплох крысы. Аоминэ закрывает глаза, прислоняется к стене, и вдох за вдохом грудная клетка его вздымается всё незаметнее. И всё медленнее.

Как будто шаг в пустую шахту лифта, стремительно вниз, вниз и вниз сквозь густую темноту под веками. Исчезает утро и день, осколки разбитого стекла, дыхание Кагами за спиной, запах кофе. Грубой наждачной бумагой проносятся серый этаж парковки и слившиеся в гул голоса, сдирают до мяса и исчезают тоже, оставляя за собой вспышку ментальной боли, быстро гаснущую ярость. Дальше уже ничего нет, только бит сердца, металл под пальцами, да чувство, будто сочится откуда-то невидимая кровь. И воображаемая карта с двумя яркими красными точками. Аоминэ открывает глаза, достает из кобуры «Миллениум», и уже через мгновение бесшумные его шаги подымают пыль с пола.

Водолазка, тёмные штаны, иссиня-черные  волосы да кожа смуглая, как у цыгана, Аоминэ ступает тихо, и лишь глаза его мерцают в темноте. Он идёт быстро, отсчитывая три секунды, и, должно быть, для того стрелка за дверью кабинета он выглядит демоном, явившимся по его душу — так быстро, так близко, и руки Дайки разлетаются, будто крылья огромной птицы. Но страх руководит защитой, и стрелок берёт Аоминэ на мушку, вызубренным до ночных судорог движением. Только к тому моменту Дайки уже нажимает на спусковой крючок «Миллениума», навскидку нацеленного парню в лоб, а две девятимиллиметровые пули со свистом несутся в противоположенном направлении, в глубь правого коридора, где настигают ещё одно дышащее тело. Тот, второй, даже не успевает увидеть его глаза. Чтобы попасть в цель, Аоминэ достаточно её слышать.

В своём сознании Дайки давно перестал воспринимать мишени как людей.

Он всё ещё идёт — по инерции, — смотрит через плечо, когда оба бойца с глухим звуком падают на пол. Где-то далеко, этажа с третьего, будто пароль-отзыв, раздается очередь выстрелов, громких, как взрывы. Дайки останавливается, опускает руки, и мысли, что счёты, щёлкают в мозгу: куда идти, как идти, где, скорее всего, будет засада. Можно подумать, он выучил людей наизусть, потому что который год уже все их действия так легко предугадать.

Выстрелы раздаются снова, уже ближе, и Дайки поворачивается в сторону главной лестницы, на слух пытается определить, сколько тел с неё скатятся, а сколько — спустятся. В проходе к рекреации, где он стоит, совсем нет окон — темно, как в подвале, — и только через долю секунды Аоминэ замечает обращённое к нему перекошенное от ужаса лицо. Ещё один западенец сидит в кабинете, у трупа первого. Выстрелы перестают иметь значение. Губы на этом лице шевелятся, может, в беззвучном крике, повторяя имя, и остатков света, там, на пороге класса, достаточно, чтобы заляпанная кровью кожа отливала нефтью.

Дайки успевает только нырнуть вперёд, и пули у него за спиной выбивают кусочки керамической плитки из стены. Четыре секунды на перезарядку. Бетонный пол мелькает перед глазами, Аоминэ прокатывается по нему упругим толчком и падает набок, сжимая зубы. Всё тело — избитое и в побоях, ноющее на каждом вдохе, — откликается болью даже сквозь адреналиновую волну, а «Бельфегор» со скрежетом скользит по бетону и врезается в широкую колонну.

— Блять, — цедит Аоминэ, пытаясь встать, а позади с диким воплем на него уже несётся тот паренёк. Он мог бы стрелять прямо от стены, но, видать, не уверен в твёрдости рук. Или слишком напуган. Дайки мельком оглядывается через плечо и выставляет ногу. Мощный удар стопы приходится противнику прямо в грудь и вышибает весь дух.

Парень молодой, лет двадцать, почти ровесник. Такому учиться в институте, улыбаться задорно, бегать за девушками и копить на подержанную машину. Но он еле стоит на ногах и корчится от боли, на нём военная форма и пустые погоны, а в голове, наверное, каша — о матери, друзьях и доме. Он пытается еще драться, нападает, несмотря на скособоченность тела, и вторым ударом Аоминэ валит его на бетон. Подхваченный «Бельфегор» теплом роднится с ладонью, когда Аоминэ ставит ногу стрелку на грудь и в последний раз заглядывает ему в глаза.

Один только страх там, в широких зрачках, беспредельный, сжимающий сердце. Ужас ребёнка, брошенного на улице. Кто я? Где я? Что я делаю? Гладкие патроны в неловких пальцах, тяжесть пистолета, приказы — выдали всё, всё объяснили, но забыли рассказать об этом сжирающем страхе. От него не сбежать, его не побороть, как не справиться со смертью — своей и чужой. Аоминэ привык, что у них у всех в глазах ужас, что все они до последнего не понимают, что жизнь бывает и такая, с борьбой, с кровью друзей на рука, с будущем, в котором нет рассвета. И ведь им не убитыми быть страшно, а убивать, и страшно, что не кончится война, и страшно что навсегда этот вечный океан ужаса под брезентом натянутых улыбок и грязных шуток. Укрывающих разум, но не тело, которое легко прошить пулей. Страха так много, что кроме него уже ничего нет, и Аоминэ отводит взгляд, будто бежит от чумы — чтобы не перекинулся он и на него. Спусковой механизм в «Бельфегоре» выбрасывает из своего чрева пулю, и Дайки щурит глаза, когда она пробивает чужой череп.

Быстрая смерть на маленькой металлической ракете.

Звуки выстрелов наверху не стихают, уже совсем близко. Если стреляют, значит, есть в кого. У Дайки три мертвеца из шести, и эта математика напрягает.

Аоминэ смотрит на ровную тёмную дыру в башке, стекающую кровь. Она и серый бетон напоминают что-то — забитое внутрь, замурованное — от чего волосы на загривке встают дыбом. Он смотрит слишком долго, слишком внимательно, и пистолет клинит. Или клинит его. Потому что затвор щёлкает и щёлкает, пули одна за другой летят в мёртвое тело, а Дайки стискивает зубы, сжимает пальцы, и, кажется, сходит с ума.

Пока Кагами не хватает его за ворот водолазки и не тянет рывком к себе — обратно в реальность.

— Какого чёрта ты творишь?! — орёт он через грохот выстрелов.

«Бельфегор» замолкает. В первую секунду Дайки Тайгу не видит, а когда фокусируется, то не узнаёт. Он лишь хмурится растерянно, зубы всё ещё сжаты, и от взгляда его у Тайги в горле пересыхает.

«Не знаю», — думает Дайки, пытается отодрать от себя чужие пальцы. Кислорода мало, и он не может вздохнуть полной грудью. Кагами всё тянет, трясёт и на Дайки он смотрит так, будто тот у него на глазах руку в измельчитель сунул.

Пули свистят над головой, и красные лучи прицелов дрожат, ища сердца. Аоминэ замечает это мельком — ему необходимо отодрать от себя Кагами. Потребность эта кажется ему важнее, чем процесс дыхания. С ним ли он борется, или с хваткой этой, но Кагами упорно тащит его за собой, и Дайки спотыкается о тело под ногами. Смотрит вниз. Его, старого стрелка, при виде изрешечённого мяса прошибает холодный липкий пот.

А потом колонну, что прикрывает их, пробивает серия выстрелов, и Кагами оглядывается, матерится сквозь зубы, и бежит, пригнувшись, отстреливается на ходу. И Аоминэ так же матерится и бежит — вместе с ним, потому что Тайга так и держится за ткань кофты, будто действительно думает, что Дайки нужно спасать. От грохота закладывает уши, поверх красных волос Аоминэ видит лестницу, и там, за перилами, человек пять с завидным упорством палят в них с Кагами из всего, что есть.

— Их однозначно больше шести, — кричит Тайга под ухо, когда их спины врезаются в широкую нишу перед кабинетом.

— Да что ты, — Аоминэ выглядывает из-за угла и стреляет, встречной атакой останавливая идущую на них волну. — А я-то думаю...

Дайки меткий, и даже видя противников мельком и в суматохе, он простреливает одному из них колено. Крики боли и забористая ругань глохнут в чьей-то ладони, и звуки в холе затихают, шуршит подошва и щёлкает между паузами металл.

— Пригнись, — командует Кагами и, протянувшись над сползшим на корточки Аоминэ, выглядывает за угол. В качестве приветствия ему посылают выстрел, и дробовик Тайги отвечает в той же вежливой манере. Но не более того. Три трупа на первом этаже, один раненный, и почему-то западенцы не отваживаются больше нападать первыми или просто выйти на линию огня.

Даже для простых солдатиков война иногда похожа на шахматы. Ты делаешь ход и ждёшь, пока тебе ответят, надеясь только, что не ты та пешка, которую сожрут.

— Вот же гадство, — Кагами съезжает по стене на пол и, забывшись, тянется к карману за сигаретами. Карман пуст, он сам каждый раз выкладывает пачку перед выходом, и рука замирает на полпути.

Аоминэ замечает этот жест, но отводит глаза. Морщась от досады, Кагами прижимается затылком к холодной стене, а потом поворачивается к нему.

— Думаешь, Акаши знал? — спрашивает он. — О том, что их здесь как гастарбайтеров в общаге.

— Лучше, если бы не знал. Иначе выходит, что нас специально не предупредили.

— Это было бы не хорошо.

— Да, — Дайки усмехается и снова склоняется вправо, выглядывает в холл. Двое у лестницы, трое за колоннами, включая раненого — судя по тихим подвываниям. Если сунуться, можно попасть под свинцовый душ. У двоих шансов больше, выйти да перестрелять всех к чёртовой матери, с их скоростью и реакцией это что два пальцы об асфальт, отделаются царапинами, но Дайки сжимает «Бельфегор» и вновь приваливается к стене. Ни он, ни Кагами не привыкли кого-то прикрывать, и пусть они способны убить всех раньше, чем положат их самих, чувство голой спины не то, что Аоминэ вынесет сегодня. И, наверное, завтра.

— Хей, Аоминэ, — раздаётся рядом, на удивление тихо, а Дайки только начал думать, что молчащий Тайга почти не раздражает.

Он поворачивается, вскидывает брови, и понимает, что что-то не так. Кагами смотрит ему прямо в лицо, настороженно, испытующе, а выражение глаз у него как у очень умной собаки, когда он спрашивает:

— Ты мне скажешь, зачем столько патронов извёл на бедолагу?

За какое-то мгновение Дайки ощущает, как деревенеет всё его тело. Мышцы, мысли, эмоции — всё замирает, напрягается и застывает, и под глазами, и без того острыми, залегают угрожающие тени. Реакция произвольная и непреодолимая — не выпустить, не показать, не подать виду. Будто с грохотом опускается стальной шлюз.

— Чтобы мать не опознала, — отвечает Аоминэ. — Пусть будет пропавшим без вести.

Кагами словно зверь, чует что-то, но понять не может, и сомнение это на лбу у него большими буквами, и холодным неверием в глазах. Но зацепиться не за что.

— Как будто есть разница, — фыркает он и отворачивается. — Труп оплакивать или призрак.

Для Дайки — никакой разницы. Стреляя по живым мишеням, они научились не думать про тот мир, в котором кто-то плачет. Ни гробов, ни поминок, ни охапок цветов. Ничего дальше сегодняшнего дня, ничего после момента, когда голова усталая касается подушки. Но ложь наслаивается на ложь, толстым пластом скользкой грязи, и Аоминэ говорит то, что первым приходит в голову:

— Призрак оплакивать не так больно. И меня греет мысль, что я убиваю смерть хотя бы в статистике.

— Всегда знал, что ты ебанутый, — Кагами качает головой, и Дайки усмехается, видя его скорбную мину. В конце рекреации в тёмной пропасти зияет слабый сиреневый просвет сумерек, и они оба бессознательно смотрят именно туда, будто ждут чего-то. Может быть, рассвета.

Редкое шарканье ног, всхлипы и едва слышные фразы сливаются вместе, их собственные голоса разносятся низким бормотанием, и впервые за несколько лет это здание, наполнившееся звуками, кажется обитаемым.

— Идём? — предлагает Кагами.

Аоминэ неторопливо меняет магазин. Секунды тянутся, как минуты, перетекая в бесконечность. Кто сказал, что за жизнью не угонишься.

— Подождём, — отвечает он.

— Мурасакибару?

— Н-ну.

— Ладно, — Тайга со вздохом кладёт дробовик на колено, и они ждут.

Аоминэ считает трещины на потолке, Кагами — белеющие там плафоны. Парня, которого подстрелил Дайки, ещё не успевают перевязать, когда где-то со стороны главной лестницы раздаётся хруст. Ломкий, хрупкий хруст фольги. Фантик от шоколадной конфеты парашютиком спускается вниз, взлетают на изготовку чёрные стволы пистолетов, и Кагами и Аоминэ, не сговариваясь, один за другим встают и бросаются вперёд.

Это напоминает видеоигру, с той лишь разницей, что кровь настоящая. Мурасакибара резко кладёт «Масс» на деревянный поручень перил и открывает огонь. Перила железные, громогласно дрожат от каждой отдачи. Чужие солдаты поворачивают к нему лица, стреляют, но ничего уже не видят, кроме красной пелены перед глазами. Аоминэ и Кагами уверенно ступают по бетону, сметая своей энергией невидимые следы пробежавших там когда-то школьников, и чёткие выстрелы один за другим сокращают число дышащих объектов. Один в грудь или в спину, один в голову, чтобы наверняка и без мучений — никто не придумывал правил, просто так привыкли, с самого начала. Как пробудившиеся на миг духи, они мелькают чёрным вихрем, сметают всех на своём пути, и только тогда замолкает эхо выстрелов. С тихим звоном катится по полу пустая гильза.

— Опять уши заложило... — жалуется Мурасакибара, закидывая тёплый «Масс» на плечо, и спускается в холл. — Что, — спрашивает он, глядя на тела, — больше никого нет?

— А тебе мало? — Аоминэ кидает взгляд исподлобья, утирает лицо воротом водолазки.

— Да нормально. Наверху все кончились, я проверил. Третий этаж чист, второй тоже, — он роется по карманам, достаёт шоколад и походу бросает на пол смятую колоду карт. — Кажись, пара идиотов наверху в дурака играла, пока мы не пришли. Нас тут не ждали.

— И так заметно, — говорит Дайки, кивая на тела. — Кроме карт ничего не нашёл?

— Столовая была заперта. Там два ящика с «Метеорами» и с двадцать седьмыми винтовками.

— Ящики тащить трудно. Через загон-то.

— Я тоже так подумал. Не знаю, как они их провезли. Планы у них наверняка были грандиозные. Мелкота, — Ацуши морщится и откусывает от шоколадки. — Короче, наверху никого.

— Ну, значит, всё, — выдыхает Кагами, скорее стенам говорит, чем кому-то, и наклоняет к телу у ног. Молодое лицо, отросшая щетина, и какое-то пятно на форме. Будто ребёнок срыгнул. Кагами отводит глаза, срывает с чужой шеи жетоны и кидает цепочку на пол.

— Один, — говорит он и идёт к следующему.

Ацуши стягивает с волос резинку, массируя голову, достаёт из кармана другие, уже снятые жетоны.

— Два, три, четыре, — бормочет он, и железки звенят, стукаясь друг об друга. Тёмная кровь на них ещё не успела свернуться.

Цепочки и тонкие пластинки неаккуратной горкой скапливаются на полу. Аоминэ кидает их не глядя, ни на лица, ни туда, куда бросает, мог бы быть звездой спорта, если бы не война, и лишь один раз рука его замирает — у изуродованного тела того, не вовремя подвернувшегося.

Что может сказать победитель проигравшему?

Шаги Кагами совсем рядом, он останавливается, будто раздумывая, и спрашивает:

— Помочь?

Тёмные пальцы сами смыкаются на перемазанной цепочке, звенья рвутся, как нити. Аоминэ подымается и кидает её через плечо.

— С чего бы? — он смотрит Кагами прямо в глаза, так, как Тэцу никогда посмотреть не сможет, и Тайга хочет что-то ответить, что-то спросить, снова, но голос Мурасакибары вклинивается в это странное шествие по мертвым.

— Эй, бродяги, — тянет он, прислоняясь плечом к стене. — Это кто промахнулся?

Внизу, у лестницы в подвальный этаж, едва дыша, лежит парень с простреленной ногой, и глаза у него от страха на пол-лица, словно у святого с картины. Ацуши возвышается над ним скалой, и это точно не способствует излечению пробитой коленной чашечки.

— Так это же мой, — Дайки хмурится, подходит ближе и вглядывается в искажённое мукой лицо. — А я уже и забыл. Удачно вышло.

Видя его, парень почему-то порывается отползти под лестницу.

— Не пытайся даже, — советует Дайки.

— Прыткий, однако. Может, вторую прострелить?

По открытому лицу раненого читать легко. Ступени, метры, сантиметры к потолку в трещинах, пуля в ноге, и безжалостные лица, почти скучающие, и пальцы у этих до перчаток в крови. Парень нервно утирает лицо. Здесь без вариантов, если не убили, то убьют, а до пистолета не дотянуться. Губы дрожат, и голос сиплый, по парень приподымается на локтях и хочет казаться храбрым.

— Чего вам надо? — говорит он, нагло, как учили. — Вы кто вообще такие?

— Добровольцы армии спасения, не видно что ли? — бурчит Кагами и упирается ладонями в колени, так же с сомнением разглядывая раненого.

Тайга распалён жаром перестрелки, глаза чёрным росчерками, и гибкое тело готово к броску, но на него парень не смотрит. Зрачки его бегающие останавливают, и видит он только Дайки — сгусток теней в полумраке, что-то угрожающее и такое же смертоносное, как пуля. Если Тайга и Ацуши разглядывают его, как зверюшку в зоопарке, то Дайки будто не видит его живым. Он разбирает человека перед собой до простых составляющих: солдат, противник, источник информации. Забывая о самом первом денотативном значении — о живом человеке.

— Добиваем его, или у тебя какие-то особые планы? — Мурасакибара облокачивается на перила, и свешивает голову, будто сытый кот, следящий за птичкой.

— Предупредил бы хоть, — добавляет Кагами, недовольство почти не чувствуется в его голосе. И он, и Ацуши спокойны, им ничего не нужно объяснять.

Хмыкнув, Аоминэ достает нож из ботинка и садится на нижнюю ступень, лицом к выжившему.

— Зовут как? — спрашивает Дайки, и парень вздрагивает, как от удара.

Лезвие ножа скалится зазубринами, и отражение в нём чёткое, как в зеркале.

— Саджо, — отвечать не хочется, но он не в том положении, чтобы артачиться.

— Разговаривать любишь, Саджо?

Парень колеблется, смотрит на нож.

— Когда как, — говорит он осторожно.

— А когда не пытают? — уточняет Аоминэ, прижимая кончик ножа пальцем. На лезвие можно ставить стопку и пить.

— Эм...

— Я не особо люблю пытать. Друзья мои, насколько я знаю, тоже.

— Угу, — подтверждает Ацуши. — Мне не хватает аккуратности.

Саджо сглатывает, почему-то весь курс подготовки в его памяти обращается в туман. Он вертит головой от одного наёмника к другому, Кагами пожимает плечами, мол, на меня не смотри, а позади него — Саджо замечает, — из-за колонны торчит чья-то безжизненная рука. Пальцы её скрюченные будто впиваются в бетон, ни колец, ни следов, просто человек, мёртвый, просто рука, кого-то знакомого рука, кто ещё вчера был другом. Если подняться, наверное, десяток таких рук, десяток мёртвых, разбросанных по пустым коридорам.

А вокруг рослые, сильные и будто порохом выжженные. Не люди. Дела им нет до той руки. И на этой мысли, при виде скрюченных пальцев и ножа, Саджо ломается.

— Не убивайте меня, — просит он, и слова, крошащие всю линию разговора, слетают до ужаса легко. — Пожалуйста, не убивайте.

— Хорошо, — говорит Аоминэ, — не буду.

— Я всё расскажу, — Саджо будто не слышит, и по бледным щекам сбегают слёзы. — Всё расскажу. Только не убивайте. Бросьте просто, я сам, только не убивайте, пожалуйста, всё расскажу...

Дайки подпирает подбородок кулаком и кивает, всхлипы раздражающе громко разносятся под лестницей и вглубь, в сторону спортзала.

— Тогда рассказывай. Начни с того, какого хера вы всё так к нам щимитесь?

Саджо подносит дрожащую руку к лицу, размазывая кровь и сопли, шепчет сдавленное «хорошо». Аоминэ не сводит с него глаз, ждёт. Странный, спрятанный за всхлипами звук доходит до него слишком поздно. Скрип раскачивающейся на петлях двери, ритмичные удары когтей по бетону и тяжелое дыхание.

На темной радужке и на лезвии ножа мелькает одновременно и заполняет собой всё огромное чёрное пятно, и Дайки успевает только отшатнуться, когда пёс вылетает из подземного коридора и молча, без рыка даже, набрасывается на Саджо и вгрызается ему в шею.

Жёлтые зубы смыкаются железной хваткой. Вопя благим матом, Аоминэ инстинктивно пытается отползти по ступеням. Кровь из разорванной артерии бьёт из пасти фонтаном, Саджо мечется, хватает пса за скользкую морду — безрезультатно, и Дайки видит в его глазах тот же самый ужас, что и десять минут назад. Пёс утробно рычит, так, что собираются складки на носу, и с мерзким, чавкающим звуком кусок плоти исчезает в его пасти. Шея Саджо теперь напоминает сломанную палку. А потом кто-то хватает Аоминэ за плечи и пытает вытянуть наверх.

Это прикосновение как катализатор, проносится по телу одной сплошной волной омерзения.

— А ну, отошёл, блять, нахуй! — Дайки вырывает с бешенством перепуганного зверя, поскальзывается на багровой луже, и дуло «Миллениума» упирается Кагами в грудь.

Аоминэ не знает, какое у него лицо сейчас, не подозревает даже, но есть там, наверное, что-такое, из-чего Кагами поднимает медленно руки — пустыми ладонями вперёд, — и перестаёт дышать.

Мурасакибара с удивлением смотрит на напряжённую прямую линию руки, что как одно целое с пистолетом, и кривит губы.

— Ты остаться хочешь, что ли? — спрашивает он у Дайки.

Вокруг них, в холе и коридорах, вверх по лестнице, скаля хищные пасти, идут псы и, останавливаясь тут и там, вырывают из убитых свежие куски мяса. Вырывают и проглатывают, с таким спокойствием, будто всё это было специально для них.

 

  5

 

 Окно гостиной подсвечено синим экраном телевизора, и неяркие вспышки озаряют заросший двор. Аоминэ дважды ударяет кулаком по крепким гаражным воротам и опускает голову, смотря себе под ноги — на пробившуюся сквозь трещины в подъездной дорожке траву. Вокруг тихо, и разрушенные бомбёжкой и мародёрами дома похожи на склепы. Не самая окраина, но до ограды недолго, здесь братских могил больше, чем сломанных кирпичей, а эта трава, сухая уже, всё равно проросла. Сквозь вытоптанную безжалостную землю, асфальт и войну.

Синий свет сменяется ярким ламповым, а потом ворота вздрагивают и с тихим гудением ползут вверх; тонкая полоска света расширяется, выхватывает из темноты сначала дорожку, потом пыльные ботинки, скользит выше по чёрной фигуре, и слепит глаза. Что выпущенный из казематов узник, Аоминэ щурится от чрезмерной яркости. Кисэ стоит на голом полу босыми ногами, вытирает полотенцем мокрую голову и говорит, с чувством полной убеждённости:

— Это должно быть что-то чрезвычайно хреновое, раз ты сам ко мне пришёл.

— А тебе сюрприз не устроишь, да? — тянет Аоминэ.

— О, ты на пороге моего дома — это уже интрига, — Кисэ усмехается мягко, в жёлтых глазах его тёплый смех, и почти неощутим момент, когда он считывает Аоминэ — быстро и ненавязчиво. Сама тактичность.

Кисэ весёлый и беззаботный, лёгкий, как ветер, но он совсем не дурак. Аоминэ стоит у его дома, в полночь, с тяжёлой сумкой на плече — ясно, чем занят был, — и одежда под его курткой вся в засохшей бурой крови. Раненные идут к Шинтаро, Дайки же не ранен, но ему, увы, не свойственно наносить светские визиты. Как и выступать в роли гонца.

Кисэ вздыхает и чешет розовой пяткой голень.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты не напиться ко мне зашёл. И не переночевать.

— Нет, — Аоминэ едва качает головой. — Но можем совместить.

— Лучше бы да, — Рёта безнадёжно машет рукой, приглашает войти. — Милости прошу. И вон тот выключатель щёлкни, будь добр, ворота закрыть.

Дайки кивает — похоже на благодарность — и делает то, что просят. Застывший в гараже хаммер, громоздкий уродливый зверь, приветливо сияет грубым крылом. Аоминэ идёт за Кисэ, отставая на два шага, и мимолётно проводит пальцами по пулевым отверстиям в раскрашенных дверях. Из пяти он помнит только два и ничего по этому поводу не чувствует. Отучился. Гараж почти пустой — хаммеру нужно много места, — и рукав куртки трётся об покрытую извёсткой стену. Уже входя в дом, Дайки бросает взгляд на металлический шкаф — запертый, — где за решёткой на вмонтированных креплениях покоятся пистолеты и автоматы, крупнокалиберное и мелкое оружие. Не у многих в городе есть такая коллекция, а если и есть, то хвастовства ради. Кисэ же умеет использовать всё — Дайки видел. Кисэ Рёта, шлёпающий босыми ногами и отсвечивающий светло-голубыми боксерами с принтом мультяшного льва. Самый известный перевозчик в городе.

 

 

Во время школьного курса истории, когда все дети внимали рассказам о древних городах-государствах, Аоминэ укладывал буйну голову на парту и спал, вымотанный ночными скитаниями с местной бандой. В те дни у него и в мыслях не было, что его город, такой большой и истоптанный уже вдоль и поперёк, однажды превратится в такое же государство — жалкое, полуразрушенное и обнесённое забором. История, как спираль, делает виток за витком, и вектор её направлен то вверх, то вниз; для их эпохи, кажется, всё-таки вниз. Крайняя степень сепаратизма — это когда каждый сам за себя, а дружба идёт в обмен на обеспеченную золотым запасом валюту. Через два года столкновений и распрей от жёсткой, надёжной системы управления остался только избранный наспех городской совет из трёх членов и чёрный мемориальный камень, на котором выцарапали десяток несложных правил. Анархия выбивает свой ритм на каждом перекрёстке, и не найти теперь людей более уважаемых, чем работающие автономно медики, пожарные и учителя. И перевозчики.

Кисэ выехал за пределы города ещё до того, как в его черте организовали первые караваны или рванули к горизонту другие отважные смертники. Кажется, ещё до того, как избавились от горы замёрзших трупов, оставленных «Поколением Чудес». Пройдя по улицам и сметя с них врагов, они — вместо свободы — обнажили разбитые дороги, пустые обеденные столы и склонённые головы, покрытые снегом. Снег падал хлопьями, будто занавес, холод жёг лёгкие, и не было ничего, кроме этого ледяного, пустого воздуха. Аоминэ сжимал бившегося в истерике Тэцу, и ему казалось, что и его самого не было. Если человеку суждено гореть, то в те дни они горели слишком ярко, и в конце концов всё живое в них обратилось в пепел. И всю эту выжранную войной жизнь им, так рано опустевшим, необходимо было чем-то заполнить.

Каждый стал делать это по-своему. Кисэ умыл снегом покрытое сажей лицо, убрал два лёгких «Наркисса» в кобуру и сел за руль — не попрощавшись, не объяснившись, одной только этой непозволительной для него грубостью показав, в какие ошметки превратилась его человечность. Он, всегда столь легко справлявшийся, с чем угодно, обломал зубы об эту войну, и стоило заглянуть ему в лицо, и не укрылся бы взгляд человека, который пытается сбежать, зная, что бежать некуда.

Вернулся Рёта через неделю, на чужом, видавшем виды фургоне, забитом медикаментами, игрушками, одеждой, золотом и мешками с картошкой. На пассажирском сидении стоял ящик медовых пирожных — наполовину пустой. Только потом они узнали, что все дороги от города уже через пятьдесят километров были обсажены тем или иным сбродом, а прежде чем ограбить какой-нибудь склад, его, такой богатый, ещё нужно было найти. Одно дело, когда брать нечего, другое — когда не у кого. Вернувшись впервые Кисэ раздал всё за так, просто бросил на разграбление, утащив только ящик. Теперь он за всё берёт плату.

Проход "караванов" устраивает городской совет. Организованные, короткие вылазки за продовольствием, только днём и только по проверенным трассам — к местам, где люди ещё способны что-то создавать. Консервы, крупы, партии товаров с ближайшей чулочно-носочной фабрики, сжатый набор лекарств для госпиталя, редко сыр и яйца. Даже если есть деньги, чтобы достать что-то более ценное и редкое, нужно заезжать  гораздо дальше. А ещё нужно знать, где искать. Кисэ, до безрассудства отважный, для этого дела подходит идеально — он не боится смерти и быстро учится, будь то партия в шахматы или бросок к минному полю в посёлок с шоколадной фабрикой. Он как счастливый молочник, которого ждут в каждом доме, только с двумя пистолетами и без гарантий. Мидорима подсчитал, что на Рёте и барахле с его рейсов держится двадцать процентов всех частных торговых точек в городе, не важно, контрабандных или нет. Вряд ли сам Кисэ это осознаёт, он из тех, кто только кажется взрослым, как бы и через что бы ни проходил. Совсем как Ацуши, который заказывает у него шоколад. Рёта привозит всё, что найдёт: Ацуши леденцы, Момои чулки и шампунь, продукты для магазинов, остальным — патроны. Иногда он раздаёт вещи бесплатно, и тогда чудится, что на вещах этих кровь — пусть и не им пролитая. Аоминэ не знает, кто открывает для Кисэ ворота, но уверен, что и те люди получают свой барыш. Или банку детского питания для ребёнка. Что получает сам Рёта он никогда не спрашивает, есть вещи, которым инстинктивно не даёшь быть сказанными вслух — чтобы защитить от них разбитого себя. Кисэ улыбается, как мальчишка, сверкает янтарными глазами, и тонкие сильные пальцы сжимают брелок от хаммера. Его жизнь — это один километр за другим, обстрелы, засады, тряска по размытым дорогам, и дыры от пуль в металлических боках машины. Усталые рассветы и пыль на лице, иногда — работающее радио. У Кисэ подвал под домом завален оружием и упаковками с макаронами, золотое кольцо в ухе и гора дисков со старыми фильмами, а всё потому, что ему легче подставлять под пули свою грудь, чем за деньги целиться в чужую.

Аоминэ неторопливо идёт вслед за Рётой, сворачивает на кухню, и ему, в общем-то, всё равно. До тех пор, пока Рёта возвращается.

— Есть коньяк и персиковый сок, — Кисэ с детским любопытством разглядывает содержимое собственного холодильника. — Отец, помнится мне, учил, что коньяк правильно закусывать персиками.

— А шампанское — клубникой, — кивает Дайки, падая на стул.

— О, да ты в теме.

— Нет, просто ты уже говорил об этом.

— У меня слишком много знакомых, — решает Кисэ. — Сразу не вспомнишь, кому что успел рассказать. Как сотовая связь рухнула, так вообще беда. Но с тобой, Аоминушка, я полагаю, после стольких лет знакомства можно не беспокоиться.

— Вынужден согласится, — отвечает Дайки. — И не то чтобы меня это приводило в восторг.

— Из тебя даже гость херовый. Хочешь печенье?

В кухне светит только одна лампа — тусклый огонёк, вделанный в вытяжку, и тихое бормотание телевизора доносится из гостиной. Кисэ — сплошной сгусток позолоченного хаоса — гремит жестянкой с печеньем, звенит рюмками, шныряет от одного шкафчика к другому, и отсыревшее полотенце на его плечах вот-вот спадёт на пол. Дайки подпирает голову рукой и прикрывает глаза, под веками его всполохи, и тело на рефлексах непроизвольно вздрагивает раз, другой — от безмерной, непосильной усталости. А Кисэ всё гремит дверцами, без толку и слишком по-домашнему, режет яблоко, вытирает руки о футболку. Вкрадчиво ступая мягкими лапами, белая кошка обнюхивает порог кухни, с блядской негой в движениях трётся о дверь и, прижав на всякий случай уши, крадётся к Аоминэ. Аоминэ интересно пахнет — кровью, пылью, травой, он дышит медленно и спокойно, почти с ней в такт, и в тёплом полумраке кухни, в этой обители света он словно чёрная дыра, голодная трещина, пропасть, мерно излучающая удушающее негативное поле. Белой нравится. Она с опаской обнюхивает его заляпанные брюки, смотрит хитро из-под век и, подумав, запрыгивает на свободный стул.

Она может заурчать, Кисэ может погреть что-то из своей стряпни, и тогда будет совсем как дома, в нормальном, не рассыпавшемся на осколки мире.

Терпение у Дайки заканчивается быстро, рвётся, что резина, и концы щёлкают болезненным режущим ударом.

— Хватит мельтешить, — говорит он и пинком выдвигает табурет из-под стола. — Я не за этим пришёл, не трать время. Усади свою жопу и успокойся.

Кисэ застывает вполоборота и медленно вскидывает брови, это его дом и его правила, решать тоже ему, но у Дайки одежда в крови и тяжёлый день за плечами — у кого из них не было таких дней, — поэтом Рёта ставит тарелку с яблоками на стол и с царской небрежностью седлает табурет.

— Раз уж ты настаиваешь, — говорит он многозначительно и подпирает подбородок костлявой кистью. Рёта умеет быть сукой, даром что добрейшей души человек.

Только Дайки не настаивает, он сам не замечает, как вдавливает костяшки пальцев в левый висок, и в таком виде — не поверженного, но потрёпанного героя — он должен сидеть не на этой кухней. Кисэ пододвигает яблоки и спрашивает:

— Как там дела у Курокушки?

На мгновение холодный взгляд Дайки фиксируется на Рёте — будто у застигнутого врасплох, и вновь устремляется куда-то в стену.

— Откуда мне знать, — тянет он. — Иди, сам спроси.

— Даже так? — удивляется Рёта. — Вы поругались что ли?

— Кисэ, ты со своими заёбами на бабу похож.

— А ты похож на тупого осла, не умеющего вести светскую беседу.

— Ты от меня такого ожидал? — Аоминэ усмехается вяло, теперь действительно смотрит на Кисэ.

— Да, — соглашается тот, комично хмурясь, — промахнулся чутка. Забудь.

Кисэ берёт четвертинку от яблока, кусает с хрустом, и прозрачный пенистый сок брызгает на губы. Острые ушки Белой торчат из-за противоположного от Дайки края стола, круглые любопытные глаза наблюдают за каким-то невидимым чудом, и хотел бы Кисэ знать, что такое она там видит. Потому что он только ощущает, шестым чувством, как Дайки тяжко и решительно собирает ошмётки усталого себя в одну массу, выравнивает сбившиеся с курса мысли, и за какой-то могучий вдох он снова тот Аоминэ, к которому Рёта привык — замкнутая в смертном теле чёрная ночная гроза.

Кисэ не может понять, почему, но ему кажется, что что-то не так. Он поджимает под себя ногу и начинает разговор первым. Начинает — с предупреждения.

— Из-за чего бы ты ни пришёл, тебе наверняка стоило обратиться с этим к Мидориме, а не ко мне.

Аоминэ неопределённо ведёт плечом.

— К нему как к оракулу ходить, — кидает он и тянется за яблоком. — Вопросы нужно формулировать чётко, ответы он даёт какие-то обрубленные. Темнит много, привык с Акаши в загадки играть, теперь все должны думать, на что он там намекает и какой кусок сермяжной правды пропустил за "очевидной" ненадобностью. Его спрашивать — мозги ебать только.

— Так и скажи, что я более приятный собеседник, — усмехается Кисэ и тут же уворачивается от ленивого подзатыльника.

— Дурной тон — напрашиваться на комплименты, — говорит ему Дайки.

— Ноги на стол складывать — вот дурной тон, — огрызается Рёта и добавляет, с напускной завистью: — А Курокушку ты не бьёшь.

— Надобности нет, — Дайки пожимает плечами. Над ответом он не задумывается, а если бы решил, то не вспомнил бы ни одного замаха. И панически быстро убранный утром пистолет и собственный шрам на боку тоже не вспомнил бы. Вряд ли он осознаёт, что любая мысль о Куроко в первую очередь вызывает у него ощущение, противоположенное одиночеству.

— Ну, ладно. Давай, излагай, — сигналит Кисэ надкусанным яблоком. — Я тебя очень внимательно слушаю.

Аоминэ смотрит мельком на свою тщательно вымытую ладонь, на позолоченного солнцем Кисэ и думает, что тот ведь впустил его к себе в дом без настоящих вопросов.

— Ты сейчас часто за пределы города выезжаешь? — спрашивает Дайки.

— Раза два в неделю, — Рёта пожимает плечами. — Иногда три. Как обычно, багажник забью и обратно.

— Да ну?

— А разве нет?

— Нет.

— Всё-то ты знаешь...

— Кисэ...

— Хорошо-хорошо. Возвращаюсь я не сразу. За оградой есть, где погулять. Главное выехать на дорогу, а потом тебя по ней может занести куда угодно. Один раз свернёшь и на заброшенный посёлок наткнёшься, в другой раз на бойню у кирпичного завода. И никогда не знаешь, что найдёшь. То, что я привожу, Аоминушка, только на треть куплено. Всё остальное из чужих схронов. Иногда и из чужих машин, — Кисэ бездумно водит пальцами по кромке тарелки, скользит взглядом по бару в шкафу. — Странно иногда видеть брошенные дома и грузовики у обочины. Или фуры, у которых вся кабина в лепёшку и к стене прижата. Думаешь: вот, здесь кого-то застала жизнь.

— Не жизнь, — поправляет Аоминэ. — Напарника так и не взял себе?

— Мне одному лучше. Я, кстати, даже список уже с собой не беру. Раньше отмечал, кому что привезти и сколько, а сейчас предпочтения публики наизусть знаю и просто тащу в багажник. Всё в голове... Тебе нужно чего?

— Патроны, на всех, в два раза больше.

Пальцы Кисэ замирают на белом фарфоре, сдвигаются тонкие брови. Слова Дайки — бездушный кусок из накладной — вязнут в тишине. Не сметана, не перчатки, не новые наушники — пули. Аоминэ может попросить у него что угодно, а просит смерть, можно подумать, мало её у них было, и в одночасье тяжёлая усталость оседает у Кисэ в костях. В пряничном домике легко притвориться, что всё хорошо. Рёте так хотелось в это верить.

— Собрался куда-то? — спрашивает он, на глазах блекнет.

— Нет, — Аоминэ его будто не жаль, — это к нам собрались. Может быть. Ничего конкретного сказать не могу. Но интуиция верещит.

— Это как-то связано с обилием крови на твоей одежде?

Дайки осматривает себя бегло, как чужого, ткань от движения хрустит подсохшей бордовой коркой.

— Псы постарались. Но это пока неважно. Не сейчас.

Кисэ кивает, сам уже не солнце, а его закатные остатки, и как-то слишком крепко сжимает пальцами опустевшее фарфоровое блюдце. В шкафчике, на который он поглядывает, стоит та самая бутылка коньяка, и он не достаёт её только потому, что это уже будет алкоголизмом. Еду в их город приходится стаскивать со всей округи, зато трава, наркотики и сигареты текут сами, совершенно беспрепятственно через потрескивающие от напряжения километры ограды — никаких ограничений для тех, кто может помочь влить в тело хоть немного искусственного счастья. Но в присутствии Аоминэ Кисэ легче быть сильным, всегда было легче, и он всё-таки усмехается, показывая ровные белые зубы.

— Эти собаки, — замечает он, — самая большая наша проблема, а её все игнорируют.

— Проблема — когда ты берёшься убрать шесть целей, а трупов у тебя в конечном итоге тринадцать, — Аоминэ смотрит на Кисэ, и взгляд его, что удав — медленно душит. — И возникающий вопрос "кто виноват" это тоже проблема.

— Так плохо?

— Если по существу, то пиздец просто. Либо врёт оплачивающий мои услуги заказчик, либо мой информатор. Меня, Мурасакибару и Кагами могли подстрелить сегодня, и я вряд ли лягу спать, пока не пойму, что именно обеспечило эту перспективу.

Растрёпанные тёмно-синие волосы трутся о старенький кафель, Аоминэ вдавливает затылок в стену, и ленивые его интонации, расслабленно свисающая с колена кисть кажутся обманом на фоне картины, что он рисует. Дайки — каким бы ни выглядел — на самом деле быстрый, он быстро понимает ситуацию, быстро реагирует, быстро стреляет. Он знает, каково это — пуля в живом мясе, и Кисэ задумчиво хмурится, представляя, куда Дайки может занести, пока он, бессонный, будет пытаться "понять".

Мягко ударяя лапами о пол, Белая аккуратно спрыгивает со стула. Ей спокойно, тепло и нравится слушать мерный поток речи, но она голодна, и пора дать это понять. Потёршись фривольно о голую ногу хозяина, кошка тычет мокрым носом ему в бедро и руку, урчит громко, и коготки впиваются в обшивку табурета.

— Есть просит, — Кисэ рассеяно смотрит вниз, откуда его жалобно зовут, и глазам его медленно возвращается янтарный блеск.

— Так покорми.

Если бы душевное тепло можно было видеть, от Рёты бы оно расходилось песчаными волнами, рассыпчатым шлейфом тянулось бы вслед за руками. Кисэ, он как солнце, просто есть, просто светит — и всё. Пусть светит всегда. Дайки отрешённо наблюдает за тем, как треплет он по ушам кошку, встает со стула, идёт к холодильнику. Это — отрывок из обычной жизни, скучный, как лента в немом кино, одно из сотни рутинных действий, наполняющийся существование. Тебе нужно есть и спать, нужно готовить, кормить кошку, стирать одежду, и за чередой этих «надо», пока ты их делаешь, ты будто и не живёшь.

Аоминэ разминает шею, прихватывает рукой забитые мышцы, а ночь за оконным тюлем всё такая же тёмная, как была, когда он пересекал город, чтобы дойти до Кисэ. Кисэ похож на лошадь, длинные конечности, благородные черты, жилистые мышцы под гладкой кожей, футболка только скрывает плечи, слишком широкая, будто и не его вовсе. Кошка вьётся под ногами, белая контрастом к коже. На кухне тихо, умолк телевизор в гостиной, и отчётливо слышно, как ломается крышка консервов у Рёты под ножом. Ничего нет, кроме этого звука. Человек постоянно становится жертвой времени. То он сбивает ноги в кровь, пытаясь угнаться за недостижимым, то тихо сходит с ума в часы, когда время позволяет его собственным мыслям растерзать его.

Не отдавая себе отчёта, Дайки начинает стучать пальцами по колену.

— Ты ведь понимаешь, что Акаши бы сказал? — Кисэ выбрасывает крышку от банки и не без изящества опускается на пол. — Если бы он знал.

— Тэцу тоже сказал бы, — отвечает Аоминэ. — От Акаши я ожидал бы чего угодно. Он просчитывает игру наперёд, от начала и до конца. Одним богам ведомо, как он разыгрывает партию. Он не сказал бы, только если бы действительно не знал, а такое практически невозможно.

У Дайки своя картина мира, и там Акаши — человек, который не делает ошибок. Поэтому, в отличие от Рёты, не сомневается он только в Куроко.

— Я мог бы предположить, что заказчик обманул Акаши, — тянет Кисэ, пальцами загребая из банки паштет, — но предпочту быть реалистом. Со слов нашей любимой малышки Момои, листает вам сейчас в основном Совет, а там, как известно, умы блестят стеклянными гранями.

— Ты же не считаешь, что я не обдумал всё это до того, как пришёл к тебе.

— Ни в коем случае, — отвечает Кисэ серьёзно, и Белая прижимается к полу, слизывает паштет с подставленной им ладони. Лёгкая улыбка трогает губы, и Кисэ вполне понимает, что похож на мальчишку, возящегося с первым в жизни котёнком. Аоминэ, сидящий за столом, похож на человека, который слетел к чертям со своей орбиты. Пусть Рёта никогда не считал себя особенно прозорливым — вся его наблюдательность забита глубоко в подсознание, — но Дайки для него всегда был чем-то вроде «Лаокоона» для мастеров эпохи Возрождения, а когда восхищаешься кем-то до приступов удушья, то как-то опрометчиво успеваешь выучить его наизусть. И теперь Рёта чувствует, что с Дайки что-то не так. Это проскальзывает в изломе бровей, во взгляде, в том, как нервирует его тишина, как цепляется он за предметы, сжимает руки. Это скрыто, захлопнуто и кажется, что надёжно замазаны швы, но Кисэ всё кидает на Дайки осторожные пытливые взгляды, потому что никак не может понять, до мучения, за какими же действительно ответами Дайки к нему пришёл. Дайки, который делает всё сам. Не только же за пулями, верно?

— Тут сам собой напрашивается вывод: если это не заказчик и не информатор, то должен быть кто-то третий, кто нагнул всех.

— Я с имеющимися переменными не разобрался, а ты мне новые в уравнение суёшь, — пальцы Аоминэ всё так же выстукивание по колену трёхтактовую дробь. — Как думаешь, возможно, чтобы группа из тринадцати человек пересекла границу?

— Раньше они табунами ходили, сам знаешь. А сейчас вряд ли. Их заметят сразу, что парни с Сэйрин, что добровольцы из Йосен. По отдельности никому не пройти, коридор всегда один, купленный у кого-то с этой стороны. Люди у ограды шумят много, тринадцать человек, даже если никто не поджарится, попадутся точно. А там автоматная очередь, братская могила, и кончился налёт. Короче, нет.

— Значит, зашли действительно шестеро, — говорит Аоминэ. — И Акаши сказал правду.

Кисэ задумчиво наклоняет голову к плечу, смотрит, как длинные пальцы Дайки барабанят по колену.

— Тогда откуда оставшиеся семь?

Пальцы Аоминэ замирают после очередного удара, оглушающей тишиной, и так он будто ставит точку, решительно делая окончательный, однозначный вывод.

— Думаю, они пришли раньше. По тому месту, где они залегли, трудно сказать, сколько они там пробыли — пару дней или больше. Но они прошли ограду, и их не засекли. О них не доложили.

— Это невозможно, — говорит Кисэ.

— Невозможно, — соглашается Дайки. — Но у Акаши на столе тринадцать жетонов, а я не знаю, как ещё это объяснить.

— Думаешь, могут быть другие? Которых так же никто не засёк?

— Скорее всего.

— Момои собирает информацию по всему городу, разве что не из воздуха считывает. В случае чего она бы уже трясла нас за лацканы.

— Мы тоже пропускаем удары, Кисэ. Мы не боги.

Взгляд у Аоминэ цепкий, острый, он смотрит Кисэ в глаза и одновременно с этим будто видит не его, а свою цель. Видит очертания ответов, за которыми так неожиданно и упорно погнался его разум. Рёта усмехается и прячет лицо в тени, защищаясь, отгораживаясь от этого проходящего насквозь взгляда. Он не может его ненавидеть, и не настолько это его расстраивает, чтобы плакать, но Кисэ претит само это чувство — быть неинтересным. Быть просто ещё одним человеком, посредственным, непримечательным, одним из сотни. Кисэ — с его красотой, умом, его энергией и волей — не привык не вызывать никаких чувств, не цеплять, не ощущать взаимного притяжения, но именно так в его несчастной судьбе всё происходит с Аоминэ Дайки. Проходят года, появляются шрамы, остаётся война, а Кисэ наблюдает за Дайки со стороны и тихо его боготворит, восхищаясь той одному ему видимой жаждой, которая порой прорывается из узких глаз — ненасытной, непримиримой жаждой жизни. Это не описать словами, не выразить в музыке и не облечь даже в мысль, для Кисэ это лишь ощущение, улавливаемое где-то в середине перестрелки, посреди бессонной ночи или в пьяном угаре. Аоминэ не задумываясь захватывает пространство вокруг себя, будто не свет он вовсе, а чёрная дыра, и Кисэ смотрит на это и не сомневается, что так и нужно жить — поглощая мир, вбирая в себя солнце, даже если спишь в разбитом снарядами доме, если от отдачи болят суставы. Не задумываясь. Рёта наблюдает за Дайки, с беспомощным восхищением, и обжигающие волны энергии плавят его рёбра, горячат кровь: жить, жить, жить так же.

А когда Аоминэ видит Кисэ, ничто в его тёмном лице не меняется. Дайки заставляет Кисэ сиять ярче, Кисэ же не меняет в нём ничего.

— Зачем ты с рук-то её кормишь?

Кисэ подымает голову, хаотичные мысли разбиваются о голос Аоминэ как о стену. Дайки смотрит на кошку, облизывающую Рёте пальцы, и та смотрит в ответ, кокетливо, но с опаской.

— А она по-другому не ест, — поясняет Кисэ; можно подумать, не о чем им больше поговорить. — Даже если я ей банку на полу оставлю, жрать не станет. Паштет просто протухнет.

— Ты же в рейсы на несколько дней уходишь.

— Ага. Без меня голодная сидит. С чужих рук тоже не есть — знает толк в посуде, — Рёта улыбается зубасто, треплет Белую по голове.

— Нужна она тебе. Продукты только переводишь, — хмыкает Дайки и предпочитает не спрашивать, зачем Кисэ приучил животное есть только с рук. Его рук. Дайки знает, что где-то в глубине своей неидеальной души Рёта именно тот, кто стремится привязать к себе окружающих насмерть.

— Слушай, Аоминэ, — зовёт Кисэ через пару минут, когда банка пуста, — я вот чего понять не могу. Зачем они к нам лезут? То ротой идут, то по двое, но всё равно прут. У нас ведь нейтралитет и брать нечего. Пусты, как выеденное яйцо.

Лицо у Аоминэ что маска, обожжённая глина.

— Откуда я знаю, — отвечает он, глядя на Кисэ, и тот фыркает, откидываясь на дверцу шкафа.

Хотелось бы ему знать, на сколько ещё их хватит вот так неизвестно с кем и за что сражаться.

 

6

 

 Когда Куроко выходит на осыпавшееся крыльцо, небо над городом уже совсем светлое. Прохладный воздух режет гортань, но Куроко приоткрывает губы и вдыхает как можно глубже. Ему кажется, что пройдя по пустым коридорам, он окунулся в какую-то поганую жижу, и теперь она облепила его, клейкая, мерзкая, и внутри, и снаружи. Слишком много грязи.

Вместе с солнцем приходит ветер, и серая дорожная пыль скользит под ногами, пачкает Момои её старенькие красные кеды. Красный совсем не гармонирует с цветом её лица — серовато-зелёного от приступа тошноты. Куроко задерживает взгляд на этой невысокой фигуре, на сведённых покатых плечах и сжимающих тонкий турник руках, и волна гнева — гнева несправедливо обиженного ребёнка — вновь сотрясает что-то у него внутри. Это что-то, опробованное тысячи раз, выдерживает, и волна гаснет. Порой Тэцуя думает, что жизнь из того и состоит, чтобы всеми правдами и неправдами не дать себе развалиться.

— Сколько времени уже прошло, а меня всё равно тошнит. Никак не привыкну, — Момои прижимается лбом к своим сжатым на железе кулакам, бьёт носком кеда в землю, будто жеребёнок копытом. — Подумала тут, а ведь Мидорима с трупами весь день проводит. Ковыряется в них. Органы в руки берёт, взвешивает. Кто вообще в здравом уме соглашается стать врачом?

— Мидорима же фаталист. У него это судьба.

— А по-моему, в его случае это наклонности.

Куроко пожимает плечами.

— Ему идёт белый халат, и руки у него когда нужно не дрожат. И сам он редко когда дрогнет. Полагаю, он лишь идёт по пути, к которому от рождения более всего приспособлен.

— Скажи ещё, что все люди должны выбирать занятие себе под стать. Сильные идти в тяжелую промышленность, смелые к пожарным, а лжецы в театр.

— Согласись, есть в этом здравый смысл, — Тэцуя слабо улыбается, краешком губ, ему бы пошутить сейчас, да он не знает как. И от того ещё больнее бьёт усталость в глазах Момои, когда она поднимает голову.

— Что же мы тогда здесь забыли? — спрашивает Сацуки, и в несколько слов умещается её блистательное, полное счастья будущее, сдохшее под руинами года три назад.

Тихо скрипя, раскачивается на одной петле дверь в спортзал. Тэцуя натягивает ворот свитера на лицо, будто маску, выдыхает, горячим паром отогревая нос. Сквозь крупные петли тёмно-серого видна белая его кожа, пергаментом обтягивающая узлы мышц.

«Ну, давай скинем это с себя. Бросим всё, умоем руки и пойдём домой. Кому мы оставим всё это, Момои? Ты же знаешь, что мы не сможем», — мысли упорным монологом несутся в голове, и телесная память подкидывает верные движения языка, ощущение фраз, срывающихся с губ, но Куроко молчит. Он протягивает руку, молочные пальцы пробегают по розовым волосам, оглаживают бледный с синевой вен висок, и Сацуки, будто успокоенный зверь, расслабляет сведённые плечи. Столько слов в мире разбивается о невидимые преграды, когда кто-то почему-то не отваживается сказать правду вслух — щадит, бережёт и боится, бежит от нелепости и обид. Пусть Куроко редко открывает рот, он не боится слов, но Момои и так еле удерживает свой вес, и ни к чему лишней тяжестью ломать ей хребет. Избирательная жалость, как оборванный лоскут пронесённого знамени, всё ещё трепыхается у Куроко внутри.

— Насколько я видела, ничего опознаваемого там не осталось? — вздохнув, Момои выпрямляется, кивает в сторону разодранного запустения школы.

— Одежда, вещи, немного костей, — отвечает Куроко, бурая каша на сером бетоне наверняка ещё ему приснится. — Собаки кое-что растащили, наверное, пока шёл делёж.

— У них мощные челюсти, почти как у гиен. И они постоянно голодные. Странно, что они не жрут друг друга. Мне кажется, они на это способны.

— У любых тварей есть свои законы.

Момои улыбается — Куроко, а не дверному проёму, в котором, как в заколдованной картине, умещается весь спортзал, листья старой осени и притаившийся вязкий ужас.

— Не ешь ближнего своего — забавная заповедь бы была.

— Не хуже прочих, — замечает Тэцуя, тоже складывает руки на турнике, рядом, и первые дотянувшиеся с горизонта солнечные лучи замедленной вспышкой пронзают его глаза, наполняя прозрачные голубые стекляшки светом. Игра восхода и ветра будто ловит секунды, удерживая их зыбь, жизнь замирает, и Тэцуя, с его разбавленной кровью молочной кожей, крепкой тонкой шеей в вырезе свитера, холодным румянцем и безразличным лицом кажется звонко-фарфоровым, ненастоящим и лишним в том тусклом мире, где застиг его этот рассвет. Каждый раз, когда Момои видит его таким, видит оболочку той невероятной силы, в которую стала в одночасье влюблена, она понимает, что не имеет права ломаться. Изматывающая борьба вгрызается Куроко в кости, а он всё рвётся вперёд, оловянный солдатик, твёрдо верящий в то, что боль и печаль не стоят внимания. Куроко требует счастья. И что-то внутри Сацуки ощущает это, отзывается на его волю.

Под её мягким, тоскующим взглядом Тэцуя щурится, щекой прижимается к рукам, и волшебство восхода улетучивается, как горсть снега в метель. Они всё ещё в запертом городе, на заднем дворе ненужной никому школы, и Момои всё ещё нужно говорить, потому что она не собирается ломаться.

— Мурашка сказал, что псы появились в последний момент, — произносит она, этот гордый бесстрашный тюленик. — Несмотря на то, что двери были открыты. Они дождались, пока парни всех перестреляют, и только потом зашли.

Ветер усиливается, постукивают и свистят кроны облысевших деревьев. Куроко видит край поросшего футбольного поля, Момои — очертания голого баскетбольного кольца в спортзале.

— Пришли как на пир, — говорит она глухо. — Будто им мяса в миску наложили.

Момои. Невысокая девчонка в драных джинсах. Большие глаза, нецелованные губы. Тонкие пряди волос. Высушенные холодом руки. Смотришь на неё, и не у кого спрашивать, почему именно она и за что. У мироздания нет понятий о заслугах, они просто оказались не в том месте, не в то время, и приходится теперь существовать по всё тем же законам, под тем же небом, но только с бесконечной оглядкой — как бы не отняли её, эту потрёпанную, всё перенёсшую жизнь.

— Совершенно верно, — отвечает Куроко и ставит ногу на груду досок, которыми ему предстоит забивать двери. — Делают всё, как их приучили.

  

7

 

 Тяжелые металлические детали привычно ложатся в руки, скользят холодные по коже, не обжигая, и с щелчком встают на своё место. Углы давно пожелтевшей газеты трепыхаются на ветру, тянутся выше, ширятся, хлопают всё отважнее о потрескавшийся битум, пока снова их не прижмёт литым чёрным куском. Сухая бумага шуршит, и пахнут по-особому выбитые в типографии ровные колонки статей. Казалось бы, родной язык, а выглядит как клинопись на бесконечно старой глиняной доске. Всё, что написано в этой газете, случилось слишком давно, в другой жизни, которую, подобно скитающимся бездушным метеорам, пробили, смели и уничтожили беспорядочные снаряды. Выжгли весь воздух и пропахали землю, обращая её в пыль. Выцветшая дата как ещё одна несущественная деталь, глядя на неё, Аоминэ ничего не чувствует. Не цифрам измерять, насколько старым он стал.

Внутренности «Бельфегора», выкладываемые в ровные ряды, тускло блестят гранями. Аоминэ берёт их не дрожащей рукой, соединяет умело, пальцы его сменяются привычно быстро и точно — автоматические движения для автоматического оружия. Восемь основных частей, пятьдесят четыре детали. Броня, скелет, мелочь вроде возвратной пружины — Аоминэ собирает части в единое целое, в налаженном механическом ритме, и его тонкие сухие губы движутся, бормоча слова. Аоминэ может собрать «Бельфегор» за двадцать четыре секунды, за двадцать девять, если с закрытыми глазами, и сейчас люто ненавидит себя за то, что когда-то бессонными ночами доводил эти навыки до автоматизма. Потому что раньше перебор металлических деталей, их разделение и обратный сбор помогали ему приводить в порядок мысли. Теперь — нет. Дайки сжимает рукоять, вбивает на место магазин, а в голове его хаос тысячей голодных пастей пожирает самое себя.

Аоминэ не чувствует себя изнасилованным. Может, извалявшимся в грязи. Вляпавшимся во что-то мерзонькое и гаденькое, смердящее и скользкое, как иные люди попадаются. Или их поступки. И хотя руки чистые, хочется ему вытирать их, брезгливо, сдирая кожу и морщась от отвращения. Иногда. И хочется чужие руки ломать. Часто. Аоминэ не помнит, куда подевал нож, которым столь навязчиво и столь опрометчиво водили по его лихорадочно горевшим щекам. Ему важно только, что он не дался. Вырвался, выдрал из хватки выкрученные руки, выбил нож, и перерезал всех — всех, сука, до одного. В чудовищном хаосе, разрывающем его сознание, эта сцена бешено-алая и звучит так же, как серия точных частых ударов. Нож входит в мясо, нож выходит из мяса, и снова входит, и выходит, и входит, глубоко-глубоко, хрустит, кажется, ребро под его — Дайки — звериный рёв, и кровь заливает руку, и красным пропитывается рукав толстовки.

У крышки от ствольной коробки края острые, режут сжимающие её пальцы, Аоминэ спокойно ставит деталь на место и разжимает стиснутые челюсти, когда боль от прокушенной губы доходит до его сознания. Ало-бешеное сметает в чёрную пыль, так, может, выглядит торнадо изнутри — чернозём, обломки и хищный свист воздуха, разогнавшегося до трёхсот двадцати километров в час. Аоминэ хочется открыть рот и заорать, чтобы вот так же смело нахрен всё, что он видит с высоты в девять этажей. Злоба чёрная, гнилая и она бежит по его венам, отравляя, и разложение начинается с головы. Он такой идиот, такой непроходимый мудак, он так глупо попался, так опозорился, и вот это, это надо прятать, а не фиолетово-зелёные синяки по телу, не тёмные пятна на содранных запястьях. Аоминэ столько всего помнит, его память — чёрно-белая кинолента с яркими вспышками запахов, и на кадрах навеки выжжены его ошибки и его радости, но нет там унижения более ядовитого, чем то, что разъедает его прямо сейчас, что ломает его крепкие пальцы, пока они привычными движениями вновь разбирают «Бельфегор». От это унижения никуда не деться, его не выбьешь, сколько ни колотись головой о стены, и Аоминэ только и слышит, что заезженную кассету «...ты подмахивать не забывай...».

Дайки раскрывает рот и орёт, без единого звука, только воздух проходит горло, что пуля. Хаос вновь рвётся в клочья, вспыхивает белым. Хаос рвёт сам себя, и всё движется по кругу. Аоминэ тонет в этом водовороте, как камень, глубже и глубже, погружается в болотце. У Кисэ длинные ноги, медовая кожа обтягивает крепкие мышцы, а что, если бы ему их раздвинули, эти стройные ноги, если бы это его тошнило от хлороформа, как бы он себя вёл? Запрокинутое лицо, красное, слёзы из глаз. Дайки видит это, как на засвеченной плёнке, в нём ни злобы, ни горечи, ни отчаяния, только мысли выцветшими лентами. Ни грамма эмоций, лишь глупая рассеянность человека, не привыкшего к переживаниям. Он откладывает муфту, руки замирают на обтянутых тканью коленях. Объёмная геометрия металла бликами ловит обод восходящего солнца. Пёс прыгает на парня, Саджо, рвёт  для себя кусок мяса. Во всей этой увядшей ленте растянутые волокна и жилы плоти горят ярко-красным, да не моргают светлые собачьи глаза. Аоминэ берётся за корпус и снова собирает «Бельфегор». Холод по голой пояснице, глупость, глупость, глупость, «...ты подмахивать не забывай...», ужас на липком от пота лице, жёлтые зубы, белая кошка, осколки зеркала, вот же мудак конченный, сука, как можно было, месиво чужого тела, зачем, зачем...

«Всмятку или вкрутую?»

Тёмно-синее с зеленью небо медленно утекает куда-то за спину, смазывая за собой тускнеющий Млечный Путь, и прямоугольники побитых домов, будто устоявшие легионеры, тянутся ровными шеренгами. Туман, что прозрачное покрывало, рвётся о голые ветви деревьев, и шахматная доска дорожных фонарей гаснет — давно пора. Река в двух километрах, кое-где видны её изгибы, тянущиеся сквозь город чёрной змеёй — под мостами, двумя станциями и дальше на юг. Промозглый осенний ветер треплет волосы, шуршит газета. Ствол, коробка, затвор, пружина. У Аоминэ бессонница, замёрзшие пальцы движутся не так ловко, и он сидит на крыше, потому что ему, оказывается, некуда больше пойти. Тяжёлая, болезненная ломота наполняет его виски, горячими кажутся сухие глаза, и Дайки закрывает их, и всё его измученное усталое тело ноет от одного воспоминания — тяжелая голубая перина. Мягкая, уютная, пропитанная его телом. Квартиры у Тэцу всегда в одну комнату, что-то да говорит о личности, но для Дайки — раненого, трезвого, пьяного, незваного, — там всегда есть место. Тэцу вечно предлагает свою постель, предлагает диван, машину Кисэ или довести так, Дайки всегда отмахивается, издевается, велит не париться, и в конечном итоге стелют прямо на полу. Раскатывают перину, одеяло наверх, ещё одно укрыться, а подушки у Тэцу две, и Дайки забирает одну наугад — для него нет разницы. И тело, что разжимающаяся пружина, кучей костей падает в эту перину, и ночь прекрасна, и ничего — ни раны, ни душа — не болит. Тэцу дышит тихо, так тихо, что когда-то в подвалах Аоминэ лежал по ночам и вслушивался, не спя, и вставал даже, чтобы проверить — ловил тёплое дыхание на подушечки пальцев. Тэцу, этот неприметный в листве капкан, никогда не просыпался, да и с чего ему. А в одной маленькой комнате легче, протяни руку да пощупай пульс. Тэцу дышит, щёлкают где-то стрелки его наручных часов, и мысли в такие моменты всегда кристально-чистые, спокойные, ленивые. Аоминэ с бесконтрольной, сквозь поры прорывающейся злостью собирает оружие и думает, что рядом с Тэцу даже хаос в его голове улёгся бы смирной, игриво-покорной дворнягой. Что достаточно завалиться на перину, и всё пройдёт. Но Аоминэ не может пойти к Куроко, не может при нём стянуть с себя водолазку, разломом открыть грудную клетку и излить душу, потому что тогда безвозвратно испортится, сломается, похерен будет ко всем чертям тот совершенный образ Дайки, что всегда отражается у Тэцу в глазах.

Аоминэ не спит, не забывает и не идёт к Куроко. Он заканчивает с пистолетом, кладёт его на жёлтую бумагу и тяжело откидывается на спину, разбрасывая крестом руки.

  

8

  

— Ты какого хуя здесь делаешь?

— Прекрати материться!

— Я уже ухожу.

— Какого хуя он здесь делает?

— Я вырву тебе язык, серьёзно! Будешь молчаливый и умный!

— Эй, стой, идиот.

— Ты страх, что ли, потерял?

Сидящий за столом Тэппей умилённо вздыхает, и домиком выгибаются его соболиные брови.

— А у вас, парни, я вижу, проблемы друг с другом, да? — улыбается он, и Кагами и Аоминэ синхронно поворачивают к нему головы.

— С чего ты взял? — рявкают они дуэтом, подчёркнуто-пренебрежительно.

— Да так, — Тэппей отпивает тёплый чаёк, — интуиция.

Старотипная кухня достаточно большая, чтобы вместить гарнитур, два холодильника и обеденный стол, для хрупкой маленькой Рико и вовсе сюжет из сказки про великана, но как только Кагами ступает на порог, всем разом становится тесно. Три мужчины, каждый под два метра ростом, косая сажень в плечах да пара тёплых кофт, и уже не играет роли, что Аоминэ Дайки действительно уходит, что он почти в прихожей, а колосс-Тэппей сидит за столом. Без паутины тюля окно голое, весь город как на ладони — девятый этаж, храбрый выбор для храбрых людей, — и солнечный свет льётся без препятствий, по затёртым поверхностям, старому кафелю и подгоревшим не раз днищам развешанных сковородок. Здесь пахнет едой и домом, гуляет зыбкое тепло, а Кагами, при всём огне в его венах, говорит слишком сдержанно, чтобы разрушить ватный покой стен.

— Это ромашковый что ли? — спрашивает Тайга, принюхиваясь, а потом, спохватившись, вновь указывает на Аоминэ. — Эй, мой вопрос в силе. Какого...

Засаленный край сковородки, подпирая подбородок, прижимается к шее Кагами — совсем как нож.

— Слушай сюда, милый, — Рико улыбается, сжимает пальчики на ручке, — Там в спальнях изволят потчевать шесть очень уставших парней. Очень уставших. Поэтому прояви гостеприимство и заткнись уже, пока твой густой бас не перебудил их всех, — дно сковороды приподымает голову Кагами чуть выше. — Сядь и попей чайку. Я буду невероятно тебе признательна.

Не видя смысла молиться потолку, Тайга аккуратно переводит взгляд вниз, Рико слышно, но не видно.

— Женщина, у меня на поясе пистолет, — намекает он.

— Мужчина, в отличие от твоего брата, мне не нужны пафосные игрушки, чтобы выбить тебе мозги.

— Кагами, — смеётся Тэппей, — тебе мат.

Откровенно забавляясь, Аоминэ переводит взгляд с гордо задравшего нос Кагами на маленькую Айду, потом обратно, и усмешка его вполне похожа на настоящую, когда он говорит:

— Тебя всегда так гоняют?

Кагами скашивает глаза на гостя и щедро отсыпает ненависти.

— Только по праздникам, — Рико улыбается, такая милаха, если захочет, и с лёгким жестом профессионального фокусника сковородка возвращается на крючок.

Всё это выглядело бы до крайности неловко, если бы — со стороны — не было так похоже на семью. Кагами вздыхает и вдруг усмехается, совсем по-доброму, идёт к чайнику, обходя Рико по широкой дуге. Если Тэппей некоронованный генерал, то она — маленький деспотичный маршал, и чем это не повод беречь её и не нервировать лишний раз. Волосы у Тайги на затылке взмокшие, топорщатся бордовыми иглами, на чёрной толстовке белый след извёстки, и только сейчас Аоминэ замечает, как тяжело Кагами дышит. Вспотевший, горячий, весь в мыле.

— Иди-ка сюда, — голос у Тэппея мягкий, хватка тоже, когда он хочет, когда берёт вот так чуть ниже локтя и тянет. Кагами послушно идёт, ждёт, пока Киёши отряхнет одежду. — Для человека, который прёт только по прямой, тебя слишком часто заносит. Вечно бока обтираешь.

— Это ему на лестничной клетке тесно, — усмехается Рико, Кагами бурчит что-то в ответ, похожее на благодарность, Аоминэ думает, что Тайге во всём этом мире тесно. Их мире.

Одной ногой в кухне, другой в просторной прихожей, Аоминэ будто прячется под пологом тёмных тонов, стоит за сценой, и солнце тает, не дотягиваясь до его лица. Из задних комнат веет сонной жизнью, доносится смешной, разнокалиберный храп. Там шторы плотные и задёрнуты наглухо, шатёр для любимых и уставших. Ребята из Сэйрин дежурят по сменам, их никто не просил, но имеет ли это значение, если одни могут спать спокойно только пока их стерегут другие. Их город напоминает обособленную клетку, мембрана плотная, почти никого не пускает, только враг уже внутри: непредсказуемые собаки, мародёры, развернувшиеся в отсутствие закона уроды и простые вандалы, которым легче найти траву позабористей, чем шоколад для понравившейся девушки. Всех их надо держать в узде, чтобы сторонились и боялись, шли с оглядкой, и в районе Сэйрин на каждого наглого хищника найдётся зверь покрупней. Дайки смотрит на Тайгу, пытается представить его среди них, тех, кто стережёт тихие ночи, без привычного дробовика, где-нибудь под разбитым фонарём, в рукопашной. В воображении Кагами ярче, но брови так же сдвинуты, а движения резче. С ребятами из Сэйрин он только калечит, с наёмниками — убивает, за деньги. Почти двоежёнство. Но здесь ему предлагают коричневый сахар, суют домашнее печенье.

Мимоходом, скользя взглядом по полке с тарелками, слушая про намотанные ногами километры, Аоминэ вспоминает, что у него самого тоже вроде как есть семья.

— Спасибо за чай, — бросает Дайки, не бог весть какое прощание, и отворачивается, идёт к двери, которую отделяет от кухни глухая стена. Стена закрывает и его — от чужого, недоступного тепла.

Но Кагами успевает заметить.

Таким Аоминэ, может, видел Куроко в оптическом прицеле своей винтовки. Без перекрёста линий, которыми отметили его лицо то ли время, то ли гордыня, без прямого росчерка сжатых накрепко губ. Так Аоминэ смотрел на следы своей крови на кончиках пальцев, вскинув беспомощно тонкие брови. Растерянный ребёнок, впервые в жизни столкнувшийся с болью. Секундная судорога лицевых мышц, как тень летящей птицы, мелькнула и исчезла, но Кагами, столько раз сбегавший от стремительных пуль, научившийся видеть, замирает на месте, на полуслове, с куском печенья во рту, и не знает, что делать.

Это ведь так подкупает — знать чью-то тайну.

— Аоминэ, — зовёт Кагами, он оказывается в прихожей раньше, чем печенье проходит по горлу, и выпаливает наугад: — Останешься?

Получается действительно нелепо. Дайки оборачивается, смотрит на него пристально.

— Зачем? — он не отпускает дверную ручку.

Тайга теперь тоже за стеной, на подмостках.

— Ну, как... На чай.

Дайки не спит ночами, вечная сурьма теней у его глаз теперь ещё отчётливее, и часов двенадцать назад он перерубил все свои крепкие связи, себя отрубил — от других — как сожранную гангреной конечность, полжизни бок о бок, а теперь будто на линии огня без единого укрытия, и ему не до Сэйрин с их братской любовью, не до Кагами и этого его тупого лица «я чувствую, что что-то не так».

— Я серьёзно, по-моему, тебе нужна компания, — ободранный принт «Forward» на толстовке перекашивается, Кагами по-ребячьи ерошит волосы на затылке, но этот человек давно не ребёнок, не после всех истраченных патронов, и взгляд его так и рыщет. Никак не найдёт, сбивается со следа.

— Что ж ты так бесишь-то, а... — выдыхает Аоминэ, будто и не ему, отворачивается и толкает дверь наружу. Тайга и его непонимание остаются в прихожей.

Позади Кагами появляется Рико, неслышно прислоняется к шкафу, вертит печеньку в руке.

— Я удивилась не меньше твоего, — говорит она. — Тэппей вон вообще не в курсе, откуда этому парню известен наш адрес.

— Нас только ленивый не найдёт, — Кагами поворачивается к девушке. — Другое дело, зачем Аоминэ Дайки потребовалась ты.

Печенье крошится под давлением зубов, Айда улыбается одними глазами, она — детёныш лисицы, амбициозный кицунэ, и только небу известно, что устроит она, когда «вырастет».

— Я же на вес золота, так что кто его знает. По официальной версии, он принёс коробку от Кисэ. Йод там, бинты, зелёный горошек. Предупредил, что это была одноразовая акция. Он вроде как заходил к Кисэ на днях, и его привлекли к общественной жизни нашего скромного городка.

— Альтруизм проявляет? Эта ленивая задница?

— Люди меняются, сам знаешь.

— А если серьёзно?

— Мы угостили его чаем, он нас — беседой с подвохом. Задавал вопросы, ничего не спрашивая, аккуратно наводил на нужные ему темы. Честно слово, будто его не улица воспитала, а мать-внешняя разведка. Я так и не смогла понять, что именно он хотел от нас услышать. Есть идеи?

— С ним я ни в чём не уверен.

Рико согласно кивает.

— Здесь ты прав. Его действия и мотивы предсказать трудно. Аоминэ Дайки предпочитает молчать и не делать того, что могут другие.

Дверь тихо поскрипывает на петлях, столько мужиков в доме, а смазать некому. Кагами смотрит задумчиво в узкий зазор, за котором грязный подъезд срывается вниз винтовой лестницей, и пустота эта злит его, дразнит. Бросься он сейчас, погонись за Дайки, а всё равно не дотянется, потому что Аоминэ не тот человек, которого можно схватить. А Кагами бы хотелось — уцепиться пальцами в за рёбра, крепко, всей пятернёй вокруг гладкой кости, притянуть сволочь вплотную и заглянуть ему в глаза. Что там, блять, за темной радужкой, что творится в голове? Аоминэ существует как совершенное тело, скелет, мышцы, жилы, кожа, и как злой дух, который это тело изнашивает в дым, и что бы он ни говорил или не говорил, что бы ни делал, от игры в карты до точного выстрела в лоб, а стоит оказаться в пределах его орбиты, и сила притяжения медленно захватывает Кагами по атомам. Что между ними, в сущности, есть? Они даже не враги, не друзья тем более, так, фигуры на одной шахматной доске. Движутся по одной траектории, катятся, как и весь этот мир, к хуям. Подрались пару раз, весело, с жаром — всем тесно было, — разбили лица, разошлись довольные по своим углам. Может, Тайга для Аоминэ чуть достойнее прочих, лестно признание, стоящее, да и только.

В целом, ни одного разумного объяснения, никаких причин, Кагами бы плюнуть да послать Аоминэ к чёрту. И так он и сделал бы, если бы не увидел то выражение лица.

— Дурак, — решает Айда и закрывает за ушедшим Кагами дверь.

 

  

Сухая земля скрадывает звуки быстрых шагов, за триста метров по прямой Кагами даже не запыхался, но Аоминэ всё равно чувствует его — зверь, а не человек — и оборачивается. Дистанция в этот момент оскорбительно велика. С ленцой, он пару секунд смотрит через плечо, а потом разворачивается всем корпусом и пятится неторопливо — всё в том же направлении. Он не собирается останавливаться, его лимит снисхождения давно исчерпан.

У Кагами есть в запасе метров двадцать, чтобы подумать ещё раз и свернуть с этой дороги. Ему дают это время. В его распоряжении запад, север и восток, куда угодно, под любым предлогом. Но расстояние сокращается один упорный шаг за другим, и, пока может, Кагами изучает чужое лицо. Ни издёвки, ни злости, ни раздражения, ни скуки, и глаза Аоминэ такие же темные, металлически-равнодушные, как дуло его «Бельфегора». Они держат Тайгу на прицеле и отпускают лишь в последний момент, неохотно, когда Кагами уже на одной с ним прямой, и Дайки вновь разворачивается, и солнце лижет лица, и щербатый асфальт кидается под ноги.

Как ни в чём не бывало Тайга одёргивает толстовку, толкает выше закатанные рукава и жалеет, что не взял с собой сигареты.

— Пройтись решил? — говорит Дайки.

— Ага, — Кагами кивает, щурится на свет, — погода хорошая.

— Ну, иди, если хочешь.

— Это ты мне, типа, разрешаешь?

— Это я делаю вид, будто твои раздражающие попытки лезть не в своё дело абсолютно незаметны. Усилия требуются неимоверные, — Аоминэ косится на Кагами, скалится на последних словах, подначивая. Тайга ногтём мизинца выковыривает из зубов оставшийся от печенья изюм.

— Зря ты не поддержал тему про погоду, — вздыхает он.

— Слишком скучно. Или у тебя все разговоры по этой схеме работают?

— Вроде того.

— Ты же отвяжешься, только если тебя отпиздить?

— Попробуй сначала, но и то никаких гарантий.

— А, ладно.

— Куда мы идём-то?

— По прямой, — Дайки кивает вперёд.

Широкая, вся в трещинах и выбоинах дорога — поросшая сухой травой проезжая часть — отзывается на его слова пустотой, и на горизонте десятком вспышек отсвечивает побитое стекло в провале, который ковшом разделяет монолит научного института, ныне бывшего. Те, кто не боятся сломать ноги, могли бы взобраться по останкам сваленных этажей и пройти его насквозь, как ворота. Но желающих нет, ибо весь город — сплошные развалины, сваленные в кучу фрагменты стен, пути, люди и мякиш их расклеившихся надежд, и каждый здесь слишком устал быть частью руин, чтобы играть на обломках.

«Действительно, — думает Кагами, — куда нам ещё идти. Петляют пусть те, у кого нет выбора. А мы прём прямо, по пепелищу».

По обе стороны от дороги дома выстраиваются лесом, раскрашивают грязной плиткой серую пустошь. Пара собак появляется у забора детсада, исчезает в переулке. Спутниковые антенны вбиты в асфальт, как баррикада, неровной линией преграждают путь, и Аоминэ и Кагами, не сговариваясь, перемахивают через них одним прыжком, оставляя на торчащих вилах призрачные отпечатки своих стоп. Молчание ощущается как сухость во рту, и Кагами будто школьник, которого вызвали к доске, а он не знает темы. Тонким губам Аоминэ не хватает только сигареты, на памяти Тайги тот никогда не курил, но сейчас никотин был бы лучше, чем это снисходительное, простое молчание. Дайки весь состоит из тёмных штрихов, палитра пластичной силы и остроты, и кажется, что он здесь, среди разрухи и беззакония — на своём месте. Его спокойствие заставляет Кагами слегка паниковать и сомневаться. Старое железное кольцо ездит по длинной цепочке, Кагами тянет его туда-сюда и думает, что, может, ему показалось, что разве могут быть проблемы у этого человека. Он опускает голову, чтобы отросшие волосы закрыли глаза, и смотрит на Дайки искоса, будто поглядывает, но то сломанное, кровоточащее, не показывает. Вот только Кагами чует, что оно есть, нутром, по-звериному, и оно покоя ему не даёт. И Кагами перебирает все известные ему слова и предлоги, пробует на вкус и отбрасывает фразы, понимая, что спросить напрямую ему духу не хватит.

Но они всё шагают, с этим молчанием, которое тащится позади и будто в спину дышит, и в конце концов Кагами говорит, довольно просто для столь горького факта:

— Нам не о чем разговаривать.

— Беда-то какая, — фыркает Аоминэ.

Его не опишешь иначе, кроме как словом «дерзкий», да только между ним и Тайгой стабильная, контролируемая дистанция в полметра.

Кагами смотрит на него, не таится уже, и наугад выбирает то ближайшее связывающее их, что можно использовать в качестве моста.

— Мне постоянно снится тот парнишка, — перекидывает он через эти полметра. — Которого собака загрызла.

— Ты прав, — говорит Аоминэ, — погода просто заебись.

Тайга его игнорирует, мирно созерцает развалины института.

— У меня такое редко бывает, чтобы несколько ночей подряд мертвяк не отпускал. Последний похожий был в прошлом году. Тогда только новые кабели к забору кинули, проволока от напряжения стрекотала... Он посреди ночи к нам пролезть хотел, как обычно, одиночка без благих намерений, а Тэппей меня на замену вытащил, в первый раз. Он только не сказал, что делать в таких случаях. И вот тот парень мне тоже тогда с неделю снился. Обожжённые лицо и руки, волосы в дыме. Зубы у него ещё так стиснуты были...

Движение настолько быстрое, что Тайга — тренированный жизнью боец — отреагировать не успевает, и Аоминэ указательным пальцем подцепляет толстую серебряную цепочку у Тайги на шее и тянет к себе и вверх, будто за ошейник.

— Ты ведь не рассчитываешь, что меня от твоей слезливой истории сейчас на откровенности потянет? — спрашивает он, и Кагами видит белки глаз в красных прожилках, темную кожу в пиках ресниц.

Поколение чудес, сколько покойников снится им? От заката до рассвета, среди чёрно-белых картин, в огрызках пространств, сколько их приходит, убитых ими, прошедших мимо, не продержавшихся и не доживших? Война была одна на всех, но кто-то отхватил кусок побольше, и Тайга видел, как Аоминэ выпустил половину обоймы в лицо мертвеца, превращая структуру лица в фарш. Будто кровь пуская самому себе, пытаясь очиститься от чего-то ещё, тяжёлого, вязкого и разрушающего. Чем не откровение. Хочет ли Кагами ещё?

— Обойдусь как-нибудь, — отвечает он, и натяжение цепи ослабевает от доверительного сближения. Почти интимно. — Отпусти, пока я тебе руку не сломал.

Аоминэ вскидывает брови, его дыхание невесомым огнём отпечатывается на губах.

— Всё ты вякаешь, — хмыкает он и отстраняется, а кольцо тяжело съезжает по цепи вниз, бьётся о грудь. — Я же тебя по стенке размажу.

— Прямо здесь? — Кагами предлагает, только что кулаком не грозит, и Дайки корчит мину, действительно раздумывает. Им и повод-то особый не нужен, чтобы намять друг другу бока.

— Не-а, лень, — руки в карманы, Аоминэ разворачивается, дорога уходит влево.

«Сука, как ты бесишь», — Тайга закатывает глаза и он не уверен, что не говорит это вслух.

Аоминэ не ждёт, не зовёт следом, и чтобы снова его нагнать Кагами приходится наступить себе на горло. Из гордыни и упорства второе в нём сильнее.

Куски мира щёлкают мимо, как картинки, быстро, слепят всплесками отражённого солнца, так летят кадры музыкальных клипов, которые никто из них уже давно не видел. Шаги Аоминэ медленные, размеренные, затянутые в борцовки ноги ступают почти по-кошачьи, Кагами плетётся рядом, сцепив пальцы на затылке, и их удлиняющиеся тени ползут в пыли. Чем ближе к центральным блокам и реке, тем больше собак и больше прохожих, одно-три тела в минуту, будто напоминание, что город обитаем. Идут в разные стороны, сутулые, по привычке, движутся только потому, что движение — это жизнь, будущее так размыто, что бледной кляксой расплываются любые цели. Кое-где стены кусками раскрашены краской, в семь цветов — старый, облупившийся уже знак, цепляет взгляд.

— Знаешь, — говорит Кагами, — большая часть пацанов, что по улицам сейчас шатаются, считают каждого из вас легендой.

— Почему не мифом? — Дайки проходит мимо радуги не поворачивая головы. Зелёный в двух местах отмечен выбоинами от пуль.

— Ты знаешь разницу?

— За кретина меня держишь?

— Да не в жизсть.

— Сам посуди. У Акаши на двери чуть ли не табличка, Мидорима вправляет каждый третий вывих, для Кисэ двери в магазинах придерживают. Ваше существование как-то слишком реально, чтобы считать городской выдумкой.

— Слишком реальное существование... Х-ха. Не удивлюсь, если от правды там только имена.

— Один хер, люди кипятком писают. Особенно подростки. Коллекционные карточки можно выпускать уже завтра, они хлеб на них менять будут. В их представлении, вы что-то вроде биомашин с пушками. Быстрые бесстрашные герои — всё как обычно.

«Если бы», — Аоминэ пинает ногой камушек, на следующем шаге его же подбрасывает носком в воздух. Человек становится машиной, только если выжечь в нём всё человеческое, а это слишком больно, чтобы по улицам расхаживали совершенные куски мяса. Поэтому ходит он, Аоминэ.

— Слышал я об этом, — говорит он, голос его ровный и безучастный. — Люди постоянно выдумывают себе богов.

— Не все. Некоторые хотят богами быть.

— Нахрена бы это было нужно. От того, что в тебя кто-то верит, бессмертным не становишься.

Когда-то Дайки в своей неуязвимости был уверен — ещё бы не, после того, как зачистил весь город, — и Кагами помнит, какие были у него тогда глаза. Люди в их равнодушии, презрении и наглости видели угрозу, а Кагами видел вызов. Ему, содрогавшемуся от волнения, нетерпеливому, как самец перед первой стычкой, Дайки действительно казался всесильным, и сцепиться с ним было всё равно что получить жизнь внутривенно, сколько бы раз потом не ставили ногу на грудь. Тогда быть сильнейшим казалось важнее всего, быть сильным значило выиграть в войне, а он, наивный, действительно думал, что глаза Дайки были глазами бога. Куроко же сказал, что это глаза мертвеца. И выстрелил.

Тайга вздыхает глубже, и ерошит волосы на затылке, ребёнок ребёнком, под два метра ростом. Вместо того, чтобы во всём разобраться, он только путается в вопросах, которых всё больше и больше, и кто, чёрт возьми, сказал, что они с Аоминэ похожи? Кровоподтёки и истерика, почти сорванное дело, чай на кухне у Рико и то, что Аоминэ и Куроко, после всего, до сих пор друзья — Кагами почти физически ощущает, как весь этот бред заполняет его голову, и вроде бы вот он, Дайки, достаточно взять за плечи и спросить напрямую, но Тайга только смотрит, мучаемый инстинктами, на каждом шаге сбивается с мысли, и Аоминэ не даёт ему ни единой подсказки. Отчуждение размазано у Аоминэ по коже, оно выделяется через поры, но Кагами незаметно для себя самого, медленно, но верно, попадает в зону его притяжения и зависает где-то на орбите, не пускаемый ближе и не способный развернуться и сбежать.

И в конечном итоге это становится похожим на охоту, потому что сильный и гордый Аоминэ таки ранен, а Кагами хоть и взял след, но слишком прямолинеен для тонкой игры.

— Хватит, а, — тянет Дайки и останавливается так резко, будто вот он, предел терпения, в который они только что врезались.

— Не понял? — Кагами замирает.

— Прекрати.

Они у самой реки, и гидростанция белеет поперёк зелёного потока.

— Что именно?

— Пялиться на меня вот так, — Аоминэ будто каменеет, ленца его и благодушие сытого зверя выцветают по секундам. — Какого хера тебе надо?

Кагами медленно опускает руки, он опять под прицелом, но рыпаться уже поздно. Тайга лезет туда, куда его пускать не хотят, и сигнализация — красная агрессия — верещит на входе.

— Да ты, наверное, лучше моего знаешь, — говорит Кагами.

— Верно, знаю.

Рост один, а Дайки умудряется смотреть свысока, ему для этого и пьедестал не нужен, и будто пощёчиной Кагами он даже не пытается делать вид, будто ничего не случилось, будто нечего ему прятать. Он просто стоит, не сжимая кулаков в карманах, и указывает Кагами за черту.

— Слушай, я же помочь хочу, — Тайга медленно закипает, цедит последнюю церемонность. Но тени под глазами у обоих залегают злость, Аоминэ качает головой, и отрывистые слова его летят сквозь ухмылку:

— Я говорю тебе прямым текстом: от-е-бись. Не лезь не в своё дело, Кагами.

Такой лёд не пробить, но Тайга пробует ещё раз, ему нужно услышать хруст разлома.

— Что за херня с тобой творится? — это почти нейтрально, это всё, что можно сказать, чтобы слюна вязким комом не вставала в горле. Кагами не может спросить напрямую: кто это сделал с тобой? Сделал же?

Дайки кривит рот, скалит зубы.

— Успокойся ты, а. У меня всё ровно.

— Вот ты блять...

Небо голубое и чистое, отражается в глазах, стоит Тайге запрокинуть голову, и мимолётный вдох на секунду становится тем единственным, что слышно во всей этой свихнувшейся Вселенной. У него нет ни единой причины, чтобы кидаться на амбразуру, кроме, разумеется, в секунду заработанной фиксации на, и если уж на то пошло, гораздо разумнее просто отступить и подождать, пока Дайки не сломается и не приползёт просить о помощи сам. Тактика стара как мир. Вот только Дайки не приползёт.

— А это тогда что? Ровно?! — солнце всё ещё красным под веками, а Кагами уже шагает к Аоминэ, ловит его за руку и тянет к себе. Локоть вниз, словно на излом, и рукав кофты задирается свободно, а под ним на тёмной коже корка браслетом и жёлто-фиолетовый обод обхватывает запястье — медленно сходящие следы чьей-то крепкой хватки.

Сделал же?..

Аоминэ бьёт с левой, по прямой. В ударе этом столько силы, что когда Кагами ловит ладонью его кулак, боль, будто судорога, трещит в пальцах. Блок защищает от физических повреждений, но стоит Тайге посмотреть Аоминэ в лицо, и его словно насквозь прошибает, ибо из-за всего того льда, безразличия и презрения, вырвавшись, кидается на него что-то ужасное, и нет этому названия. Дайки не тратит энергию, высвобождает правую руку, и пять горячих пальцев сжимают Кагами шею. Он рывком притягивает Кагами к себе, будто в танце, руку его отводя в сторону, движется навстречу, и Кагами сгибается пополам — от сокрушающего удара коленом под печень.

Кажется, какое-то время он ещё держится за Дайки. Пока тот не отталкивает его — как можно дальше. Чёрные вспышки перед глазами проходят, когда Тайга уже на асфальте.

Так не достаётся даже навязчивой увязавшейся дворняге.

Гул воды у гидростанции монотонен, рассеивается медленно, уходя в небо, и хриплые звуки, которые проходят у Кагами по горлу, кажутся таким же громом.

Дышит Тайга через раз, но встаёт всё равно, медлительность выдавая за достоинство. Ладони в пыли, штаны тоже, он оттряхивает руки, смотрит на Дайки. Тот высится каменной статуей, снова прячет секреты по карманам, но совсем не похож на победителя — скорее на того, кому действительно жаль. Гудит гидростанция, хрустят камешки под подошвами.

Всё, всё в их мире ломается, рушится, снаружи и изнутри.

Аоминэ окидывает Кагами взглядом, внимательно, будто впервые по-настоящему его замечает, и говорит, совершенно невероятное:

— Извини, — по степени шока будто ещё один удар.

Тайга издаёт смешок. Не может удержаться.

— Не трогай меня, понятно? — Дайки склоняет голову набок, чуть больше человек, чем бог. — Просто... Не надо.

Кагами облизывает пересохшие губы, такой нелепый в своём упорстве, снова усмехается, дёргано, будто невротик. И нарочито медленно начинает пятиться назад. Шаг, другой, неотрывно глядя из-под бровей. Шумит река, грохочут льющиеся через станцию потоки. Кагами поднимает правую руку, внешней стороной кисти к Дайки, и плавно оттопыривает средний палец.

 

 9

  

Аоминэ находит блокнот в полупустых ящиках стола, набрасывает план города забытой кем-то бордовой подводкой и складывает всё в карман толстовки. «Миллениум» отправляет за пояс, вплотную к тёплой спине, в карман докидывает шоколадный батончик и моток лески. Зеркало в коридоре отражает его хмурый взгляд, полосы на вылинявшей толстовке, и как ни крути, а кенгуру из него получается невесёлый.

Новых вторжений либо не было, либо Акаши вызывает кого-то другого решать проблемы и стрелять в людей. Город банален в своём спокойствии: двуногие шакалы после ночных попоек жмутся к стенам, подальше от солнца; дети собираются на улицах в кучи, делят вымокший учебник и старого учителя географии на пятерых; девушки держатся стайками щебечущих взъерошенных воробушков и вопреки всему стреляют глазами, хотя даже собственной тени боятся.

Киёси Миядзи в своём гараже, один, сосредоточенно пытается собрать шкаф и из-за Дайки чуть не вбивает вместо гвоздя палец — не самый это ожидаемый и предвещающий благо визит. Аоминэ — по глазам видно — всё понимает, но здоровается и предлагает помочь, берёт из ящика пилу. Он вполне вежлив и задаёт вопросы так, будто их несвязность совершенно не кажется странной. Киёши смотрит недобро, он человек суровый, заведует моргом, и отвечает так, будто дело вовсе не в пиле, которую Дайки кладёт неподалёку от его кисти.

Мидорима узнаёт об этом только к вечеру следующего дня, и чуткие руки застывают между шестым и седьмым стежками. В Шутоку Аоминэ не появлялся полгода. Даже Такао трудно с ходу придумать для него повод.

В Западном Камата Дайки либо никогда раньше не был, либо этот скучный пятак земли в его памяти не отложился, но проходя условную границу — поваленную чугунную ограду — Дайки думает, что ничего не потерял. Знакомых у него здесь нет, и за неимением конкретных целей он выбирает наугад: две фигуры, нахохлившиеся на раздолбанной лавке. Лёгким движением перемахнув через спинку, Дайки упирается ногам в железный остов и садится между жертвами. Не особо тревожась, те поворачивают к нему совершенно одинаковые лица, и Аоминэ почему-то смеётся, глотая дым их сигарет. На сгибах локтей, под рукавами, в их идентичных венах череда симметричных коричневых точек, и это, пожалуй, единственная причина, по которой они его не боятся.

— Да кому это надо, — морщится левый, стряхивая пепел.

— Там же всё под напряжением, — подхватывает правый.

Карандаш оставляет бордовый круг на языке, и Аоминэ помечает кусок карты крестиком. Могильным.

Смешно, что остальные отвечают почти то же самое: «да кому это надо».

Фонарные столбы улыбаются вписанными полукругом указателями, буквы и стрелки напоминают клинопись, вырезанную разве что ножами. Дайки идёт пешком и не считает километры, как пересекающий чужие территории лев. Сеншинкан, Йосей, Мейко, Камизаки и ещё штук пять мелких, беспризорных кварталов, они для Аоминэ образуют сплошную дыру у кромки не особо крепкого забора, и он штрихует квадраты красным уже в сумерках, прижав блокнот к стене. А потом решает, что ему нужна нормальная карта.

Чтобы Сацуки ему открыла, Аоминэ приходится выбивать по двери сложный ритм сразу двумя кулаками; костяшки играют по железу, и эхо летит по подъезду. Это как заученный в детстве адрес дома, с той лишь разницей, что квартира чужая, а Аоминэ, по сути своей ленивый, вряд ли стал бы утруждать себя запоминанием условных сигналов. Только в данном случае это его способ проявлять заботу.

Звенит под тонкими пальчиками цепочка и толстенький железный засов. Сацуки открывает быстро, у неё в квартире аптечка, ящик анальгетиков и коврик в прихожей специально красный, но оказывается, что спешить ни к чему. Дайки — живой и невредимый — бурчит приветствие и заслоняет собой трепещущий свет. Он не обращает внимания ни на едва прикрывающую белые бёдра футболку, ни на очертания высокой тяжёлой груди. Заспанная и взъерошенная, Момои сдувает с лица розовые пряди и прислоняется к косяку, не сводя глаз с Дайки. На часах почти полночь, общую тревогу никто не объявлял, и даже её тапкам-зайцам понятно, что у Дайки что-то стряслось. Она могла бы спросить прямо, как в детстве — а почему ты писаешь стоя, а где твоя мама, — но не спрашивает, с Аоминэ так легче, и, выслушав друга, идет искать сложенную в восемь раз кальку.

— Переводка старая, но линии вроде чёткие... — говорит она, протягивая толстый тубус. — Думаю, сойдёт. Другой у меня всё равно нет.

— Да без разницы.

— Расскажешь потом, — Сацуки то ли приказывает, то ли просит, невинно-полуголая в раме непрошибаемой железной двери, и Дайки ненавидит порой этот взгляд сестры милосердия, появляющийся у неё, когда она на него смотрит.

Но он запихивает переведённую карту в карман, к карандашу и леске, и отвечает, наверное, только из-за этого взгляда:

— Расскажу. Когда буду уверен.

Момои слишком хорошо его знает, чтобы верить и ждать. Поэтому просто верит.

А Дайки до утра сидит в пустой кухне, четырьмя чашками пригвоздив к столу карту, и штрихами превращает её во что-то иное. Позавтракать он забывает, и на следующий день шоколадный батончик всё ещё болтается в его кармане. В целом, Аоминэ бежит.

Почти два метра в холке, сухие крепкие мышцы, неплохой арсенал и воля, но на самом деле Дайки никогда не был достаточно сильным. Он умеет бороться с внешними факторами: пробираться через сугробы, пробивать стены, ломать кости, ломать или подминать под себя людей, но увязший однажды, он всё глубже тонет в отраве, которая проникает в его разум. Да, Дайки может выломать ножку у стола и использовать вместо биты, вот только собственные заблуждения он побороть не в силах, справиться не в силах. Во всяком случае, сам.

«Ты тоже смертен», — сказал ему как-то Тэцу. Не сказал даже — напомнил, спасая по-своему и жестоко, и одному небу ведомо, что тогда отдал он, чтобы руки не дрожали. Вот только теперь помочь Дайки некому — он сам не позволит, ощерившийся, запершийся и чересчур гордый, и от тупика, в который он так лихо упёрся, ему остаётся только бежать — в направлении, указанном той единственной подвернувшейся задачей, в которую его мозг вцепился при первой же возможности.

Поэтому Аоминэ рыщет по городу, как те же псы, и с тем же сознанием собственной силы, только, пожалуй, чуть более страшный, и будто бульдозер, беспрестанно ворошащий породу, перебирает в голове факты. Три бессонные ночи, и он уже знает, как, но всё ещё не понимает, кто и зачем так настойчиво пробирается в город. Сколько их он тоже не знает. Дайки идёт вдоль заграждения, неторопливо, будто дежурный. Уцелевшие здания по эту стороны, руины и пустошь по ту. Здесь совсем нет собак, и зигзаги колючей проволоки цепляются за его тень, и кажется, будто действительно держат. Вот уже несколько лет. В ограде добрых три метра, она собрана и сварена из стащенной со всего города арматуры да труб, покрыта слоем ржавчины, и в целом похожа скорее на длинный, погрызенный временем скелет, чем на средство защиты. И будто в насмешку, щерится ржавой колючкой, по которой от кабелей бежит безжалостный переменный ток.

Дайки не представляет, зачем кому-то лезть внутрь, что искать здесь, в этом склепе, здесь дырявые стены и люди без будущего — потерянное поколение, вот они кто, чудом выжившие в войне, — но почему-то Дайки уверен, что те тринадцать если и были первыми, то последними не будут. Он запрокидывает голову к серому пасмурному небу, и губы его кривятся в подобии улыбки: кто бы ни рвался на эту сторону, их здесь ждёт что-то пострашнее войны.

Небо всё темнее, от толщи сгущающихся туч, серый сверху, серый вокруг, и борцовки тоже серые — от осевшей на них пыли. Аоминэ бы закинуть «Бельфегор» за плечо и просто сесть и выждать, он всегда предпочитал приходить в разгар заварушки, когда чужая кровь вскипает так же, как обычно его собственная бурлит. Но он не может, столько всего не может, вы поглядите, стоило единожды оступиться, и это единственная причина, почему он продолжает искать.

Дождь начинается, когда Аоминэ на полпути к Сейхо. Капли нитками сшивают небо и землю, незаметные, невидимые и непредсказуемые, и будто говорят Дайки: «Остановись».

 

 

Погнутые перила голым железом врезаются в ладонь, Аоминэ склоняет голову, ждёт, пока отпустит ломящая боль в ногах, и капли пота, срываясь с волос, летят два пролёта и разбиваются о ступени. Дождь хлещет из выбитого стекла, порядочные лужи натекли на шестом и четвёртом этажах, и Дайки приходится перепрыгивать их на каждом подходе. Ещё несколько подъёмов, и он перестанет — штаны всё равно промокнут.

Высотка для жизни не пригодна, была старой до бомбёжки, стала мёртвой после, скрипят от сквозняка давно выбитые двери, и каждый шаг Дайки разносится громом по десяткам пустых безлюдных комнат. Он словно призрак, гремят железные перила — вместо цепей, и хриплое дыхание будто голос дьявола, вдох, вдох, выдох, вверх по ступеням, тридцать секунд под протекающей крышей и вниз. Словно маятник, гипнотизирующий сам себя. Темнота Аоминэ успокаивает, они с ней единое целое, дышащее, живое, неуязвимое, и ощущение всеобъемлющего контроля растекается в теле после каждого сокращения сердца. В некотором смысле, это идеально, не сломать бы только ноги.

На восьмом спуске Аоминэ слышит, как кто-то заходит в подъезд.

Дайки резко разворачивается и начинает подниматься. Перила звенят от рывка, и грязная вода луж, как от взрыва, летит из-под ног. Он перескакивает две ступени за раз, мышцы отвечают ему огненной болью. После двух его шагов внизу эхом отзывается третий — чужой. Аоминэ некого бояться, почему-то не страшно уже даже от взгляда собак, но бег его становится только быстрее. На девятый этаж он влетает пулей, кидается по дополнительному пролёту вверх, к чердаку. «Миллениум», оставленный под толстовкой, ложится в руку как родной. Аоминэ снимает предохранитель, смахивает пот с ресниц, и темнота, в которую он целится, накрывает его звуками: дождь, шаги, дыхание и затухание гулких ударов перил.

— Слышь, — говорит Кагами, останавливаясь на последнем пролёте, — не стреляй. А то мне тоже придётся.

Быстрые удары сердца отсчитывают молчание, пустые углы поглощают волны слов, впитывают их и хоронят в стенах. Будто это здание, давно брошенное, обладает инерцией и пытается пожрать всё, тревожащее его покой. Аоминэ медленно выдыхает, ему бы не нажать на курок случайно, и опускает руки.

— Чтоб тебя черти выебали, — говорит он и приваливается плечом к стене. Внизу вспыхивает и тлеет огонёк сигареты, вспыхивает снова, поднявшись выше.

— Ой, чую, сбудется, — Кагами выдыхает дым и тоже прислоняется к стене, менее вымотанным, но очень схожим отражением. Пятью ступенями выше Аомине, едва различимый — ну точно дьявол — ждёт, пока выровняется пульс.

Темнота застывает и становится мягкой, глубокой, как отзвук буфера. Тайга делает ещё одну затяжку, сухие губы сжимают фильтр, и мелкие морщины прищуром залегают у глаз — почти незаметно. Аоминэ следит за ним из-под ресниц, измеряет расстояние, степень угрозы, вероятность угрозы, и хрупкий грубый пепел падает на ступени. Ровно столько, сколько Тайга выжидает.

— Ты портишь мой кислород, — говорит Дайки. Влажным отблеском красный уголёк тухнет и снова разгорается у него в глазах.

— Вряд ли ты умрёшь от рака, согласись, — Кагами ставит ногу на две ступени выше, упирается ладонью в колено и смотрит в щель между этажами. — Скорее поскользнёшься где-нибудь здесь и шею свернёшь. Как только не убился...

Аоминэ усмехается, заторможено и всё шире, это была бы забавная смерть, в самом деле, и весьма ироничная, а потом подбирает толстовку.

— Сам-то ты тоже цел, — замечает он одеваясь. — Почему лифтом не воспользовался?

Тайга в ответ косится, выпускает дым из-за зубов.

— Что я, сумасшедший что ли? Да и не работает он всё равно. Гидростанция такие дома давно со счетов скинула.

— Думаешь, зря?

— Я об этом вообще предпочитаю не думать. Ничего в этом не смыслю, — Кагами делает последнюю затяжку, глубоко вбирает дым, и окурок исчезает в темноте. Уголёк летит вниз, мимо лестничных клеток, а Тайга выпрямляется одним плавным движением, переносит вес тела на выставленную ногу, и теперь ему до Дайки всего три ступени.

Аоминэ — горячее, подвижное, дышащее, — смотрит на него со своего куска бетона, будто действительно может разглядеть что-то помимо силуэта, помимо блеска воды на кожаной куртке, и взгляд его ощутим физически, словно сжимающиеся на трахее пальцы. Если все эти пляски уровня заигрывающих школьников он воспринимал как забавную, глупую игру — позволял этому быть безопасной, ничего не значащей игрой, — то теперь притворство, как краска, трескается, скукоживается и облетает. Дождь всё шуршит снаружи, и Кагами понимает, что не успевает. Ему бы ещё пару минут, чуть медленнее, чуть ближе, но он пытается приручить слишком открыто, бесхитростно, как всегда, и не очень-то хорош он в этом. Аоминэ не обмануть, не обойти, такие не дают стрелять в спину, и оказывается, что на этой узкой лестнице им вдвоём не развернуться. Кагами опускает голову, следит из-под бровей, и остаётся на месте. Не даёт пройти.

— Я уже предупредил тебя один раз, — говорит Аоминэ. — Больше не буду.

— Да я понял, — отвечает Кагами.

Один на один, физически, Аоминэ сильнее, и оба они знают, что вряд ли удержит его что-то не металлическое и без замка, но Тайга всё стоит живой преградой, руки на виду, ни в коем случае не в карманы, нет, и Дайки не сносит его с ноги в грудь — хотя мог бы. Темнота обдирает их лоскутами, все маски, заплатки и то, чем затирали трещины n-ое количество лет, а то, что остаётся, честно настолько, что становится страшно. Когда Аоминэ смотрит на Тайгу, когда чувствует его присутствие, то думает он только о том, что Кагами опасен. Потому что Тайга — не со зла, не для развлечения, — но будет тыкать палкой в гноящуюся рану, будет раздирать и делать больно, как бы сейчас он ни пытался выглядеть хорошим. Кагами знает и лезет, будто почуявший кровь зверь, упорно скулит и скребётся, рычит и скребётся, чего же ради, и Аоминэ с тоской думает, что не может порвать ему пасть.

Но Кагами — это физическое тело, осязаемый, смертный вызов, а Дайки от такого никогда не бежал. Поэтому он остаётся, эмоции тенью по лицу, движением губ — в темноте не видно, и усаживается на ступени, как в кресло.

Не торопясь, Кагами садится рядом. Вот так просто.

— И долго ты за мной шёл? — спрашивает Аоминэ, откидывает голову на площадку.

— Минуты три. Потом ещё пять под козырьком стоял, ждал, пока ты выйдешь. А что?

— Да думаю, как я тебя не заметил.

— Действительно, — Кагами поворачивается, шуршит ворот куртки. — Ты ж даже Куроко видишь.

— Сравнил.

— Чем не показатель? Меня он до сих пор подлавливает. Ему это, походу, доставляет какое-то извращённое удовольствие.

— Придурок ты. Это его способ выживания, при чём тут удовольствие.

— Сам ты придурок, — бормочет Тайга, сплетает пальцы в замок; хотел ударить Дайки по колену, или куда там придётся, жест обычный, открытый, дружба, все дела. Вовремя спохватился. — То, что ты знаком с ним дольше, не означает, что ты знаешь его лучше.

— Разве?

— Бля, мы же не будем спорить на эту тему?

— Нам и незачем. Я его вижу, ты — нет.

— Выходит, против тебя его способ выживания не годится?

В подъезде ни единого шороха, тихо, как в склепе, разве что покойник — само здание, и капля с потолка падает Аоминэ на щёку, будто чужая слеза, влагой исчезает на тыльной стороне запястья.

— Ты думаешь, я?.. — тянет он. Рука — объёмное, твёрдое, — всё ещё у лица, как для замаха.

— Не исключено, — отвечает Кагами, честно, а потом вспоминает про стянутый в солнце шрам у Аоминэ на боку. — Нет.

— Так да или нет?

— Нет.

Усмешка Аоминэ горячим выдохом греет пространство, и Тайга вдруг чувствует его слова у своего лица, каждое — не свершившимся укусом:

— Смотри, как плохо ты меня знаешь.

«А ещё лезешь куда-то».

— Можно подумать, — говорит Кагами, — ты сам себя знаешь.

Он поворачивает голову, для него если бросать вызов, так в лицо, может, увидит Дайки, если постарается, но тепло исчезает, и призрачные контуры отдаляются, оставляя медленно исчезающий осадок — как ощущение после касания. Аоминэ откидывается назад, в прежнюю позу словно в утерянное состояние покоя.

— Из нас двоих мозгоёбством тут занимаешься ты, а не я, — замечает он. — Делай выводы.

С Дайки что разговаривать, что драться — изматывает одинаково, разве что боли меньше, и может быть эта именно та самая причина, по которой Кагами всё ещё здесь. Драться с Аоминэ ему всегда нравилось. Но изматывает.

Вжикает молния, шуршит бумага, и запах сигареты такой же неуловимый, как звук, с которым губы сжимают фильтр. Кагами убирает пачку во внутренний карман, и с щелчком зажигалки огонёк   —  чересчур яркий — освещает его лицо. На секунду Кагами и Аоминэ выходят из состояния призраков, они — велиары, созданные тонкими чёрными штрихами, и их тени трепещут на сырой в потёках стене.

— Из-за тебя по городу слухи ползут, — говорит Кагами, прикуривая. Кончик сигареты дымится, и огонёк тухнет.

— У тебя какая-то нездоровая склонность связывать всё со мной.

— Тебе кажется. А со слухами, там без вариантов, точно ты виноват. Взбаламутил воду.

— Да ну? И что говорят?

— Ас Поколения Чудес выслеживает предателя. Аоминэ Дайки готовится к новой зачистке. Скоро начнут отстреливать собак. Легендарные стрелки покидают город, — голос у Тайги хрипловат, совсем не для сенсационных заголовков, но он старается. — Вот в таком духе всё, и вариации на тему.

— Серьёзно?

— Ага. Я ржал в голос.

— Ещё бы, кто в такой бред поверит.

— Люди верят. Они сейчас чему угодно готовы верить, лишь бы верить. Надеяться, верить, любить.

— К чему это?

— А чем ещё им жить?

— Действительно, — Дайки усмехается, совсем невесело, эхо усмехается с ним вместе и так же брезгливо выдыхает сигаретный дым. — Потуши эту херню, пока я тебя сожрать её не заставил.

— А что взамен? — тусклая магма течёт к фильтру и гаснет. Грубость Кагами никогда не мешала.

Несколько секунд, пока Тайга играет в дракона, Дайки раздумывает над тем, чтобы взять его за ноздри и спустить на первый этаж по шахте лифта. Кагами выпускает дым носом и размышляет, как угораздило его так глупо попасться. А потом раздаётся шорох фольги, и батончик падает Кагами на живот — ровно в проём расстёгнутой куртки. Аоминэ и бросает небрежно, и стреляет так, будто не в сердце целится, а на стуле раскачивается от скуки.

— Что это?

— Шоколад. Ещё у меня есть магазин с патронами. Хочешь?

— Нет, — Тайга выбрасывает недокуренную сигарету за перила, — шоколад пойдёт. Тебя так бесит курево, даже странно.

— Вещи прованиваются, — поясняет Дайки. Можно подумать, ему дымом пахнуть хуже, чем порохом.

— Хоть в чем-то вы с Куроко похожи.

— Мы знакомы с ним больше пяти лет, с чего ты решил, что мы должны быть разными?

— Как же, свет и тень, парная работа, все дела.

— Теперь его светом называют тебя, если мне память не изменяет. Только это не то. Свет и тень — это метод взаимодействия, тактика. С таким же успехом тенью можно назвать Такао, когда они с Мидоримой, или друга твоего, Химуро, с Ацуши. Призраками их не назовёшь, это чисто у Тэцу такая фишка, но суть та же — работать в группе, дополнять друг друга, — Дайки неопределённо дёргает плечами, в себе не сомневается, сомневается в словах, и говорит уже о другом: — А сам ты что думаешь?

Фольга рвётся, Кагами замирает в середине процесса.

— По поводу света и тени? Или того, что ты своими прогулками по районам всех на уши поставил? — уточняет он.

— Будто мне до чего-то другого дело есть.

— Ну, я уверен, что проблема не в предателях. Про собак вообще чушь, в этом городе отстреливать будут скорее тех, кто будет на тварей охотиться, чем их самих. Зачищать некого. А если кто-то появится, то разбираться придётся другим, — Кагами разламывает батончик, осторожно прикладывает половину к очертаниям чужой руки. — Вы не потянете.

«Мы не захотим», — автоматическим движением Дайки разворачивает кисть и берёт шоколад. Действуй он чуть быстрее, успел бы сломать Тайге пальцы, да только то желание ломать руки недостаточно сильное, чтобы не суметь его подавить. Но достаточно сильное, чтобы Тайга его заметил — волну от непрогремевшего взрыва. Аоминэ, не евший чёрт знает сколько часов, откусывает от батончика приличную часть, и Кагами засчитывает это за ещё одну ступень.

— Короче, — вздыхает он, — сам я тоже заебался гадать.

— И за мной следом от безысходности пошёл? Да ты из-за меня, видать, сон потерял.

Слова Аоминэ гремят под потолком, громом раскатываются по ступеням и неразборчивой массой гаснут в самых дальних комнатах. Ответ Кагами нагоняет их спустя паузу, достаточную для того, чтобы выдохнуть дым. И Кагами жаль, что в лёгких только кислород.

— В некотором роде, — отвечает он, и обёртка легко сминается в его кулаке. Её Кагами тоже скидывает за перила — определить можно только по звуку. В этом месте, ночью, всё, что есть у них, это звуки, и кажется насмешкой, что и звуки эти через раз бывают правдивы. Путаясь в полутонах, гадая, очень легко уйти совершенно ни с чем.

— Не помню, чтобы был когда-нибудь в полной темноте, — говорит Тайга, глядя в окно. Редкие жёлтые огни похожи на состарившиеся, упавшие звёзды.

— Зайди в туалет и выключи свет, — предлагает Дайки и тяжело, лениво потягивается. — Будет тебе полная темнота.

— Я не о том, — Кагами морщится от досады и если бы мог он, пихнул бы Аоминэ в бок. — Я про то, чтобы можно было идти куда угодно, долго, а вокруг было бы настолько темно, что собственную руку не увидишь.

— Зачем тебе? — спрашивает Дайки, не особо вроде интересуясь, но внимание его почти осязаемо, и острое оно, как у насторожившегося зверя.

И Кагами пользуется этим, отворачивается от упавших звёзд и вглядывается беззастенчиво, силясь увидеть лицо — и руки. Руки у стрелка это так важно.

— Просто интересно, — говорит он. — Как бы я начал чувствовать без возможности использовать глаза. В плане, что именно я бы почувствовал. Из того, что глазами не увидеть.

Тело давно остыло, не горячее теперь, чем обычно у человека, и Дайки в полной мере может ощутить, как в один сердечный импульс вновь напрягается оно, его тело, готовится обороняться. Дайки не может объяснить, в чём дело, интуицию мало кто объяснить может, но причина наверняка в том, что он всё это время знал — Кагами опасен. Только информация эта кажется бесконечно устаревшей с каждым колебанием голосовых связок.

— Эй, Дайки, — зовёт Тайга, как тогда, в школе, и голос его тихий, чтобы даже стены не услышали, — тебя насиловали?

  

10

 

 Шея хрустит, как ломающееся дерево, наклон вправо, влево, вперёд и назад, взмокшие на затылке волосы трутся о ворот халата, и от прилива крови в глазах темнеет. Мидорима выдыхает, и пустота, текущая в холл из четырёх арок, вздыхает вместе с ним. «Хирургическое отделение» гласит один из огромных указателей. Мидорима косится на надпись, пока роется в карманах своего счастливого халата, и уходит по этому коридору.

В отделении тихо, и кажется, что пусто. Девушка, сгнившую ногу которой Шинтаро отнял день тому назад, от нескончаемых рыданий провалилась в сон, мужчине с открытым переломом дали морфий, мальчишку, которого мать отбила у псов, уже увезли вниз, и теперь живые и здоровые вповалку спят на свободных койках, а в курилке остывает недопитый кофе. Бодрствуют, наверное, только Мидорима да Такао, охраняющий склад лекарств. Почему-то в дождливые ночи люди умирают меньше. Или их просто не доносят до дверей больницы.

Палаты всё тянутся, через раз пронумерованные фломастером, в самых дальних нет даже кроватей, и не удивительно, что и лампочек нет. Мидорима неторопливо идёт по коридору, перехватывает по пути каталку. Колёса не смазаны и скрипят, раздражающая мелочь, точно один из сотен червей, точащих больницу, точащих этот медленно разрушающийся город, и Мидорима, каменный мазохист, сосредоточенно слушает этот скрип всё то время, что толкает каталку к аппендиксу. От зоны досуга не осталось ни кресел, ни телевизора, одно лишь панорамное окно, глядящее в ночное дно. Мидорима останавливает каталку у стекла, параллельно веренице городских огней, фиксирует колёса и садится на потёртый матрац. Его отражение в этом стекле достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет, зажимает сигарету между двумя перебинтованными пальцами и прикуривает от простой спички.

Шинтаро медленно выдыхает дым и думает о том, как сказать завтра отцу троих детей, что у него туберкулёз в открытой форме, а на складе нет изониазида. Спичка стремительно обугливается в бесплотном пламени, и погасить её гораздо легче, чем вновь заставить загореться.

У них — у всех них — почти нет мыла, чистых тетрадей и пробирок, запчастей, для полетевшего биохимического анализатора в том числе, импортных перчаток и радиодетелей, проводов и зажигалок, энергосберегающих ламп, новой обуви, тонких шерстяных вещей, сальбутамола, цемента, битума, ванилина, клея, презервативов, аспирина и кофе в зёрнах. Нет того, о чём обычно не вспоминают, нет, потому что не производят или не ввозят это в развалившуюся страну, не то что в город, из которого нет-нет да высунут голову, и это как будто мир, к которому ты привык, медленно, по невосполнимым крупицам, разваливается у тебя на глазах.

Наверное, мало кто задумывался о том, что в действительности означает война, когда она только началась.

Люди не сразу понимают, что значит для них «у вас диабет», ещё меньше их сознание способно за раз охватить все связи понятия «гражданская война». Они слышат, но не чувствуют. Они по-прежнему ходят в магазин, они работают, целуют своих детей перед сном, смотрят на ночь телевизор. Они пользуются тем же языком, следуют той же морали и автобусный маршрут выбирают тот же. Ужас не врывается в их жизнь единым порывом и не переворачивает всё с ног на голову. Просто однажды утром они просыпаются и узнают, что в их мир пришла война. Они пьют утренний кофе, внимают диктору на телеэкране, и пытаются объять разумом своим эту новую для них, неведомую войну. И не могут. Проходит день, проходит неделя, у диктора меняется текст, а они не понимают, не чувствуют, потому что она где-то там, далеко, потому что умирают другие люди, потому что колёса БТР сминают траву на чужих холмах. В дворе дети смеются на качелях и дедки играют в шашки. Жизнь течёт дальше, по тому же руслу, о войне забывают, как забывают о мелких новостях и поручениях, как забывают о кружке на столе или приевшейся песне, и только к вечеру они начинают украдкой оглядываться и недоумённо смотреть в небо — будто бы без причины. Всё неведомая эта "война". Что-то нематериальное, случающееся с другими.

И так происходит до тех пор, пока первый снаряд не прочертит свой путь над их более не мирным небом. Пока не исчезнут все фрукты из магазинов. Пока не привезут домой соседского мальчишку — без руки. Пока не привезут его отца — в железном гробу. И вот это — землетрясение, разрывающее породу, это — трещина глубиной в пятьсот метров, через которую тяжёлым удушливым туманом просачивается страх. В конечном итоге исчезает и диктор, но к тому времени хищный ужас крепко держит за глотку.

Настоящий ужас и осознание происходящего приходят к людям тогда, когда они понимают, действительно понимают, что могут умереть. Что может прийти кто-то сильный и отнять у них всё.

Шинтаро тянется вперёд, сбивает пепел на каменную землю в цветочном горшке. Их город окружён жутковатым костлявым монстром, способным провести несколько сотен вольт через человеческое тело, и это ли не показатель того, как необходим людям контроль в мире, где почва уходит из-под ног. Всё рассыпается, распадается, и они сами, как неотъемлемые частички этого мира, теряющие установленные когда-то связи. Что делают звенья системы, когда системы больше нет?

После прекращения бомбёжки какое-то количество жителей покинуло дома — то ли пытаясь сбежать, то ли в поисках лучшей доли, — но большинство осталось. Потому что уходить в неизвестность тоже страшно. Лучше всегда то зло, которое ты знаешь, и так уж устроен человек, что способен привязаться даже к голой земле, если ходил по ней прежде. Нет разницы между человеком, тридцать лет прожившим на одной улице, и ребёнком, ищущим убежище под одеялом. Оба они цепляются лишь за неоправданное ощущение защищённости.

«Волчанка, — думает Мидорима, — гражданская война как волчанка». Помнится, почти четыре года назад он, непривычно пьяный и от чего-то злой, поставил стране примерно такой же диагноз, день за днём наблюдая, как государство пожирает самое себя. В их войне никогда не видели блокады, всё больше беспорядочная смена самопровозглашённой власти, хаос, ненадёжность да бесконтрольная ожесточающаяся тирания, но оказалось, что ловушкой стала сама война. Это она окружила их, каждого по отдельности и всех вместе — словно вода, что проникнет во все щели и задушит.

Поначалу никто ничего не замечал: так, сыпь, температура, досадная мелочь... Непонятные статьи в газетах и темы на ток-шоу, волнения, лозунги и манифестации, до которых им, шестнадцатилетним и беспечным, не было дела. Пугающие, тревожные знаки, как ветер и тёмные тучи перед штормом. Мелкие стычки, нападения, сюжеты в новостях — между обзором национальной выставки и сообщением о росте цен на бензин. Какое-то время не обращаешь внимание, а потом уже слишком поздно. Народ уже на улицах, и оружие уже в руках. Когда эта раскачавшаяся платформа сорвалась-таки с креплений, ничего было не остановить. Националистам, этой медленно собиравшейся, но в один миг обрушившейся волне, хватило мощи на то, чтобы за неделю смести любое логичное сопротивление и всю действующую власть. Националисты не были большинством, но согласия они ни у кого не спрашивали, и Мидориму не удивило тогда даже, что все их действия, каждый их шаг беззастенчиво попирал устои любого цивилизованного общества. Что у Бога, что у Демократии, главные заповеди одинаковые: не убей, не укради...

Да, власть они свергли, а вот заменить они её не успели. Анархия никогда не довольствуется выделенными ей рамками, она равна смерти и она ненасытна. Стоило разнести законное правительство и его право, загнать в угол правых, как полезли из всех щелей левые партии. Показали головы фашисты и либертарианцы, авторитористы и коммунисты, анархо-синдикалисты, союз народных партий. И все знали, как лучше, и все стремились занять освободившуюся нишу. Но порядок легче разрушить, чем создать, и если он не подкреплён миром в государстве и всеобщим согласием, то удерживать его можно лишь железной рукой, судорожно сжимая хватку — от страха.

Правил тот, кто был сильнее. Одни объявляли других угрозой и сажали в тюрьму, затем перестали заморачиваться и просто уничтожали. Власть менялась, как изображение в калейдоскопе, утягивая за собой солдат, добровольцев и тех, кто вдруг проникался верой в новый порядок. Кто-то пытался подмять и убивал, кто защищался — убивая. Словно схлестнулись потоки нескольких рек, и рыбы в них беспрестанно поглощали друг друга. У людей отбирали имущество на нужды страны, отбирали сыновей для защиты порядка, отбирали жизнь за отсутствие верной книги на столе. Начав вечеринку, война притащила за собой подругу-паранойю.

Оказалось, что в их век все уже забыли, что значит хаос. Что значит бесправие, беззаконие и голод. Цели, причины и оправдания появлялись по первому требованию, их громко выкрикивали на улицах, в них свято верили, совершая самосуд. Эта твоя земля, ты имеешь право. На твоей стороне сила, ты имеешь право. Ты знаешь, как лучше, ты имеешь право. И пули прошибали одну голову за другой, пока в огромной государственной системе не осталось центра — только рассыпанные по карте города, охваченные паникой и террором деспотичных управленцев, каждый из которых, как тощая дворняга, пытался удержать за собой хоть самый завалящий кусок власти. Хотя бы область, хотя бы город. Страна посыпалась на осколки.

Полуденное солнце пекло голову, а добравшиеся до их города национал-демократы пытались разобрать ограду. «Мы, — сказал Мидорима, — мы часть тела, иммунная система которого убивает весь организм». Акаши с ним согласился. А потом выложил на стол обманчиво лёгкий «Император» и предложил вырезать их часть из этого погибающего тела.

К тому времени уже не было ни правых, ни виноватых, остались только свои и чужие. И недостроенная ограда высилась на горизонте.

Самое забавное, что им никто не отдал приказ, их никто не просил и уж тем более им не платили. Кем они были тогда, всего лишь шайка малолетних бродяг, слоняющихся по разбитому городу, голодные, злые, уже ничего не боявшиеся. И только оружие в их руках лежало как влитое — стало привычкой. «Это выполнимо, — сказал Акаши, ставя на доску белый камень. — При условии, что мы всё правильно разыграем. Если составим стратегию и будем действовать по плану. Мы можем выскрести этот город за неделю». «Выскрести типа как при аборте? — уточнил Хайзаки. Оглядел собравшихся, побарабанил пальцами по спинке обшарпанного стула. — Тогда валяй, разыгрывай».

— Идиоты, — усмехается Шинтаро, снимая очки, массирует переносицу. Ими столько людей восхищается, столькие их ненавидят, а ему даже вспомнить стыдно.

На это ушло восемь дней. Партийные солдатики и революционеры, те, кто претендует на авторитет, всегда носят форму, цепляют погоны и громко кричат при случае, на чьей они стороне. Их серый камуфляж может скрыть от глаз, но никогда не позволит спутать — легко отличить, а затем пристрелить. Никто из окружавших Мидориму людей формы не носил, той тёплой зимой у них были кроссовки да старые джинсы, а ещё шесть платков, повязанных под глаза. Бежевые тряпки-флажки, с какой-то акции по продаже детского йогурта, Момои выложила их на стол так, будто выдавала им автоматы, и никто не мог с точностью объяснить, ненависть к чему именно так отчаянно опаляла её белые щёки: к войне или к ним, играющим по правилам этой войны. Эти бежевые платки — с красным принтом «Поколение Чудес», мелким и частым — закрывали лица, будто маски, и клеймили как-то по-своему, спасая. Молчаливый, не улыбающийся больше Куроко сказал однажды, что над этими платками у них у всех одинаковые глаза. Потом для них главным стало не запоминать вид этих глаз как часть собственного лица.

Они выходили на улицы днём, все вместе, какой-то разношёрстной, но единой группой, и ветер мёл снег у них под ногами — серый, покрытый пылью разрушенных зданий и загубленных жизней. Серый камуфляж тоже был похож на пыль, и Мидорима хорошо помнит, как расползались на нём красные пятна. Это выглядело так, словно невидимые мишени вдруг проявлялись от капли реагента. Каплей той были их пули.

Акаши действительно составил план, изматывающий и совершенно безжалостный. Город был разделён на секторы, и они зачищали его от центра к краям, убивая захватчиков, убивая командование, уничтожая их штабы и гнёзда. «Если кто-то хочет захватить землю и власть, — объяснял Акаши, — он должен полностью устранить других возможных претендентов и раздать часть земель приверженцам, которых может контролировать». Он читал слишком много книг. И никого не разрешал отпускать живыми. Если враг не бежал ночью, он не бежал вообще.

Власть им была не нужна, но принцип, однако, оставался тем же. И они делали то, что считали нужным, до седьмого пота, до темноты в глазах, и в конечном итоге нажать на спусковой крючок стало так же просто, как сжать кулак. Им было по восемнадцать, но никто не сорвался. Может, именно из-за бежевых тряпок на лице. Кроме Хайзаки.

Мидорима никогда не сомневался, что в группе всегда должен быть кто-то, кто отдаёт приказы. Кто способен принять окончательное решение. Потому что иначе любой твой шаг — ошибка, и ошибка роковая для всех, ибо если вы вместе, то чужое тело это и твоё тело, вы едины. В группе ты будто отдаёшь часть своей свободы в обмен на чужой разум и силу, становишься частью целого. Каждый из них это осознавал — под прицелом и спина к спине учишься быстро. Хайзаки перестал подчиняться и слушать уже к концу второго дня. Тяжёлый пистолет в руках заставляет чувствовать себя всесильным, а у Хайзаки таких было два.

В детстве Кисэ Рёта занимался танцами, потом играл в футбол, волейбол и занимался плаваньем, любил верховую езду и отрывался с друзьями в тире. Когда он завалился в одну из их ночных берлог, исполненный энтузиазма и слегка подверженный экзальтации, Мидорима решил, что этот идиот перепутал партизанский отряд с кружком по пейнтболу. Они ведь спали вповалку, на стащенных подушках и матрацах, будто гурьба грязных мальчишек в летнем лагере; Мурасакибара пускал слюни на приобнятый «Масс», Куроко, лежавший у Дайки под боком, хмурился и бормотал во сне, Шинтаро, застывший фараоном, громко храпел на всю комнату. Кисэ ворвался к ним, как солнце, шумный, восторженный, на всё готовый, и видно боги его берегли, потому что не ясно, как не пристрелили его  спросонья.

До того, как жажда спокойствия и контроля перевесила в них всю остальную человечность, их с Кисэ дороги уже пересекались несколько раз — в той череде случайностей, которые потом называют судьбой. Кисэ мелькал там и тут, среди общих знакомых, по закоулкам ничьих квартир, весело распивал с ними остатки хорошего вина и всегда тащил с собой девушек — своеобразную, пьяную от страха за жизнь свиту. По пустым бутылкам он стрелял навскидку, беззаботный, как херувим, и свободу свою в этом несправедливом хаосе отстаивал с лёгкостью танцора. Они не вспомнили о нём, с головой погрузившись в устроенный ими самими же Ад, но он нашёл их сам. Выследил кое-как, с одной лишь целью — податься добровольцем.

— Я с ума здесь схожу, — объяснял он. — Всё рушится, люди сидят в страхе, похлёбку на улицах варят и причитают. Дрожат и ждут непонятно чего, хрень какую-то несут про надежду. Их как скот туда-сюда гоняют и пугают бомбёжкой, а они только прячутся, чтобы не задело. Я так не могу, нужно что-то делать. Что-то стоящее, действительно важное. И вы, парни, первое, что приходит мне в голову. Я хочу быть как вы.

Стянутые платки топорщились из карманов, и в застывшем душном воздухе витало что-то жалостливое, как очень старая картина, глядя на которую слишком долго можно и разрыдаться. Сами они ещё не чувствовали этого, но подсознательно уже ожидали, какого-то чудовищного падения, разлома — в них самих. Кисэ умел обращаться с оружием и очень быстро учился. Это и стало его приговором.

Хайзаки же в чём-то повезло. На закате следующего дня Акаши позволил ему уйти, и, скалясь направленным на него стволам, Шого исчез в каменном лабиринте тяжело дышавшего города. Парой дней позже они бы убили его. Мидорима знал, что у Сэйджуро уже месяц как закончились таблетки.

Иногда Шинтаро пытается представить, каким бы был каждый из них, если бы не та неделя. Но они переступили черту, и то, что было до неё, растворилось с последующим шагом.

Мидорима делает последнюю затяжку и остается один на один со своим отражением — полночь, и по эту сторону реки полностью прекращается подача электричества, за исключением, конечно, брошенной к больнице ветки. В ночной темноте не остаётся ни одного огонька. Ограда жрёт много энергии, и парней с ГЭС вполне можно понять. Шинтаро, если бы мог, тоже предпочёл бы экономить антибиотики для детей, а не тратить их на наркоманов, тыкающих в бедренную артерию грязным шприцем.

Он не успел дать никакой клятвы, но всегда делает всё, что в его силах. Возможно, это черта характера, возможно, чувство ответственности за каждую жизнь, что он сохраняет или отнимает. Не важно, скальпель у него в руке, стетоскоп или пистолет.

Внизу, на тротуаре, вспыхивает тонкий прямоугольник света. Мидорима знает, кто это, но всё равно щурится, разглядывая Киёси, пока тот расправляет зонт и театральной фигурой, бегущей от прицела софита, исчезает в темноте. Он всегда остаётся до полуночи, гораздо дольше, чем необходимо от работника морга, от человека, чьи услуги оплачивает Совет — тем более, и знание причины горчит на языке пуще, чем никотин. Всем им необходимо что-то делать — что угодно, — лишь бы не свихнуться.

Мидорима тушит сигарету, возвращает на место каталку и так же неторопливо уходит в глубь больницы. Возможно, в курилке остался ещё кипяток для кофе.

  

11

 

— Ты устал, — говорит Куроко, говорит с грустью, и Аоминэ видит руку его раскрытую, спокойно лежащую на светлом ламинате стола.

— Я просто не могу думать, — щека липнет к этому ламинату, и слова из сдавленной грудной клетки выходят глухие, тусклые. — Голова будто чугунная.

— Да, выглядишь ты неважно.

— Поверь, ощущения ещё гаже, — Аоминэ вздыхает, разглядывает молочно-белые пальцы, прозрачные пластинки ногтей. — Не знаю, пройдёт ли, если хорошенько проблеваться.

Дыхание Куроко над Дайки тихое и размеренное, попадает в такт его собственного идеально.

— Нет, — говорит Тэцуя. — Такое не выблевать. И не заесть. И избавиться через голодовку не получится. И терапия не поможет.

Аоминэ чуть сдвигается, чтобы удобнее было говорить, кладёт руку на стол, и ладонь его южная абсолютной противоположностью оказывается руке Куроко. И кто же из них, спрашивается, истинный свет?

— Что, остаётся только пережить? — говорит Дайки тихо; как ребёнок, готовый принять лекарство.

— Мне очень жаль. Я бы хотел, чтобы подобное никогда не произошло. Но ты справишься. Я уверен, потому что знаю тебя. Знаю, какой ты.

Куроко замолкает, он — рука и дыхание, и Дайки кажется, что тёплая ладонь ложится ему на затылок. Мираж. Где-то далеко, должно быть, на улице, лает собака.

— Я уже видел, как ты плачешь, — говорит Тэцуя, словно через пропасть мыслей, которые вспыхнули и не материализовались.

— Хех, ты много чего видел. И я тебя видел. Мы разве что не спали, в самом деле, — Дайки хмыкает, кривит в улыбке сухие губы. Он сдвигает руку, тянется, и пальцы его скользят по раскрытой белой ладони, невесомо, гладят линии. — Это же связывает нас как-то?

Тёмное на светлом, по подушечкам пальцев и вглубь, давлением по линии жизни к запястью, тяжело-осторожно. Куроко наклоняется, закрывает собой свет, и Аоминэ видит теперь лицо его спокойное, гладит руку и вспоминает: Куроко не серый, он стальной.

— Я иногда думаю, что ты не понимаешь, насколько крепко, — говорит Тэцуя, а собака всё лает, и дыхания уже не слышно. — Ты будешь за ферзя.

Ощущения меняются. В комнате светло, её размеры не ясны, стены голые, и нет ни одной двери. Они сидят за столом, на столе шахматная доска, и пахнет почему-то свеж молотым кофе. Аоминэ выпрямляется, довольно резко — пространство волной следует за ним, — задевает ножку стола, и шахматные фигуры на доске опасно покачиваются. Но не опрокидываются.

— А так всё хорошо начиналось... — тянет Дайки, задумчиво глядя на доску. — Решил помочь мне, Тэцу?

Куроко поправляет сдвинувшегося коня.

— Я-то всегда здесь и готов, но попросил ты меня только теперь. Ты тоже знаешь, на что я способен, но обращаешься со мной, как с предметом, чья ценность заключается уже не в его качествах и назначении, а в самом его существовании.

— Башка, Тэцу, она по швам... — Дайки страдальчески выгибает брови. — Давай проще, ты же не алгебра.

— Ты запутался, Аоминэ. Ты перестал понимать, что я значу для тебя.

Аоминэ фыркает, открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но мысли его рассеиваются, медленно и безвозвратно. «Куроко» вмещает в себя нечто большее, чем просто имя, вбирает и друга, и соратника, и целый кусок жизни или даже два, в течение которых не сходит имя с губ. Это понятие для Дайки необъятно и неуловимо в той же мере, как необходимо, оно — часть его неотъемлемая, наравне с венами, и, да, он действительно не понимает, как это назвать.

— Я просто не хочу, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, — говорит он наконец, будто оправдывается, и Куроко качает головой.

— Тебе не удастся оставить меня в стороне. Припрятать за стеной, пока ты будешь отстреливаться. Чем дальше ты идёшь, Аоминэ, тем больше я тебе нужен.

— Нужен, — соглашается Дайки, уверенный полностью. — Если я забуду об этом, целься куда-нибудь выше в следующий раз.

— Не говори так.

— Прости.

Аоминэ трёт горячие глаза, облокачивается на дубовый стол и берёт на пробу пешку. Чёрная ржавая фигура поддаётся неохотно, не двигается с места.

— Они тяжёлые, — хмурится он.

— Правильно, — кивает Куроко, — чугунные же. А белые из шоколада, думается мне. Но это не так важно. Главное, что здесь все фигуры. Вся королевская конница и вся королевская рать.

Собачий лай слышен всё отчётливее, не одиночный уже, а принадлежащей своре. Фигуры действительно пахнут шоколадом, приторно-сладким пористым, такой любит Момои, и когда Дайки смотрит на доску, он понимает, что она нарисована на куске кальки.

Аоминэ не удивляется.

— Рать, без короля, — замечает он, окидывая взглядом фигуры. — Ты не поставил королей на доску.

— А что от них толку, ты всё равно не знаешь, кто за что воюет. Всё, что у тебя есть, это пара сожранных пешек.

— Срубленных, — поправляет Дайки. — Разве не так говорят?

— Говорят, — соглашается Куроко, поднимает пару пешек. Они исчезают в его руке, по кусочкам, как надкусанные. — Расклад будто бы в нашу пользу. Как думаешь?

Дайки смотрит на доску. Шахматная партия только началась, и просчитывать там нечего — из великого множества вероятностей. Аоминэ такое бесит. В драке ты видишь противника, ощущаешь его силу, изучаешь его по дыханию, и, по сути, поток информации бесконечен. А это напоминает игру в слепую.

— Да блять... — Аоминэ кривится, откидывается на спинку стула. — Мы сколько угодно можем фигурки расставлять, и нихуя это занятие не принесёт. Всё, что ты показал мне этой доской — ещё одно подтверждение того, что у меня ничего нет.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Потому что пешки — это мелочь. Мясо. Их пускают в расход.

— Верно, — соглашается Куроко и смотрит Дайки в глаза, смотрит и выжидает. Они ведь всегда так хорошо справляются вместе, с чем угодно.

— Да ладно, — стонет Аоминэ, прикрывает глаза. — Вот идиот...

Доска немного странная, то двухмерная, то трёхмерная, и реальность периодически провисает, будто не поддерживается более органами чувств — звук, цвет, черты лица, стены, запах, — но это кажется совсем неважным, это допускается, ведь чем глубже погружаешься, тем больше сосредотачиваешься на одной нужной тебе мысли. Чёрные пешки больше не имеют значения, и Дайки небрежно сдвигает их прочь.

— Ты просто устал, — говорит Тэцу, вроде как оправдывает его — перед ним же.

«Я слабею, — думает Аоминэ с отвращением. — Слабые остаются позади и умирают».

— Только если они одни, — Куроко облокачивается на стол, он кажется выше, чем Дайки помнит, и от взгляда глаза в глаза, настойчивого, как вода, почему-то становится легче. — У тебя есть я. Пожалуйста, не думай, что я дам тебе сдаться.

Аоминэ разглядывает его ресницы, брови, морщинку между ними, он помнит лицо это до мельчайших деталей, знает, какая гладкая даже на вид кожа, а не касался ведь ни разу.

— Я должен сказать тебе что-то, — произносит он хмурясь, откровенный настолько, насколько ему привычно, — но не знаю, что сказать и как.

— «Выходи за меня»?

— Ну, почти.

Куроко улыбается, и эту улыбку Аоминэ тоже помнит. Она засчитывает всё, что не было сказано, от неё дышится легче, и действительно верится, среди всей этой безнадёги, которой как ни сопротивляйся, а проигрываешь по немногу с каждым часом, верится, что есть ещё ради чего бороться — и непонятно Дайки сейчас, сию секунду, как он вообще может жить без этого, просыпаться в одиночестве не на голом полу, не таская консервы на всех и одному с добавкой, как он может без.

— Нам нужно вернуться к доске, — говорит Куроко, обрывая что-то неверное у Аоминэ в голове, и переключает всё внимания с себя на шахматы. — Соберись, ты всё это лучше меня понимаешь.

Дайки — лихорадкой выжатое, усталое тело, пропитанные отравой тупые мысли, семьдесят килограммов костей, мышц и мяса, — без сопротивления принимает условия и действительно пытается собраться. По кускам.

— Допустим, — он тяжело вздыхает и тоже смотрит на доску, с трудом заставляя себя её видеть. Запускается медленно, как давно не латанная машина.

Черные и белые фигуры, клетки, воображаемые линии возможных ходов. Эта система бесконечно далека от того, как ходят и «рубят» люди. Она переполнена ограничениями и исключает случайности. Но при желании её можно адаптировать и синхронизировать, всё можно, если знаешь как, а Дайки знает. Нужно только немного напрячься. Пропитанные отравой тупые мысли...

— Задай направление, — просит он.

Тэцуя — только голос — с готовностью чеканит слова.

— Ты сказал, что пешки — это пушечное мясо. Зачем кому-то выбрасывать пешки? Зачем посылать плохо обученных солдат?

Срубленные фигуры с тихим звуком катятся по столу. Аоминэ считает каждый их оборот, вращение чугуна, и на четвёртом включается в партию — разве что не по щелчку.

— Пешки выбрасывают чтобы прощупать противника. Выяснить, как организована оборона, проверить силу оппонента и разработать схему действий с учетом полученных данных.

— Они теряют людей.

— Которых не жалко. Это как отправить военнопленных на минное поле, а потом пойти по их трупам. Мясо на то и мясо. Или, — Дайки щурится, глаза его бегают от фигуры к фигуре, — пешек выбрасывают, чтобы отвлечь внимание от объекта поважнее.

Куроко кивает на слона, без одного хода вышедшего на E8.

— Эта?

— Да, — взгляд Аоминэ фокусируется на фигуре. — Похожа на пешку даже визуально, рубит по диагонали. Легко выпустить из виду.

— Шахматные фигуры отличаются от живых людей, с которыми мы имеем дело.

— Ты сам сказал, что в моём распоряжении только пешки. Даже этот слон существует лишь в теории.

— Нет, — Тэцу качает головой, его голос поверх собачьего лая. — Слон есть на самом деле. И ты знаешь почему.

Аоминэ бесит это «нет», пожалуй, единственное, что из уст Куроко бесит, и он, чувствующий, как сдавливает диафрагму старая портупея, хочет заорать в ответ, что нет, он не знает, ничего не знает. Но не орёт. Потому что диалог с Куроко — это одна мысль на двоих, переходящий из рук в руки мяч, и пас доходит до него за секунду.

— Потому что иначе сожранные пешки не имели бы значения.

Звуков тарана не слышно, но неопределённо-серая штукатурка на стенах идет трещинами, тихо сыпется, как когда-то давно, в детстве, сыпался из рук пляжный песок. Но стены стоят, не рушатся, да и с чего бы им — пробиться пытаются не сквозь них.

— Кто-то потратил силы, время и ресурсы, чтобы подготовить и закинуть к нам в пасть тех тринадцать парней, — Куроко прижимает пальцем остроконечную чугунную верхушку. — Чтобы продвинуть слона. Но в чём тогда цель слона?

— Хер его знает, — Дайки пожимает плечами. — Может, слон тоже отвлекает внимание, освобождает поле под ферзя.

Он говорит не всерьёз, это просто одна из сотен вероятностей, но Куроко вскидывает голову и спрашивает:

— Почему ферзя?

— Первое, что в голову пришло. Я из десятка людей душу повытаскивал, но у меня нет ни одной зацепки. Если по нам хотят ударить, Тэцу, то сделать это может кто угодно и с какой угодно стороны. Ладья, слон — не суть.

Куроко задумчиво смотрит на доску, теребит пальцами мятую кальку в углу квадрата, и Дайки не надо быть в своей лучшей форме, в форме вообще, чтобы понять, что он думает иначе. Вот только Куроко привык изучать живых людей, а не фигуры из чугуна и шоколада, он и шахматы — это ненормально, это симбиоз, который в жизни невозможен, и чем больше Дайки об этом думает, тем менее реалистичен мир вокруг него. Он будто опускается на дно.

Мысль — очередной пас — отражается на лице Куроко призрачной сеткой морщин.

— Ферзь стоит на линии внешней границы и Кайджо, — произносит он напряжённо. — Аоминэ, запомни это.

Дайки вздыхает:

— Как скажешь.

— Запомни, — в секунду Тэцу близко-близко, лицом к лицу, цепляет взгляд и не отпускает, сжимает кулак поверх его костяшек, так близко, что задохнуться можно; запомнить так важно, чертовски важно, а собаки лают с удвоенной силой, грызутся, почему шахматы, запах зёрен, кружка, ладонь поверх костяшек.

Куроко по ту сторону стола, руки на скатерти, на пальцах крошки яичной скорлупы.

— Итак, — говорит он, — мы имеем дело либо с провокацией, либо с отвлекающим манёвром. Две схемы. Какая вероятнее?

— Никакая, — Аоминэ отпивает кофе из большой кружки. — Кто бы ни организовал вечеринку, этот гавнюк убил двух зайцев разом. Нас на слабо проверили и что-то своё под шумок провернули.

— Но мы не знаем что.

— И кого отвлечь-то пытались тоже не знаем.

— Того, кто всё видит.

— Акаши? — Аоминэ вскидывает брови, Куроко берёт у него кружку, пьёт не спеша. — Это было бы логично. И объяснило бы, почему он не предупредил, что западенцев больше чем шесть.

— Если только он не разыгрывает ответную партию. Не зря же он послал именно тебя, Кагами и Мурасакибару, хотя как команда вы не сбалансированы. Это был удар грубой силы, без затей.

— Репутация, Тэцу. От нас не ожидали бы другого. Только чистое истребление.

— Именно. Акаши показал нашу готовность броситься на первую попавшуюся угрозу, стоит пальцем поманить.

— С каких пор Акаши играет в глупца? — спрашивает Аоминэ, но Тэцу не отвечает. Открытого взгляда ему — им — всегда было достаточно. Они оба знают, что такое Акаши Сэйджуро.

Стол поблёскивает гладкими металлическими гранями, и горячая кружка оставляет на нём круглый след пара. Аоминэ дышит легко и ровно, думает — тоже, словно освобождённый или почти освобождённый, и голые кирпичные стены совсем его не заботят. Разве что мешает непримиримый бешенный лай за ними.

— Мы с тобой пытаемся разобраться в партии, но составляем её не мы, — Аоминэ протягивает руку, стягивает с доски белую ладью. — Ходим не мы, ходят нами, и мы понятия не имеем как.

Шоколад тает на пальцах, Куроко берёт у Дайки белую башню и опускает в кофе, размягчая.

— Зная Акаши, я могу с уверенностью сказать, что все наши ходы давно просчитаны.

— А если кто-то просчитал Акаши? — спрашивает Аоминэ, и Тэцу снова отвечает ему одними глазами.

Белые капли, срывающиеся с фигурки, растворяются в кофе. Кап, кап.

— Блять, как же меня бесит это радиомолчание, — цедит Дайки. — Эта ебучая изоляция. Мы будто в центре чёрного пятна. Двести километров от города и рубеж, из-за ограды не поступает никакой информации. Что происходит, где происходит, кто в ответе — мы ни хера не знаем, — резким взмахом рассекает воздух, кружка на столе, сама, тихо сыпется в осколки. — Сука, сварочный аппарат найти легче, чем хоть одну ежемесячную газету. Мы сидим посреди нихуя, в какой-то дыре, без связи и данных. Сколько раз я говорил, что надо посылать разведгруппы, и хоть бы одна гнида взялась за это. Некому и не на чем. И теперь я сижу тут с тобой и...

— Тихо, — просит Тэцуя, и Дайки понимает, что они давно на ногах, нет ни стола, ни стен, ни лая, и руки у Тэцу такие же, как в то утро, прохладные и твёрдые. — Газеты и радионовости всё равно говорили бы ложь и сеяли смуту. Всё, что нам сообщали бы, было бы тщательно отобрано, переделано и подано как сервированные помои. Лучше полное отсутствие информации, чем искажённая в угоду режиму правда.

— Я в состоянии критично мыслить, Тэцу, и могу анализировать...

— Тшш... Нам пришлось бы отделять зёрна от плевел, закопанных в песок. Это слишком сложно, — Куроко вжимает пальца в его скулы, успокаивает, как слепую лошадь. — А те люди, что уходят за ограду, почти никогда не возвращаются. Ты знаешь, тебя ведь поэтому никогда не выпускают. Не идя туда сам, ты не имеешь права послать кого-то другого. Но в том, что случилось в той школе, нет твоей вины, Дайки. Вся ситуация — не твоя вина.

— Надо было взять одного из тех парней живьём, — сипит Аоминэ.

Как камень, опустившийся в ил, застывает в покое, так и они застывают, схваченные сплавом пульса и дыхания. Дайки смотри на Куроко — сверху вниз, как вечно приходится, — и будто неосознанно наклоняет голову к его ладоням, продлевает ощущение.

— У тебя ещё будет шанс, — обещает Куроко.

— В смысле?

— Сам подумай, — голос его тише, пальцы сжимают виски. — Тринадцать человек прошли в город, сбились в кучу и сразу же все попались? Не перегруппировавшись, не найдя укрытия получше? Люди, которые смогли пройти патрулируемую стену под электричеством? Это бред. Ты сказал, их слили нам. Но тогда наверняка должен был быть кто-то до них, самый первый. Тот, кто наблюдает за всем изнутри. Возможно, даже не один. Возможно, за этими ограду пройдут ещё люди.

Слова его перекрывают далёкий гулкий стук. Темнота вокруг густая, плотная.

— Не пройдут, — Аоминэ хмурится, глубокими бороздами залегают на его лице тени, — я позабочусь о слабых местах.

Стук повторяется, три удара.

— А о сильных? — спрашивает Тэцуя. — Лиса уже в курятнике.

— Для неё же хуже, Тэцу. У нас здесь злые собаки, — Дайки носом ведёт по чужой линии жизни, прижимается губами.

Куроко гладит его по щеке, поворачивая, тянет его к себе, заставляет смотреть в глаза.

— Что ты не увидишь, когда отвернёшься? — он требует внимания, в сознание вдавливает мысли. — Думай об этом, а не о том, что с тобой случилось.

Дайки смыкает пальцы вокруг белого запястья, легко и правильно, физическим воплощением всех невыраженных в другой реальности эмоций, но замирает на полдороги, забыв, что хотел сделать, и спрашивает настороженно:

— А что случилось?

Куроко не отвечает — не озвучивает просто, — и если память безжалостна, то подсознание в сто крат хуже. Куроко не отвечает, и волна нестерпимого жара обдаёт Дайки изнутри.

Ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть, и среди всеобъемлющей паники Аоминэ вспоминает, что от Тэцу нужно бежать. Что он должен молчать и прятать раны, прятать глаза и держать осанку, и камнем, как щитом, выкладывать грудную клетку, чтобы ничего не просочилось. Вот только он ведь проебал всё ещё в самом начале, тогда, до доски, сам всё сказал. И теперь Тэцу знает. А может, он догадался и раньше, притворялся из жалости, снисходительный к чужим слабостям, а Дайки, идиота кусок, повёлся. Тэцу знает, и здесь, на дне, негде скрыться, да и нет смысла, и прямо сейчас всё рухнет и уже никогда не будет так, как было, а что ещё у него осталось, кроме сплетённого из разноцветных нитей прошлого.

Удары становятся всё громче и не прекращаются, монотонные удары молота. Как ритуал перед казнью.

— Мы совсем не друзья, — говорит Тэцу, Дайки сбросить бы его руки, но он не знает, как. — Сам подумай, почему это должен был быть именно я?

Если бы было чему рушиться, оно рушилось бы. Аоминэ успевает посмотреть Куроко в глаза, почувствовать шорох ткани в сжатом кулаке — несокрушимый инстинкт его «удержать», и к граду ударов прибавляется ещё один, грохочущий — Дайки падает с кровати.

Вот и сбежал.

Сознание проясняется долго и мучительно, как после анестезии, Аоминэ насквозь мокрый, простынь обмотана вокруг левой ноги, и кто бы не бил так кулаком в его дверь, он невероятно настойчив.


	2. Середина.

12

 

 — Заземлитель проверил? — спрашивает Кагами, раз в третий, наверное, и Киёши с трудом подавляет желание дать ему подзатыльник.

— Да, — он прикрывает пластиковую крышку щитка. — С фильтром всё?

— Ещё сезон отпахает, а в следующем году придётся замену искать.

— В следующем году фиг ты найдёшь, а не фильтр, — бурчит Тэппей, пробираясь через трубы. Свет от его фонаря скачет по серым подвальным стенам. — Надо Хьюге сказать, пусть уже сейчас запасные снимают.

— Ага, как вентили и клапаны, которые они ещё летом поскручивали. У нас так не котлы, блять, будут, а Франкенштейны какие-то.

— У нас будут котлы, Кагами. Остальное значения не имеет.

В подвале темно, пахнет сыростью, и низко нависшие плиты давят за все шестнадцать этажей разом. Кагами защёлкивает замок на решётке, вжимает голову в плечи и ныряет вслед за Киёши под голые магистрали. Они пробираются к выходу медленно — до досады, шаркают локтями в узких проходах, и одному небу ведомо, как ненавистны на самом деле им эти тесные подвалы, этот спёртый воздух и темнота. Кагами хватается за подвернувшуюся трубу, вляпывается пальцами в паутину и от души матерится — тем громче, чем ближе свет из низенького проёма. Киёши вываливается наружу первым, выпрямляет могучую спину, и смех его одновременно и там, и в оставленном подземелье.

— Чего ты ржёшь, — бурчит Тайга, оттряхивая руку, и Киёши от его вида становится ещё веселее. — Заебался я уже этим заниматься. Как крот лазаю по чёртовым подвалам, света белого не видно, вся башка, наверное, в синяках, и хоть бы кто «спасибо» сказал.

— Спасибо, — Тэппей улыбается и захлопывает железную дверцу. — Доволен?

— Ага, сразу полегчало, — Кагами фыркает, сбивает с красных волос пыльное крошево и со вздохом садится на бордюр. Ворох опавших листьев, потасканных дождём и ветром, шуршит под подошвами кроссовок.

Осень так же нетороплива, как гниение, размягчает, вываривает цвета и сжирает неспешно, пока не оставляет лишь слякоть и мокрые голые ветви деревьев. Да тяжёлое небо, как старый матрац, продавленный задницей спящего бога. У Кагами в душе — глубоко — покоя и мира больше, чем ожидали бы от его буйной натуры, он легко переносит смерть, по-звериному, без лишних мыслей, и осень сносил бы так же, будто закономерную, правильную судьбу испорченного яблока, да только медленно наползающий холод раздражает его, как заноза. Кагами ненавидит холод, и для него эта ненависть — достаточный стимул, чтобы таскаться с Тэппеем по подвалам. Официально, конечно, они делают это за блок сигарет и три банки консервированной скумбрии. На двоих у них тридцать домов по эту сторону реки, и каждый нужно проверить в преддверии отопительного сезона — осенняя сучность лезет сквозь стены, цепляет промозгло за рёбра, и повезло ещё обездоленным и побитым, что сквозь город течёт такая буйная, полноводная река.

— Это же последний? — спрашивает Кагами, щурится, как всякий раз, когда думает закурить.

— Если мы так решим, — усмехается Тэппей и, осторожно вытягивая левую ногу, садится рядом. — Здесь всё зависит от нас. Ну, кроме, разве что, рассветов и закатов. С течением реки человек ещё в состоянии разобраться, а с солнцем посложнее будет. В остальном же, захочешь ещё работать, будем работать, захочешь отдохнуть — отдохнём. Абсолютная свобода выбора.

Для парня с простреленным коленом у Киёши слишком светлое лицо. Кагами рассматривает профиль его, прослеживает зорко незатейливые, открытые черты, изучает, словно двух лет бок о бок недостаточно было, а Тэппей, запрокинув голову, смотрит вверх, на пасмурное небо. Он весь как май, наполнен какой-то созидающей, бесконечной силой, будто положительно заряженная частица или целый атомный реактор, поставляющий надежду на счастье.

Кагами отводит глаза и хлопает привычно по пустым карманам толстовки.

— Ты кое-что забыл, — говорит он.

— Да? — удивляется Киёши.

— Ага. Обстоятельства и последствия.

Сигареты остались дома, и тоска по едкому дыму тонким тигриным ободом залегает у Тайги по векам.

— Вечно какая-нибудь херня мешает, — поясняет он раздражённо. — Куда ни сунься, везде в стену упрёшься. Или по говну придётся идти. Ты не можешь стать тем, кем хочешь быть, потому что не проходишь по параметрам. Не можешь пересечь границу, потому что необразованным работягам с семью детьми визу не дают. Хочешь добрым быть и отзывчивым, а вокруг одни уроды и козлы. Козлам, конечно, можно морду набить. Почему нет, ты же пытаешься сделать мир лучше. Но и за это придётся отвечать. Ходи потом и оглядывайся, чтобы нож под лопатку не всадили. Для многих нож это вообще веский аргумент ни хера не делать. Какая, блять, свобода, Киёши, о чём ты вообще.

— Почему же, — Тэппей улыбается слабо, эдакий рассеянный простачок, крошащий пальцами сухую травинку. — Обстоятельства и последствия ставят нас в определённые условия, но выбор всё ещё за нами.

— Этот выбор ограничен, а значит, ни о какой абсолютной свободе речь не идёт.

— А в чём тогда, по-твоему, заключается абсолютная свобода?

Кагами скашивает глаза в сторону, с несвойственным ему, недостойным его презрением, и будто специально ветер треплет его тёмные волосы, закрывая лицо — чтобы было не так обидно. Ветрам этого города за Кагами стыдно. Только Киёши не нужна ничья защита, тем более ветра, он ведь не Бальдор, пусть и светел настолько же. Это Киёши всегда всех защищает, горой стоит за людей, хребтом Аппалачи за идеалы. Он смотрит на Тайгу прямо, открыто, и можно подумать, что прожил он не на два, а на двадцать два года больше. Или двадцать два столетия, в каждом из которых повторялся доставшийся ему образ достойнейшего из героев, благородного, сильного и умелого, широтой души своей заслужившего всеобщее почтение. В эпосах такие герои всегда погибают.

— Не знаю, — Тайга бросает ответ, как опостылевший перечень невыплаченных долгов. — В том-то и дело, Киёши, что я не знаю.

— Если бы ты ответил иначе, я бы весьма удивился... Но ты хотя бы веришь, что такое возможно? Совершенная свобода.

— Тц, — Кагами говорит неохотно, скорее асфальту, нежели Киёши, — наверное, верю. Только я уверен, что здесь, вот здесь, в этом городе, ее нет.

Тэппей кивает, удовлетворённый, и оборачивается, чтобы взять рюкзак с инструментами.

— Зря ты сюда географию приплёл.

Река близко, большинство домов вокруг жилые, но в окнах никого не видно, не шевелятся занавески, и дворы тоже пусты, если не считать очень редких, поодаль держащихся прохожих. К Кагами и Киёши никто не выходит, не высовывается ни одна любопытная голова, но и к этому они привыкли, ведь именно так проявляет себя нормальный человеческий страх — хронический в их случае. Киёши ставит на асфальт двухлитровую бутылку воды, выкладывает из рюкзака свёрток с пирожками.

— Я голодный как волк, — врёт Киёши, шуршит пакетом, и уже через минуту Кагами приходится есть, запивая с горла водой. Курить он может сколько угодно, если не выкладывает пачки перед уходом, а ест теперь только за компанию, когда напомнят. Тэппей следит, чтобы напоминали.

— Рико жарила? — спрашивает Тайга с сомнением, жаренное тесто блестит и пачкает пальцы маслом.

— Да щас, — Тэппей усмехается, перекатывая еду за щёку. — Парни вчера постарались.

— Надо будет ответку сделать.

— Ну, мы же сегодня заработали паёк. Его и отдадим.

— Три жестянки и сигареты, — Кагами разглядывает капустную начинку. — Пиздец просто.

Киёши предпочитает не отвечать и заполняет желудок кипячённой водой. Увидев их сейчас, сидящими бок о бок на полотне безбожно серого двора, Хьюга в который раз удивился бы тому, как, сведённые случаем, эти двое вот уже два года продолжают параллельное движение, естественно и спокойно, будто кометы. И это при том, что Киёши и Кагами разные: они оба сильны, но сильны по-своему, доброта и отзывчивость их выражаются в формах совершенно отличных, да и смелость первого хоть и равна смелости второго, однако источники несравнимы: у одного агрессия, у другого забота. Но кажется порой, что эти двое подходят друг другу идеально. Кагами всегда говорит честно, это свойство людей, привыкших к прямым линиям и путям, и честность его свежим воздухом наполняет — до скрежета — широкую грудь, оббитую изнутри железом. Рядом с Тайгой дышится легче, и пусть его грубый жаргон режет слух, Киёши не обращает внимание, для него имеет значение лишь то, что Кагами понимает. Что для Тайги эти проклятые консервы — пиздец, а не мотивация, что он осознаёт степень окружающего их упадка и не стал ещё частью того кома постепенно оскотиневшихся людей, стремительно скатывающихся в яму, выбраться из которой прежним уже невозможно.

Одно Киёши знает точно: руки отмыть можно, а совесть — нет. И мысль эта дополнительной этикеткой приклеена к тем банкам с консервами, на которые Тайга скалится своей плачущей злостью. Всё, что может дать Совет — смешной паёк за работу, всё что в его силах — координировать действия добровольцев, а вся суть существования Совета — представлять собой одновременно и трон, и короля, за которым в тени ведёт свою игру серый кардинал.

Киёши усмехается и скармливает Кагами третий пирожок из имевшихся четырёх. Кардинал в их городе хорош настолько, что мало кто отождествляет его с серьёзным, но милым парнем, организовавшим однажды бойню.

Акаши Сэйджуро не похож на тех людей, которые стремятся к власти — он из тех, у кого власть рождается внутри них самих. Ему нет нужды что-то захватывать, кого-то ломать, ибо в теле его, в этом скромном, отменно вылепленном сосуде, час за часом беспрестанно генерируется нечто, внушающее уважение, внушающее чувство, будто ты в надёжных руках, и вызывающее готовность идти вслед за Сэйджуро хоть в Ад. Однажды, ещё до того, как Тайга обосновался в Сэйрин, Киёши видел непостижимое преображение этого парня. Хилые, слипшиеся белые хлопья лениво опускались с неба на розовую от крови снежную кашу, Тэппей тащил ершистого Хьюгу прочь от того места, а за углом кто-то вопил, захлёбываясь слезами, и слышно было, как молотят кулаки по чьей-то спине. Акаши, сидевший на бампере давно вставшей легковушки, в кожаной куртке, небрежно накинутой поверх водолазки, провожал их обоих глазами. Руки его были скрещены на груди, пистолет замерзал рядом, на бампере. Тэппей выдвинулся тогда вперёд, плечом и, наверное, сердцем загораживая Дзюмпея, не уверенный уже, что не станет одичавшее Поколение Чудес стрелять по своим. Глаза Акаши, следившие за ним, весело блестели, будто он читал все эти сумбурные мысли — как колонку в газете. И на мгновение он потянул вниз платок, прикрывавший нижнюю часть лица, и улыбка его показалась Киёши улыбкой Будды. Сэйджуро и был Буддой — застывший в состоянии покоя, умиротворённый, абсолютно свободный. В те дни Киёши его ненавидел. Их всех, шестерых. Ненавидел настолько, насколько он вообще был способен к этому чувству, ибо ничто в его глазах не оправдывало устроенную Поколением Чудес резню. И Киёши не понимал, как могут монстры, эти жестокие, изнутри изуродованные убийцы, переступившие в одночасье через все табу, так улыбаться. Почему улыбку эту не искажает ужас от содеянного, боль и чудовищные муки совести. Акаши подтянул платок к глазам до того, как Тэппей смог в этом разобраться. А потом Сэйджуро разорвал этот неземной покой одним плавным движением, одним вдохом, взял пистолет и, спрыгнув на землю, направился туда, откуда доносились рыдания. Тонкая чёрная кожа развивалась от ветра, и казалось, что все эти дома вокруг, эта дорога, эта улица и люди на ней были в его руках, в его власти. По праву.

По подвалам, по заваленным хламом квартирам, что служат притонами, не перестают говорить — шепотом, что все, включая Совет, прислушиваются к Акаши потому, что за ним Поколение Чудес. Избранные пару лет назад члены Совета, по сути, ничего не контролируют, они не сильнее школьного старосты, разве что карта с отмеченными на ней гастрономами и важными коммунальными узлами висит у них в ратуше. Поделенный на территории город защищает себя сам, снабжает себя сам, и усталые, злые взгляды — воровато, за спину — обращаются иногда к Акаши. Как если бы он был одним из псов. Страх контролирует лучше закона.

Только Киёши думает, что ему, улыбающемуся Будде, нет никакого дела. Никому из Поколения Чудес уже нет дела, что станет с этим отделённым могильной оградкой местом.

Кагами покорно доедает пирожок, суёт его в рот, не задумываясь, кажется, о том, что именно за еда туда попала, и отпивает вслед за Киёши из горла. Вода вытекает по уголкам губ, капли бегут по щеке и вниз, к вороту толстовки. Кагами смахивает их и смотрит задумчиво, как блестят они на его руке.

— Представляешь, — говорит он, будто сам удивляясь, — когда я пацаном под стол ещё бегал, то собирался стать пожарным. В последних классах даже справки наводил, какие есть училища и как туда поступить.

В глаза Тэппея, когда он смотрит на Тайгу, солнце.

— Всегда уважал пожарных. Самая благородная профессия. Они рискуют собой практически каждый день, спасают людей, входят в огонь. Один человек делает всё возможное, чтобы сохранить другого. Думая об этом, понимаешь, что сколько бы им ни платили, будет недостаточно. Стоимость их работы исчисляется жизнями, а разве жизнь оценишь?

— Мне просто нравилась форма, — Кагами пожимает плечами и, выждав, усмехается, ловя от Киёши дружеский тумак. Но усмешка его гаснет быстро, словно последняя вспышка перегоревшей лампы. — Пожарный, блять. А кто я теперь? — спрашивает он, до треска закручивает крышку бутылки. — Можешь не отвечать, я сам. Всё просто: хер его знает. Хер его знает, Киёши.

Тяжёлые серые тучи над их головами заглатывают яркость цветов, забирают весь свет, и только красные волосы Тайги неугасающей копной горят у Киёши под пальцами. Он сжимает пряди, будто с котом играет, притягивает Тайгу к себе и спрашивает со вздохом:

— Ну, что у тебя случилось?

Киёши так не хватает чистого голубого неба. Когда солнце слепит глаза, и бесконечная синь простирается до самого края этого мира. В такие дни — безоблачные и яркие — хочется жить.

— С чего ты взял, что что-то случилось? — Кагами косится на Тэппея из-под острых бровей.

— Ты материшься больше обычного. Сразу так и не заметишь, конечно, опыт общения нужен, но мы с тобой давно в одной команде

— Наблюдательный какой, ты поглянь.

— Рассказывай давай.

Морщась, Кагами уходит от касания, выпрямляется — берёт под контроль расклеившееся, бунтующее «Я», — но всё же отвечает, насколько позволено честно, и не колеблется. У Тэппея сердце хоть и железное, а всё равно с ним легко. Или нет, не так: с Тэппеем просто.

— У одного человека, моего знакомого, проблемы. Не могу сказать, в чём конкретно дело, если коротко, то пиздец кромешный. Не руки лишиться, но похоже. Я хочу помочь этому придурку, но он... сопротивляется. Не подпускает к себе. Знаешь, как мокрая кошка какая.

— Интересно, — говорит Киёши не без доли удивления.

Кагами вспоминает холодную темноту и глубину голоса рядом, и твёрдость асфальта, и направленный в грудь ствол — гораздо менее опасный, чем тяжёлый, острый взгляд.

— Да практически театральная драма.

— Ты уверен, что этому знакомому нужна твоя помощь? Или помощь вообще?

— Мне на его месте однозначно понадобилась бы.

Киёши подпирает голову рукой, такой мудрый в свои двадцать-с-чем-то, спокойный, и говорит то, чего Тайга от него меньше всего ожидает:

— Ты постоянно забываешь, что есть люди сильнее тебя.

Кагами вскидывается, скалится, готовый огрызаться, и разбивается о взгляд Тэппея.

Тощий, слюной брызжущий демон, изнутри разрывающий Кагами на части, замирает, как от пощёчины. Бешеный, он застывает с пеной у рта. «Ты дерёшься с самим собой», — говорят светлые карих глаза. «Твоя бессильная злость тлеет и дымом отравляет тебя самого». «Сними эти шоры, я хочу, чтобы ты видел». Разбушевавшийся демон скрывает зубы. Перестаёт пучить буйные глаза. А затем демон отступает в глубь сознания, и Кагами чувствует, как напряжены все мышцы его собственного тела — как сцеплено оно, будто бетон, в принятой позе, — и расслабляется; разглаживается морщинка между бровей. То самое излучение — что-то в Тэппее, — оборачивает его коконом, проникает внутрь, и Кагами сказал бы «спасибо», но вещи такого рода никогда не были его коньком.

— Ты знаешь, даже если он сильнее, — говорит он после паузы, — я уже не могу это всё бросить.

Тэппей ему и не предлагает.

— Как по мне, так людей надо делать счастливыми, даже если они сопротивляются, — Киёши усмехается, выразительный взгляд от Кагами ставит под сомнения его демократичность. — Различие в понятиях о счастье в расчёт тоже можно не брать.

— Это ведь сарказм сейчас был, я прав? Ты не можешь думать так на самом деле.

— Не знаю, что создало мне такую репутацию... Мне придётся признать, что я не знаю, как тебе помочь. Тем более, что вдаваться в подробности ты не собираешься. С Куроко ты уже говорил об этом? Он хороший психолог, видит людей насквозь. И с винтовкой, и без. Я уверен, он бы тебе сказал, как подступиться к тому человеку. Попробуй спросить Куроко.

Тайга вдавливает ладонь в центр лба, ведёт к волосам массируя.

— Ага, — тянет он без воодушевления, — Куроко.

Если Кагами ничего не путает, то в последний раз, когда Куроко помогал Аоминэ, то он его подстрелил.

— Скажи мне только, — вздыхает Киёши и смотрит вдруг Кагами прямо в глаза, — что расстроило тебя больше: то, что у твоего человека проблемы, или то, что он не просит тебя о помощи?

 

 13

 

 Пробиваясь сквозь узкие щели, разгулявшиеся сквозняки гонят по вагонам запах прелой листвы и мокрой пыли. Пустая электричка будто воет, то устрашающе, то тоскливо, и высохшая трава, оплетающая её колёса, хлещет и карябает зелёные бока вагонов.

— Пожалуйста, прекрати смотреть на сумку, — плечи Сэйджуро замирают в мягком изгибе. — Боюсь, от твоего взгляда содержимое может испортиться и прийти в негодность.

— Я так предсказуем? — спрашивает Куроко, переключая внимание на выточки утончённого светло-бежевого пальто. Акаши стоит к нему спиной, поток солнечного света огнём насыщает красный вихрь его волос, и этот миг похож на картину, написанную яркой акварелью. Тэцуе почти больно слышать, как щёлкает вставляемая на место обойма.

— Ответ «нет». Тебя сложно просчитать, ни я, ни Сацуки никогда не бываем уверены, где ты выдержишь, а где сломаешься, даже принимая во внимание её веру в тебя и мою объективность, — Акаши убирает «Император», светлые грани которого вспыхивают на солнце. — Просто я хорошо тебя знаю, Куроко. Люди могут быть знакомы сколько угодно и думать, будто им всё друг о друге известно, но на самом деле мы имеем право утверждать, что стали с кем-то близки, лишь если уверены в том, какова будет реакция этого человека на что бы то ни было. Тебе не нравится всё, что связано с этой сумкой, да и допускать тяжёлое молчание не в твоих манерах. И, конечно, я вижу твоё смутное отражение в этом пыльном окне.

Каким-то образом, возможно, он душу за это продал, но Сэйджуро удаётся улыбаться Куроко и смотреть на него так, будто Акаши совмещает в себе и мудрого отца, и заботливого брата, и верного, любящего друга — десяток божественных лиц разом под тонким слоем легчайшей пыли-усталости. Куроко игнорирует мелкие мимические морщины, игнорирует поток благодати, не нужное ему это специально на него направленное счастье, и с наивным своим простодушием следит лишь за чистотой кроваво-красной радужки. Он помнит холодный, тревожащий блеск у чёрной каймы, и по привычке следит, не разбилось ли сознание Сэйджуро — опять — на острые осколки.

И Акаши знает, о чём Куроко думает. У них своего рода пакт.

Среди голых математических цифр, в бездушных трёх измерениях Акаши и Куроко, с виду столь схожих, функционирующих по одному принципу, можно поставить бок о бок и на одну полку, но стоит взглянуть на них реальных, дышащих и мыслящих, как рушится вся система, и срывается земля в пропасть между ними. Их нельзя представить, как столкнувшихся лоб в лоб врагов, ибо они по природе своей играют одну и ту же роль, но и плечом к плечу они, играющие эту роль совершенно по-разному, никогда не стояли. Акаши смотрит на мир и людей вокруг как властитель, привыкший к тяжелой мантии ответственности, и с небрежной простотой, почти божественной, он подчиняет этот мир себе и руководит им. В мире, каким его видит Куроко, властителей не существует. Привыкший направлять и организовывать всё вокруг себя или же себя в этом пространстве, руководствуясь не столько логикой, сколько собственными ощущениями, он не подчиняется, не прогибается и не отказывается от собственных идеалов, даже если в руках у него винтовка, даже если вынужден убивать, чтобы не быть убитым. И Акаши приходится с этим считаться, в той мере, в какой сильный человек считается с превратностями судьбы.

И оба они никогда не сомневаются в том, что правильно, а что — нет.

С каждой минутой солнце всё глубже падает в аквариум грязного окна, отсчитывает время. Когда-то в присутствии Акаши было неуютно, словно перед лицом высокой комиссии, но Куроко едва помнит те дни, сейчас он дышит одним с ним воздухом, встречается глазами без вызова и без страха, и это то, что происходит, когда ты не можешь назвать человека другом, но знаешь его бесконечно долго и видел его и на вершине, и блюющим где-то в подворотне.

Природа людская вечно играет злые шутки — никогда не знаешь, кто и почему станет вдруг «твоим» человеком.

Карман ветровки оттягивает съёмный прицел, Тэцуя вертит его от нечего делать, пальцами ощупывает привычные грани и ожидает терпеливо, когда можно будет перейти к делу. Но в этом городе расписание на день невероятно гибкое, главным пунктом в нём наискось «жить», и уют старой электрички почти сверхъестественен, так что Сэйджуро переступает через чёрную, пластиком блестящую сумку и с царским достоинством опускается на вспоротое сидение.

— На пути сюда Момои спросила у меня, как долго я ещё собираюсь пачкать руки, — обращается он к Куроко, снизу вверх. — Это беспокоит меня. Странно было услышать от неё нечто, сказанное с такой долей презрения. Мне точно пощёчину дали.

В давно остановившемся вагоне стены будто обиты войлоком. Они впитали атмосферу тысяч длинных поездок, сонных вздохов, откровенных бесед, и вечность словно увязла в этом узком пространстве. Здесь даже дышать трудно, подчиняет себе старый призрачный ритм, и Тэцуе его собственное молчание кажется бесконечно долгим, пока Акаши, будто старик, сотню дней не размыкавший губ, смотрит на него и пропастью зрачков просит поговорить с ним.

К великой своей беде, Куроко так и не позволил этому городу убить в себе всё человеческое.

Свёрнутая в трубку тетрадь топорщится из кармана штанов, и Тэцуя кладёт её на соседнее сидение, когда опускает глаза и садится напротив Акаши. Император не выражает благодарность ни одним из человеческих способов, но она ощущается — под кожей.

— Глупо было бы ожидать, что она не станет нас осуждать, — говорит Тэцуя. Подчинённое Акаши пространство смыкается вокруг него.

— Цель оправдывает любые средства, — Сэйджуро по-детски невинно пожимает плечами. — Мне казалось, что она разделяет эту точку зрения. Пару лет назад так и было. За то, чтобы достичь желаемого, приходится платить определённую цену. В конечном итоге не важно, по какой грязи пришлось пройти, если твои убеждения того требовали.

Сколько Куроко себя помнит, Сэйджуро никогда не различал, что есть правильные и неправильные пути. Для него существуют лишь наиболее оптимальные.

— Прости, но вряд ли ты дождёшься одобрения, — говорит Тэцуя. — А Момои сентиментальна, она из тех, кто разумом способен на что угодно и даже знает, как это "что угодно" сделать, но будет остановлен мягкостью собственного сердца. Она старается не осуждать нас, но не может. Как, впрочем, не в состоянии перестать и все остальные люди. Все мы судим и сравниваем.

— Мне ли не знать. Однако я привык к более высокой оценке своих действий, — под собственной тяжестью, под взглядом Акаши, содержимое сумки медленно сползает вниз, и она хрустит синтетическими складками. Будто то, что внутри, всё ещё живое. — У меня есть понятие о чести и достоинстве. С годами, однако, открылось, что оно отличается от общепринятого.

— В какую сторону?

— Я бы сказал, что мои стандарты и требования выше, чем у окружающих. Порядочность обычно подразумевает внешние проявления, вроде вежливости, каких-то поступков, определённого мнения. Я же полагаю, что значение имеет лишь то, что человек создаёт в конечном итоге, не важно, где он сорвался, сколько норм он нарушил на своём пути, что сломал — включая себя самого. Или как всё это выглядело, — Сэйджуро отворачивается к окну, совершенный от отворотов пальто до посадки головы. — Человеческая суть и стремление должны определять достойных.

У Куроко острый глаз, кажется иногда, что зрачок перечёркнут осью координат, и не укрывается от него, как мало по малу исчезает скованность чужих плеч, будто невидимая тяжесть отпускает сдавленное до того солнечное сплетение. Куроко гадает, как долго же держал Акаши спину, ни единой душе не показывая то, что и он не бездушная, верная курсу машина. Он говорит, тяжесть отпускает его и неподъёмным обручем ложится Тэцуе на голову.

— В таком случае, — откликается Куроко, — вопрос в том, является ли достойным то, к чему ты стремишься. Большинством людей, как ты знаешь, движут самые обычным причины. Власть, страсть, ненависть, голод и страх.

— Куроко, ты же понимаешь, что я прав.

Что-то в сумке срывается, падает, и вся пирамида содержимого оседает сцепленной чёрным кучей. Тэцуя чувствует запах, тот самый, который так часто ему теперь снится, и лицо его бесстрастное белее обычного, когда говорит он безжалостно:

— Ты не сказал бы сейчас этого, если бы у тебя не было сомнений. А сомневается тот, кто ошибался и не исключает вероятность совершения другой ошибки. Опираясь на моё мнение, ты пытаешься оправдаться. Перед кем, Акаши?

Пожалуй, это как ещё одна пощёчина, только сильнее, чудится, как у Сэйджуро розовеют от неё скулы, и Куроко не отводит глаза, не делает вид, будто всё хорошо. Момои подвергла сомнению действия Акаши, он же указал Акаши на трещину в нём самом, и оба они знают, что нечем Сэйджуро крыть, ведь каков бы ни был результат, у них с Куроко совсем разные представления о том, что правильно, а что нет. Жёсткой линией сжимаются губы, и Акаши молчит в ответ, а наклон головы всё едино смещается, превращая разговор на равных в нечто, что имело бы место между господином и самым любимым и самым своевольным рабом.

Куроко берёт тетрадь и протягивает её оскорблённому царю. Пусть лучше собаки грызутся, чем они, люди, тем более знающие друг друга так давно.

— Тут всё: имена, адреса, пометки с дополнительной информацией. Главным образом, указано время и место встреч, которые я засёк. Эти люди практически не контактируют друг с другом, но их маршруты пересекаются. И маршруты, и точки пересечения я обозначил, полагаю, там могут быть нычки. Их я проверять не стал, думаю, будет лучше, если Маюзуми займётся этим вопросом. Я слишком примелькался.

Двенадцать листов, жёлтая обложка, в клетку. Акаши принимает тетрадь, убирает, не пролистывая даже — это подождёт, — и смотрит тепло и почти с сожалением на своего "коня". Таким фигурам не дают вольную.

— Никто не справился бы с этим лучше тебя, Призрак.

— Да, — Куроко просто кивает, опускаются медленно светлые ресницы. Кто, если не он.

«Да ты просто посмотри на них, в глаза им посмотри. Ты же видишь этот страх, он там всегда, все эти последние два года, он как паразит, живёт внутри них, питается ими и убивает их. От страха они тупеют, от страха же бегут, по барам, по барыгам. Чего ты хочешь от них? Не могут все люди быть сильными, это не предусмотрено природой. Хотел бы кто-то из них что-то предпринять, собрать себя в кучу и перестрелять всех к хренам, но ему сразу же мысли в голову лезут, что он слаб и стрелять не умеет, и грудная клетка у него из точно такого же, как у нас с тобой, мяса. Вот и живут, втянув голову в плечи, по ночам не спят и ждут, когда кончится эта сраная война. Я не буду ждать, Тэцу. Пусть они сидят в своих норах, мне плевать, я буду бороться за себя, потому что больше этого никто не сделает».

— Прости, — Акаши будто мысли его читает, или у Куроко на лице для Аоминэ отдельный спектр эмоций, который выдаёт его сразу. — Я вижу, как тебя коробит, но всё равно утягиваю во всё это. Ты отворачиваешься, ты на многое закрываешь глаза, но я понимаю, что для тебя просто знать о происходящем уже означает быть замаранным. Ты был мне нужен, на моей стороне, и я позвал тебя, втянув во всю эту грязь.

— Запятнанная репутация это последнее, что меня волнует, — Куроко отстраняется, очерчивает холодно свою свободу. — И я помогаю тебе лишь потому, что не представляю, как иначе справиться с теми, кто пробирается в город. Пока. Не думай, что я действительно тебя поддерживаю, Акаши. Я только молчу.

— Звучит довольно враждебно, — замечает Сэйджуро, он всё не верит, что Тэцуя из тех, кто может укусить снова.

— Ничего личного. Всего лишь моя идеология против твоей.

После всего, что он видел, Куроко не может смотреть на сломанных, изувеченных людей, он не хочет ни смиряться с действительностью, ни принимать её, и, конечно, они с Акаши никогда не будут на равных, не сравнивают императора и солдата, но на миг тонкие губы Куроко складываются в улыбку, будто символ, равный белому флагу, и он добавляет то, что Сэйджуро так необходимо:

— Не обижайся на Момои. Ты и без меня знаешь, что наши замаранные кровью руки она готова целовать.

Мокрый перрон темнее после прошедшего дождя, и каждым уверенным, поставленным шагом Акаши разбивает своё отражение в мутной поверхности мелких луж. Тяжёлая сумка покачивается в его руке, едва не шаркает по асфальту, и черные собаки, будто тени, бегут неспешно вдоль ржавых рельсов, вдоль стен разрушенного вокзала, вслед запаху, к пустым складам. Они почти как дрессированные или, скорее, приученные, но Акаши не льстит себе, не заблуждается на их счёт. Холодные, грязно-бирюзовые глаза следят за ним равнодушно, без интереса, у тварей этих не может быть хозяина, и Акаши ощущает, как смотрят они на него — будто боги на главного жреца, приносящего им дары. Акаши натягивает плотные кожаные перчатки, на всю ширину открывает ржавые складские ворота. Раньше недоверчивые и агрессивные, теперь псы собираются быстро, тянутся отовсюду, перепрыгивая рельсы и взбираясь на перрон, будто часть от одной большой стаи, немой чёрный дивизион. Это похоже на то, будто они собираются сожрать его самого, Сэйджуро не удивился бы, делов-то спутать запахи, сумка воняет уже страшно — неясно вообще, как они поняли разницу между теми, кто бродит по улицам, и теми, кого скармливают, — но псы ходят вокруг него кругом, лениво переступая с лапы на лапу, и ждут. Хорошие собачки. Акаши расстёгивает молнию на сумке и, пачкая перчатки, кусок за куском кидает псам их мясо. Большую часть они хватают налету, развлекаются, и, отбрасывая лоскуты одежды, принимаются за трапезу. Куски летят то выше, то ниже, чтобы заставить прыгать, чтобы перегрызлись или вцепились вместе — Сэйджуро контролирует каждое своё движение, вдохи и выдохи, прямую спину и расставленные для идеального баланса ноги, превращает всё это в простейшую биологическую механику. Ему ничего другого не остаётся — за спиной фантомное дыхание того, кто всегда готов всё взять в свои руки и помочь, если Акаши не справится. А собаки жрут свою жертву, не прирученные, но управляемые — так или иначе, и разве что одна сидит прямо, словно египетская статуя, чёрная и лоснящаяся от крови, и следит немигающими глазами за Сэйджуро. Расплывающийся оранжевый диск солнца скользит по голым кронам деревьев, Акаши поворачивается к собакам спиной и под звуки грызни и чавканья наблюдает, как оно садится. Заинтригованная, тварь взглядом прожигает его грудную клетку, в которой страха нет — ни перед ними, ни перед смертью. Акаши давно решил, что если не упал тогда, за восемь дней, то ещё долго не упадёт.

 

Под весом «Масса» дерматин на сидениях натягивается и жалобно трещит швами, а длинное дуло прочерчивает царапину на толстом стекле. «Масс» в точности как его хозяин, выглядит угрожающе и места занимает за троих. Мурасакибара стягивает с волос пропитавшуюся потом бандану, опять потерял резинку, и Момои ощущает что-то вроде трепета, наблюдая за тем, как длинные руки его шарят по багажным полкам.

— Помню, что седьмая, но не помню, с какой стороны, — поясняет он раздражённо, хлопает ладонями по пластику и вытаскивает, наконец, жестяную коробку. Содержимое гремит о стенки, радостно-полно, и Мурасакибара, хоть чем-то довольный, падает на сидение, занимая сразу весь квадрат.

Маленькая хрупкая Момои всегда подозревала, что он относится к какому-то другому, более крупному виду.

— Ты прямо как медведь, повсюду еду прячешь, — усмехается она, упирается пятками в подлокотник.

— Каждому своё, — Ацуши, развалившийся, точно султан в вагоне метрополитена, запускает зубы в овсяное печенье.

Он пришёл почти сразу после Сэйджуро, понятно, что всё время брёл следом, будто телохранитель — не то чтобы Акаши он действительно был нужен, — и остался с какой-то своей целью. Сацуки взгляда достаточно, чтобы понять, что он не уставший, но заёбанный до нельзя, она знает его давно, не путается в тонкостях. Ей нетрудно выяснить причину, сколько раз она видела эти чёрные сумки, да и если Ацуши приходится убивать, вся его мягкость и расслабленность прячутся глубоко под кожу, и долгие часы её потом не достать.

В его взгляде, обращённом на неё, среди непостижимого, немого понимания, всегда одно и то же послание: тебе здесь не место, сестрёнка.

На ладонях Ацуши порох и мозоли, в грязи тяжёлые ботинки, и под прядями слипшихся от пота волос глаза ребёнка, которого заставили вырасти раньше, чем он планировал. Момои чудится раскалённый сухой ветер и песчаные барханы, развивающийся лоскут платка, обмотанного вокруг лица, она видит ущербные выступы скалистой дороги и ощущает кусачий холод снега на своих руках — когда смотрит на Ацуши. Он не бывал ни в пустыне, ни на просторах голой степи, но выглядит так, будто туда и обратно переплыл Стикс, видел три тысячи бурь и ни одна из грядущих его закалённую душу уже не тронет. Куроко неслышно притворяет дверь вагона, непозволительно заметный под конец дня, и, конечно, догадывается, что не с проста Мурасакибара пришёл вслед за Акаши. Куроко замирает в проходе, опираясь на спинки сидений, как на турники. Тонкий, бледный и строгий — мраморная статуя юноши в каком-нибудь храме. Ещё немного грусти оседает у Сацуки в нежных локонах волос. Да они же все выглядят так, будто переплыли Стикс.

Печенье хрустит на зубах, машина для убийств «Ацуши» переходит в домашний, уютный режим. Он стирает большим пальцем крошки из уголка губ, щурится на закат с неким грубоватым шармом и решает, видимо, что настало время поговорить.

— Ну, так что, братиш Куроко, может хоть ты объяснишь мне, куда люди отправляются после смерти? Морг я проверял, там пустовато.

Первыми словами, которые Куроко сказал Кагами, было «не стреляй». Тогда Сэйрин всё ещё оставался тёмным, небезопасным районом, и люди, которые защищают его сейчас, не называли друг друга семьёй. Кагами пропустили в город за две упаковки презервативов и акустическую гитару; пытались выманить и пачку сигарет, но с ней он расставаться отказался. Неясно, что скомпрометировало его больше — бордовая грива волос или почти два метра в холке, но неприятности нашли его быстро. Кагами относится к тому особому типу людей, с которыми постоянно что-то случается, будто их личность — это огромный слон в посудной лавке жизни, и каждое движение серой туши вызывает цепную реакцию среди хрупких фарфоровых тарелок. Когда Куроко пришёл на шум, все неприятности Кагами уже лежали на земле, а дробовик был заряжен. В те дни Тэцуя чувствовал себя так, будто всё, во что он верил и на чём держался, рухнуло, а содержимое грудной клетки сожрали подчистую, обглодав рёбра и оставив только пустоту. От одного вида нацеленного оружия ему становилось нестерпимо плохо, тошно, но он вмешался — не мог иначе. Чуть не поседев, Тайга обернулся на голос. Он не собирался стрелять, убивать всегда оставалось для него самым последним из рубежей, и за вмешательство в его дела Кагами вполне мог высмеять и послать на три буквы, но что-то в том, как Куроко смотрел на него, заставило его опустить дробовик — медленно, специально чтобы показать, что он, Кагами, не опасен. Впервые за долгое время Тэцуя разговаривал с человеком, который помнил о ценности жизни.

Тэцуя давно уяснил, что бесполезно размышлять о том, насколько преступным и плохим является убийство, потому что оно не имеет ни характера, ни окраски — это лишь то, что приходится иногда делать, чтобы защитить то, что тебе дорого. Так устроен мир, сколь бы разумными ни становились люди. Какова бы ни была причина, какими бы ни были обстоятельства, если ничто другое не работает, то убийство всегда остаётся самым последним выходом. Но никогда — самым лёгким. Нажимая на курок, человек переходит черту, достигает точки, после которой возврат невозможен, ведь пуля перечёркивает чью-то жизнь, оставляет шрам на твоей собственной, и это страшно и мучительно — каждый чёртов раз, страх и тоска могут длиться всего мгновение, стать привычными, но они обязаны быть; убивать никогда, никогда не должно быть легко, потому что у каждого убитого есть лицо, потому что на каждую пулю приходится чья-то судьба, чьи-то вёсны и чья-то любовь, и на каждой летящей в сердце пуле должно быть вырезано имя. "Кто-то" — это мыслящий, чувствующий человек.

Здесь нет ничего общего с совестью, это механизм самосохранения, вмонтированный в самую глубь сознания, он защищает людей друг от друга, но главное — он защищает человека от него самого. Нет ничего ужаснее, чем когда смотрящий в прицел не видит разницы между убиваемым и полотнищем мишени. Это означает, что механизм не справился, что нет ни тоски, ни жалости — чувств вообще, и каждый щелчок затвора кусок за куском отщипывает онемевшую душу владельца.

Куроко не помнит ни день, ни месяц, помнит только, что шёл дождь, и от промокшей собачей шерсти пахло отвратительно. В тот момент увидеть чьё-то безжизненное тело для Куроко было словно удар кувалдой по голове, до звона в ушах и тёмной пелены перед глазами, которая не спасает. Сломавшись однажды, собирать обратно себя воедино мучительно трудно, будто сращивать кости. Жизнь в Сэйрин избаловала его, как любящая мать, никакого пороха, только сбитые костяшки, и Тэцуя отвык от ужасов, которые на постоянной основе склонна поставлять война. А ей плевать, готов ты или не готов.

Одно из пустовавших зданий, не избежавших бомбёжки, всё-таки обрушилось, спустя год, и обломком балкона размозжило череп проходившему мимо бывшему издателю уже не существовавшей газеты. Вопрос о разборе завала оставили до утра, но какого-то чёрта ноги вывели Куроко именно к этому месту, словно из всех дорог города судьба выбрала для него эту. Частично придавленное тело издателя потрепанной куклой лежало в пыли, и едва различимо было то, что вытекло из его головы после удара. Тэцую должно было бы вывернуть на изнанку, но не случилось, восприятие подобных вещей давно притупилось, затормозило, будто под действием лекарств. Акаши он заметил сквозь холодную пелену воды, тот сидел чуть поодаль, на перекладине высокой ограды и наблюдал за псом, который бродил у развалин. Пёс двигался неспешно, будто хозяин, осматривающий владения, подсчитывающий ущерб, и то и дело возвращался к трупу, обнюхивая его с неким пугающим сомнением — голодный хищник, не уверенный в съедобности падали. Это зрелище было не тем, на что захочешь — сможешь — смотреть дольше пары секунд, но Сэйджуро не отворачивался. Холодные капли стекали с красных волос на лицо, мок не накинутый капюшон, а Сэйджуро — сытый хищник чуть покрупней — разглядывал пса. И отрешённая задумчивость в его глазах, Куроко знал, была предвестником некого замысла. Из тех, за которые потом ведут под трибунал.

Только в испытаниях, в прямых столкновениях с миром возможно узнать, на что ты в действительности способен, кто ты есть и чего стоят все твои представления о самом себе. Возможно, они начали слишком рано, с перестрелок, бомбёжки, ежедневного бытия в изматывающем, непроглядном упадке, жизнь катилась на них, как камни с горы, но пока другие копили раны, носили их вместо оков, у них каждый надрыв обрастал новой тканью, креп и обращался в броню. И в конечном итоге Куроко оказался свидетелем того, как Акаши скармливает псам тела их врагов, приучая к запаху и вкусу. Тем самым псам, на которых любой другой в городе боится даже смотреть.

— Если ты не можешь уничтожить что-то, попытайся этим управлять, — говорит Акаши. Говорит и Куроко, смотря Мурасакибаре в глаза, и лёгкая, комфортная тишина вязнет в сумраке вагона. Они понимают интонации, читают по лицу.

Момои неторопливо покидает свой временный трон, цепляет по дороге печенье из жестянки, и поцелуй на прощание расцветает у Куроко на лбу.

Они всё ждут, ждут и ждут, когда кончится война и всё будет как прежде, волочат в изоляции один за другим дни, но война, проклятая, не заканчивается, давление на плечах соразмерно всей атмосфере, и это будто твой хребет должен сломаться уже завтра, возможно, сегодня вечером, но ты к этому готов, ты сгибаешься под весом, вдыхаешь поглубже, подымаешься и идёшь дальше, потому что это всё, что ты можешь сделать — жить, жить и жить, до победного, пока однажды всё это не рухнет за твоей спиной. Это ожесточение, и временами создаётся впечатление, что оно не имеет предела. Тэцуя следит за Акаши, измеряя расстояние от него до безумия, держит крепко Кагами на одном с собой пути, и каждый раз, вызывая у Аоминэ улыбку, борется с желанием коснуться пальцами его груди, проверяя, не обратился ли он ещё в камень. Их называют гениями, не задумываясь о том, что природа не зря предпочитает создавать ординарных особей. Ординарные особи более гибкие. Помещённые в волну средних показателей, они способны пережить всё, что угодно, прогнуться и выпрямиться вновь. Гении — это максимум, это предельный показатель, полоса, вечное напряжение. Половина их природы — провода, используемые на износ, и однажды они достигают того момента, когда следует прогнуться и отпустить, но они не прогибаются. Они ломаются.

Всё, что пытается сделать Куроко, — не дать им сломаться.

  

14

 

У Имаёши с ранних лет оформилось одно весьма раздражающее других качество: в выборе средств, необходимых для достижения своей цели, не придавать никакого значения мнению окружающих. Поэтому, когда элегантного постукивания костяшками оказалось недостаточно, он не стал брать во внимание возможные неудобства, которые мог доставить, и просто сжал кулак и стал долбить в дверь уже им. Имаёши стоял, с детской непосредственностью глядя в потолок, и ударял в металлическую дверь в ритме какого-то задорного марша. Данные разведки — девчушка одиннадцати лет, торгующая яблоками, предусмотрительно сорванными в парке ещё в августе, — показали, что Аоминэ должен быть дома. Минуты сменяли одна другую, но Имаёши и не думал уходить — речь шла о Дайки, и тут тактика была особая. Солнечные зайчики, поблескивая на стёклах его очков, бегали по подъезду. Дверь гремела, как проклятая.

Когда щёлкнул замок, и Дайки распахнул дверь, попутно чуть не свернув ею Имаёши нос, первой мыслью Шоичи — как ни стыдно, — была уверенность, что Аоминэ его сейчас убьёт. За спиной у Шоичи по ступеням и у стен расселось ещё человек семь со всего Тоо, но это почему-то не успокаивало. На стопе у Аоминэ болталась обмотавшаяся простынь, мятая футболка была насквозь мокрой, и в целом Дайки явно был не в настроении. Второй мыслью Шоичи было то, что их всех сейчас пошлют нахер.

 

Десять часов утра, Аоминэ сидит у ржавого крана, отдирает остатки герметика от рук, а Имаёши пытается решить, насколько сильно ему начинать беспокоиться.

— Что на этот раз? — Вакамацу стряхивает крошево штукатурки с мастерки и из-под светлых бровей наблюдает за Сакураем. Наблюдает настороженно, ретиво, и улыбка Имаёши медленно перетекает в усмешку. Вакамацу, ну, точно сторожевой пёс.

— Пачка носков, — говорит Шоичи. — Ручная работа, чистая шерсть. Всё по высшему разряду. Вряд ли другой бригаде так повезло.

Приятная женщина лет сорока, до войны наверняка бывшая несколько полнее, держит Сакурая за руку повыше локтя, смотрит на него большими добрыми глазами и вот уже пять минут осыпает его благодарностями — парень отдувается за всех. В руках у Рё набитый чем-то чёрным пакет, за вежливой улыбкой вселенская тоска, и кажется, что он уже готов начать извиняться, лишь бы его отпустили.

— Ладно, — вздыхает Вакамацу, — спасибо, что не книги. Складывать их уже некуда.

— Их не складывать надо, а читать, — Имаёши галантным жестом поправляет очки. — Говорю на всякий случай, если ты вдруг не знал. Инструкцию для носков, к слову, тоже могу написать.

— Да хер с ним, пусть хоть гербарий суёт, — Аоминэ стряхивает воду с рук и подносит ладонь к оконной раме. — Щели заделали, стёкла вставили, пора валить.

— Ас дело говорит, — Вакамацу, настроившийся уже свернуть Шоичи шею, резко меняет направление. — Я выдёргиваю Сакурая, и мы уходим. Золотое правило альтруиста: сделал доброе дело и пошёл к чёрту.

— Должен быть какой-то веский повод, почему я всё ещё вращаюсь в кругу этих людей... — тянет Имаёши тихо и прислоняется к обшарпанной стене. Красные его джинсы слишком драные даже для того, чтобы назвать это стилем, из кармана торчат синтетические перчатки, но манеры его и жесты всё равно отдают аристократизмом. Он как младший сын знатного рода, которому в наследство достанется только имя.

Направляющийся в коридор Аоминэ слышит его слова и замечает будто невзначай:

— Без этих самых людей за твои закидоны тебя бы уже давно кто-то другой пустил по кругу.

Уж он-то никогда не предавал значение знатности имён.

— Надо же, — улыбается Имаёши, — ты умеешь шутить.

Аоминэ улыбается в ответ, широко и с апломбом, как Имаёши никогда не удавалось.

— Умею, — подтверждает Дайки. — Но с чего ты взял, что это была шутка?

Жильё, в котором они топчутся в своих пыльных ботинках, похоже на очень дешёвый номер в придорожном отеле, низкопробная ткань, оббитые углы у немногочисленной мебели, потолок пожелтел от времени и пары потопов, а выкрашенные в весёленький голубой цвет полки на стенах заставлены всевозможными фарфоровыми фигурками. И хлам повсюду, самый разный, от одеял до дров «на всякий случай». И стопки журналов под столом, семилетней давности. Порой, когда осознание того, что это действительно его жизнь, достигает болезненной ясности, Имаёши не может понять, как к чему-то вообще можно относиться не как к шутке. Достаточно же смотреть вокруг и подыхать со смеху.

Когда-то давно, ещё в прошлой эре, Имаёши позволил миру убедить себя, будто он может стать кем угодно, побывать где угодно и достигнуть чего угодно. Он видел красивые картинки, он читал истории и составлял программу своей будущей блестящей жизни. Он действительно поверил, будто всё возможно, будто именно для него все эти звёзды на небе, воздушно-транспортные сообщения, маленькие уютные кофейни и социальные лифты. Будто в будущем что-то обязательно его ждёт, прекрасное и свободное. Вот идиот.

Очки сползают с переносицы, и Шоичи смотрит уже поверх них на размытую, не такую болезненную картинку. Сакурай, тощее смешное недоразумение, цепляется за Вакамацу, как за спасательный круг, улыбается вежливо, и не скажешь по нему, что он бьёт в цель с двухсот шагов. По Вакамацу, заговаривающему хозяйке зубы, не скажешь, что он будет таскаться с этим тощим мальчишкой, как верная дворняга с котёнком в зубах. А Аоминэ Дайки, эта иллюстрация в словаре на слово «брутальность», последний человек, которого ожидаешь увидеть в чужой квартире, на подоконнике седьмого этажа, свесившим одну ногу во двор и заделывающим трещину в стене у оконной рамы. Поверхностный взгляд никогда не проникнет под внешнюю оболочку, не увидит все хитрые сплетения мотивов, желаний и страхов, из которых состоит человек, не разберётся, за какую из нитей дёргать. Глядя так, не поймёшь, каким образом могла группа самых убеждённых индивидуалистов собраться вдруг и, будто отряд трудолюбивых школьников, пойти разгребать завалы, латать кровлю и заделывать окна. Шоичи же видит их насквозь, людей вообще — не такие уж они сложные, как им хочется казаться. Полтора года назад, а может, чуть раньше, он покупал продукты в магазине и сквозь окошко в металлической двери заметил, как капала вода в таз на полу. Продавщица обходила этот таз по дуге, чтобы добраться до коробок с едой. Вода капала часто, бежали один за другим ровные круги, наводили на мысли. Откусывая на ходу сырную лепёшку, Имаёши прогулялся по району и набросал список. Потом вскрыл замки на старых, бесхозных гаражах и скинул найденные там инструменты в две спортивные сумки. Людей он собрал в последнюю очередь, сказал, что, как и где делать, и организовал всю эту суету в Тоо, не потрудившись привести ни одного довода в пользу того, зачем им это нужно. Он знал, что никакие объяснения не требуются — причины каждый найдёт сам. Добро тем и хорошо, что имеет самоценность. Средним пальцем Имаёши водружает очки на место, и резкие линии вновь обозначают границы объектов. За Аоминэ захлопывается дверь.

По шкале от одного до десяти — четыре.

«Что, даже на слезу на пробивает?» — думает Шоичи и, оценивая взглядом суетливую хозяйку, прикидывает, как долго она будет смотреть им вслед со своей лестничной клетки. Почему-то благодарность оказалось выносить тяжелее всего, пусть даже та штука внутри, что колеблется от переживаний, со временем теряет эластичность, не реагирует ни на плюс, ни на минус, и не трогают уже ни глубокие морщинки у рта, ни милая неловкость, ни эти всплески руками. И странные вспышки трепетной любви — объятия, слёзы, вызванные заделанными окнами, прилаженными дверями или зашпаклёванной дырой — тоже. Ты просто натягиваешь улыбку, отводишь глаза и закрываешь дверь, оставляя чьё-то обжитое, затасканное, как черепаший панцирь, жильё на милость времени и памяти.

Они выходят на улицу, Вакамацу тащит сумку, Сакурай пытается зачеркнуть строку в прыгающем на шагах блокноте, а Имаёши наблюдает за Аоминэ, который вроде и ждёт их, но уже смотрит в другую сторону.

По шкале от одного до десяти — шесть.

Не обязательно проводить чёткую границу, чтобы отделить себя от других. Обособленность — это состояние сознания. Нечто, что ощущаешь тем органом, которого вроде бы и не существует. По Аоминэ видно, что он уже решил, что уходит, и решил, куда именно, и будь это кто-другой, Шоичи не составило бы труда определить направление и цель, но с Дайки вечно всё идёт через жопу. Шоичи просто не может предсказать ни единый его шаг, если тот не является очевидным, не понимает его мотивы и направления, в котором текут его мысли, и он покривил бы душой, если бы не признавал, что его это бесит. Утром Аоминэ выглядел так, будто то ли его убивали, то ли он убивал — совсем не то состояние, чтобы идти и чинить окна в пяти квартирах. Даже если зовёт семья. От Дайки в его обычном состоянии многого не ждёшь, слишком своенравен и ленив, непредсказуем, как чёрная мамба — разве что без клыков, и каково же было удивление Шоичи, когда он без лишних слов собрался и пошёл с ними. Аоминэ, человек, на которого обычная жизнь как процесс зачастую наводит скуку. Мокрая футболка и простынь на ноге — этого, похоже, вполне достаточно, чтобы лишить Имаёши сна, потому что мысли его идут вокруг той минуты хороводом. Словно он нашёл кусок пазла, из которого пытается воссоздать всю картину целиком.

— Кому нужны носки? — вздыхает Сакурай, смущённо помахивая зажатой в руке парой.

Вакамацу, усевшийся на ограду, тянется к пакету и заглядывает внутрь.

— А чего они чёрные-то? — спрашивает он удивлённо, поворачивается к Имаёши. Тот смотрит в ответ, как обычно, глазами-щёлками, и улыбка на лице.

— Потому что шерстяные, — насмешка в его голосе неподдельна; он призывает всех позабавиться вместе с ним. — А шерсть — собачья.

Ближайший пёс лежит в ста метрах от них, под кустом, блестит влажно белесая радужка.

— Вот ведьма, — Вакамацу морщится от досады, женщина казалась ему такой милой, а Сакурай хмурится и бросает носки в мешок.

— Интересно даже, как на это отреагируют сами собаки, — Шоичи всё ещё улыбается, когда оборачивается через плечо и спрашивает: — Эй, Аоминэ, берёшь носки?

Глаза у Дайки тёмные, равнодушные, он подходит, приближением своим доводя Рё до состояния лёгкой паники, и протягивает руку.

— Давай две.

Никто не спрашивает, для кого вторая. Шоичи стряхивает с манжетов невидимые пылинки, Аоминэ распихивает чёрное по карманам, топорщится под толстовкой портупея.

— Уже уходишь? — Дайки не прощается и перемахивает через забор, и глядящий ему вслед Сакурай похож на брошенного ребёнка.

— Да, — Аоминэ не оборачивается. — Надоело. Дальше без меня.

Когда-то Сакурай утверждал, что Дайки на самом деле очень хороший. Потом перестал. Но Шоичи уверен, что Рё всё ещё так думает, просто молчит.

— Мне иногда кажется, что этот парень принимает решения по велению левой пятки. Зачешется — не зачешется, — говорит Вакамацу, глядя Дайки вслед — недостаточно зло, чтобы принять за осуждение.

Имаёши кидает на него косой взгляд.

— Боюсь, процессы, проходящие в его голове, гораздо сложнее. Там где у других людей на нейронных связях тормоза и указатели, у него нихера нет.

— А то я не заметил... Кстати, я слышал недавно о нём от парней из Йосен. Аоминэ отметился почти в каждом гадюшнике, что тянется вдоль ограды. Причём, помутил воду и успокоился. А нам, сволочь, ни слово не сказал, как обычно.

— Я тоже слышал, — Шоичи кивает, скорее автоматически, внимание его сконцентрировано на другом. Аоминэ уже далеко, только спину видно, и идёт он по прямой, никуда не сворачивая.

— В той стороне Ракузан, верно? — спрашивает Сакурай.

Имаёши предпочитает не отвечать. По шкале от одного до десяти — восемь. 

 

15

  

Длинные пальцы касаются верха колоды, чуть надавливают, так, что чётче вырисовывается алое под идеальными ногтевыми пластинами, и стягивают одну за другой тёмные карты. Шуршат края потрепанной расписной рубашки. Венценосной головой вниз ложится на стол Император, за ним следом воин без звания втыкает в землю Семь Жезлов, и беззаботный Шут застывает в шаге от пропасти. На этаж ниже рассохшиеся ступени стонут тихо, будто ступающий по ним практически невесом. Немного таких, кто услышит — это словно поступь льва в высокой выгоревшей траве, но Мибучи Рео отрывается от карт и поворачивается к двери ещё до того, как Аоминэ нажимает на ручку.

В мансарде воздух свежий, карандаши в стаканах, на столе ряд папок «входящие-исходящие», и карта, прибитая к покатой стене, усыпана разноцветными точками, как пасхальная булка. Мибучи сидит в кресле под окном, и на стеклянном столике перед ним застыл в ожидании расклад таро.

— Добрый день, Аоминэ, — глаза у Рео светлые, мягкие, улыбка тоже. — Какими судьбами?

Дайки кивает в ответ на приветствие, проходит в святая святых непринуждённо, будто листья во дворе топчет.

— Где хозяин? — спрашивает он. Руки в карманах, и лицо как у задиристого мальчишки. Он не хочет быть здесь, но ему надо.

Мибучи откидывается в мягком кресле, сгиб руки изысканнее фарфора. Не скажешь, что с удовольствием взял бы нож и заставил Дайки упасть на колени. Он привык, что те, другие, ни страха не испытывают, ни благоговения, но дерзость у Аоминэ вплетена в мышцы, а ничто так не расстраивает Рео, как грубость и непочтительность.

— Где твой, я понятия не имею, — он всё ещё улыбается, наблюдает за чужим лицом. — А если ты про Акаши, то с чего ты решил, что я знаю?

— Прости, Якша, — Аоминэ пожимает плечами, подходит к полотну блестящей карты на стене, — просто больно ты похож на секретаршу.

Крестики, овалы и кружочки, вырезанные из бумаги и при колотые булавками, всё нанесено чётко, ровно, точно при помощи циркуля. Такие карты встретишь разве что у школьника в атласе, только у школьников месторождения угля, чулочно-носочные фабрики и основные реки, а тут электростанции, старые мины, развалины, заселённые дома, магазины и ещё десяток разноцветных скоплений. Дайки щурится, разглядывает получающийся рисунок. Это всё равно что читать чужой конспект, непонятные сокращения, выделенные маркером места. Может, у Акаши порой голова и не в порядке, но ход его мыслей похож на математику — такой же строгий и логичный. Он отражается всюду, вместо подписи.

— Никаких обид, — Мибучи тоже подходит к карте, тасует в руках колоду. — Все мы иногда ошибаемся. Тебя, например, многие часто путают с человеком. Но, может, объяснишь, зачем пришёл? Не на старую тряпку же полюбоваться.

Аоминэ усмехается, оскал его лисий, как из злых сказок, и не сулит ничего хорошего. Это поведение человека, который отказывается играть по чужим правилам и заявляет об этом открыто, у всех на виду не сделав полагающийся ход. Дайки пришёл к Акаши Сэйджуро, прекрасно зная, что его должны ждать, за криком в горах идёт лавина, и после тринадцати трупов и десятка доведённых до заикания людей — пора бы. Рео может продолжать делать вид, будто не понимает, что происходит, Аоминэ же берёт из стакана на столе красную ручку и зубами сдёргивает колпачок.

— Давно его нет? — спрашивает он невнятно, и красная кривая прокладывает свой путь поверх толстой карандашной линии ограды. У Мибучи при виде этого рефлекторно дёргаются пальцы: в кобуре резной кожи, что закреплена на бедре, привычной тяжестью покоится револьвер. Рукоятка из венге, восемь патронов. Рео, это луноликое воплощение обиженного духа, прострелил бы Дайке руку, если бы не был уверен, что тот успеет сломать его собственную прежде.

— Меньше получаса, — говорит Мибучи. — Вы немного разминулись.

— Да, не повезло мне. Трон ещё тёплый, а император уже ушёл. Что это, интересно, за дело, которое он не смог доверить тебе, Мибучи? Кого ты в реку не столкнул?

— При чём здесь река?

— Ну, прежде чем труп врага проплывёт по реке, чтобы ты мог им полюбоваться, кто-то должен столкнуть его туда, верно? Акаши не тот человек, который будет долго ждать. Затем вы ему и нужны.

— Ты как-то слишком разговорчив сегодня, Аоминэ.

— К твоему великому сожалению. И не пытайся переводить тему, я не стану жалеть твоё самолюбие. Так кто те люди, разборки с которыми потребовали непосредственного участия Акаши?

— Что мешает тебе предположить, что он, например, завтракать ушёл?

Дайки усмехается, оставляя на колпачке оттиск зубов.

— Считай, я поверил.

Рео отводит взгляд, точно девица, и, будто спохватившись, идёт и срывает с дверцы шкафа приклеенную на жвачку записку, протягивает элегантно Дайки.

— Раз уж ты здесь, я думаю, не имеет смысла дожидаться Куроко. У вас в районе было уже три ограбления, скорее всего, это одни и те же люди. К Имаёши пострадавшие предпочли не идти, они все с других районов. Разберись, будь так добр.

Аоминэ заканчивает линию — длинную, практически весь Кайджо, — и только потом забирает бумажку, выразительно небрежно. Чей-то талончик в преисподнюю.

— Как время найду, — Дайки сминает записку и суёт в карман.

— Ты уж постарайся, — усмехается Мибучи, кладёт колоду на край стеклянной столешницы, и так, в профиль, заметно, какие длинные и густые у него ресницы, тень ложится у глаз.

Дайки фыркает, забрасывает ручку в стакан.

— Что ни говори, а ты жутко похож на девчонку.

— Я знаю. Не нравится?

— Да мне как-то параллельно.

Мибучи Рео тонкий, плавный, как река, и мягкая улыбка его очаровательна — сбивает с толку. Напоминает чем-то Кисе. Дайки не прикасается к нему, не смотрит на голые белые руки, но всё равно заедает у него что-то в сознании, пробивается из глубины, будто второй голос, резкий и пугающий, подкидывает картинки. На миг ему кажется, что Рео знает, здесь, в логове дракона, всё возможно, Аоминэ бы не особо удивился. Сразу вскрылся бы. Он сжимает кулак, чтобы ногти впились в кожу, и отворачивается.

— Мне ему что-нибудь передать? — спрашивает Рео, когда Дайки уже у самой двери.

— Скажи, что я вернусь завтра утром. И если его не будет, я его подожду.

Это звучит, как угроза, угроза и есть, но она того рода, что Мибучи не может понять до конца.

— Только вы можете быть такими наглыми...

На мгновение солнце выходит из-за облаков, и два столба света из квадратных окон пронзают мансарду. Оставленная на карте красная линия вопит о себе насыщенностью цвета.

— Эй, — резкий зов Аоминэ заставляет Рео вскинуть голову, и он рефлекторно ловит нечто чёрное, брошенное ему прямо в лицо.

Успевает поймать, не успевает дотянуться до револьвера. Так быстро, что даже страшно.

— Что говорят твои карты, Якша?

Мибучи вскидывает брови — его инстинкты всё ещё велят защищаться, хотя момент упущен да и нужды нет. Он окидывает взглядом незавершённый расклад.

— Если коротко, — улыбка возвращается его губам, — то всё плохо.

— Шарлатан ты, Мибучи Рео. Для таких предсказаний нет нужды в картах.

Чёрный свёрток в прекрасных руках Мибучи мягкий, на клочке бумаге написано «для Тэцу».

  

16

 

В детстве учат, что нельзя показывать пальцем, но когда Аоминэ спрашивает «кто», ему отвечают, и когда он спрашивает «где», ему указываю направление. Детство Дайки провёл околачиваясь с детьми людей, которые вели смутный бизнес, носили оружие без специального разрешения и сильно любили борзого бесстрашного пацана с горящими глазами; подростком он совмещал секцию по биатлону, уличные драки и часы с друзьями в тире или на площадке для пейнтбола; в шестнадцать он попадал в движущуюся мишень с первого выстрела, умел наносить удары так, чтобы не оставить следов, и уже знал, какие показатели нужны для поступления в академию. Он даже документы начал собирать. А потом, не особо заботясь о том, каким видится людям их будущее, началась война.

Когда Аоминэ спрашивает, ему отвечают.

Уверенная рука указывает на здание старой библиотеки. Проржавевший навесной замок, здоровенный и надёжный, как беретта, всё ещё висит на увитой плющом калитке, и Дайки щёлкает по нему ногтем, когда проходит в дыру на месте вырванного с мясом куска забора. Под кроссовками хрустят рассохшиеся обломки выбитой двери, зеркало с трещиной ловит его на секунду и отпускает. Гороподобными стопками высятся на главной лестнице книги. Дайки закатывает рукава толстовки и сворачивает налево, к актовому залу. Только в том направлении тянется по полу вся пыль и грязь.

Блестящий от скотча музыкальный центр гремит на пределе возможностей, колонки бьют басами, исторгают чей-то хриплый вой. Половина кресел перевёрнута, торчат вверх ряды одинаковых ножек, оставшиеся кресла расставлены кое-как и заняты сбитыми, размякшими от безделья телами. Аоминэ проверяет, нет ли кого у него за спиной, подбирает с подоконника книгу, стряхивает недобитый косяк и открывает на случайной странице. Замечают его примерно в этот же момент.

Семь лохматых голов обращаются к нему немедленно, будто это стая чаек. Никто не вскакивает, не хватается за ножи и дубинки — сие выше их достоинства.

— Э, ты кто такой? — голос едва перекрикивает ор из колонок. Очевидно, освещение в комнате не к чёрту. Не узнали.

Аоминэ достаёт из кармана записку, кидает взгляд на марку проигрывателя, на марку, указанную в коротком списке. Они совпадают. Диск затёртый, подзаедает, музыка проваливается, и в короткой паузе слышна возня. Пара парней — тех, кто уже понял, что пора напрягаться, — встают и подбирают обрезки труб.

— Чё те надо? — белая труба, белые, выжженные аммиаком волосы и громкий голос.

— "Люди почему-то считают, что мера или острота боли зависят от силы удара. Дело не в том, насколько силен удар. Дело в том, куда он придется", — читает Аоминэ, губы шевелятся, слова прорезаются сквозь вспышки музыки. Дайки усмехается и поднимает глаза. — В тему как, а?

Стены в актовом зале светло-голубые, почти серые, и акустика усиливает звуки. На первый взгляд, совсем не похоже, другая ситуация, день, и он теперь умнее и сильнее, он как выучивший урок зверь. Аоминэ стоит спиной к окну, скалится странно, пугающе, и сам не понимает ещё, что это место уже поймало его сознание в капкан.

Кто-то убавляет громкость. Кто-то продолжает задавать вопросы.

— Да въеби ему, — говорит тот, что справа, — а потом разберёмся.

Чётким, выверенным движением Аоминэ берёт книгу за ребро и кидает, будто нож. Она пролетает со свистом и ломает агитатору нос.

— Говорю один раз, — начинает Аоминэ. — Это предупреждение. За воровство в этом городе простреливают ладони. Я ещё добавляю колени. Кличка «Иисус» прилагается бесплатно. Меня, в принципе, не ебёт, чем вы тут занимаетесь, травитесь или Агату Кристи вслух друг другу читаете. Но я, блять, терпеть не могу, когда какая-то шпана начинает выёбываться на ровном месте, — оскал Дайки становится фальшиво-доброй улыбкой. — И вообще, воровать нехорошо. Вредно.

Информация переваривается долго. Тот, что обесцветил волосы, поворачивается к дружкам и под всхлипы парня, размазывающего кровь из сломанного носа, говорит:

— Предлагаю его отпиздить.

Чёрная ржавая труба взлетает над Дайки, как топор.

— Ну, как-то так я и думал, — оскал возвращается и застывает бешеной маской. Аоминэ вытягивает руку, перехватывает трубу, вынося её в сторону, и, рванув на себя, бьёт её владельца ступнёй в челюсть.

Свора застывает, как завернувшаяся волна перед самым ударом о берег, и, преодолев сопротивление сомнений, налетает на Аоминэ всей своей хаотичной, состоящей из кулаков, ботинок и труб силой. Аоминэ вдыхает глубже, чувствует обхват портупеи на груди, но не достаёт пистолет. Он думает, что эти ублюдки подвернулись вовремя. Он думает, что ему невероятно повезло, что они не успели ещё укуриться в хлам. Он думает, что то, что творится в его голове — просто адреналин. Аоминэ ловит скользящий прямой скулой, блокирует трубой удар под рёбра и, на самом деле, в том великом, по-человечески разумном смысле, нихера он не думает.

«Греби отсюда, бедолага».

«Заткнись, заткнись, заткнись, ЗАТКНИСЬ».

Дайки ныряет вниз, звенят над головой столкнувшиеся трубы, он целит в первый открывшийся корпус и бьёт под дых с той мощью, что сообщает удару совокупная скорость сближения. Брызжет слюна, и хрип у самого уха смешивается с истерикой электрогитары. На него нападают сзади — Аоминэ чувствует кожей, распознаёт по движению воздуха, шороху, и тело само уходит в сторону. Тяжёлая труба попадает по выставленной руке, это ещё один кровоподтёк, но Дайки не морщится даже, и со стороны это выглядит жутко — не то чтобы кто-то действительно наблюдал за его лицом. Он отступает назад, следующий удар свистит совсем рядом, Аоминэ закрывает глаза и в промежутке между замахами проходит вплотную, хватает руку лохматого заморыша и, притянув к себе, бьёт коленом по печени — дважды, с оттягом, а потом отправляет тело в недолгий полёт до кресел. Грохот разбавляет тяжёлый ритм музыки, на место павшего товарища приходят двое новых. Аоминэ, как загнанный в угол боксёр, закрывает голову и бока руками, покачивается от бокового в зубы, считает удары, пульсацию после них — под кожей, и на пятой секунде будто исчезает. Шаги его лёгкие, быстрые, едва ли уследишь. Дайки появляется у противника за спиной, хватает его за шею и, опрокинув на пол, бьёт пяткой в лицо. Хруст и вой.

Бессильная злоба как синильная кислота, разъедает изнутри по секундам, даже если кажется, что держишь её в узде или что справился с ней. Она внутри, как ни старайся не думать о ней, она беснуется тем сильнее, чем сильнее пытаешься от неё отделаться, жалит при первой возможности, и нельзя её в себе задушить, она это сделает с тобой первой. Злоба на себя самого растекается за пределы, проедая клетку-рёбра, наносит ущерб внутри, ранит тех, кто снаружи, и это что-то из ряда непереносимой боли, от которой не сбежать. Аоминэ думал, что если сжать зубы, то эта мерзость внутри, бродящая, как вино, свернётся сгустком и исчезнет. Что достаточно переждать, и она умрёт внутри него. Но мерзости этой слишком много, и конечно она находит выход.

Она — дым, вырывающийся с дыханием.

Дайки берут в кольцо. Металл труб карябает пол, того гляди и высечет искру. Их осталось четверо, они всё ещё полагают, что численность сойдёт за преимущество. Водолазка под толстовкой мокрая от пота, Аоминэ окидывает врагов взглядом, оценивает, почти как женщина, и усмехается. Первым не выдерживает белобрысый. Аоминэ встречает его почти с распростёртыми объятиями. Белая труба врезается в тело чуть ниже рёбер, на выдохе, Аоминэ жмурится, получает пинок в бедро и со следующим ударом в висок отлетает на пол. У кого-то хватает ума на то, чтобы рассмеяться. Дайки тоже смеётся, пока откатывается в сторону, пока подымается на ноги и позволяет врезать себе ещё несколько раз.

Главная проблема людей в том, что, ввязываясь в драку, они боятся получить увечье. Почти каждый способен ударить, но не каждый готов к тому, что ударят его. Люди боятся боли, они не готовы сталкиваться с ней, терпеть её, сносить синяки и переломы, для них это всё равно что обжечься. Не подходи к плите, не суй пальцы в розетку. Дайки не помнит уже, когда он понял, что боль всё равно что кислород. Музыка попадает в такт дыхания, занесённые трубы смотрят в потолок уже не так грозно — сложно быть храбрым, когда избиваемый смотрит так, что становится страшно. И набрасываться бездумно тоже сложно. Для того, чтобы ударить, нужно подойти ближе, и никто не хочет переходить безопасную черту. Это падение воли Аоминэ ощущает, как запах, видит печать на лицах. Он усмехается снова, той бесящей всех манере, слизывает кровь с разбитой губы и решает, что хватит. Боль ему тоже не помогает.

Все чёртовы трубы летят под ноги. Если бы Аоминэ, чтобы убивать, обязательно нужен был огнестрел, вряд ли он дожил бы до своих лет. Впрочем, сейчас, когда кулак рассекает воздух, ему и этого кажется много. Дайки бьёт нещадно, будто и не людей вовсе: в лицо, всем напоказ, и сразу под рёбра, чтоб было ни выдохнуть, ни вдохнуть, и с ноги в грудь, унизительно-небрежно, и кресла уже трещат под чужим весом, заваливаются по рядам назад, и кашель и хрипы вперемешку со рвотой. Удары Дайки непредсказуемы, их не опередить и не блокировать, и кровью забрызганы уже кроссовки — расплата за чёткий хай-кик. Белобрысый, как последний герой, на чистом топливе упрямства, смотрит зло налившимся глазом, ревёт в голос, и лезвие перочинного ножа выезжает с характерным звуком. Он бросается на Аоминэ сзади, с явным намерением если не убить, так проломить затылок. Но ломается сам, стоит Дайки только обернуться. Взгляд сверху вниз давит, как ещё одна атмосфера, низводит до уровня таракана, без шансов, и ноги подгибаются сами. Аоминэ отклоняется почти лениво, не напрягаясь, стальной хваткой сжимает нападающему кисть и с оттягом бьёт о своё колено, вынуждая его бросить нож. Бесполезная железка падает на трубу, звенит раздражающе громко. Чужая рука всё ещё на изломе, и Дайки дышит глубоко и обманчиво спокойно, пока заводит её всё дальше вверх, пока давит на плечо и ждёт тот самый хруст, столь похожий на ломкость сухого хлеба.

— А ты без дела не сидишь, да? — раздаётся у самой двери. — Устроил веселуху, хоть бы позвал.

Ясное и чистое, как стекло, сознание поглощает и обрабатывает информацию слишком быстро — это похоже на вспышки. Нужно время и тридцать ударов сердца, чтобы его замедлить. Несколько секунд Аоминэ смотрит на выжженный аммиаком вихрь, и хватка ослабевает с трудом, будто пёс разжимает зубы. Аоминэ фыркает и швыряет белобрысого от себя подальше.

Кагами не спешит приближаться, в его глазах зал целиком и каждая из деталей, и расстояние от него до Дайки вполне безопасно, если не шевелиться. Аоминэ сплёвывает кровь, откидывается назад, проводя пальцами по волосам, стирая пот, и руки его, как вдруг обессилившие, виснут расслабленно вдоль тела.

— О чём ты, идиот, — говорит он, поворачиваясь к Тайге, — здесь на одного мало.

  

17

 

Говорят, что человек — это то, что он делает. Поступки являются действительным отражением человеческой сущности, которая чем крепче становится, тем сильнее влияет на мир вокруг. Она оставляет за собой физический след, вроде разбитой чашки, шрама или сколоченного стула, деформирует других людей и оставляет след на лице — морщины, напряжение мышц, оттенок кожи. Говорят так, и выходит, что любое действие есть самое искреннее признание в том, кто ты есть. Посмотри, что творит человек, и ты узнаешь, хороший он или плохой. Но ведь за каждым поступком стоит помысел, первоначальная его цель. И если кто-то бьёт женщину по лицу, чтобы скрыть её от чужих жадных глаз и рук, хороший это человек или плохой?

Река несёт свои воды, лижет дно, лижет железобетонный шпунт набережной, и солнце уже над самой головой — не греет. Они сидят верхом на широком парапете, лицом друг к другу, один навстречу течению, другой — против, и видят всё, что угодно, кроме лиц.

— В прошлый раз ты мне нихера не ответил, — говорит Кагами, щурясь от бегущих по воде бликов. — И я знаю, почему. Не сложно догадаться. Не хочешь говорить об этом — ладно. Похуй. Но если снова в голову ударит, пизды получать приходи ко мне. Нехер со слабаками возиться, я тебе мозги лучше любой арматуры вправлю.

Он стал таким самоуверенным за эти пару лет, после каждой проломанной лбом стены всё больше.

— Ага, а потом, когда мы соберём все твои зубы в банку, ты предложишь мне чаёк, — Аоминэ сидит, подтянув к себе одну ногу, и подобранной где-то тряпкой скрупулёзно стирает с обуви бурую кровь. Речная вода с влажной ткани течёт по его пальцам — пальцам левой руки. От удара трубой правая стала неверна, ноет.

— Чтоб ты знал, — предупреждает Кагами, — я не сбрасываю тебя сейчас искупаться только потому, что ты и без того выглядишь хуёво.

— С тобой я разве что челюсть вывихну. От скуки, — Аоминэ не может удержаться, зевает напоказ, и Кагами хватает его за ворот толстовки, заносит кулак.

Они будто два камня, при столкновении выбивают искру и всё никак не притрутся. Бывает, что и два льва, если они братья, уживаются в одном прайде, но это точно не про них, на одной нише им двоим будет тесно, и это не то, что угасает со временем или перестаёт иметь значение, если сработаться и узнать друг друга получше. Они не одинаковые, просто слишком похожи, и от этого только хуже. Однако Дайки смотрит спокойно на вздёрнутый кулак, собственной свободной рукой удерживает Кагами за кисть и отклоняется понемногу, будто испытывая себя и щадя его. От искры обычно вспыхивает сухая трава, и камни трещат в пламени, но не сегодня. Потому что сейчас Аоминэ в бегах, он зол и потерян, а от Кагами теперь нечего прятать. Тайга всё знает, он уже прочувствовал, какова будет отдача, если тронуть, и всё равно сидит напротив, несмотря на, и Аоминэ по непонятной ему самому причине от этого спокойнее.

Поверхность парапета выложена оранжевых оттенков мозаикой, и мелкая плитка осыпалась уже на треть от бомбёжки и времени, от тепла всех некогда обтёршихся, прижавшихся тел. Кагами цепляет пластинки пальцами, ковыряет, будто болячку, как в детстве, и, отодрав, кидает в серебристый поток реки.

— Рико третью ночь кричит во сне, — персиковый кусочек с бульканьем падает в воду, Аоминэ оттирает заляпанный мысок. — Потом встаёт и сидит до утра на кухне, книжку читает. Сунь Цзы. Схемы в тетрадке черкает. Если поживёшь с ней с год, поймёшь, насколько это плохой знак. Хьюга измаялся, в плед её кутает, обратно в постель тащит, она его терпит, терпит, а потом нахуй шлёт, вместе с пледом. Смотрю на них, аж сердечко сжимается, — Кагами усмехается, ждёт реакции. Реакции нет. — Женщины чутко реагируют на всякую херню, почти как кошки. Я давно заметил. Гадаю теперь, откуда очередная лажа прилетит. И Куроко уже с месяц пропадает чёрт знает где, Каганей его постель занял, а тот появится, парой слов перекинется, Рико в него жратвы запихает, и всё, снова в бегах.

Аоминэ разворачивает тряпку другой стороной, меняет ноги местами.

— Захватывающая история, — говорит он. — При чём тут я?

— Ты тут — самая интересная часть, — подхватывает Тайга. — Вечером Кисэ заявился, скинул на пол сумку. Сказал, что от тебя. Я в принципе уже думал за противогазом бежать и химзащитой, но при падении эта херовина нехило гремела металлом. Ладно, думаю, сжал ягодицы, глянул внутрь. Четыре коробки патронов на мой тренч, пара натяжек, куча запасного железа, картечь и фонарик под ствол. Ты забыл добавить туда брачный договор, или я что-то не так понял? — Кагами ломает кусочек плитки, Аоминэ поднимает глаза на звук и встречается с ним взглядом. Тайга не улыбается и не пытается играть в дурака, он относится ко всему этому очень серьёзно.

Дайки морщится с досады — Кисэ и его тонко откалиброванный фонтан дружелюбия, — ощупывает пальцами ссадину на скуле.

— Считай, что это был комплимент, — тянет он. — Но не от меня.

— Звучит интригующе, только понятнее не стало.

— Я велел Кисэ снабдить всех арсеналом. Когда мы говорим «все», то подразумеваем _нас_. Кисэ, похоже, решил включить в этот список и тебя.

Кагами вовсе не дурак и он сразу хватается за суть, складывает известные ему единички. Аоминэ, выясняющий уровень охраны ограды, Аоминэ, закупающий оружие, Аоминэ, наводящий порядок на своей территории. Если бы не затянуло Тайгу по атомам, как в долбанную чёрную дыру — содранные запястья, разбитые губы, — то он уже давно бы почуял неладное и во всём разобрался, у него достаточно друзей для этого. Но он сбился, так глупо, сдался ему чёртов Аоминэ, и Кисэ вдруг тащит в город оружие для Поколения Чудес, что гораздо более хуево, чем бессонница Рико. Бессонница всё равно что невнятный звонок интуиции по внутренней связи, а это уже холодное дуло, приставленное ко лбу.

— Аоминэ, ты заебал, — Кагами искренен до слёз, кривится, как от зубной боли. — Рассказывай давай, что за херню вы опять устроили.

Тёмные пальцы ощупывают ссадину на скуле, Аоминэ смотрит на Кагами и думает, почему бы и нет.

Кисэ мог бы сказать «добро пожаловать в клуб», он мог бы сказать «поздравляю, теперь ты не просто стреляешь по людям в хорошей компании», он мог бы даже сунуть Кагами какой-нибудь платок, похожий, вывести буквы ручкой и оставить губами автограф, но это ничего бы не изменило. Каким бы сильным Кагами не был, он никогда не станет одним из них. Они отлиты из одного, на всех общего сплава, а он из другого, и закаляло их разное пламя. Это не вопрос рукопожатий, признания или уважения, это история, которой у них, у "поколения чудес", столько, что Аоминэ, когда закрывает глаза, не может вспомнить лица людей, существовавших до. И если попытаться пересчитать все свои следы, все места, где побывал, людей, которых отметил, вещи которые ценил и любил, и знания, которые приобрёл и отдал, то количество связей между ними шестью вполне сможет заменить одну кровеносную систему. Сто тысяч километров сосудов.

И всё же, Кагами сильный и он стоит того, чтобы ему рассказать.

У горизонта едва слышно гудит ГЭС, пара прохожих тащат по асфальту свои крохотные тени. Рассказ у Аоминэ выходит невесёлый, сухие факты.

— И какой план? — спрашивает Тайга, вздыхает, чтобы вытеснить кислородом горечь, и Дайки, закончивший с кроссовками, вскидывает брови.

— План? — он действительно, действительно об этом не думал. Потому что если бы начал, к нему, наверное, вернулся бы страх.

Легенды, как картинки, в которых художник сыграл на ядовито-ярких, контрастных тонах, зачастую превосходят реальность. Кагами смотрит на Дайки и понимает это всё чётче, не то чтобы у него были иллюзии.

— Вы ничего не сделаете, не так ли? — говорит он. — Нихуя. Не важно, что тебе завтра Акаши расскажет. Не важно, что вы ещё узнаете. Ты... я без понятия о твоих причинах, может ты просто привык быть в курсе и поэтому носом землю роешь, но тебе ведь на самом деле плевать. И арсенал, патроны, ты всё это организовал только для _вас_. Вы ничего не сделаете, оставите город как есть, с крысами и псами, зарядите пистолеты и будете сидеть на жопе, — Тайга говорит устало, как потерявший запал старый прокурор. — Пока других будут убивать.

— Не помню, чтобы я был тебе что-то должен, — тянет Дайки, и этот крест, глубокие борозды, отчётливо проступает у него на лице. — Никто из нас никогда не говорил, что мы перебили несколько сотен из чувства долга или ради наград, славы или ещё из-за какой-то подобной херни. Мы не из тех, кто принимает ответственность за каждый шаг, плачет о растоптанных муравьях.

— Вы уже это сделали, хотели или нет. Ответственность существует без бумаг и росписей, она в голове, и тебе это известно. Ты, ты лично, отнимал одну жизнь за десяток других, ты совершал обмен и брал на себя ответственность, вместе с остальными.

— Если мы решили что-то однажды, это ещё не значит, что теперь каждый соплежуй может спрятаться за наши спины и ожидать, что мы будем отстреливаться за роту таких позади снова и снова. Что мы будем опекать их вечно ради них самих. Мы не станем. И не тебе нас судить, Кагами. Тебя там не было.

Сотни слов забивают Кагами глотку, пламенные, искренние, правые, но остаются там, совершенно бесполезные, потому что в действительности сказать ему нечего. Его там не было.

— План, говоришь? — хмыкает Аоминэ. — Ответственность? Считаешь, что нужно устроить облаву, расставить караул и организовать армию из местной братии? Вперёд и с песней. Займись этим сам.

Из разбитой, алой губы сочится сукровица, влажным блестят трещины, и через каждый десяток слов Аоминэ слизывает это ржавое, прижимает губу зубами, и Кагами, не злой, но вроде бы готовый убить его, ловит себя на том, что каждый раз смотрит на розовый кончик, и ненависть праведника у него в груди сплетается с огромным, скулящим чувством.

Как будто и не было трёх ступеней, разговора в темноте и двух сигарет, стена между ним и Дайки разрастается быстрее, чем Кагами успевает её ломать. Последняя персиковая мозайка со свистом летит в воду.

— И чего ради тогда? — Кагами пожимает плечами, смотрит прямо Аоминэ в лицо и ждёт. Однажды, с его упорством, они окажутся вмурованы в эту стену, вместе. — Чего ради, если не из чувства долга и не из-за славы?

— К чему тебе это знать? Следи за собой. Ты со своей жизнь ещё не разобрался, чтобы лезть в чужие.

Наверное, все они уже слишком не люди, чтобы заподозрить самый простой ответ. У каждого, нажимавшего на спусковой крючок, всегда были свои причины — по сути схожие, и половина в именах. Но Аоминэ всегда казалось, что если ты пытаешься что-то объяснить, то это выглядит так, будто ты оправдываешься, будто ты виноват и кто-то может тебя судить — и это совсем не подходит человеку, признающему лишь свою правду. Так что Аоминэ набирает в грудь воздух, игнорирует стоны рёбер и собирается послать Кагами на хуй.

Но не посылает.

— Что? — Тайга реагирует на изменения сразу. — Эй, Аоминэ?

То не отвечает, не слушает, смотрит Кагами куда-то за спину. Внимание Аоминэ переключается плавно, но ощущается это так, будто секунду назад мир вокруг не существовал, а теперь Тайга выпал в него из какого-то вакуума.

Дайки разворачивается, спрыгивает с парапета.

— Пошли, — говорит он и тянет Кагами за край куртки. — Не отставай и не ори.

Глаза у Аоминэ точно такие, как бывает, если он целится в кого-то, и Тайга подчиняется без вопросов. Разворачиваясь следом, сползая на тротуар, он чувствует, как содранные костяшки Дайки касаются его живота.

— Ну, пошли, если ты так вежливо просишь.

Они идут по течению реки, совсем недолго, хрустит под ногами стекло разбитых бутылок. Потом Аоминэ тянет его за рукав, как лошадь за поводья, и сворачивает на короткую аллею. Он медлит, будто крадётся, и Кагами легко втягивается в его ритм. Это похоже на дружескую прогулку, погодка ясная, и прохожие выглядят практически так же, как люди, у которых всё хорошо. Тайга достаёт сигарету, щёлкает зажигалкой и уже через минуту, скрывая хищный прищур за дымом, находит среди этих прохожих парня, которому они с Аоминэ сели на хвост.

— Мы преследуем человека, — Тайга выдыхает никотин, поворачивается к Аоминэ.

— Я уже думал, ты не догадаешься.

— А я люблю удивлять. Около часа назад тебя пиздили трубами. Мало били что ли?

— Клювом не щёлкай, — морщится Дайки. — С каких пор ты голосом разума заделался?

— Кто-то же должен.

— Не надо, не взваливай на себя эту непосильную ношу.

— Ты не оставляешь выбора.

— Да ну? — Аоминэ скалится, сарказм в каждой из свежих трещин, но именно сейчас, ускоряя вместе с ним шаг, Кагами в кои-то веки не чувствует себя так, будто пытается голыми руками вскрыть отбивающемуся зверю грудную клетку.

— Кстати, у нас же одинаковый размер ноги, — вспоминает Тайга.

— Хотел бы я знать, какое это имеет значение прямо сейчас.

— Ты и та тряпка выглядели жалко. Как добьёшь борцовки, приходи ко мне, у меня пара новых где-то валялась.

— Второе упоминание твоего дома за пятнадцать минут. Давай, ещё на чашку кофе меня пригласи, и я тебе шею сверну, — пренебрежение укладывается у Аоминэ в один жест. — Прямо новых?

— Не с трупа.

— Я запомню.

Они всё больше удаляются от реки, серые развалины домов нависают над ними, пялятся дырами окон.

— Вон тот бедолага, весь с проколами и в болотной куртке, да? — пепел летит Тайге под ноги, и если бы только Дайки знал, как ненавидит он курить на ходу. — Почему он?

Они сворачивают с тротуара к центру, на дорогу, расстояние до преследуемого сокращается.

— А ты сам не догоняешь? Видимо, нет. Но всё равно идёшь. Ты бегаешь за мной, как привязанный, — Аоминэ усмехается погано, но не сводит глаз с парня. — Спорим, если я решу его пристрелить сейчас, ты тоже достанешь ствол. И целиться будешь в голову.

— Ага, — кивает Тайга, — тебе. Бесишь ты просто пиздец.

— Походу, мы на разные темы разговариваем.

— Я понял твой посыл. Ты хочешь сказать, что повод что-то сделать можно найти всегда. В крайнем случае, притянуть уже после того, как дрова сломаны.

— Повод не нужен вообще. Но если говорить по делу, то вот он. У реки, у тебя за спиной, метрах в двадцати лежали две собаки.

— А у тебя за спиной гидра гудела, и что?

Аоминэ небрежно закатывает рукава.

— Он их не обошёл.

Тайга затягивается в последний раз, и сигарета отлетает с резким махом руки. Штрих тлеет в воздухе, а преследуемый замедляется на углу и наклоняется стряхнуть пыль со штанины. У него на затылке невидимая точка от двух взглядов-прицелов, и это наверняка трудно не почувствовать. Кагами отмечает его позу: стопа вперёд и на колено, стойка в пол-оборота. Им знаком этот трюк: человек не оглядывается, не подаёт виду, а сам проверяет, не идёт ли кто позади, не горят ли следы. Похлопывание по ткани совсем лёгкое, на улицах камни, щебень и пыль, не ототрёшь. Окурок ещё не касается земли, парень исчезает за поворотом — сверкают напоследок кольца в ухе, почти как у Кисэ, — и Аоминэ и Кагами одновременно, не сговариваясь, переходят на бег.

На самом деле, это похоже скорее на старт гончих.

Удары стоп асфальт встречает жёстким сопротивлением, остовы сгоревших машин смазываются в чёрные пятна, и угол они проходят по касательной, не останавливаясь. Под шорох мелких камней и подошв Дайки заносит на повороте, он выставляет ногу, и Кагами хватает его за рукав и выводит рывком обратно, трещат только швы на толстовке. Впереди опадает дымкой столб пыли, и болотная куртка мелькает у безголового памятника — парень свернул на площадь.

— Врёшь... — звуки прорываются по горлу рыком, Кагами чувствует слова Аоминэ как свои собственные и вдыхает глубже сквозь сцепленные зубы прежде чем толкнуться сильнее и перейти к совершенно иной, предельной своей скорости. Он рвёт пространство по прямой, а Дайки резко уходит влево и исчезает в узком зазоре между зданиями.

От реки через памятник и дальше площадь обрывается театром, и свернуть там можно только налево, потому что справа городская почта и жилой дом дамбой из обломков перекрыли основную на этом берегу дорогу. И Дайки, и Тайга об этом знают. Любитель пирсинга, скорее всего, нет.

Через сто метров, когда Кагами перемахивает через изуродованную сколами голову великого драматурга, ему кажется, что лёгкие его разрываются, как снаряд, и огонь обжигает оставшиеся внутренности. Но когда пытаешься догнать кого-то, главное — ноги, а они Тайгу не подводят, и он продолжает бежать, не сводя глаз с цели и не замечая людей, шарахающихся от него в стороны. Параллельно ему, через десяток стен и слои облицовочного камня, несётся Аоминэ, и Тайга в каждом своём движении, отмашкой крепких рук пытается забить мысль о чужом измотанном, покрытом ушибами теле. Холодный ветер закладывает уши, и в его злом свисте теряется мелкое цоканье когтей.

На выходе из дворов Аоминэ едва не сталкивается с группкой детей, огибает их резко, попирая все правила гравитации, в один шаг перескакивает пешеходное ограждение и вырывается на дорогу тяжело дышащей, разгорячённой системой, отдалённо напоминающей человека. Его фора — пять секунд, парень в болотной куртке уже на полпути от театра.

От Кагами до парня десятка два метров, и если Тайга кинется, то это равносильно тому, чтобы попасть под поезд. Парень замечает Аоминэ не сразу, а когда поднимает всё-таки глаза, то принимает это вполне хладнокровно и реагирует мгновенно — резко меняет направление. Но тут же шарахается назад, едва не падая в пыль, и останавливается. Эхо выстрела летит по городу. Аоминэ выразительно медленно переводи ствол «Миллениума» с асфальта на беглеца. Тот понимает его без слов, по глазам видно, и не менее выразительно поднимает пустые руки.

— Верно, — выговаривает Дайки. — Так и стой.

Кагами замедляется плавно, переходит на быстрый шаг, и от тигра его, взъерошенного и обжигающе заведённого, отличает только прямая спина. Он сплёвывает вязкую слюну, дышит глубоко сквозь улыбку-оскал и в целом, пожалуй, воплощает собой триумф. У Аоминэ ломит от чего-то рёбра и то и дело дрожью сводит вскинутую руку. Оба они знают, что их тяжёлое дыхание слышат не менее пяти человек. Никто, себя уважающий, не проигнорировал бы крики и выстрел, но те, кто пришли, наблюдают из тени. Им они помогать не станут. А Кагами и Аоминэ не попросят.

— У тебя всегда такие насыщенные будни? — Тайга стирает пот со лба, идёт к Аоминэ. Парень смотрит на них хитро из-под мокрой чёлки, розовые ладони к небу.

— В основном, вся херня происходит, когда ты рядом, — тянет Дайки, продолжая целиться чужаку в правое колено.

— Я польщён, — усмехается Кагами.

— Бля, Тайга, ты напрягаешь.

— Ну, хоть одно взаимное чувство, — Кагами облизывает сухие губы и воровато, как мальчишка, пытается заглянуть Аоминэ в глаза. — Надо связать этого парня. Он не выглядит как человек, которого достаточно держать на мушке.

Кровь всё ещё пульсирует у ушей, мышцы как мягкий пластилин, и Тайга списывает всё на выброс адреналина, на пьянящую дозу кислорода.

— Так свяжи, пизди только меньше.

«Миллениум» сверкает на солнце, капли пота стекают у Аоминэ по тёмным вискам, и не в его правилах кем-то восхищаться, но, сука, думает Кагами, как же он ахуенен. Это стучит у Тайги в висках, вместе с ещё десятком подобных мыслей, и теперь уже и ему самому ясно, что нет никакого «просто помочь», альтруизм — выдумка для дураков, а он, Кагами, увяз в этом человеке давно и надолго; или наоборот, он сам трясина, пытающаяся поглотить Дайки целиком, тем более жадно, чем больше тот сопротивляется.

Кагами подходит к Аоминэ, непринуждённо, как бог, и он не смотрит ему в лицо, предпочитает не видеть его вообще, когда опускается перед ним на колени и берётся за пряжку его кожаного ремня.

— Ты что делаешь?

«Полевые наручники и самоубийство», — думает Кагами и вытягивает ремень из пряжки, сметая к хренам всемирное равновесие.

Спонтанная провокация не оканчивается выстрелом голову, но выбивает Аоминэ из колеи. Чёрное дуло «Миллениума» смещается влево, Тайга задирает голову, встречается глазами с Дайки — о, эти вскинутые в удивлении брови, — а парень в болотной куртке решает, что или сейчас, или никогда. И он кидается прочь.

— Блять! — Аоминэ реагирует первым, следом за ним оборачивается на движение Кагами.

Парень выкладывается на полную, но не успевает убежать далеко. Шуршит болотная куртка, и кольца в ухе вспыхивают на солнце, бесконечно долго. Когда чёрная собака набрасывается на чужака, он успевает лишь выставить руку.

Аоминэ доводилось видеть много умирающих людей, но никогда при нём не пытались зарезать свинью. Какое-то мгновение, пока тварь вгрызается в предплечье и рвёт куртку вместе с мясом, на которое та надета, Аоминэ думает, что свинья, должно быть, визжит прямо как этот парень. Бедняга Саджо, когда его загрызли, лишь тихо, булькающе хрипел.

Собака выплёвывает вырванный кусок, скалит окровавленную пасть, и красные капли бегут по шерсти у неё на челюсти, падают на асфальт. Человек под ней извивается и орёт. Она никуда не спешит. Дайки понимает, что она, скорее всего, будет доедать прямо здесь. Доедать единственного человека, у которого могут быть ответы.

— Ну, нет, тварь, этого я оставлю себе, — говорит Аоминэ и стреляет.

Клыки вспарывают кожу на тёмной шее чужака. Кагами помнит, что было в той школе, помнит тела и запах, но остановить Дайки не успевает.

Первая пуля ложится в асфальт рядом, вторая собаке прямо под лапы, и та замирает у жертвы, утробно рыча, не добив. Дайки делает шаг вперёд, собака смотрит прямо на него, светлыми своими, бездушными глазами. Добыча здесь, прямо под носом, ее вкус наполняет пасть, но кто-то осмелился бросить псу вызов, и ему, умной, безжалостной твари, смешно. Пёс скалится, словно издёвку говорящий Анубис, и острые уши торчат на крупной башке. Он не боится его, он изучает, проверяет на слабо. Дайки смотрит твари в глаза и стреляет ещё раз.

Собаке будто бы не страшны пули. Она стоит, пачкая лапы кровью, глохнет грохот выстрела. Запах ужаса растекается в воздухе, стелется к земле, но принадлежит он лишь одному человеку, и это не то, чего тварь ожидает. Гортанный, низкий рык вдруг вибрирует в глотке, нарастает, и собака пятится. Аоминэ не жалеет патроны, и один за другим выстрелы чеканят его шаг. Собака неспешно отходит назад, под рыдания и человеческий скулёж, морда всё ниже, злее, и в конце концов, в долгой паузе между выстрелами, тварь решает уйти. Но она запоминает Дайки, он понимает это по её последнему, долгому взгляду.

Толчками бьёт кровь из рваной раны, парень отключился, и в тишине слышно, как удаляется звук цокающих по асфальту когтей. Хлещет кровь, цокают когти по асфальту, всё дальше и дальше. Аоминэ опускает пистолет и думает, к чему бы прислониться. Кагами, чуть более белый, чем обычно, подставляет ему плечо, и Дайки даже не хочется оторвать ему руки.

— Я передумал, — говорит Тайга, поддерживая Аоминэ в вертикальном положении. — Не подходи ко мне больше. Кроссовки я тебе с бегунком пришлю. Пиздец просто. Ты же теперь прокажённый, и я вместе с тобой. Если нас не попытаются привязать к фонарному столбу сегодня, то повесят на нём завтра. Знаешь, что самое хуёвое во всём этом цирке? Это была сука, Дайки. Ты стрелял в суку. 

 

18

  

Узлы крепкие и тугие, поддаются с трудом, но потом шёлковая ткань скользит гладко, и галстуки мятыми беззубыми змеями остаются валяться на полу. Кляп Кисэ отстёгивает сам, измазанная в слюне пластиковая трубочка остаётся на подушке, а Кисэ, разминая челюсть, растирая губы, встаёт с кровати и на нетвёрдых ногах идёт в ванную. Закат, пробивающийся сквозь густой сад во дворе, заливает его тело красным золотом, ярким всполохом лижет каждый изгиб, и так чувственно, расслабленно и гордо несла свою наготу разве что Клеопатра, поднимаясь из залитых маслами вод купальни. Хайзаки подтягивает к груди согнутую в колене ногу, смотрит ему вслед из-под острых ресниц. Бархат спины усеян полосами и синяками, болезненной туманностью растекаются по плечам засосы, и тонкие царапины на ягодицах ещё немного кровоточат. На боку, воспалено-красный, отчётливо проступает след его, Хайзаки, зубов, и видя всю эту картину целиком — будто холст в галерее, шедевр, выставленный на всеобщее обозрение, — он ощущает вдруг бесконтрольное, с ног сносящее желание дотянуться до Кисэ и снова причинить ему боль. Рёту передёргивает, умеренно, как от холода, дыбом встают волоски на затылке, и он исчезает за поворотом, оставляя беспризорный закат на Шого — тот солнечно и с ненавистью выжигает ему сетчатку.

Бортик кровати врезается в позвоночник, так что Шого сползает пониже, утягивая за собой простынь, попутно откидывает в тёмный угол валяющийся рядом презерватив. Кислорода в комнате почти не осталось, всё пропиталось сладковато-солёным душком человеческого дыхания и пота. Вставать и идти к окну Шого лень, от самой мысли этой бредовой губы его кривятся в брезгливой усмешке. Он подтягивает за порточину свои брошенные на пол штаны и вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет. Когда Кисэ возвращается, посвежевший, с зализанными назад волосами, комната похожа на скромный филиал преисподней: огненный свет, дым, духота и беспокойная серая душа в центре. Хайзаки курит, длинные стройные ноги проходят мимо.

— Давно ты вернулся? — спрашивает Кисэ под сухой треск оконной рамы. Кусочки краски сыплются на пол, и чистый воздух врывается в спальню, надувая шторы, как паруса.

— Около двух дней в городе.

Шого выдыхает дым на поползшие по коже мурашки, в зеркале на шкафу отражение Рёты натягивает футболку на влажную кожу. Футболка чёрная и просторная, совсем не тот стиль, что предпочитает этот золотой мальчик, и Шого понимает, что затягивается слишком глубоко, но продолжает наполнять лёгкие ядом. Рёта, как девка, таскает его тряпки у себя дома, и это, пожалуй, достойно презрения.

Смятая постель тоже отражается в зеркале: мягкие бежевые подушки, перекрученное одеяло. Ткань остывает, подсыхают пятна, и ложе по секундам теряет магическое напыление, превращаясь в кровать, но зрительная память легко проецирует трёхмерное изображение дугой выгнутого, от страсти дрожащего тела. Сейчас Кисэ растягивает в улыбке сухие губы, рассказывает о полетевшей проводке, о сцеплении и дороге на севере. Он не ломается, как ни выкручивай ты ему суставы.

Хайзаки отворачивается и чешет потную, грязную спину. Ему бы в душ и пожрать чего-нибудь, но он выжидает как ни в чём не бывало — ведь он соврал. Он пересёк загон какие-нибудь три часа назад и, вздымая колёсами каменную пыль, поехал к Рёте. Сразу, уставший и голодный, не удосужившись хотя бы разгрузить багажник. Но Рёте об этом знать незачем. Потому что, положа руку на сердце, это тоже пиздец как жалко. Так жалко, что Хайзаки предпочитает об этом не думать.

Белая осторожно выруливает из-за угла, ведёт острой мордочкой по воздуху и останавливает круглые немигающие глаза на Шого. В комнату она не заходит, будто это теперь радиоактивная, опасная зона. Кошки, говорят, видят гораздо больше, чем люди, чувствуют всякое.

— Сигарету об тебя потушу, Коврик, — Хайзаки смотрит на животное в ответ, облизывает задумчиво сухие губы, и хотя он бывал здесь достаточно, чтобы отметить каждый квадратный метр как свою территорию, кошка воспринимает угрозу всерьёз. И убегает. — Топочет, как слон, — фыркает Шого. — А ещё кошкой называется.

— Покормить надо, — решает Кисэ.

Он мастер разбираться в чужих повадках, смог бы стать великим актёром в другое время, кем угодно мог бы стать на самом деле. От слова к делу Кисэ тоже переходит без колебаний — это у них с Хайзаки общее, если серьёзно, у них много общего, как у фотографии и негатива, — но у самого порога Шого быстро вытягивает руку и хватает Кисэ за щиколотку, всеми пятью пальцами окольцовывая ахиллово сухожилие.

— Стоять, — говорит он и тушит сигарету в заплёванной хрустальной салатнице. — Не сдохнет твоя Белая. Сядь лучше, расскажи, что там за херня в городе творится. Я как-то не улавливаю новости.

Ладонь тёплая и сухая, а стискивает до боли, физическим требованием, выраженным в грубой бесконтрольной силе. Она не даёт усомниться, что это не приказ, свойственный порядку и иерархии, а вспышка воли, подминающей под себя всё вокруг. Это подымается вверх с током крови, от этого ноют разом все укусы на теле, все синяки и царапины, пульсируют сладко, и Рёта выдыхает тихо и опускает глаза под ноги. Большим пальцем, едва касаясь, Шого поглаживает выступающую косточку на лодыжке и не смотрит на него специально. Ощущается только стальная хватка.

Кисэ тоже садится на пол, приваливается к дверному наличнику.

— День другой, дерьмо всё то же, — говорит он. — Я видел сегодня Аоминушку в больнице, он притащил Мидориме какого-то полудохлого парня и велел наизнанку вывернуться, но вытащить его с того света. Бедолага выглядел совсем плохо, вся его кровь была на Кагами, который, по всей видимости, его до этого и перевязывал. Мидоримушка, как ты догадываешься, в неописуемый восторг не пришёл.

— Знаю я его, отморозок со скальпелем, — Хайзаки как есть, голый, лениво раскидывается на полу, не думает прикрыться. — Он вечно бесился, когда что-то шло не по плану. У него какой-то заскок на том, чтобы всё делалось по инструкции и по правилам. Дрочит, небось, тоже согласно расписанию... Зачем тебя в больницу понесло?

— Лекарства надо было отдать, у Шинтаро на попечении есть особый пациент, ему колёса нужны периодически просто запредельные. У меня заказ тащить из его списка всё: найденное, выменянное и даже по одной штуке. Что-то хроническое, наверное.

— Имя пациента знаешь? Пол?

— Не в курсе, — Кисэ врёт профессионально, разглядывает очертание мышц и рёбер у Хайзаки под кожей.

Шого, как ни смешно, тоже перевозчик, но выезжает за ограду вовсе не за едой и тряпками, не за "падалью". У него свой, как он выражается, особый товар, и таблетки, среди прочего, там тоже частенько попадаются. Кисэ мог бы дать ему список лекарств, договориться о бартере или цене, две ищейки справятся лучше, чем одна, но дело в том, что на самом деле нет, Рёта не может. Шого разрушает всё, к чему прикасается, разрушает с поверхностным, извращённым удовольствием, глубже которого лишь пустота, и доверенное ему в руки — доверенное ему — так или иначе обречено на поругание и уничтожение.

— Темнишь ты, Рёта, — Хайзаки смотрит на него косо, и во взгляде снисхождение маньяка-садиста, уверенного, что жертва никуда не сбежит, потому что ноги ей уже отпилили. Но оставляет всё, как есть. На будущее. — Что Шинтаро сказал, выживет этот убогий, которого Дайки подстрелил? На кой чёрт он им вообще сдался.

— Вообще-то, парня загрызла собака. Или надкусила, если вдаваться в подробности.

— И Дайки его вытащил?

— Они с Кагами были вдвоём. Считай, спортивная машина получает двигатель самосвала.

— Да я не о том, — отмахивается Шого. — Если бы я увидел, как пёс кого-то жрёт, то оставил бы всё как есть. Эти твари завалят не одного, так другого. Какая разница?

«Что особенного было в том ублюдке?» растекается по издевательской усмешке, за губами Хайзаки должны бы быть ряды щучьих зубов, царапать его собственный язык. Он смеётся в душе, для него ценники на людях всегда завышены, и на самом деле ему всё равно. Его бы мало взволновало, если бы однажды весь город ушёл под землю, неудобно, конечно, но он нашёл бы себе другой. Только он всё равно ждёт ответа, не правду и не ложь, а то, что Кисэ, как он считает, может себе позволить ему сказать. В городе торчков и бродяг почти столько же, сколько собак, и каждый из них, если понадобится, выложит Шого всё как на духу, по старой дружбе или за пакет травы. Но у Рёты приятный голос, и Хайзаки ждёт.

— Аоминушка ушёл раньше, чем я успел спросить.

— Ого, он даже не остался потрещать со старым другом. Какие вы все унылые, просто пиздец.

— Я предпочитаю думать, что мы перешли на ту стадию, когда разговоры уже не столь важны.

— В бабских журнальчиках наверняка этому посвящён особый раздел.

Из каждой его совершенной части, фигурно вылепленных изгибов, больше всего Шого в Кисэ нравится шея. Он протягивает руку, и Рёта, привыкший, не вздрагивает от невесомого скольжения вдоль трахеи, а Шого берёт его под челюсть, как бокал вина, и притягивает к себе, нежно лишь потому, что на шее Кисэ ему следы оставлять нельзя.

— А теперь, — говорит он, — когда у тебя вся брехня кончилась, я намерен услышать, что ты на самом деле хочешь мне рассказать.

С таким же успехом, думает Рёта, у него могло и вовсе не быть кожи. Какой смысл во всех этих линиях обороны — эпидермис, мышцы и кости, — если Шого с одного взгляда видит его насквозь, со всей его усталостью, утопленным в коньяке отчаянием, с его жаждой нового взрыва и прогрессирующей тоской. У Хайзаки глаза — за прозрачной сеткой очеловечивающих морщин, — пустой холодный колодец, и Рёта замурован в этом колодце, выбит на каждом камне.

Горячие струи бьют из душа, растут с усилением напора, и Шого шагает в поток с головой, приоткрывает рот. Верхом на стиральной машине Кисэ пытается объяснить, как невероятно пугающее выглядит сцена, когда два знакомых (неверное слово) тебе человека, заляпанные кровью с головы до ног, на плечах волочат по пустому коридору чьё-то ещё безжизненное тело, и ты думаешь, нет, пожалуйста, пусть это кто-то, кого я никогда не видел. Спасибо, что после всего пережитого ноги больше не подкашиваются, а то упал бы прямо там, от облегчения. Кагами, забавно, но как будто стал старше, это Курокушка на него так влияет, Курокушка умеет воспитывать и открывать глаза, а Дайки всё такой же, немного нервный, немного не в себе почему-то, но голос чёткий, и даже Мидоримушка делает то, что он говорит. Кагами и Аоминэ плечом к плечу, попробуй найти зрелище столь же захватывающее, все медсестрички прямо дрожали, утирали их платочками, лезли жадными ручонками. Улыбка Кисэ мягким шармом своим затмевает всех актрис чёрно-белого кино, и Хайзаки сплёвывает под ноги попавшую в рот пену. Кисэ разглядывает потоки воды, срывающиеся с его локтей, вспоминает, что Аоминэ приходил недавно, у него что-то на уме, какой-то грандиозный пиздец ждет за углом, и это прослеживается в глубине синяков у него под глазами, в том, как отбивался он от медсестричек, они все грудастые там, он же вроде любит сиськи побольше, но — помирающий парень на руках, западенцы на каждый нечётный день месяца, и наверняка ещё что-то, о чём он, Кисэ, ни слухом, ни духом. Ещё два дня, возможно, три, и поползут слухи, у тех же медсестричек рот не меньше бюстгальтера, пусть Мидоримушка их и держит под хлыстом, и придётся тогда идти к Акаши, потому что они все привыкли решать глобальные проблемы сообща, по отдельности никому из них ничего не нужно, да и вместе, если уж на то пошло, тоже, но людей сильнее всего объединяет идея, и никто не умеет её так подать, как Акаши. Разве что Куроко, но тот тихоня, он не объясняет, он пробивает стены и позволяет разбираться уже с обломками, наш несгибаемый тонкий атлант. Только в больнице его не было, Тэцую давно никто не видел, будто он засел где-то в засаде да там и уснул, и вот Аоминэ и Кагами вдвоём, без него беспризорные, находят повод слить не понятно на что весь банк крови. Столько восхищения героям, почестей храбрым, лести гордым — никто не спрашивает, как отогнали собаку, предпочитают не знать и спать спокойно. Кажется, скоро опять придётся стрелять в людей, служить и защищать. Будто снова в кресло к дантисту. И шальная мыль приходит в голову, когда Аоминэ, до бешенства доведённый навязчивым, не нужным ему вниманием, ураганом вырывается из больницы: он, Кисэ, никогда ведь не смотрел вслед, не видел чужие спины, за свои двадцать с хвостиком он научился лишь покидать, и страшно представить, как Курокушка это выдержал — вот так смотреть Аоминэ вслед.

Вода стекает на кафель под ногами, и потемневшие косички дохлыми змеями липнут к шее. Хайзаки делает шаг к стиральной машине, мокрой рукой скользит Кисэ под бедро и рывком притягивает его к себе.

— Слишком много ты думаешь об Аоминэ, — замечает он тихо. — И говоришь тоже. У меня сейчас зубы сведёт нахер.

— Хочешь сказать, что предпочёл бы не слушать? Тогда тебе следовало оставить кляп.

— Проблемка с этим, Рёта. Не знаю, с какой стати, но меня ебёт, что там твориться в твоей башке.

— Так я могу продолжать?

— Недолго. Учти, что я этого ублюдка на дух не переношу. И вообще. Передёргивай лучше на меня. Мне для тебя не жалко.

Рёта любит прекрасных и сильных и чистых духом, он сам свет и к свету же тянется, но вот перед ним Шого, грозовая серость, с росписью тупой жестокости на низком лбу. Его ревность похожа на детскую, она серьёзная и растерянная и беспощадная в своей злости. Он прячет её под маской крутого парня, под фальшивой безразличностью повесы. Хайзаки вдавливает пальцы, оставляет влажный отпечаток на штанах, и тем требовательнее взгляд его, чем отчётливее мысль, что нет у него прав на того, за кого он так яростно держится.

На губах у Кисэ расцветает усмешка, он запрокидывает голову и смеётся.

— Нет ничего проще, чем влюбиться, — говорит Рёта, пока картошка скворчит на сковороде. — Я научился этому раньше, чем начал ходить. Для этого необходимы лишь две вещи: разрешение и повод. Разрешение ты получаешь у самого себя, а повод... Ну, повод, если честно, всегда очень субъективен. Мало ли что тебя цепляет. Главным же является получение удовольствия. В детстве, помню, мне жутко нравился какой-то камушек, круглый, сделанный под кошачий глаз. Для меня он тогда был самой восхитительной безделушкой. Детская радость, которую трепетно хранят в коробочке. Его было приятно вертеть в руках, разглядывать на солнце, катать по полу. Не знаю, что я ещё с ним делал, но это был чистый восторг, — пластиковая лопаточка размазывает по воздуху воображаемую радугу, Рёта театрально закатывает глаза. Сложив руки на груди, Шого созерцает золотящуюся картошку. — Мне кажется, восхищение, которые я испытал, увидев Аоминэ в первый раз, было сродни этому чувству. А я ведь значительно повзрослел.

— Невелика разница, — хмыкает Хайзаки, ногтями цепляя не прожарившийся верхний ломтик, — у тебя детство в одном месте оркестром гремит. Я тебе лет десять дам от силы, если не восемь.

— У нас же сейчас за педофилию убивают? — уточняет Кисэ невзначай, с невинным видом посыпает картошку солью.

— Не знаю, — Шого пожимает плечами. — Не читал.

Ни одному политологу не снилась такая чистая, во всю свою костлявую ширь развернувшаяся агонизирующая анархия, как та, что простирает длань над их городом. Где есть люди, там должна быть иерархия, где есть люди, там должны быть законы, но если среда, в которой они существуют, представляет собой запертый в картонной коробке хаос, то любые проявления порядка равнозначны броуновскому движению, и нет способа организовать его и подчинить, ибо нет ни лидера, ни кнута, ни самого мощного из мотивов — общей идеи. За те несколько лет, что сотни пар сапогов топтали их улицы, что десятки глоток надрывались, обещая им мирное небо над головой, любая форма правления опротивела жителям настолько, что каждый, вплоть до с трудом выжившего ребёнка, признает теперь лишь одну власть — власть необходимости. Нужда их легислатур, их судья и их право на всё то время, что она ощутима. У них нет ни законов, ни правил, и опираться приходится лишь на добрую волю, ибо воля — свобода — это то, чего у них в избытке. Черпай и захлебывайся. Однако люди продолжают существовать — влюбляться, ненавидеть, брать в займы, усыновлять, грабить, жениться, убивать в пьяных драках, избивать, лечить, — и негласные традиции складываются сами собой. Пожелавший остаться неизвестным выбил их на камне около года назад, выбил криво, ибо работал в темноте, с фонарём в зубах, и острые кривые клинья испещряют теперь огромный памятник чёрного мрамора — надгробную плиту прошлой, давно забытой войны. Эта чёрная плита, ребром отражая проплывающие облака, надвое разделяет круглую площадь на правом берегу реки. На той её плоскости, что каждое утро поглощает свет зори, стройными колоннами от верха до низа тянутся имена и даты, бессодержательные, как солдаты в строю. На другой стороне, под словом «предупреждение», среди букв которого половину можно принять за изображения мечей, тянется клином список. За воровство — прострел ладоней, за изнасилование — шесть ударов ножом в живот, за педофилию — смерть, за вымогательство — удар кастетом в зубы, за ложь — клеймо на лбу, и список тянется наискось, криво, пока не оканчивается мелкой строчкой: «за убийство — по обстоятельствам». Заповедями этот перечень не назовёшь, но сокрытая в нём угроза острыми клиновидными штрихами рисует картину стихийной, на всех общей реакции на боль. Наиболее вероятной.

Шого не живёт по правилам, само его существование подведено к фразе «по обстоятельствам», и когда он слизывает масло с пальцев, вспыхивает в его глазах нечто такое, что ясно даёт понять — каким бы ни было наказание, он точно так же трахал бы Кисэ, будь тот ребёнком. Ему не важно, что он ломает на своём пути.

Узорчатые тарелки уже на столе, запах жаренной картошки плывёт по дому, и Рёта седлает любимую табуретку, протягивает Хайзаки вилку.

— Вообще, влюблённость ни к чему не обязывает, она лёгонькая, как пенка на капучино, — продолжает он, смешно закидывая картошку за щёку. — Ты находишь тех, кто тебе нравится, всяких там танцовщиц, поэтов, пекарей, добряков, храбрецов, весельчаков, брюнеток, электриков или, на худой конец, красавиц, и тихо млеешь, будто впечатлительная малолетка на рок-концерте. Глазей себе и возбуждай центр удовольствия. Самое замечательное во влюблённости то, что если тот, на кого ты слюни пускаешь, тебя немного утомил, то ни один закон мироздания не запрещает тебе сделать паузу и отвести замыленные глаза. Быть влюблённым это как жрать сладкое до одурения. Затошнило — сделай перерыв и вгрызайся в плитку с изюмом дальше. И, если уж продолжать аналогию, то, как не всякий шоколад в кайф, не все черты человека, в которого ты влюблён, тебе нравятся. Вот он показывает великое своё благородство или способности к манипуляции, да так ярко, что держите мне кто-нибудь руки, а вот использованную заварку кипятком заливает — будто попался тебе среди молочного шоколада тёмный и горький. Но у тебя всё хорошо, не хочешь — не ешь. Влюблённость оставляет пространство для манёвра. Единственным её недостатком является отсутствие стоп-сигнала или хотя бы предупредительных огней. Сирены там, огоньков перед чертой. Влюблённость — воздушное чувство, оно несёт тебя плавно, гладенько, но под откос, и мутирует в любовь без предупреждения. И вот тогда пиздец, — вилка Кисэ со скрипом гребёт по опустевшей тарелке. — Доигрался.

За пять минут Шого выгребает у Кисэ половину его картошки, жуёт со смаком, будто нет ничего вкуснее, и лишь отправив в рот последний стиснутый у него ломтик принимается за свою порцию. Тарелки расписаны по-разному, исцарапаны грубыми вилками, но всё так же прекрасны — остатки шика дорогих гостиничных сервизов, — и та, что у Рёты, процентов на сорок больше, чем у Шого.

— Я привык, что меня все любят, — говорит Кисэ, открывая капот хаммера. — Привык настолько, что могу позволить себе говорить об этом без стеснения. Для меня это факт. Я тот самый золотой червонец, который каждому нравится. Мил, обаятелен и обходителен, умён, скромен. Половина случайных встречных видит во мне сверхчеловека, которым им никогда не стать. Вторая половина видит принца на белом коне. Большая часть того, что людям кажется сложным, мне удаётся без труда. Я был лучшим на ипподроме, в музыкальной школе, одним из лучших в тире. Люди вокруг меня вкалывали до седьмого пота, чтобы чего-то достичь, а мне к тому времени уже надоедало, и я бросал одно в пользу другого. Я всегда занимался лишь тем, что мне было интересно, и не делал ничего для того, чтобы меня любили. Любовь и обожание прилагались. Девчонки, всякие глупышки и романтичные душеньки, сохли по мне годами. А где женщины, там и сияние славы, волочащееся за ними на пыльном подоле мечтаний и обрушивающееся на несчастного избранника. Я флиртовал бездумно — девушки таяли, я работал спустя рукава — мне вручали главный приз. Вспоминая это сейчас, я понимаю, что мне зачастую было банально скучно. А теперь представь: я, баловник природы и судьбы, попадаю в самодельную дрянную мишень пять раз из пяти и жду оваций, а Аоминэ срать на это хотел. Он укладывает свои пять пуль в дырки, оставшиеся от моих. Не напрягаясь.

Кисэ складывает ладонь пистолетом, и невидимый выстрел сносит хаммеру карбюратор.

— И ты повёлся, — Хайзаки закатывает глаза и отпихивает его от оголённых внутренностей машины, сам склоняется к толстенькому сплетению проводов.

— И я повёлся, — соглашается Рёта. — Потому что это было ахуенно. Знаешь, как будто я вертел маленьким княжеством, а мне показали властелина мира. Или бога. Одна вечерняя попойка разнесла мои горизонты в дым. Из-за всех надоевших мне вершин, на которые я карабкался до зевоты легко, выдвинулся пик, покорить который могло стоить жизни. Мне не часто вызов бросают, а Аоминэ оказался именно что вызовом, весь, с головы до ног. Он был так шикарен, что у меня чуть не встал. Чёрт с ней, со стрельбой, я захотел покорить его. Добиться его внимания, его поощрения, его восхищения, в конце концов. Кажется, я сдвинулся настолько, что одно время пытался влюбить его в себя.

Хайзаки упирается подбородком в сложенные на руле руки, с фальшивой скукой наблюдает за Рётой сквозь лобовое стекло. Заведённый хаммер урчит мягко и тихо, мелкой дрожью ластясь к самолюбию. Хайзаки уверен, что сам Ниджимура, сбивший когда-то об него все костяшки, не отремонтировал бы тачку лучше. Пожалуй, с этого хрена сталось бы им гордиться. На счёт последнего Шого не уверен, Ниджимура сдох раньше, чем он перестал его ненавидеть.

— И что, не получилось? — скалится Шого.

Кисэ качает головой.

— Я передумал.

Ночь заполняет сумерки, как чернила, растекается по стенам, по углам, сплавляет воедино тёмные очертания комнаты, и Хайзаки, как обычно, слишком лень вставать, чтобы включить свет. Кисэ лежит на полу, закинув ноги на диван, и Шого чувствует мягкие прикосновения его, когда Кисэ подушечкой пальца трогает гладкие скобы, заменяющие Хайзаки серьги. В прикосновениях нет ни нежности, ни трепета. Шого знает, что это от скуки, что Кисэ не видит, не запоминает "его" детали, для Рёты любой зазор его личности — лишь части целого, ему принадлежащего целого. Но почему-то восприятие коротит на этих пальцах, Хайзаки не чувствует ничего, кроме них, будто всё его существо жалкое сжалось в темноте и отдалось этим прикосновения, до последнего нервного окончания. Хайзаки слушает Кисэ с несвойственным ему терпением, тратит ночь на эту чушь, хотя в его распоряжении все улицы и притоны, и только внутри, в груди, что-то такое замирает каждый раз, по секундам, и частица за частицей подыхает, зажатое там, как в тисках, не получившее шанса распуститься. Рёта касается, Шого терпит.

— У тебя было когда-нибудь такое, что ты не мог воспринимать одного человека отдельно от другого? — говорит Кисэ. Дыхание его тёплое, частыми невесомым поцелуями жалит шею. — Вроде как сам не хочешь, а вслед за первым моментально вспоминаешь второго, и потом не отделаться от него никак, будто они так и продаются по паре, чёртовы носки. Это не ассоциация даже, а какая-то более глубокая фигня, что-то с восприятием. Двое людей паяются в одно, и в твоих глазах теряют право на раздельное существование. Примерно так я вижу Аоминэ и Куроко.

Вслед за скобами приходит очередь цепей, широких и тонких, обвивающих Хайзаки шею. Рёта перебирает их небрежно, он задёргался весь за эти несколько дней, беспокойство точит быстрее червей, и ему необходимо занять мысли и руки. Кулоны тёплые, тяжёлые, и Рёта думает, что если Шого — гроза, то все железки его, слова резкие, его острые зубы — не больше, чем гром и молния, пыль в глаза. Тёмная тяжесть туч не нуждается во вспышках и грохоте, чтобы страшить.

— Знаешь, Курокушка удивительный парень, столько силы духа в какой-то фарфоровой кукле. В первый раз всегда думаешь, что он хлюпик, слабенький, хрупкий, до безобразия обычный. А оказывается, что перед тобой сосуд, наполненный чем-то невероятным, вроде как джин в пластиковой бутылке на пол-литра. Пару лет назад он и вовсе был лапушкой: смелый, добрый, отзывчивый и правильный, как прямая в учебнике по геометрии. Он и сейчас такой, но тогда у него ещё и глаза сияли. Посмотрит на тебя, и будто светлое будущее улыбнулось. Будь он менее скрытен, его бы каждый второй пытался к рукам прибрать. Смешно вспомнить, как я разрывался, не зная, кого хочу заграбастать себе больше — Аоминэ или Куроко. Всё маялся, пока не понял, что больше, чем каждый из них, мне нравится, когда они вместе.

— Вот как, — Шого отзывается глухо, далёким раскатом.

— Это целый сонет. Помню, был конец августа, жара стояла невыносимая. Мы все, человек двадцать грязных подростков, сидели на берегу, в паре километров до гидры, и Момои как раз тащила пакеты с невесть где найденными грушами. Эта малышка найдёт что угодно и кого угодно. Или что угодно на кого угодно. Ты запивал когда-нибудь бурбон грушами? Не важно. Были груши и был Мурашка, а ещё Шинтаро, Аоминэ и Куроко. Я помню, что решил искупаться, грязнее тогда вряд ли бы кто стал. Скинул ботинки, начал стаскивать футболку и вдруг, без повода, посмотрел на этих двоих и увидел их совсем иначе. Говорят же о минутах озарения? Ощущается так, будто ты вдруг попал в шов между секундами, и на этом отрезке всё предстаёт перед тобой как черновик. Набросок реальности, который можно рассмотреть в тридэ. Аоминэ и Куроко, они вроде ничего и не делали, сидели на траве, футболками груши оттирали. Помню, Аоминэ соломинку жевал. А только я посмотрел на них и понял, что они вместе, они связаны, как концы верёвки. Что не должно быть так, чтобы они сидели плечом к плечу. Они вроде как друг для друга и смотреть должны друг на друга, и соприкасаться, и умереть в один день, может, от одной пули, и тогда это будет правильно, тогда то физическое, что я вижу, будет совпадать с тем, что я чувствую между ними.

Кисэ сам не замечает, как самоирония его вспыхивает сухим хворостом, и на смену ей приходит обжигающая убеждённость мечтателя, агрессивная и цепкая, как вера в то последнее, во что осталось верить. Цепи грудой звеньев выпадают из пальцев, и Рёта запрокидывает голову к Шого, ищет отклик его, ища понимание.

И наталкивается на тёмную, лютую ненависть в его глазах.

— Только не рассказывай мне о том, как же это прекрасно, что среди нынешней гнили встречаются ещё такие отношения, — Хайзаки глумится от души, жалит. — А то я решу, что мне здесь не место.

Он тянется, наматывает футболку на кулак и за неё притягивает Кисэ к себе, одним жёстким, непреклонным движением. Тот обжигается щекой о ворс ковра — больно, — не успевает сжать пальцы свои на его руке.

— Какого...

Судорожный вдох подхватывает чужой выдох, и поцелуй из мягкого касания губ сразу переходит в укус. Это как грозовой мрак и дикий штормовой ветер, разгоняющийся на километрах пустого пространства — холодный и бьющий наотмашь, — как запах озона и мощь, что подхватывает, врывается внутрь, наполняет собой и обращается кличем свободы. Так Шого его целует. Кисэ чувствует боль, жар, злость чужую, и сладостью боль обращается у него в груди. Вот только Шого знает каждую из его повадок, Кисэ для него изученный во всех проявлениях вид, и он с упоительной жестокостью оттягивает губу его зубами, лижет напоследок и отпускает, отстраняясь. Рёта тянется следом, вверх, но Шого крепко держит его за волосы, не пускает. Тепло его и близость дразнят, не касаясь.

— Давай, проси меня.

Кисэ выдыхает и взглядом объявляет вызов.

Среди серого полотна радужки плещется ненависть, всё та же, лютая, никуда не делась она; ненависть у Шого в хватке пальцев, она же пульсирует на губах, и война показалась бы не такой страшной в сравнении с ней, направленной прямиком на тебя. У неё встань на пути, и она тебя сломает. Но Рёта встречает её спокойно, бесстрашно, впускает в себя, непокорный, но открытый семи ветрам, и Шого за это ненавидит его ещё больше. Так сильно ненавидит. Это тот случай, когда ненависть перетекает в разрушительную любовь.

Шого садится на Рёту верхом, удерживая его по-прежнему за волосы, Рёта пытается ухватиться за его плечи, борется, потому что привык бороться, но кончается это тем, что Хайзаки фиксирует его руки над головой. У них одинаковый вес и рост, силы практически равны, и то, что запястья Рёты сжаты, будто клешнёй грейферного захвата, объясняется лишь тем, что он сам не против. Шого держит крепко и за каждый поцелуй вынуждает платить томлением. Он не ласкает, а пытает, пробует губы на вкус и отстраняется, целует, не даёт целовать в ответ, разделяет касания долгими секундами, сам отмеряет между ними расстояние, дразнит, обманывает и вырывает стоны. Он усмехается глумливо, наслаждается огнём, что пылает у Рёты в глазах, и капризными касаниями своими, издёвкой-игрой удерживает его под собой. Он целует, кусает, Рёта тянется ответить, и он тут же отступает, вкрадчиво и неторопливо, сжимает запястья сильнее. Хайзаки всегда пытается привязать его, подчинить и управлять им, потому что тело Рёты — это всё, что он может контролировать.

Это вывернутый наизнанку стокгольмский синдром, когда палач становится рабом жертвы. Шого привык разрушать, привык унижать и пугать, именно так доказывая то, что он существует. Он питается чувством превосходства, для него чем сильнее эмоции, тем лучше, без разницы, если у них отрицательный заряд, и что ни делает он, всё вывернуто наизнанку. Он оскверняет всё чистое и низводит до примитивного уровня, и он никогда не придавал значения тому, что или кого именно он ломает и портит. Но с Рётой это превратилось во что-то до предела личное. Рёта занял одну с ним нишу, предстал перед ним отражением, и тот свет, что рождался у Кисэ в самом сердце, резал Шого глаза и заставлял беситься от бессилия, как тварь, не способную зубы вонзить в этот золотой, ранящий свет. Чем глубже Шого погружался в свою ненависть, тем больше увязал, сам себя по рукам и ногам привязывал к Рёте, мыслями о нём дышал и жил и слепо не замечал, что то, за что он Кисэ ненавидит, на самом деле достойно лишь обожания. Кисэ смог отвернуться от Аоминэ, отделить восхищение и одержимость, Хайзаки же от Кисэ отвернуться не смог. Доведённый до исступления, он не заметил, как его ненависть превратилась в любовь.

— Шого, хватит, — просит Кисэ, вздрагивает адамово яблоко на выставленной напоказ шее, и даже под покрывалом темноты Шого готов поклясться, что губы его кроваво-красные от поцелуев.

— Думаешь, достаточно? — в голосе Шого сомнение, он осторожен, он льнёт щекой к щеке, шепчет: — Ну, как скажешь.

Кисэ благодарно трётся о него носом. Хайзаки обманывает.

Медленно, словно разламывая что-то тонкое и острое, он заставляет Кисэ перевернуться на живот и с упоением заламывает ему левую руку, вслушиваясь в тихое шипение — следствие им причинённой боли. Рёта упирается коленями в пол, прогибает спину, и если раньше Хайзаки сужал восприятие до себя самого, на себе замыкал его мир, то теперь перед Кисэ лишь тёмная комната, чьи границы тают за полем зрения.

— Открой рот, — велит Шого, и за тягучими интонациями его искуситель, а не диктатор. Он настолько искренне пошл, шарит по телу так неподдельно жадно, что Рёте мерещится, будто страсть его плотным раскалённым воздухом обхватывает тело. Рёта выполняет приказ, размыкает челюсти влажно. Он самому себе кажется нереальным. Шого говорит: — Шире.

Чёрная футболка задирается на спине, и Хайзаки ведёт ладонью вверх по позвоночнику, заставляя Кисэ прогибаться так сильно, что грудь касается ковра, и рука его горячая с ожесточением углубляет излом поясницы. Чем дальше, тем унизительней, разъезжаются колени, и Кисэ не знает, почему от этого всё так ноет внутри — совсем не больно, — но втягивает воздух с присвистом, и пальцы Шого, оставляя розовые полосы, сворачивают вправо по выступающим рёбрам и вниз, к животу. Вокруг темно, и Шого везде.

— Не забывай про рот, — искажённая улыбка отмечает лицо Хайзаки, медленно, как движение его руки вдоль косых мышц и под пояс штанов. Он оттягивает наслаждение, и касание его небрежное хуже муки. От слабой ласки, случайной, костяшками пальцев у лобка, Рёта вздрагивает всем телом, вспыхивают розовым скулы. Когда Шого обхватывает его член, Рёта всё-таки стонет. — Умница.

Хайзаки заламывает его левую ещё сильнее, обнажает верхние зубы от жестокого удовольствия. Он внутри — уродливый терновый куст, спаянный из арматуры. Кисэ больно и хорошо одновременно.

Свободная рука будто сломана судорогой, проступают мышцы под кожей, и ногти чуть не ломаются от того, как отчаянно цепляется Кисэ пальцами за ворс ковра. Из уголка широко открытого рта медленно стекает слюна. Кисэ не пытается ни утереть её, ни втянуть. Ему запретили. Он покачивается мелко от заданных Шого толчков, жмурится всё сильнее от жёсткой дрочки, и комнату наполняют всполохи звучных его вдохов и выдохов: высоких, протяжных, слабеющих и обращающихся в хрип.

Шого слушает его, ощущает его, любуется им, прижимается к нему колом стоящим членом, и дрожь лихорадочная Рёте так к лицу, что Шого задушить его хочется от избытка чувств. Перепачканными в смазке пальцами он хватает Рёту за волосы на затылке и заставляет встать на колени, прижимает к своей груди.

— Твоя ладонь, оближи её хорошенько, — шепчет Шого приказ на ухо, зубами хищно касаясь раковины. Рёта опасный раб, неподатливый, себе на уме, но пока подчиняется. Он подносит руку к лицу с театральной манерой, языком размазывает слюну по коже и выводит линию жизни, линию сердца, каждый из пяти пальцев. Он делает это тщательно и вдумчиво, всё для единственного зрителя, и лопатками-крыльями чувствует, как колотит Хайзаки, из-за него колотит. — Ложись на спину, — велит Шого, отпускает заломленную руку. От толчка его в спину Кисэ падает на пол, Шого хватает его за ногу, переворачивает резко, и что-то переворачивается у Рёты в груди, подпрыгивает к горлу и вновь опускается к животу, разбиваясь там тяжёлым вожделением. Кисэ перед Хайзаки беззащитный, распалённый и раскрытый, профессиональная жертва. На штанах темнеет влажное пятно, и член как каменный, оттягивает резинку. — Снимай, — Хайзаки отстраняется, и под взглядом его, не пожирающим даже, а обгладывающим, пробирающим до костей и глубже, Кисэ просовывает под резинку большие пальцы и медленно стягивает штаны. Миллиметр за миллиметром синяя ткань обнажает бархат кожи, влажно блестящую розовую головку, тазовые косточки, а Рёта, растрёпанный, разгорающийся всё сильнее, из-под ресниц наблюдает за Шого, и в повадке этой своей блядской он прекрасен. Всё, что есть в Хайзаки от силы и выдержки, Кисэ ломает до смешного легко, с извращённым удовольствием, которое подцепил, как вирус, и кровь жжёт вены от того, как это возбуждает. Кисэ останавливается на половине бедра. Он никогда не просит словами, но ничто не получается у него так, как провокации. Рёта прекрасен, что смертный грех, Клеопатра удавилась бы от зависти, и Шого идёт себе на уступку. Он сдёргивает оставшееся одним махом, разводит Рёте колени и тянет рывком к себе. — Отличный вид, — говорит он с издёвкой, тускловатой, выдохшейся, а под веками у самого чёрный Ад. — Смотри, ты даже не пытаешься свести ноги. Течёшь, как сука, а? Я чувствую, как ты задом об меня трёшься. Ты, падла, пользуешься тем, что мне нравится смотреть на то, как ты корчишься. Ахуенно, наверное, знать, что кому-то от тебя так крышу рвёт, да?

— Ты себе не представляешь, — шепчет Кисэ. — Попробуй как-нибудь.

Шого нависает над ним озлобленным змеиным духом.

— А ну-ка закрой пасть и делай, что я говорю. Нам ведь обоим это нравится.

Хайзаки отравляет, ломает его, тянет за собой вниз упорно, но Кисэ хватает света на них обоих, и не иссякает он, как бы Шого его ни пачкал.

У Шого каждое слово обращается в оружие. Словами он режет, колет, цепляет под рёбра и в лоскуты превращает душу, словами же оплетает Кисэ, и тот превращается на минуту в послушную его воле живую куклу. Рёта-марионетка прикрывает глаза и делает, что Шого ему велит: поглаживает свой живот, ласкает член, сжимает яички и по головке ведёт пальцами так чувственно, что задыхается и вытягивается в звенящую, трепещущую струну. Он не скрывает похоти и играет с собой гораздо нежнее, чем стал бы Шого — чем смог бы Шого, — и ни на грош не верит напускному его, Хайзаки, равнодушию. Слишком сильно Шого сжимает его бёдра, с гораздо большим чувством, чем позволил бы себе тот, кому всё равно. Хайзаки цепляется за контроль, цепляется за Кисэ, и обожание и бешенство рвут его на части. Он никак не отпустит себя, у таких, как он, тоже есть свои стены, но желание обладать, желание сломать и желание выебать хищными острыми тенями испещряют его лицо.

Шого не привык отдавать, он всегда берёт, и каждая его ласка, каждое усилие — капля крови, вырванный из себя кусок. Безрассудный, наглый, в себе уверенный, он, если бы мог, поджал бы хвост и сбежал безоглядно, с позором или без, не важно, лишь бы не тонуть больше от одной мысли, не загораться от случайного слова и жеста. Вырвал бы это из себя или себя из этого. Но Хайзаки нуждается в Кисэ — ненавидит свою к нему любовь безудержно, но нуждается, — и жаждет его столь сильно, и берёт так отчаянно. Он ужасно любит его, его одного, он принадлежит Кисэ со всеми потрохами, как только может принадлежать этот жестокий, беспринципный, из поганых обломков человечности состоящий гад, и Рёта думает, что эта одержимость и в генетический код вклинившаяся привязанность не может не подкупать. Люди склонны ценить то, что существует в малом количестве и что труднее всего заполучить.

Хайзаки ненавидит свою любовь и извращает её болью, да только в каждом спазме вспыхивает она, жгучая, потому что как бы он Рёту ни калечил — всё опаснее, соразмерно вожделению, — страх однажды убить душит его самого, останавливает, и всякая мука наполняется сладостью, томной искрой бежит по нервам. Шого способен только разрушать, и Рёта ему позволяет, ибо нет для Шого другого способа выразить свои чувства.

А Рёте капель его крови всегда недостаточно.

Бесцветная, утопленная в ночи комната вращается каруселью, и им обоим, горящим, растапливающие нервы в наслаждении, кажется, будто они летят в глубокий колодец и всё никак не разобьются о дно. Хайзаки оставляет синяки у Кисэ на бёдрах, не прикасается нигде больше, и мучает деспотично и его, и себя, раскрытыми губами выпивает воздух за каждым стоном. Кисэ так плохо, так бесконечно сладко плохо и мало его, и силы держаться гаснут, как последняя вибрация в струне. Взгляд Шого душит, перехватывает горло вместо железной его лапы, и в какой-то момент Рёта верит, что издеваясь вот так тоже можно убить.

Но кровь кипит, и Хайзаки наконец-то сбивается, путает и заглатывает все свои слова. И в конечном итоге это Рёта его ломает. Истома тускло льётся по золотой радужке, Кисэ ловит Хайзаки долгим признанием — глаза в глаза — и самым похабных из всех доступных ему жестов он глубоко всасывает свои пальцы, облизывает, и, огладив напоследок поджарый живот, прижимает их к растраханному ещё днём входу и вталкивает сразу два с долгим беззвучным криком. Его тело — плавная застывшая линия, от запрокинутой головы до тонких ступней, — выгибается по дуге.

И вот теперь его накрывает Шого, как грозовой темнотой, и среди обрушившегося вихря есть и гром, и молнии, и пьянящий, до судорог нежный восторг.

 

  

До дна выпитый, зацелованный, Кисэ спит прямо на ковре, словно ребёнок, лёгший где придётся. Ресницы его длинные, слипшиеся от слёз, немного дрожат, и Хайзаки они напоминают чёрных бабочек, бархатных и мягких. Шого морщится от слащавости этой мысли, удушливая любовь его отпустила Хайзаки на короткое время, и он отворачивается к окну, небрежно затягиваясь сигаретой. Стянутый с дивана плед едва прикрывает ноги, а рука, что у Кисэ под головой, противно онемела. Шого выдыхает дым, и, наблюдая за тлеющим огоньком сигареты, напевает себе под нос. Голос его едва слышно шелестит в затихшем доме:

— ...это громче вопля бешенного, но гораздо тише писка забитой мыши...

 

 19

 

 Маленькие зверьки зачастую наделены невероятно хитрой и борзой рожей, борзостью они прикрывают отсутствие храбрости, а недостаток силы, который и приводит к трусости, компенсируют особенной изворотливостью. Пацан, перегородивший Кагами дорогу, чем-то напоминает такого вот мелкого зверька, хорька или мангуста, а может быть, мокрую взлохмаченную выдру, у которой слипшаяся шерст на башке торчит воинственными иглами. По нему видно, что он никогда не бывает сыт. Плечи у мальчишки слабые и узкие, не сформировавшиеся ещё толком, под ногтями недельный ободок грязи, и сам он весь, от уголков больших глаз, острых локтей, бледных губ и до кончиков ушей, похож на заточенную тёмную пику, которая вот-вот шампуром взовьётся к твоему горлу.

— Эй, дядя, Вы куда идёте? — пацан говорит с развязностью выпивохи и слова коверкает так, будто за щекой у него болтается полпачки жевательной резинки.

Кагами останавливается — от удивления, что ему, двухметровой туше, этот костлявый воробей на пути, — и смиряет наглеца хмурым взглядом.

— Какой я тебе дядя, бедолага.

— Не хочешь дядей, будешь тётей, — малец пожимает плечами, в глазах у него колючая настороженность. — Я сугубо по-деловому. Кагами Тайга — это ты?

— Допустим.

— А точнее никак?

Кагами, забавно выпятив нижнюю губу, дует коротко вверх, и красные пряди подлетают, показывая раздвоенные брови. Остролицый пацан удовлетворённо кивает.

— Мне велели передать, что тебя дело ждёт.

— Так ты бегунок, — догадывается Кагами. — Хрена ли выделываться было, сразу бы сказал. Что за дело?

Для опытного гонца мальчишка не слишком-то расторопный, ковыряет мизинчиком в ухе, прячет вторую руку в карман.

— А мне что, объясняли? — говорит он. — Я тебя до места провожу, и досвидос.

Паренёк кивает в сторону реки и, как пёс-поводырь, устремляется во двор бывшего детского сада. Кагами за ним не торопится. Достаёт галантно сигарету из пачки, коробок спичек, и мальчишка, поняв, что что-то не так, притормаживает и становится в пол-оборота.

— Ты чего, дядя? Забыл, как ноги двигать? — вопросительная интонация удваивается за счёт разведённых рук, которые так и остались в карманах.

— Пароль ты мне назвать забыл, — поясняет Тайга рассеяно, и сигарета болтается в губах. — Без него, малец, все твои слова — шум не по адресу.

— Призрак, — говорит пацан.

Кагами убирает сигарету обратно в пачку.

«Оно тянет тебя вниз, — сказал Тэппей. — Ты можешь не замечать, но со стороны видно. То, во что ты впрягся, ты не вывезешь это. Тебя утянет следом. В лучшем случае, просто покалечит». На Кагами его джинсы, которые немного широковаты, его бежевый свитер и даже его носки, окрашенная алым вода по спирали ушла в слив в ванне, но надо было сменить на что-то окровавленную одежду, и Тайга принял из рук Киёши все предложенные тряпки. Не принял только его слова.

Человеку свойственно отторгать всё, что способно изменить его. Изменения всегда болезненны.

Кагами не оставляет больше сигареты дома, и теперь у него новая привычка: цеплять цепь на зубы и катать кольцо по оставшимся звеньям. Уйдя в себя, пугая стеклянными глазами, он пропускает целые куски разговоров, пропускает завтрак, и пусть не замечают Рико и остальные, но Киёши видит, что Тайге сидеть на месте нет мочи, что он не знает покоя и каждую секунду готов всё бросить и куда-то сорваться. Иной человек решил бы, что Кагами, как и многие в городе, подсел на иглу или вспомнил о смерти, подцепил гадость какую-нибудь или сломался, но Киёши подобный бред в голову не приходит, он наблюдает за Кагами терпеливо, отмечает все стадии одной из самых банальных и смертоносных в мире болезней, и только взгляд Тэппея мягче топлёного шоколада, по-взрослому всепрощающ.

Кагами не смотрит на него, не слушает и до тех пор остаётся прав. Ему нельзя и доли сомнения допускать в свой разум, иначе лихой его каприз, его дурная прихоть встать на колени предстанет перед Тайгой тем, что она есть: грубейшей, повлёкшей за собой жертвы ошибкой человека, который перестал мыслить здраво. Перестал, потому что не вытянул.

«Вытащу я его, как миленького, дай только ухватиться крепче», — думает Кагами хмуро, и его лицо ожесточается от внутренней решимости.

Но через секунду новенькая его, радужно переливающаяся одержимость на время отпускает Кагами. Мальчишка приводит его на развилку — будто на метку в чистом поле ставит, — и, ничего не объясняя, бросает, скрывается в переулке. Кагами оглядывается. Со всех сторон на него смотрят белесые глаза статуй, разбежавшихся по карнизам. Широкий проспект разбивается о здание-крейсер, и дорога разделяется на два рукава. Здание огромной своей массой надвигается под плывущими облаками, разглядывает Тайгу сверху вниз. Из мёртвых только скелеты разобранных иномарок вдоль тротуара, из живых — боевого вида старушка, на вид — преподаватель географии, шаркает торопливо вдоль заколоченных витрин гастронома. Кагами предпочитает не здороваться. Под ногами хрустят осколки давно разбитого стекла. Тишина.

Безмолвие и покой похоже на едва слышный проигрыш в песне. Ты ждёшь, когда взорвётся бас или грянут ударные, ожидаешь напряжённо, но всё равно вздрагиваешь всем телом, когда медленно нарастающая мелодия бьёт вдруг по ушам.

Кагами запрокидывает голову, переводит взгляд с одной крыши на другую. Ему не по себе. Это чутьё, оно не объясняет, но торопит, беспокойной тварюшкой бьётся за рёбрами. Что-то идёт не так. «Призрак» — это пароль Куроко, одного слово достаточно, чтобы Кагами пошёл, куда скажут, и сделал, что скажут, без колебаний, но вот он один на этой чёртовой развилке, Куроко не выходит к нему, хотя позвал, и скрипит стекло, и смотрят статуи, и Кагами подозревает, что эта одна из тех ситуаций, в которых придётся действовать наугад.

В Сэйрин шутят иногда: если у Куроко нет плана, значит, Смерть ещё не прицелилась.

Чутьё кладёт острые руки Кагами на плечи и орёт ему прямо в лицо. Тайга оставляет проспект прежде, чем старуха делает очередной свой шаркающий шаг.

Навскидку Тайга определяет три удобные для снайпера позиции; ту, которую занял бы Куроко, выбирает безошибочно — не зря же они столько времени вместе. Тупиковый двор накрывает Тайгу тенью, лижет голое горло прохладной сыростью. Штукатурка осыпается со стен пластами, высохшая трава столпами возвышается в клумбах. У чёрного входа в парадную чёрный пёс, лежит, задумчиво уложив массивную голову на лапы. Взгляд у него вовсе не задумчивый — отравленная игла у самого горла, не стыдный повод передумать, развернуться и уйти. Особенно если ты дал собаке повод поточить каждый из её зубов. Кагами не останавливается.

— В неё стрелял не я, — говорит он псу, проходя мимо к двери.

Так суеверно с его стороны.

Пёс, вопреки ожиданиям, не вгрызается ему в бедро, а лишь презрительно закрывает глаза.

Ноги у Кагами сильные, натренированы ежедневными пробежками, не подводят, и спиральную лестницу он преодолевает меньше, чем за минуту. Дверь на крышу открыта, болтается ржавая цепь, и яркий свет бьёт в глаза. Предчувствие Тайги — напряжённое ожидание перед взрывной волной ядерной боеголовки. В промежутке сердечных сокращений Кагами достаёт из-за пояса небольшой, но тяжёлый «Ракшас», и в сужающихся зрачках его ещё успевает отразиться залитая солнцем площадка и статуи львов на парапете, когда он слышит крик:

— Пол!

Это голос Куроко, и Кагами реагирует мгновенно. Под ряд глухих хлопков он карябает руку о бикрост, но перекатывается через голову и врезается лопаткой в парапет. Кирпичная крошка, выбитая тремя пулями, сыплется с его волос, и это совсем не так плохо, как кусок металла в черепе. Спуская курок, Тайга быстро осматривает крышу, и вечернее солнце слепит его двумя бликами, вспыхивающими на направленных в его сторону пистолетах. Парень — невысокий, в кепке, — быстро движется навстречу, девушка — блондинка, почти как Алекс — за ним, подальше, только что перепрыгнула зазор между этим домом и стоящим рядом, крыша которого покрыта зелёной черепицей. Кагами вскидывает руку на инстинктах, нападай и защищай, но выстрел, из-за которого блондинка пригибается, а парень бросается назад, совсем не похож на массированный бешенной силы удар «Ракшаса». Ответная пуля нападающих садиться в бок статуи льва на противоположенной стороне крыши. За основанием этого льва, как за щитом, сидит Куроко.

Светло-серый свитер, цвета асфальта штаны и сосредоточенное выражение лица ему самому придают сходство со статуей. Жилистая рука поднята, задрался рукав, Куроко стреляет в воздух, он знает, что без прицела не попадёт, и взгляд его светлый направлен лишь на Кагами. Встретиться взглядами — всё, что им нужно.

«Займись теми двумя».

«Разговаривать с ними не будем».

«Не будем».

«Тебя прикрыть?»

«Мне нужен один выстрел».

«Сделаю. Поехали».

Куроко поворачивается спиной, к окнам соседнего дома, достаёт, кажется, что-то из кармана, и внимание Кагами всецело переключается на две цели. В рукопашном бою он бы переломил обоих без особых усилий, в его грубой технике среди классических приёмов единоборств есть и чисто уличные, приложить башкой о стену или вмять дыхалку коленом — с них было бы достаточно. Они даже остались бы живы. Но проделать то же самое против двух стволов — Тайга не считает, что они стоят такого риска. Куроко, видимо, тоже не готов обменивать жизнь Кагами на чужие две. На что угодно.

Кагами встаёт в полный рост, готовой ударить сжатой пружиной, и на этом обрывается история людей, которые пытались убить его лучшего друга. Блондинка успевает выстрелить — дважды, — но обе пули летят мимо. Не обращая на неё внимания, Кагами вскидывает руку, и за секунду в напарнике блондинки появляется две новые, несовместимые с жизнью дыры. Отдача «Ракшаса» молотком бьёт Тайге по суставам, но он не ждёт, пока пробитая пулей кепка коснётся крыши, и резко меняет направление.

У блондинки симпатичное лицо, губы выразительные и аккуратный носик, а ещё глаза блестят, не от подступающих слёз, а из-за бешенной ярости, перекрывающей даже страх. «Фейлель» приходит Кагами в голову, и дуло «Ракшаса» уже нацелено девушке в грудь. Фейлель ненавидит его за то, что Тайга убил её напарника, ещё больше ненавидит за то, что он намерен убить её, но она не бросается на него разъярённой кошкой, а перебарывает сковавший тело ступор и ныряет за надстройку лестничной шахты.

Позади Кагами слышит выстрел, звон стекла, это может быть что угодно, может быть самое страшное...

— Готов! — подаёт голос Тэцуя, и Тайга не оборачивается.

Фейлель появляется светлым росчерком, из-за противоположенного угла надстройки, и выглядит такой отчаянно-решительной, будто земным оружием пытается пристрелить демона. Кагами видит её боковым зрением и реагирует рефлекторно: прыгает вперёд и откатывается за ту же самую шахту. Правое плечо обжигает — сначала пламенем, потом отчётливой болью, — и рукав тут же мокнет от крови. Кагами прижимается спиной к стене и морщится досадливо, перекидывает «Ракшас» в левую руку. Раз Куроко закончил, значит, можно работать по старой схеме. Тайга поворачивается к следующему по часовой стрелке углу надстройки и стреляет в пустоту, задевая кирпич.

— Бу, — говорит он без выражения. Грохот перекрывает голос.

Названная Тайгой Фейлель реагирует на звук, на брызги осколков и стреляет в ответ. Стреляет и падает замертво. Хлопок её глушителя затихает под раскатом другого — чужого — выстрела. Ей не следовало отвлекаться.

Пуля вошла в затылок, и не осталось симпатичного лица.

Солнечный свет стекает по старой зелёной черепице. Вспуганные выстрелами голуби садятся на ржавые антенны и беспокойно вертят головами. Кагами вздыхает, стирает мимолётную грусть с лица и выходит на открытое место. Куроко стоит посреди крыши, самая незаметная миру мишень, и в руке его пистолет.

— Ты примотал прицел изолентой, — говорит Тайга. — Поверить, блять, не могу.

— Отчаянные времена... — Куроко будто специально не смотрит в сторону окна, оскалившегося осколками стекла. Под перекрёстным огнём, из пистолета и с локтя кому-то в голову под углом через проспект попасть мог только он. — Цел?

Кагами убирает «Ракшас» за пояс и не принимает вопрос на свой счёт.

— Относительно, — говорит он, критично осматривая Тэцую. — В весе, разве что, прибавил. Тяжесть грехов сказывается. Но ты не расстраивайся, набрать массу тебе не помешает.

— В каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

— Дай угадаю, — щурится Тайга. — Будет лучше, если я не стану спрашивать тебя, кого и почему мы только что положили.

— Я был бы тебе очень признателен.

Тонкий моток изоленты остался у статуи, Куроко наклоняется за ним, подбирает небрежно, точёные пальцы, знакомый профиль, пряди чересчур отросших волос, и Кагами угадывает — по дыханию его редкому, — что прямо сейчас Куроко как спортсмен, пытающийся взять огромный, больше собственного, вес — в который раз принять на плечи многотонный груз и не сломаться. Изолента в карман, ветер отбрасывает волосы назад, у души Куроко трясутся поджилки, дрожат ноги, только бы не сломалась. За спиной у Кагами мертва девушка, требует справедливости немым криком, справа ещё один труп, и это сродни пятну, которое — ты точно знаешь — не оттереть.

Кагами непринуждённо идёт вдоль парапета, бросает фальшиво-заинтересованный взгляд куда-то вниз и встаёт так, чтобы, глядя на него, позади можно было увидеть лишь до горизонта тянущуюся вереницу крыш.

— Будь у меня тайна, я бы точно доверил её тебе, — Тайга усмехается, смотрит на Тэцую изучающе. — Не можешь говорить — не говори. В любом случае нам сказочно повезло, так как я, вроде бы, уже всё знаю.

— Действительно? — Куроко вскидывает брови, собирается отвести глаза. Туда.

— Что тебя удивляет? — Кагами говорит громче. — Город маленький, слухи быстрее герпеса распространяются.

— Не обижайся, но я уверен, что известно тебе далеко не всё.

— Да уж, я ни у Акаши, ни у Момои в любимчиках не хожу.

— Почему это звучит как упрёк?

Тэцуя смотрит Кагами в глаза, одну вечность, и направляется к телу убитого парня.

Душа выдержала.

Но Тайге всё равно, будто ускользающее счастье, хочется схватить его за руку и остановить.

— Это чёрная зависть, — как якорем, он пытается зацепить Куроко словами. — Тебе безоговорочно доверяют два самых информированных человека по эту сторону загона.

Тэцуя поднимает с бикроста кепку.

— Ты преувеличиваешь.

— Нисколько. Всё думаю, как ты такого добился? Особое обаяние?

Когда Сима, вернувшись в квартиру, не стал по своему обыкновению выкладывать на тумбочку содержимое карманов, а затих в одном из не просматриваемых с крыши углов гостиной, Куроко сразу же понял, что его заметили. Более того, Сима, за которым Куроко следил не меньше двух недель, ушёл с линии огня совершенно не таясь, не как стал бы человек, заподозривший что-то и пытающийся неловкими, нескоординированными шагами проверить свои соображения. Если человек в разметке прицела смотрит на тебя в ответ, то ты перестаёшь быть снайпером и становишься целью. Куроко знал, что отведённое ему время было ничтожно мало, призрак, он заметил пришедших за ним людей раньше, чем они шагнули на крышу, и если бы не Кагами, ему пришлось бы разыгрывать значительно более сложную партию, чтобы отстреляться от них и не отпустить Симу живым. Теперь Сима заливает своей кровью оранжевый ковёр в гостиной, а Куроко опускает веки его — вероятно — друзьям.

— Нет, не обаяние, — вздыхает Куроко, прикрывая чужое лицо кепкой. — Полагаю, весь секрет в том, что у меня для каждого найдётся то, чего у них самих нет.

Ладонь Кагами ложится Тэцуе на плечо, тёплая и надёжная, и Куроко оборачивается, смотрит вопросительно.

— Хватит, — говорит Кагами. — Нахуй всё это. Пошли.

Ему приходится крепче сжать пальцы, чтобы убедить Куроко отступить.

Они садятся на парапет у одного из львов, который вот уже сорок лет безмолвно рычит на восток, и с молчаливого согласия Тэцуи Кагами разрешает себе закурить. Ему нужно.

— И чего же есть такого у тебя, чего нет у меня? — спрашивает он, опомнившись. — Из-за чего я бегу по первому твоему зову и жопу под пули подставляю?

Куроко снисходительно улыбается.

— Ты это должен лучше моего знать, — говорит он. — И, вообще-то, я тебя не звал.

— Ну да, — фыркает Кагами, — а пацан мне тот померещился.

Он успевает сделать ещё одну затяжку, когда Тэцуя говорит ему с расстановкой:

— Кагами, я никого к тебе не посылал.

Тополь — тонкая, голая уже ветка, проросшая между бетонных плит крыши, едва заметно покачивается на ветру, и облетает с сигареты серебряный пепел.

— Откуда он тогда пароль знал? — из-за севшего разом голоса Кагами кажется старше лет на десять, и Тэцуя примерно представляет, о чём он думает сейчас, кого подозревает. Только один человек обладает достаточным умом, информацией и властью, чтобы воплотить в жизнь идеально продуманную схему, ни разу при этом не засветившись. Куроко может назвать имя с абсолютной уверенностью, все нити паутины ведут к её центру, но он не отвечает, и Кагами поворачивается к нему и спрашивает устало: — Ты как вообще на эту крышу попал, Куроко?

Тёмно-синяя изолента скользит под пальцами, Куроко смотрит на пистолет, смотрит на окно, в которое стрелял, и впервые за долгое время берётся за сигарету — осторожно вынимает её у Тайги изо рта.

— Я пока не уверен, — говорит он и затягивается ядовитым дымом. — Мне надо подумать. Сесть и хорошенько подумать.

— Ахренеть просто, — решает Кагами и забирает свою отраву обратно. — Подумать ему надо. Ты как разберёшься, поделись, отсыпь мне, чего надумаешь.

— Обязательно.

— Херовая у нас с тобой дружба получается, Куроко. Тебе приходится скрывать от меня, почему за тобой с глушителями гоняются. Мне приходится соглашаться с таким положением дел. И делать вид, будто я не понимаю, из-за кого всё это. Но надоедает, Куроко, пиздец как надоедает. Твои старые товарищи не отличаются доверчивостью, мне говорили, что они — монстры, и я сам видел, я видел, как Мурасакибара, когда у него патроны кончились, свернул шею голыми руками, но что это за монстры, которые забрались каждый на свою гору и ни шагу с неё, пасут каждый свою территорию и знать ничего не желают. Ждут, блять, что ли, что пиздец пронесётся мимо и не заденет? В городе чужие, да простит меня небо за это ебучие детское слово. Их не вычислить, не разобрать, какого чёрта они тут мутят и что им нужно, а мутят они какую-то непонятную мне хуйню, — Кагами уныло кивает в сторону трупов. — Но всем насрать. Ещё бы ток отключили от ограды и плакаты растянули «мы вас любим, мы вам рады». Заебало меня это ёбанное поколение чудес, ебанные секреты. Нихуя как у людей не бывает.

Тэцуя слушает его внимательно, каждое слово в хлёстком неспешном потоке, дышит дымом и не отбивается. Но Кагами говорит «старые товарищи», Кагами говорит «они», и Тэцуи как никогда прежде ощущает, что для него это всё ещё «мы». И всегда будет.

Тэцуя поворачивается к Кагами и говорит ему прямо в лицо:

— Мне не насрать. Именно поэтому я здесь. Именно поэтому те люди мертвы. То, что я делаю сейчас, Кагами, это не обычная наша с тобой тактика, где мы решили, что если противников меньше пяти, то ты пробиваешь, а я добиваю, или что если их больше, то мы встаём спина к спине. То, что происходит сейчас — это стратегия в шахматной партии, которая далека ещё от завершения. А монстры... Люди называют монстрами тех, кто ведёт себя и думает настолько иначе, чем большинство, что это пугает. У монстров, раз ты так нас называешь, и не должно быть "как у людей".

— Вас? — повторяет Кагами, вкладывает в один вопрос ещё три десятка.

— Нас, — подтверждает Куроко. И улыбается.

— Прости, — вздыхает Кагами. Кажется, ему никогда не приходило в голову, что он сам не столь далёк от тех, кого называет монстрами.

— И на счёт Поколения Чудес... — Куроко встаёт на парапет, оглядывается через плечо на раскинувшийся город. — Дурацкое название, привязалось же... Неважно. Понимаешь, у нас всё по-другому. У нас нет проблем с доверием, но у каждого из нас есть убеждение, что с девяносто процентами неприятностей мы можем справиться самостоятельно. Мы... нуждаемся друг в друге, но нам достаточно встречаться раз в месяц или раз в полгода. И когда мы собираемся вместе, то это всегда влечёт за собой последствия. Громадные последствия. Иногда мне кажется, что нас земля по отдельности с трудом держит, а стоит собраться...

— Это выглядит так, будто вы ебучий сатанинский легион, — подхватывает Кагами. — Знаешь, как в старых фильмах, прожектор из-за спины и адово пламя от шкуры.

— Да? — удивляется Тэцуя, покачивается от резкого поворота. — Мне казалось... Ладно, забудь, — он спрыгивает на крышу. — Когда надо будет, когда придёт время, ты увидишь, что бывает, если монстры спускаются со своих гор. Пойдём, перенесём тела в тень.

Скуренная до фильтра сигарета летит вниз мимо полуобнажённых кариатид, Кагами берёт за ноги, Куроко — подмышки, и густая, свернувшаяся уже почти кровь тёмным пунктиром отмечает передвижение. Выход из второй надстройки обращён к югу, они кладут убитых к холодной стене, и Тайга с трудом разжимает их пальцы, чтобы забрать пистолеты. Волосы цвета льна налипли на окровавленное лицо, засохли бурыми сосульками и Тайга подавляет в себе желание их поправить — будет только хуже. Он занимает руки другим, вытаскивает магазины, скручивает глушители, не мародёр, но очень ответственный защитник, а Куроко, пусть и доверяет ему, но всё же старается ненавязчиво присмотреться насколько серьёзно ранено его плечо. Глядя на него искоса, внешне холодного, совершенно непримечательного, если не знать, куда смотреть, Тайга не может представить, как они с Аоминэ, будучи абсолютно разными, могли быть друзьями.

При мысли об Аоминэ, словно по щелчку, в голове у Кагами опять запускается карусель беспрестанно сменяющих друг друга хаотичных картинок, предположений, желаний и слов, и он сжимает с досады зубы — как человек, и во сне не способный найти покой.

— В чём дело? — спрашивает Куроко. Иногда Кагами по-настоящему боится, что он умеет читать мысли.

— Ерунда, — он качает головой, бросает взгляд на ровное пулевое отверстие в чужом лбу. — Знаешь, — говорит Тайга, — я боюсь, что когда-нибудь могу не оказаться рядом, чтобы тебя прикрыть.

— Я тоже, — кивает Куроко, с самым небрежным видом раскатывая рукава. — Тоже боюсь, что однажды меня не будет рядом, чтобы тебя прикрыть.

— Нет, когда такое говорю я, звучит более убедительно.

— Это тебе кажется.

— Засранец ты... — возмущается Кагами, но не успевает договорить. В надстройке раздаются шаги, металлический скрежет перил, и Свет и Тень Сэйрин синхронно поворачиваются на звук, одинаковым движением заводят за спину правую руку.

Но человек, выходящий на крышу, не представляет для них никакой угрозы, они понимают это с первого взгляда, интуитивно, как животные; за столько лет научились различать убийц по глазам. Это один из немногих жильцов, возможно, последний из храбрых, пришёл разобраться, что за пальба сотрясает его стёкла. Раньше проходили мимо упавших наземь алкашей, теперь уходят от звуков драки, но так называемая гражданская сознательность становится на уровень выше в их условиях. Наверное, инстинкт.

Сознательный гражданин подымается по лестнице, прикрывает глаза от яркого света и с порога спотыкается о ногу одного из трупов. Сцена разворачивается перед ним во всём своём до тошноты обыденном ужасе.

— Какого хе... — возглас его с ноты ре устремляется к соль за секунду, звенит первобытной угрозой и обрывается. Мужчина замечает Кагами. — Здравствуйте, — говорит он тихо и хрипло.

— Работаем в этом направлении, — отвечает Кагами. — Но и тебе не болеть.

Двое живых, двое мёртвых, не по-осеннему греющее солнце, и двадцать пять метров над землёй. Каждый из жителей этого города видел смерть хотя бы однажды, но это не то, к чему быстро привыкаешь.

Собранность даётся сознательному гражданину нелегко, он смотрит на Тайгу с опаской, но старается держать лицо.

— А это кто? — спрашивает он, кивая на тела.

— Они не представились, — Куроко пожимает плечами.

— Не успели, — подтверждает Кагами.

Гражданин переводит взгляд на Куроко и становится бледнее на два оттенка: на первой стадии просто пугается, на второй узнаёт. Он не дрожит от страха, но определённо волнуется, ему требуется несколько глубоких вдохов, чтобы принять ситуацию как она есть. В его квартире осталось старое отцовское ружьё, раритет, который ещё можно использовать в качестве устрашения, но он нисколько не жалеет, что не взял его с собой — ничто так не вредит здоровью, как показаться опасным опасным людям. Он протягивает руку и представляется Косею, отходит подальше от тел.

— С вами все в порядке? — спрашивает он, указывая на плечо Тайги.

— Ты знаешь, — отвечает тот, — без прохождения военной медицинской комиссии я тебе так с ходу правдиво и честно уже не отвечу.

— Ясно. Я понимаю.

— Вы извините, — говорит Куроко, — мы переполох устроили.

— Не парься, не впервой, — отмахивается Косею, он держится молодцом. — Здесь часто то ходят, то бегают, то пьянки устраивают. Вид-то загляденье. Не убивали, правда, никого пока. До вас. Я сразу под чердаком живу, так что слышу даже шаги. Хреновая у нас крыша, потолки и те протекают.

Косею смотрит то на Куроко, то на тела, бессознательно трёт ладонью висок.

— У нас есть кровельщики? — Кагами поворачивается к Тэцу.

— В Тоо должны быть.

Тайга кивает.

— Мы пришлём кого-нибудь, — обещает он Косею, и руки его уже глубоко в карманах, подчёркнуто-равнодушно. — Всё, бывай, — этому месту Кагами больше не принадлежит, он уходит в будущее, спускаясь по чердачной лестнице вниз.

Для него «умереть молодым» никогда не было красивой фразой или шуткой, и, примирившись с этим, он живёт легко.

Куроко — истинная тень, — идет за ним следом, но оборачивается у двери.

— Я бы на вашем месте никому не рассказывал, — говорит он Косею с самым дружелюбным из всех своих выражений. — Одно-два неосторожных слова, информация дойдёт до ненужных ушей, и потом могут возникнуть большие проблемы.

Справа от Куроко два мёртвых человека, манжет серого свитера в подсыхающей бордовой крови. Выбранный путь оставляет свой отпечаток, на Куроко он выглядит страшнее всего.

— А этих что, до морга тащить? — спрашивает Косею растерянно. — У меня ни одного знакомого с машиной...

Взгляд Тэцуи, брошенный на тела, нечитаем.

— Нет, их не трогайте. За ними потом придут. 

 

20

 

Из всех видов анестезии алкоголь относится к самым слабым. Он разбавляет кровь, расслабляет мышцы, и густой цвет гнетущих проблем, подобно гуаши, растворяется в спирте, светлеет. Одурманенный разум теряет остроту, и на несколько часов жить действительно становится легче — не цепляясь ни за одну из острых зазубрин реальности. Остаётся смех, пошлое веселье и бесстыдная глупость, которую не осознаёшь до самого конца. Но чем сильнее боль, чем страшнее страдания, тем больше пойла требуется, чтобы залить горечь. И пока тело проспиртовывается, квасится в этом своеобразном формалине, боль ждёт своего часа, и проблемы никуда не уходят. Они всё ещё там, когда ты трезвеешь, и, ослабленный, ты получаешь свою боль вдвойне, с чувством непреодолимого отвращения к себе. В конечном итоге алкоголь лишь отодвигает страдания, за отсрочку взымая головной болью и блевотиной.

Аоминэ об этом знает. Но всё равно решает напиться.

Огромные колонки, стоявшие некогда в концертном зале, содрогаются от басов, и музыка тяжёлым эхом отражается от высокого потолка. Подземный этаж совершенно пуст — от стены до стены разбег на двести метров, и стены эти вибрируют от музыки. Торговый центр закрылся после первой же бомбёжки, имущество развезли по складам и контейнерам, остались только рамы от витрин и мелкие осколки, которые хрустят под ножками кресел и диванов, стащенных сюда со всех концов города. Ручные фонари и разноцветные детские лампы световыми пятнами рассеивают кромешную темноту, выхватывают с белых стен чёткие фрагменты небрежных граффити. Аоминэ пьёт виски с горла, ещё одним глотком отмечает рубеж в полбутылки, и откидывает голову обратно на подлокотник кресла. Со стены, из темноты, ему скалится острозубая олениха. Дайки уже достаточно пьян, чтобы подмигнуть ей и показать средний палец.

Под потолком тянутся вручную проведённые провода. Спутанные, провисающие, они напоминают переплетённые ветки. Это Гнездо и это самое приличное в городе место из тех, где можно ужраться. Обычно Аоминэ не пьёт, нет желания, но в случае необходимости — если совсем не в мочь — он знает, что пить и где лучше всего это делать.

Сегодня в Гнезде не особо людно, человек тридцать, приходят, уходят, сменяют друг друга, поддерживая этим течением средний уровень адекватности. Дымят самокрутки, густой мглой замедляя ленивые движения, и кто-то в углу затягивает жгут на предплечье. Аоминэ прижимается щекой к кожаному подлокотнику, играет пальцами по стеклянному горлышку и с томным безразличием наблюдает за силуэтами, колышущимися подобно миражу в пустыне. Никто пока ещё не похож на зомби.

— Сука, опять, — раздаётся от ближайшего дивана. Дайки невольно усмехается. Лишь женщины способны издавать звуки, выражающие одновременно возмущение, обиду, злость, угрозу убить и просьбу пожалеть.

— Стекло зацепила? — в мужском голосе пьяное всезнание. — Фигня, заживёт. Дай оближу, продезинфицирую.

— Идиоты ты... — из-под прокуренного вокала, гремящего по всему залу, доносится капризный шлепок ладошки. — Шрам теперь останется. Ещё и место такое неудачное, под загаром сразу заметно будет.

— Да ладно, не расстраивайся, киса.

— Не надо только меня успокаивать. Я ненавижу шрамы. Это наглядное доказательство того, что ты оступилась. Обычно, если сглупила где-то, сказала не то или сделала, то все следы остаются в голове, в памяти, и ты просто ведёшь себя умнее. Не наступаешь на те же грабли, и вроде бы всё исправила, и никто ничего не знает.

— Ты знаешь — этого достаточно. Поверь, детка, эти следы гораздо хуже. А шрам, если он не на пол-лица, никто и не заметит. Так что не парься.

Виски плещется в бутылке тёплым спокойным морем, и шаги Аоминэ мягче, чем час назад — сказываются промилле. Колонки разрывает новая песня, какой-то кухонный ремикс, сделанный на коленке, и, если закрыть глаза, Дайки кажется, что он где-то на пятом километре к океанскому дну, и киты тоскливо перекликаются в непроглядной, всепрощающей темноте. Дайки приваливается к квадратной белой колонне, и перед ним весь этаж как на ладони: пляска теней в воронках света, обнажённые девичьи шеи, линии и перекаты широких мужских плеч, сплетённые пальцы, взмахи рук, шёлк волос, жадные взгляды, катящиеся под ногами бутылки и тонкий дымок сигарет. Слева, на сдвинутых в квадрат диванах, вакханалия разболтавшихся шарнирных кукол, взрывы смеха и хруст крошащегося личного пространства. Дайки к половине лиц подбирает из памяти имена, с сожалением отмечает в вырезах и декольте несколько внушительных размеров, с которыми он имел более близкое знакомство — до того, как их занесло на нулевой этаж. Девушки делают вид, что не замечают его, поправляют волосы, смеются громче, но их быстрые взгляды, если бы могли, уже превратили бы Аоминэ в решето. Он не помнит толком и не хочет ни одну из них, он ощущает себя так, будто давно уже женат, будто древний инстинкт, велящий искать, удовлетворённо молчит, и нет у Аоминэ интереса к изощрённым их древним играм. Только вряд ли он сам это понимает. Дайки выбирает из развалившихся на диванах девушек самую страшненькую, запоминает наряд и отпивает виски. Он делает себе установку, что как только она покажется ему привлекательной, он уйдёт.

Дым плывёт в воздухе, причудливым потоком предстаёт в пронизывающем свете фонарей. В этом есть что-то от транса — то, как Дайки движется, как пьёт, как дышит, — он пытается успокоить сам себя. Он знает, что от малейшей встряски всё полетит к чертям. Он знает, что ему её не избежать. Но пока что ни одно мучительное воспоминание не вонзает в него свои когти, мысли клубятся мутным облаком, и Дайки наблюдает за ними со всем равнодушием, дозволенным ему виски.

Аоминэ наслаждается пустотой вокруг себя.

Добровольное одиночество похоже на сложную систему, из которой во все стороны торчат неподсоединённые провода. Дайки может дотянуться до кого угодно, заговорить и получить отклик, флирт, танцы, разговор по душам — он ведь парень нарасхват, дай шанс, и оторвут с руками, и нет лекарства лучше, чем нормально потрахаться, но дело в том, что Дайки самому никто не нужен. Он не хочет говорить, тем более не хочет слушать и не хочет касаться. Аоминэ точит его собственный яд и начинает этот яд с дальних рубежей, с отмирания эмоциональных связей. Однажды Дайки уже умирал внутри, и тот случай научил его, что отраву нужно держать в себе — чтобы никого больше не зацепило. Теперь у него десяток свободных валентностей, оборванные бесполезные провода. И Кагами претендует на них на все.

Аоминэ всегда старался избегать предубеждений вроде «каким должен быть». Ничего не ждать от людей вошло у него в привычку, и он предпочитает видеть их такими, какие они есть, прямо здесь и прямо сейчас, в самом честном их воплощении, и принимать лишь тех, кто ему нравится. Аоминэ никогда не обманывался ни на чей счёт, пожалуй, его ожидала бы завидная карьера на поприще оценщика, и, когда он впервые столкнулся с Кагами, единственное, что Дайки в нём зацепило, это тяжесть удара. Остальные характеристики он не рассматривал — Дайки было плевать. Но ему пришлось заметить Кагами и пришлось его принять, ради Тэцу Аоминэ делал и худшее, в том числе и с собой, вот только всегда существуют пределы, на которые ты подпускаешь человека к себе, и Дайки сразу их обозначил. Последние две недели Кагами выламывает эти пределы с упорством тупого животного, кидающегося на прутья. Поначалу Дайки хотелось его убить, теперь он растерялся.

Возможно, потому, что Аоминэ, выстроивший всю свою систему принципов и ценностей на инстинктах, впервые встретил человека, полагающегося на них столь же сильно, как и он сам.

Тайга не думает, он чувствует, как зверь, чувствует гораздо глубже, чем люди способны обычно, и это видно порой по его глазам, Аоминэ успел уже выучить то самое выражение, опасное для него. И даже будучи под градусом, как под наркозом, Дайки помнит ту секунду, она возникает вокруг него трёхмерной проекцией, достоверной вплоть по последнего лазерного прицела. Он помнит тот взгляд — ошарашенный, не верящий и в то же время цепкий, проникающий в самую суть. Кагами, этот чёртов придурок, ещё не зная ничего наверняка, не понимая толком, что же он видит, сумел разглядеть в Аоминэ разлом, который провоцирует, словно кровоточащая рана, и вызывает желание подобраться поближе. Чтобы разодрать поглубже. Именно разодрать — Дайки, которому говорить о своём позоре столь же невыносимо, как и думать, не воспринимает это иначе.

С тех пор Аоминэ не видел в Кагами ничего, кроме угрозы — не слишком опасной, но способной причинить вред. А Тайга встал на колени.

И то, что Дайки уловил — сказанное телом его, взглядом, — не было угрозой.

Взрыв пьяного веселья разрывает интимный полумрак, и не-зомби на диванах справа кричат что-то наперебой, не разговаривать пытаясь, а говорить. Дайки вовсе не обязательно вслушиваться, чтобы знать, о чём они говорят — так зло, бесстрашно и с решительностью, граничащей с отчаянием. На этих сборищах, кто бы ни приходил на них в надежде забыться, темы всегда одни и те же и решения одни и те же — лезет наружу самое грязное, тёмное и гниющее от перезрелости.

Виски жжёт Аоминэ глотку, горячо растекается по горлу вниз, и в едва рассеянной темноте черты лица его, царственно острые, похожи на маску, под глубокой, опасной задумчивостью которой зреет ураган. Аоминэ пользуется внутренним спокойствием — затишьем, — и наблюдает за теми, кто не душит собственные привязанности из-за не проходящей ненависти к себе же. Косяки со следами помады идут по кругу, от мужских губ к женским и обратно. Парни, едва ли старше Аоминэ, травят байки с тем куражом, который так свойственен молодым и пьяным, в их случае — вечно пьяным, и даже если больше половины из сказанного ложь, девушки охотно верят. Самые отвязные драки, самое невероятное везение, безбашенные аферы, сумасшедшие приходы и шутки, скабрёзнее и наглее которых не было и тёмных веках. Девушки верят, их глаза светятся восхищением, и в неловких, почти незаметных паузах Дайки легко вычисляет, что рассказчикам сияние этих глаз заменяет пресную воду и свет. Именно женщины заставляют и самых слабых мужчин чувствовать себя сильнее и храбрее. Это порочный, естественный человеческий круг, держащийся лишь на потребности женщин в защите. Дайки читает невербальные крики в движениях, в гримасках, распознаёт этот язык не задумываясь. Одетые в старые платья, украшенные браслетами и серьгами из стекляшек, менее пьяные, чем хотят казаться, все эти девушки на диванах, на коленях, у кого-то под боком, нуждаются вовсе не в забытьи и веселье, не в лживых историях, а в поддержке, которую — призрачную — дать им могут лишь сбегающие под землю мужчины. Они, не плачущие лишь потому, что слёзы оказались бесполезны, до сухих спазмов голодны до надежд, до уверенности, что завтра обязательно будет. Они не способны справиться сами, выдержать жизнь сами и бороться сами тоже не способны. Сильные не спускаются в Гнездо.

Аоминэ опускает глаза, подносит ко рту бутылку, и острое желание разбить ее в дребезги прорывается вдруг сквозь ту болотную жижу, в которой Дайки второй час пытается утопить своих демонов. Хватка на стеклянном боку становится жёстче, и Аоминэ всё-таки пьёт, оплачивает свою отсрочку. Раньше ему уже приходилось так делать, устав, приходилось напиваться, разбиваться, скатываться — чтобы выдержать всего одну ночь, чтобы свинцовая тяжесть отпустила хоть на несколько часов, и получилось вдохнуть. А утром он, не оглядываясь, зная, что отступать некуда и что жалеть себя ещё более тошно, чем ломаться, мог собрать себя в кучу и справиться со всем, что так упорно его ломало. Это как последний шанс, как возможность глубокого вдоха перед единственным, решающим рывком — выкарабкаешься ты или нет. Но сейчас, прислушиваясь к себе чутко, Аоминэ медленно и с горечью осознаёт, что в этот раз алкоголь ему не помогает.

Всё, от чего Дайки так хочет избавиться, что хочет заглушить в себе, лишь немного притупляется, и самым беспощадным образом сплетаются его воспоминания и стыд, его сожаления, его не находящая, не видящая цели жажда действия — природа борца, — и беспорядочные, непрошенные мысли о Кагами, навязчивые, как и он сам. Дайки пьёт виски в каком-то грёбанном подвале, ниже некуда во всех смысла, он пьёт не закусывая, будь проклят крепкий организм, пьёт и гадает, сколько ещё надо ему выпить, чтобы в голове остался лишь белый шум. Дайки знает, что он выплывет, не может не выплыть, только не он, но ему так нужен воздух, а его всё нет и нет.

Спокойствие вздрагивает и идёт рябью.

Аоминэ, выдохшийся, едва стоящий на ногах воин, медленно поднимает голову и ищет, за что ему зацепиться. Вокруг лица и все не те, у музыки нет слов, провода, осколки, узорная обивка кресел, бурые пятна на борцовках, выбоина в мраморной плитке... Внимание заостряется на звуках чужого голоса:

— ...Да ты пойми, тебе навязали весь этот бред, причём, ещё в детстве! — говорит этот голос. — Сказки, мультики, россказни училок и мамаши о том, что хорошо, а что плохо. Дура старая раскабаневшая в автобусе на тебя косо посмотрела, и ты уже ведёшься. Мол, ай-ай, общество осуждает.

Это один из не-зомби на диванах, жестикулирует жарко, вмещая избирательную, подходящую случаю дерзость в театральные движения. Лицо его Дайки кажется смутно знакомым. То ли Фумичика, то ли Фурухаши. Глаза мутные, бездушные, как у рыбы. Он входит в раж, и слушают его жадно.

— Общество говорит, что мужик должен кормить семью, уметь краны чинить и быть примером самой мелкой шлаебени. Мораль, блять, каждый второй читает: какой ты обязан быть хороший и добрый, всем помогать, всем сочувствовать. Что до войны было, что сейчас, говорят одно и то же. Будь человеком, говорят они, всем верь, сам не обманывай, въёбывай за полсвета и будь этим счастлив. Чужое не трогай, своим делись. Не лги, подставы не делай, вторую щёку подставляй, взятки тоже не давай. Нет, ну, что за бред? — Фурухаши, всё-таки Фурухаши, разводит руками и поправляет на колене листок для самокрутки. — Ты прикинь, у тебя есть желание какое-то, да, и ты можешь воплотить его, так сказать, в жизнь тремя путями: либо наебав кого-то, либо выпросив и унизившись, либо заработав честным трудом. Ясное дело, что последний вариант самый долгий и самый изматывающий, вон, на импортные мокасины попробуй себе заработать. Ноги в кровь сотрёшь, пока заработаешь. Унижаться и просить тебе гордость не позволяет, гордость в тебе воспитали. Девкам в этом отношении легче, им общество вроде-как позволяет блядями быть, это даже само собой разумеется. Видишь, опять, за нас уже кто-то решил, что нам можно, что нельзя, и какими мы должны быть. Но вернёмся к мокасинам. Если ты не хочешь пахать и не хочешь жопу кому-то лизать, остаётся только наёбывать, но вот незадача, это общество тоже запрещает! Это нехорошо, низко, как его... аморально, а в некоторых случаях ещё и уголовно наказуемо! — сухие крошки травы едва не сыплются из не докрученной трубочки. — Прикинь, получается, тебе из-за чужих предрассудков все пути отрезаны, и если ты хочешь быть человеком, вон той хернёй с большой буквы «ч», то будешь ты голодным, оборванным и жалким. Но зато хорошим! Сосед твой кильку жрать будет с картошкой, но ты-то будешь хорошим! Нахуй, скажи мне, при таком раскладе быть Человеком?

«Что ты несёшь?» — думает Аоминэ Дайки, и в полумраке ещё большее сходство приобретает взгляд его с презрительным прищуром хищника.

— Я для себя уже всё давно решил. Нахуй правила. Все эти слабаки вокруг, которым мозги промыли, пусть будут людьми, а я буду собой — не испорченным ими. Я достаточно силён для того, чтобы принимать себя таким, какой я есть. Да, сука, да, тварь, но это я сам знаю, я сам себя таким сделал, и живётся мне заебись. Никогда я не буду принуждать себя влезать в какие-то рамки. Моё естество — это все мои первые, настоящие «хочу», и я не боюсь делать то, что хочу, как бы меня ни осуждали. А если я не хочу чего-то, то пусть хоть усрутся, я себе не изменю и заставлять себя кому-то в угоду не буду. Я вижу, что ты что-то сказать хочешь, не согласна, небось, но закрой свой хорошенький рот и дослушай. Это нормально, блять, так и надо жить. Я принимаю себя со всем своим дерьмом, — с лёгким, неслышным звоном бутылка, в которой виски осталось на донышке, опускается на пол у колонны. — Да, я колюсь, травлюсь, жру всё, до чего дотягиваюсь, баб меняю, пью за троих... уже за четверых, печень крепнет... да, и это меня однажды убьёт. Я знаю это и принимаю, это ли не сила? Я хочу, чтобы вы знали: болт я клал на то, что вы все и все окружающие думают на мой счёт. Чужие убеждения ничего не стоят, я точно знаю, что выбрал ту самую, верную дорогу, по которой и надо идти. Кто-то будет говорить мне, что правильно, а что нет? Впаривать свои представления о приличной жизни, красоте, здоровом теле, душе и Человеке? Да в пизду. Вот он я: косяк в правой руке, весь этот сраный мир — в левой, и кто, блять, скажет, что я не прав?!

Будь Аоминэ трезвым, он, вероятно, остановился бы и задумался, а надо ли оно ему? Задумался бы, какое право он имеет судить? Он задумался бы, а стоит ли напрягаться? Будь Аоминэ трезвым.

Он неспешно обходит замкнутый квадрат диванов, останавливается у Фурухаши за спиной и опирается локтями на ободранную спинку. В полумраке он, спокойный и тихий, едва заметен. Конопатая брюнетка — обладательница сильной интуиции — оборачивается инстинктивно, и Аоминэ прикладывает палец к губам. А потом, без предупреждения, всей пятернёй хватает Фурухаши за горло и начинает сжимать.

— Знаешь, не в моих правилах руки марать, — тянет Дайки, приблизившись Фурухаши к самому уху. — Но я терпеть не могу таких, как ты. И болт на это положить у тебя не получится.

Фурухаши хрипит, смотрит в пол и пытается ухватиться за пальцы Дайки, чтобы сломать. Несколько парней, выйдя из ступора, вскакивают, совсем как шавки в стае. Дайки достаточно короткого взгляда, чтобы они приросли к полу. Никто не вмешивается, пока Аоминэ стаскивает перебирающего ногами Фурухаши с дивана. В следующие мгновение тот плашмя отлетает в стену и чувствует её, жёсткую и надёжную, всеми двухстами восьмью костями своего тела.

Конопатая вскрикивает противно — кто-то успел выключить музыку, — и Аоминэ морщится, от боли в рёбрах и от поднявшихся визгов. «Прекратите, кто-нибудь, сделайте что-нибудь, он же его убьёт, прекратите!» — слышит Дайки гвалт за спиной. Фурухаши Коджиро хрипит на полу, у него в ногах, крепкий парень, на самом деле, встань он во весь рост, вполне смог бы смотреть Аоминэ в глаза, но ему чудовищно больно, чудовищно плохо, и то, как давит на него взгляд Дайки, сама его аура беспощадная — тоже чудовищно. Если бы ураган у Дайки внутри звучал, потолок рухнул бы от этого рёва.

— Ну, — говорит Аоминэ, обращаясь к Фурухаши, — поднимайся, ублюдок. Ты же достаточно сильный для этого? Покажи мне, насколько ты силён. Где твоя отвага, где стержень? Где лёд в жилах?

Коджиро, встав на карачки, трясёт головой, пытается смотреть вверх, и ничего у него не выходит. На лице его гримаса то ли боли, то ли ненависти, и по глазам его рыбьим неясно, понимает ли он то, что ему говорят. Но Дайки хочет, чтобы Фурухаши понял, и он склоняется к нему и сгребает волосы его в кулак, поворачивая податливую башку к себе.

— Что ты вообще знаешь о силе, ты, подземная крыса, — интонации у Аоминэ обманчиво вкрадчивые, такие появляются ближе всего к краю. — Сила не в том, чтобы скатываться вниз, отбивая жопу на камнях. Ты говоришь, что принимаешь себя со всем своим дерьмом, и в этом твоя сила. Нихера подобного. У тебя просто кишка тонка, чтобы попытаться стать лучше. Ты вкалываешь наркоту в вены и думаешь, что это сила? В чём, блять, она? Ты бежишь от жизни, потому что она слишком сложна для тебя, ты убиваешь себя самым позорным способом и кричишь о свободе от предрассудков. Твои принципы построены на трусости, низости и дебильном страхе вступить в настоящую борьбу. Ты жалок, ты — гниющий смердящий труп и гордишься этим. Был ты хоть раз в бою, чтобы не бояться смерти? Ты стрелял по полудохлым мишеням и верещал, что ты боец, хотя никогда не знал настоящей победы. Конечно, блять. С такой-то «силой», что тебе остаётся, кроме как сидеть в куче собственного дерьма и выдавать бесхребетность за нигилизм. Вся твоя сила в том, чтобы находить оправдания и упиваться ложными победами. Ты — тупой кусок мяса и ты сам это знаешь.

В Гнезде звенящая тишина поглощает безжалостно скрип подошв, редкое перешёптывание и тонкое пение покатившейся от случайного пинка бутылки. Избиение — словами — смотрят молча, и когда Дайки разжимает пальцы и поворачивается к десяткам устремлённых на него глаз, он слышит шорох собственной одежды. Позади Аоминэ стена как ловушка, и никто не знает наверняка, есть ли у него пистолет, но от него до ближайшего дышащего пропасть отчуждения в пятнадцать метров, мрамор, выбеленные колонны, перевёрнутые кресла, и нет тех, кто отважился бы пересечь черту.

Дайки понимает, что ему пора уходить.

Спирта недостаточно, чтобы растворить весь этот яд, бродящий в Аоминэ. Нужно что-то другое, что-то ещё, чтобы справиться с накатывающим, жгучим желанием вышибить себе мозги.

  

21

  

Электричество давно вырубили, на гидре пунктуальность приравнена к квалификации, и лаконичный стук отчётливо слышен во всех уголках погружённой во мрак квартиры. Кагами подтягивает пижамные штаны за слабую резинку, снимает дробовик со шкафа в прихожей и открывает дверь.

— Ты не за кроссовками, верно? — говорит Тайга после провала-паузы.

— Нет.

На пороге Аоминэ Дайки. Высокий, пасмурный, из гибких линий сложенный. Та же толстовка, та же ссадина на скуле, те же тонкие, бескровные губы — не больше двенадцати часов с последней встречи. Но Кагами чувствует — приноровился, — что изменилось что-то в Дайки, _освободилось_. И невозможно это игнорировать.

— Пустишь? — спрашивает Аоминэ. Он наклоняет иначе голову, откуда, знать бы, хрипотца эта в голосе, и с предельной, дыхание перехватывающей ясностью Кагами осознаёт, что нарвался.

Прорвался.

И это невероятно.

Хлёстко, как шторм.

Потому что Дайки никогда не смотрел на него вот так: взглядом долгим и хищным, пристальным, изучая и присваивая заранее каждый фрагмент его ставшего вдруг ценным «Я». Так смотрят плотоядные твари, сделав свой выбор. Перед тем как кинуться и сожрать.

Дайки и не пытается это скрывать.

Дробовик у Тайги всё ещё в руке и вертикальной смертью прижимается к косяку, когда Кагами раскидывает томно руки, упираясь в наличники, и, прогибаясь в дверной проём, вопросом на вопрос отвечает:

— А если нет?

— Будешь очень жалеть, — обещает Аоминэ, предельно проникновенно. Только с его уст слетающая дерзкая самоуверенность может быть преисполнена такой спокойной правоты. Медлительной полутенью он приближается к Кагами, перетекает в копию его позы, и Тайга не хочет, но представляет жарко, что будет, ответь он «да».

Они лицом к лицу, привычно против, и это будто прелюдия к драке, разве что на этот раз борьба грозит перейти в горизонтальную плоскость. От Аоминэ так и фонит этим — предложение, искушение, — невозможно не поддаться, Кагами отчёта себе не отдаёт, но стоит ведь в дверном проёме точно проститутка. Какое-то безумно приятное, многообещающее мгновение он действительно обманывается, действительно ведётся. Но потом, опомнившись, сквозь опадающую волну адреналина, он испытывает нечто, вполне подходящее под определение «когнитивный диссонанс». Отрезки его реальности перестают совпадать, и он, как бы ни желал обратного, не верит.

Пусть Дайки пахнет перегаром и выглядит тем же самодовольным гавнюком, к которому все привыкли, но Тайге довелось видеть то жуткое в нём, то страшное, во что превратилась его уязвлённая личность, и Тайга уверен, что нет такому лекарства на дне бутылки, не пройдёт такое за двенадцать часов. Подобные травмы как переломы костей — срастаются долго, зачастую неправильно и болят на погоду. А значит, оно всё ещё внутри, всё ещё гложет и жрёт самое себя, просто перевязано наскоро грязными бинтами, чтобы можно было Дайки протянуть чуть дольше. Притворяться чуть лучше.

— Ты умеешь быть убедительным, — говорит Кагами, совсем не озвученный аргумент имеет в виду, и, не отводя от Аоминэ глаз, делает три шага назад, вглубь тёмного коридора. Так красноречиво.

Это вполне можно принять за согласие.

Дайки усмехается снисходительно — ему, уличному мальчишке, тоже не чужда показуха, — и заходит неспешно. Лёгким толчком пальцев закрывает за собой дверь и поворачивает замок. Жест естественный и хозяйский, Кагами позволяет ему это, а потом хватает Дайки за ворот толстовки, вбивает спиной в дверцу шкафа и сгибом руки нажимает на горло.

— Давай ты не будешь пытаться меня наебать, — рычит он, вполне терпеливо для человека, который ещё немного и задрожит от ярости. — Я этого достаточно нажрался, на всю жизнь хватит. Сначала ты закрывался от меня, защищался, и это я могу понять. Твоё право. Хочешь быть мудлом упёртым — будь. Но не надо заявляться ко мне домой и делать вид, будто всё заебись и тебе вдруг резко понадобилось моё общество. Не такой я идиот, чтобы купиться на это... Что тебе нужно, Аоминэ? Что конкретно тебе нужно?

Дайки, ухватившийся Кагами за загривок, переводит взгляд с лица Тайги на пережимающую ему трахею руку.

— Отпусти, придурок, — прокатывается по его горлу. — Пока я ещё в настроении.

— Сейчас, — шипит Тайга, — только носки поглажу.

— Знаешь же, что будет.

— А ты меня удиви.

— Ты, как ни посмотри, во всём сам виноват, — хмыкает Дайки, выхватывает у Кагами дробовик и бьёт ребристым цевьём по виску.

Удар в пол силы вышибает искры у Тайги из глаз, и он отшатывается, будто опьяневший. Аоминэ щёлкает предохранителем, отшвыривает дробовик. Тот теряется где-то в темноте у порога.

— Тайга, давай без этой херни, — просит Аоминэ.

— Убью суку.

Кагами пробивает Аоминэ в живот, со всей силы, чтобы боль достала и через стальной мышечный корсет, и Дайки шипит сквозь зубы и бьёт в ответ, разбивая Кагами нос. Кровь красными реками растекается над губами, первая кровь. Тайга утирает её небрежным движением, капли на кончиках пальцев, и, уворачиваясь от следующей атаки, набрасывается на Дайки. От прямого в лицо раненная скула Аоминэ снова вспыхивает болезненно-красным, и у Тайги под веками отпечатывается картина его открытой, напрягшейся шеи в вороте толстовки. А следом — почти радостный оскал. Аоминэ матерится — десяток ярких эпитетов на пять молниеносных ударов, — отдаётся мордобою безыдейно, и Кагами ловит себя на жгучем желании разорвать его к хуям на части. И он честно пытается, замахивается так, что остаётся вмятина в стенке шкафа. Только кажется, что Аоминэ знает об этом желании — таким жестоко счастливым выглядит он, — и об остальных его желаниях тоже знает, и мысль эта запоздалая Тайге хуже любого удара — из-за неё внутри у него, не выдержав всё-таки, умирает сверхновая, разнося сердце к чертям. Но он продолжает бить, с глубоким, извращённым уже чувством.

— Хватит, — решает Дайки, сплёвывает кровь в сторону, и Кагами не успевает распознать движение, с которого Дайки перехватывает его занесённую для удара ногу. Аоминэ впивается пальцами под колено, точно в танго, резко тянет Кагами на себя и вбивает его в стену, вышибая из него весь воздух. — От тебя, Кагами, мне нужно всё, что ты можешь мне дать, — говорит он, вжимая Тайгу в плоскость, — что способен дать, всё, что я смогу взять. Всё, что захочу, все куски тебя, что мне понравятся. Но ты не нервничай так, — взгляд Дайки блуждает, изучает чужие черты. — Я в долгу не останусь.

Подсыхающая кровь стягивает кожу на лице, ломящей болью терзает суставы, и сбитые костяшки горят, но Кагами не умеет проигрывать, только умирать, и он крепко цепляется пальцами за чёртову толстовку — практически обнимает Дайки, в самом деле, — и со всей ему доступной силой тянет ткань от себя, чтобы ворот душил Дайки. Он не отвечает, потому что слишком сильно хочет его — придушить.

Кто бы мог подумать: они так близко, грудь соприкасается на вдохах, и голова кружится, и кожа горит, даже смешно. Кагами тяжело дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы и думает отстранённо, под тошнотворной толщей онемевших, убитых на взлёте эмоций, что неплохо бы было, если бы отправили опять в город какой-нибудь снаряд. Прямиком в его дом.

В глазах Аоминэ, за словами его хлёсткими — пустота. Простой торг. Аоминэ здесь вовсе не потому, что Кагами что-то для него значит, он не ищет поддержки, не собирается доверить тайны души своей или упасть на колени и разрыдаться. О, нет. Дайки всего лишь нужно отвлечься, и пришёл он к Кагами по одной-единственной причине: Кагами догадался, что произошло. Тайга знает о, и Аоминэ нечего уже от него скрывать. Они друг другу судьбой выданные соперники, они дрались вместе, убивали вместе, одного и того же человека защищали, у них есть своя история — десяток смежных стежков, — но за границами этими Кагами его мало волнует. У Аоминэ к нему — раскрепощённое равнодушие, когда всё равно, что о тебе подумают, когда чужие чувства не имеют значения, и незачем притворяться и лгать. Так легко относятся к старым, цены не имеющим предметам, которые не боятся потерять.

Однажды Кагами пытался представить, какое _тогда_ было у Дайки лицо. Кагами ловил себя на том, что придумывает диалоги, которым никогда не случиться. Он отмахивался, ругал себя, растерянный, за то, что лезет упёрто решать чужие, не касающиеся его проблемы. Он позволял себе думать, как приятно будет спасти. Не до конца ещё понимавший, чего же на самом деле хочет.

Кагами так безнадёжно проебался.

Но он сильный, как те, кто не имеет понятия о пределе, никому в городе не снилась такая сила духа, как у него, и Тайга разжимает всё-таки зубы, чтобы сказать тихо:

— Тупая ебля — не то, что я имел в виду, когда говорил, что хочу помочь тебе.

— Да я понял, — отвечает Дайки в тон. — Только тут вот какое дело. Я говорю тебе, Тайга: будь по-твоему. Вот он я. Это же ты таскался за мной, в душу лез? Держи теперь. Наслаждайся. Но только так.

Ни сожаления, ни жалости.

Тайга думал, что будет больнее.

На шее у Дайки красная полоса от ворота — привлекающий внимание оттенок на тёмной коже, — и Кагами глаз с неё не сводит, бесконечно долго, пока слабеет его хватка на толстовке. Тайга смещает руки — кожа горячая, ежик коротких волос под ладонями, — и ненависть к себе обречённая разрастается в нём и становится его частью, словно опухоль.

«Да плевать как», — думает он и понимает, как же низко это, и поделать с собой ничего не может.

Но тот мягкий, уязвимый росток, крепнувший у него внутри день за днём, чернеет и дохнет.

— Ну, и хер с тобой, — говорит Тайга и склабится ужасающе искренне. — Так даже лучше.

Ладонь Дайки горячая, скользит вдоль груди, кажется, по стенке Тайгу размазывает, и вот он уже крепко держит его за подбородок, не даёт отвернуться.

— Ты, может, ещё раз подумаешь, — предлагает Дайки, — раз ты у нас такая трепетная дева?

— Я тебе сейчас по роже въебу, — обещает Тайга. — Трепетно.

Аоминэ кривится, последнее дело эти ритуальные пустые угрозы, и он совсем не обращает внимания на то, что буквально зажимает Кагами в углу.

— Пиздец, как ты бесишь, — говорит он тихо, и Тайга чувствует, как приминает Дайки кончиком пальца его нижнюю губу.

— И это взаимно, — Кагами непокорный, на словах, на деле, глаза и те тигра. Но он спрашивает всё-таки, пока есть шанс: — Ты скажи хоть, с чего такой поворот? Неужто устал отбиваться от моей широкой души?

— Нет, — выдыхает Дайки. — Просто устал.

Он предельно, равнодушно честен. Но скорее с Кагами, нежели с самим собой.

На губах Тайги еще растворяется не его печаль, а Аоминэ касается их на пробу, осторожно. Сливаются границы тонкой кожи, сминается мягко рот. Аоминэ проводит языком по каёмке внутренней влажной глади, медленно, вдумчиво, аккуратно, подцепляет верхнюю губу языком и отстраняется — кажется, через вечность. Что-то будто тянет Дайки назад. Дыхание его слабое ощущается в нескольких сантиметрах от лица. А потом он снова целует Кагами, чуть дольше, чуть глубже, но едва ли даёт ответить. Он изучает, то ли Тайгу, то ли себя, а у Тайги в этот момент в голове звенящая пустота и падение, стремительное и смертельное — как в шахту лифта. Ладонь Аоминэ скользит под челюсть, почти на горло, и он заставляет Тайгу вжиматься затылком в стену, а сам тянется к нему с каким-то непередаваемым усилием, будто преодолевает сопротивление, словно оттаскивает его кто-то упорно назад. Тайга не может позволить себе коснуться Аоминэ в ответ, боится спугнуть, и ему достаётся один лишь кадр его лица — из-под полуприкрытых век видит он острые росчерки сведённых бровей, чёрную кайму век, и впервые не знает, что делать. Ноги у Тайги подгибаются — так мучительно жарко ощущает он это натяжение, будто саму душу тянут из него через решётку рёбер. Это не то, чего он ожидал, это больше, чем он мог бы представить, и это совершенно невозможно контролировать. Он приоткрывает губы, страшно, лишь бы не застонать, и пытается углубить поцелуй, но тут же встречает сопротивление — не только физическое.

— Кто из нас трепетная дева? — пытается усмехнуться Кагами, ну, невыносимо же, сжалься, если ты есть, господи, да только Дайки слова эти на его губах запечатывает, велит молчать и не рыпаться. Он привык вести, всегда и везде.

Упустив право даже дышать по своей воле, Кагами понимает, каково это — быть в центре его внимания, безраздельно.

Когда ему, прошедшему через воду и медные трубы, перестаёт хватать воздуха, Тайга осознаёт, что во всём мире слышен лишь звук его в десяток раз увеличившегося колотящегося сердца. Но он не успевает ужаснуться, потому что Аоминэ берёт его лицо в свои ладони, и тяга неотвратимо меняет свой вектор.

Аоминэ набрасывается без предупреждения, будто срывается с обрыва качавшаяся там мгновение монета, и властная жадность его бьёт, как волна, и Кагами захлёбывается, слепнет и глохнет. А потом хватает Дайки за грудки и притягивает к себе остервенело, до предела близко, ясно давая понять, что не отпустит. И отступить не даст.

Он прошёл свою проверку, теперь ему можно.

Дайки смеётся хрипло, от смеха его бархатного до самого нутра продирает, и Тайга лижет его губы, целует кровящую скулу и всё-таки стонет, когда Аоминэ гладящим движением отводит его голову набок и прикусывает влажно выступающую мышцу.

— Заебал меня как бабу зажимать, — выдыхает Тайга в темноту, в потолок и за волосы тянет Аоминэ прочь от себя и сам же толкает, и сам же набрасывается на него, стягивает толстовку. — Я бревном лежать не буду, сука, не путай меня ни с кем.

— Да уж, блять, не спутаю...

Пальцы Кагами впиваются больно, в отбитые мышцы, в синяки и ссадины, и Аоминэ щерится, точно кот, обнажает верхние зубы и собирает языком размазанную по щекам его кровь из разбитого носа. Никогда они ещё не зализывали друг другу раны. Кагами шарит по его телу, ощупывает портупею, рельеф мышц под майкой, всё сумбурно и с пылом, ещё, ещё, ещё, и не то чтобы Дайки когда-либо встречал другую реакцию, но Тайгу так дико, так откровенно несёт, что это заводит сильнее, чем Аоминэ от него ожидал. А ведь он видел, на что Тайга способен. Кагами стягивает с него ремни, сдирает майку, и Дайки задней мыслью отмечает падение «Миллениума» на пол, отмечает и сразу же забывает, он поглощён процессом, он изучает. В его руках горячее, движущее, неудержимое, сухие мышцы, крепкие руки, и он удивляется не без досады, что вот оно, тело — Кагами Тайга, — которое он раньше лишь бил и калечил, а теперь ласкает. На голой груди у Тайги позвякивает цепочка, и Дайки наматывает её на кулак, превращая в ошейник, и с любопытством тянет невпопад, ловя смутное удовольствие от того, как упирается Тайга такому воздействию, как сбивается, пока ловит его, Аоминэ, губы.

— Лижешься, как собака, — шепчет Дайки. — Реально лижешься. Смотри, пасть себе не порви.

— Тебе просто нормальный секс в новинку, — Кагами отвечает ему прямо в рот, проводит языком по зубам.

— Даже и не знаю, рассказывать ли тебе горькую правду...

Тайга задыхается и не думает об этом, он лицо давно потерял, нечего больше стыдиться.

Рост у них почти равный, равно раздеты они и хмельны, а Дайки всё равно умудряется смотреть на Кагами сверху вниз, и улыбка его хищная как последний штрих на портрете бога.

У Дайки ломит отбитую трубой руку, ноют рёбра, и болят сладко-тянуще все синяки, за которые Тайга хватается, которые, фетишист чёртов, целует, не горит от укусов лишь шрам-солнце, как будто защищённый. Но больше ничего не болит, не напоминает о себе, не изводит, и это будто скинуть с себя каменную плиту и ощутить пустоту на плечах.

Свет полумесяца втекает в окно молоком, и квартира полна шорохов, влажных звуков, грохота подвернувшегося под ноги хлама.

— И что с тобой делать? — Аоминэ оттягивает Тайгу за волосы, в глаза ему смотрит, будто действительно его спрашивает.

Кагами не сопротивляется, дышит хрипло сквозь ухмылку и утирает мокрый от слюны рот.

— А ты не в курсе?

— В рамках теории, — кивает Аоминэ. — Я как-то больше по бабам.

— Салага, — Тайга ему практически не верит, прижимается лбом ко лбу, будь у них обоих рога, сцепился бы рогами. — Серьёзно, блять, мне тебе инструкции давать?

— Лекцию ещё прочти, — тянет Дайки презрительно, слова тянет и резинку пижамных штанов Тайги, совсем не такой он неуверенный, каким хочет казаться. — Я так понимаю, ты-то знаешь, что тебе нужно. Ты как вообще, и с парнями, и с девками или совсем в другую лигу перешёл?

— Заткнись, а, — цедит Кагами, — засунь себе своё любопытство...

Аоминэ подцепляет резинку указательным пальцем, между линией косых мышц и тканью, и Тайга не договаривает, хватает ртом воздух, беспомощно-стыдно. Он впивается ногтями Дайки в кисть, пока тот тянет небрежно штаны от пояса и скашивает глаза — вдоль голого торса и вниз, по бордовой стрелке волос. На чёрных штанах не видно пятна, но член у Кагами стоит крепко, так, что почти жмётся к поджарому животу, и головка уже снаружи.

— Да-да, я и так вижу, — говорит Дайки задумчиво, вопрос о девушках снят, но он впервые заглядывает кому-то в штаны, кому-то с яйцами, и зрелище это странное. — Смешно будет, если у меня на тебя не встанет.

Кагами бьёт его по лицу наотмашь.

— Мудло херово, — Аоминэ слышит это сквозь звон в ушах, а потом чувствует толчок в грудь.

Кресло проезжается по линолеуму и, покачнувшись, врезается верхом спинки в стену, гремит по полу сбитая пяткой граната. Дайки упирается локтями в мягкую обивку, не самое худшее его приземление, и решает, что закопает Кагами живьём, где-нибудь у загона.

Тайга прыгает на него тигром, клеткой коленей и рук отрезает пространство, и со стуком кресло встаёт на все четыре угла.

— Я из тебя все жилы вытащу... — обещает Кагами. — За то, что ты тупой такой... Идиот... Встанет, ещё захочешь.

— Я разве против? — Аоминэ медленно запрокидывает голову, не нравится ему, когда нависают, но это игра, и он играет. Он кладёт ладони свои Кагами на бёдра, под самые ягодицы, сжимает немного и всё это время следит за лицом Тайги. — Надеюсь, трахаешься ты лучше, чем дерёшься.

Мальчишка, которого дразнят — так выглядит Кагами. Кажется, что он ненавидит, и кажется, что изо всех сил он держится, чтобы не разреветься. Дайки окидывает взглядом его полуприкрытые губы, болезненно-красные на светлом лице, лихорадочный блеск в глазах и мелкие, стянутые детали-следы внутренней борьбы. Тайгу трясёт — реально трясёт, мелко так, и вряд ли он понимает, что его — такого — хочется развращать, как в самом грязном, липком и скользком порно. И Аоминэ думает, что Кагами прав. Встанет, ещё как встанет.

А потом Тайга всё портит. Он хватает Дайки за запястья и заводит руки ему за голову.

Два времени, настоящее и прошлое, сталкиваются в сознании Аоминэ под громоподобное эхо неразборчивых слов. Он одновременно и здесь, и там, на пустой стоянке, на спине, с разведёнными ногами, и ужас, застывающий свинцом на его лёгких, сравнить можно разве что с тем, самым первым, смешанным с запахом кофе. Только сейчас Дайки, взвинченный и жаждущий, думающий, что всё под контролем — он сам под контролем, — оказывается не готов. Отвращение и стыд бросаются на него с рёвом тысяч водопадов, и он пытается защититься от этого как может.

Кагами успевает понять, как безбожно он облажался, но в остальном Аоминэ всегда был быстрее.

— Убери. Нож, — Кагами лежит на полу, под Аоминэ, и тусклый лунный свет играет в кровостоке толстого лезвия. Рукоять зажата у Дайки в руке, а стальные зазубрины щекочут Кагами горло. — Аоминэ, я понял. Убери нож.

«А я ведь тебя предупреждал», — думает Дайки.

И вот оно всё, ждавшее своего часа, прорывается наружу, отчётливо видное в полумраке: обросшие шипами кости, следы выгрызенного из себя же мяса и усталость трех сотен тысяч солдат, защищающих пепел.

Нельзя, нельзя, нельзя прикасаться к ранам зверя — он разорвёт тебя на части.

Кагами чувствует тяжесть Аоминэ на себе, видит лицо его над собой и с ножом у горла понимает, что не боится смерти и Аоминэ не боится, но боится, что он уйдёт сейчас, и есть что-то отвратительное в том, как дико хочется прикоснуться к нему — просто хочется его, — видя эту слабость и уязвимость. В десять раз сильнее, чем прежде. Кагами не дышит, можно подумать, что замереть — это лучший его вариант, и пусть Дайки всегда говорит его не трогать, Кагами касается всё же его запястья, с внутренней стороны, где бьётся жилка, и вот это, вероятно, и не лучший вариант.

— Куда убрать? — спрашивает Аоминэ, смотря на него сверху вниз.

Так просто, что Кагами почти не верит.

— В ножны у тебя на поясе, — говорит он всё же осторожно. — Если хочешь. Но лучше кинь в сторону. Спокойнее будет.

Лезвие рассекает воздух серебристыми кругами и втыкается в дверцу книжного шкафа. Его место у горла заменяют пальцы.

Кагами медленно облизывает губы и позволяет себе вдохнуть. Подержав его над краем, Дайки снова спихивает его в шахту лифта.

— Руку тоже убрать? — Аоминэ выразительно приподымает бровь.

— Вообще было бы заебись, — отвечает Кагами.

— И куда мне её деть, а, Тайга?

— Так тебе всё-таки нужны инструкции...

Десять минут. Десять минут, как Аоминэ постучал в дверь, а Тайге уже кажется, что из него всю душу вынули, что ему эту душу выебали, а ведь всего-то решил потрахаться — никаких последствий. Но Дайки смотрит на него выжидающе, этот парень точно своей смертью не умрёт, и Кагами, прикрывая глаза, решает, что Аоминэ сам напросился.

— Туда, — говорит Тайга и мягкой волной приподымает бёдра, упираясь пахом Аоминэ меж разведённых ног. Аоминэ, конечно, ахуенен, но натуралов всегда так смешно брать врасплох.

Пока они не возьмут тебя.

— Сразу бы так, — шепчет Дайки, и Кагами сначала прижимается поясницей к полу, а потом резко встаёт на лопатки, когда ладонь Дайки, до розовеющих полос вдавливая пальцы, скользит с его шеи до самого низа, и Дайки в горсть берёт его яйца, прямо через ткань штанов.

— Сууука, — стонет Кагами и выгибается и хватает Дайки за плечо. — Выше...

— Ты? — Аоминэ усмехается шало, что, пожалуй, льстит, и, переплетая пальцы свои с пальцами Кагами, снимает руку его со своего плеча и прижимает к полу. — Однозначно.

Вот как, бывает, жизнь поворачивается: два дня назад ты хотел человеку пулю в лоб пустить, день назад ты хотел быть его другом, а теперь лежишь, и думаешь, вставь мне уже и выдери, чёрт бы тебя побрал. Кагами бы от души посмеялся, если бы было чем, но весь кислород сгорает, кажется, не достигая его лёгких, и если бы всё было так, как Кагами чувствует, то кости его оплавленные уже промялись бы под тяжестью Аоминэ.

— Отпусти, — сглатывает Тайга, указывает взглядом на руку. — На меня тебе понадобятся обе.

Он всегда был излишне самоуверен, так ему говорили, но сейчас Кагами знает, о чём предупреждает, и Аоминэ, судя по глазам, всё прекрасно понимает и сам.

— Без проблем, — говорит он, так покладисто. — Но если тебе захочется от меня чего-то, пользуйся только ртом. Он у тебя красивый, широкий.

— Договорились.

Кагами жалеет об этом всё то время, пока карябает ногтями пол. Жалеет и не верит, что может быть так блядски ахуенно.

Аоминэ спрашивает Кагами о каждом шаге, его «что дальше?» это глубина падения, метр за метром, и Тайга начинает подозревать, что физики и геологи где-то просчитались. В яме, в которую он свалился, нет дна.

Дайки спрашивает у него, снять ли штаны, спрашивает, взять ли член в руку, спрашивает, медленнее или быстрее, а, может, мягче, и это похоже на любопытство изверга, нежели на заботу. «Относись к этому с таким же вниманием, как к себе», — Кагами обобщает, но Дайки всё одно заставляет его произносить всё вслух и двигает рукой, размазывает смазку по коже, и всё это время наблюдает за реакцией, всё это время пожирает Кагами глазами.

И это круче, чем драка, чем все их с Аоминэ перепалки и ссоры вместе взятые, и дрожь в жилах — десять баллов по шкале Рихтера, вырубает Тайгу к хуям.

Но Кагами не привык лежать брёвнышком, и рот его, в конце концов, полон зубов. Он обхватывает Аоминэ ногами за поясницу, о ногах они не договаривались, и приподымается с пола, вытягиваясь вверх — только пресс отчётливым рельефом проступает под кожей.

— Знал бы, сразу бы тебя завалил где-нибудь, — делится Кагами, языком обводя Аоминэ ключицы, и покусывает едва шею, и вылизывает рот.

— Был бы забит насмерть, — усмехается Аоминэ, кривовато, ведь ему вовсе не смешно. — У тебя и внизу волосы красные, — говорит он, ведя влажной рукой к основанию члена и перебирая короткие прядки, — девкам нравится, когда за них тянут, тебе нравится?

Литр виски на него одного, и, возможно, Аоминэ просто не понимает, но где-то тут предохранители Кагами слетают к чертям — все и сразу.

Аоминэ слишком занят — им занят, и не успевает ничего сделать, когда Кагами отталкивается обеими руками и, сжимая Аоминэ ногами, валит его на пол и перекатывается следом. Колени его разъезжают по линолеуму, где-то на ноге болтается штанина, но Тайга этого не замечает, он седлает Аоминэ и грубо трётся задницей о выпуклость на его штанах.

— Смазка в «Процессе», вторая слева на нижней полке, — говорит он, глядя Аоминэ в глаза. — Или ты хочешь на второй круг пойти?

У Дайки вместо зрачков пропасть, и всё, что он хочет, крупными буквами читается на лице, но улыбка его восхитительна, когда он спрашивает:

— А ты что, уже выдохся? — и Кагами думает, что ещё немного, и он будет согласен на сухую.

«Будь по-твоему», — сказал Дайки, но, конечно же, он делает всё по-своему.

Только каким бы крутым Аоминэ не пытался выглядеть, он торопится, и смазки выжимает полтюбика, и лишь самые первые его движения осторожные и нервные — пока заталкивает он в Тайгу первый палец. Кагами шипит и жмурится, но то ли теория, которую Аоминэ читал, была самой подробной, то ли это просто чутьё, но Дайки растягивает его именно так, как Тайге надо, растягивает, прокручивает пальцы в дырке, давит на стенки, и для Тайги луна словно гаснет — так темнеет в глазах. Он сгибается, упирается лбом в пол, и Аоминэ придерживает его за поясницу, и Тайга не думал, что можно ненавидеть себя больше, но ненавидит, насаживаясь на его руку со стонами, переходящими во всхлипы.

Как бы Кагами ни пытался вырвать у Аоминэ инициативу, он всё равно под Дайки прогибается, во всех смыслах прогибается, и, может, только так оно и возможно — слабость за слабость.

Грудью на кресло Дайки его практически швыряет, и Тайга даже не против — эта спешка одна на двоих. Кагами закусывает кулак, край подлокотника, мажет слюной по подушке и в конечном итоге кричит утробно, когда Аоминэ вставляет головку, а затем и весь член.

— Ты блядски ахуенен, — шепчет Аоминэ Кагами, он эгоист, но не может не поделиться. Тело Кагами крепкое, как ни верти — твёрдое, мышцы сухие, хуй опять же, и пусть груди нет, ощущение странно потрясающее. Аоминэ привык, что от Кагами срывает крышу — от мордобоя с ним срывает крышу, но не ожидал он, что трахаться с Тайгой будет примерно так же. И так сжимается он внутри, так подмахивает, что с кем бы Тайга до этого ни спал, Аоминэ думает, что того человека можно понять. Размер разве что непривычный, что-то меньшее приятнее было бы обнимать.

На каждом толчке, пока Дайки долбится в него, пока колени дрожащие липнут к полу, Кагами стонет сквозь сжатые зубы и, заведя руку назад, держит Дайки за шею, ерошит колючие волосы. Он орал бы, как сука орал, самозабвенно, но долбанное противостояние же, во всём и всегда. С кончика носа срываются капли пота, падают на судорогой сведённый кулак. Тайга и видит разве что руки свои, не представляет, какие сейчас у Дайки глаза, какое лицо. Кагами никогда не опасался, что кончит только от звуков голоса, но вот беда, если пальцы Дайки сквозными выстрелами метят по Тайге эрогенные зоны, то голос проходит сквозь тело, цепляет там всё и сразу, и пиздец тот, что творится у Кагами внутри, не потянет описать ни один медицинский трактат.

Голод Аоминэ непомерен, в сто крат больше, чем Тайга себе представлял, и чем глубже, сильнее и резче проникновения, чем ярче вспышки перед глазами, тем больше Тайга понимает, что нихуя ему не избежать последствий — он уже давно на Аоминэ подсел, и не о хере его речь. Ему не нужны секреты Аоминэ, его свобода и его жизнь. Он хочет просто вытеснить всё, что плодит радиоактивных монстров у Дайки в башке, и заменить их собой. Он хочет, чтобы Аоминэ был зациклен на нём, чтобы думал о нём, желал его. Кагами претендует лишь на его покой.

 


	3. Конец.

22

  

Только небо не останавливается. Навеки заточённые меж двух голубых призраков, несутся по кругу с востока на запад и с юга на север беспрестанно меняющиеся, закручивающиеся, разбухающие и ветром расщепляемые облака. Всё пущено на самотёк, сменяют друг друга толстые облачные слои, и кто-то смотрит на них и равнодушно ждёт, когда же, наконец, рухнет мироздание на голову. Чтобы можно было подняться из-под осколков, расчистить место и строить заново. Так тяжело жить с тем, что есть.

Секундная стрелка отщёлкивает одну за другой римские цифры, Мидорима переводит взгляд с наручных часов на пациента и, подумав, аккуратно отпускает его запястье. Затем достаёт из кармана серебристый фонарик и проверяет реакцию зрачков. Жидкость из капельницы вытекает медленно, осталось меньше половины бутылки. Мидорима не помнит, сколько ещё антибиотиков есть у больницы в запасе, но не спешит спускаться к Такао и спрашивать его об этом. Подперев дверь в аптеку, Такао спит без задних ног, капая слюной с кушетки на пол, и после пяти часов, что он проторчал в операционной, жонглируя инструментами, Шинтаро скорее скальпель себе в бедро воткнёт, чем разбудит его.

Пульс в норме, давление тоже, и, не беря во внимание обстоятельства и судьбу, жизнь человека, лежащего на постели, вне опасности. Мидорима откачал его и заштопал. Закрыл смерти вход внутрь. Но костлявая осталась кружить снаружи, она так просто не отпускает. В понимании Шинтаро, у которого никогда не было проблем с анализом ситуации, угроза, выпустив из челюстей своих этого человека, сомкнула их на больнице — его, Мидоримы, больнице, на каждой медсестре, практикующем враче и Такао, спящем под дверями аптеки. Шинтаро знает, что гораздо рациональнее было бы позволить этому парню умереть. Он оперировал его с этой мыслью — мыслью, которая не пошла дальше внутренних размышлений — и штопал раны и спасал. Если бы мог, Мидорима давно бы вырвал из себя то, что философы называют человечностью.

Люминесцентная лампа в дальнем углу палаты жужжит, будто рой мух, и раздражающе моргает своим холодным светом, бликами прокатывающимся по куче серебристых колец у пациента в ушах, губе и бровях. Мидорима думает мимоходом, что если не найдет на складе замену этой лампе, то разобьёт её к чертям. Убрав фонарик, он достаёт из кармана своего счастливого халата полицейские наручники и пристёгивает руку пациента к кровати.

У Шинтаро за спиной Мибучи Рео ногтем перебирает колоду карт.

— Так что мне передать Акаши? — спрашивает он.

  

 

Ближе к горизонту сине-зелёные краски теряют насыщенность, серыми мазками застывают в рассветном штиле перьевые облака, и высокая фигура Тэппея закрывает собой гаснущие звёзды. Облезлая кованная решётка, не меньше десяти раз окрашенная в малиновый цвет, едва достаёт Тэппею до пояса — плохая преграда, плохая опора, — и лопатки его торчат двумя обломками на сгорбленной спине. Хьюга пальцем цепляет ручку, придерживает балконную дверь бедром, и становится виден пар, клубящийся над кружками в его руках.

— Если Рико будет спрашивать, кто откупорил последний коньяк, не смотри в мою сторону, — Дзюмпей передаёт одну из кружек Киёши и точно как он облокачивается на холодные перила, обхватывает ладонями керамические стенки.

Впереди, куда ни глянь, тянутся и тянутся вереницы домов и вереницы обломков, голые кроны ветвистых деревьев, окна, дороги, пустыри и ямы, развивающиеся полотна зацепившихся и оставшихся тряпок. Над головой шуршат перьями понемногу просыпающиеся птицы. Хьюга давно заметил, что перед рассветом, в тишине, мир всегда кажется безумно огромным. И безумно одиноким. Будто Вечность обращает к тебе свой взор, чтобы показать, насколько ты глуп, ничтожен и мал.

— Я пытался придумать, что бы такого ободряющего тебе сказать, — произносит Хьюга, — но ничего в голову не пришло. Поэтому я просто постою тут с тобой. Такая вот суровая мужская поддержка.

В кружке Киёши коньяка больше, чем заварки, но он отпивает не поморщившись, кажется, едва смачивает губы, и рука его сильная вновь опускается на перила. Создаётся впечатление, будто эта решётка — его костыль, что только она его и держит, пока крепкое железное сердце обливается слезами. Хьюга не смотрит в его сторону, слишком его уважает, но вспоминает почему-то, как легко проламывать стенки съеденных коррозией баков.

— Спасибо, — говорит Киёши. Искренне и чисто, как только он и умеет.

— Всегда пожалуйста.

Когда солнце встаёт, они всё ещё на балконе, допивают остывший чай. Этот дом, такой высокий, почти пуст, и квартира, которую выбрал себе Кагами, находится двумя этажами ниже. Едва различимые, но различимые всё же — в ночной-то тиши через стены, — грохот, голоса и прочие звуки перестали доноситься оттуда всего пару часов назад.

 

  

Свет с трудом просачивается сквозь грязно-серые стёкла в крыше мансарды и косыми прямоугольниками рассеивается по стене. Хаяме не сидится на месте, у него по телу энергия бегает небесным электричеством, и выбирая между гнойной ангиной и покоем, он выбрал бы ангину. Ограниченный пространством, Котаро нарезает круги по комнате, трогая всё, до чего дотягивается, рассматривая детали, которые не запоминает, играя с предметами. Но не переставляя, переставлять ничего нельзя. На записочках, приклеенных к дверце шкафа, тонким почерком Якши выведены непонятные ему фразы, вроде «сине-белый шесть» или «потерялась овечка». Хаяма не придаёт этому значения — у Мибучи с Акаши свои секреты, — и лишь сворачивает иногда к притащенной банке с огурцами, вылавливает один из рассола и надкусывает с хрустом. Вкус тот ещё, но Хаяма так давно не ел огурцов, тем более свежих, что, пожалуй, ради них и убить бы мог. Правда, в последнее время оказывается, что гораздо продуктивнее просто договориться, а не стрелять, и этого Котаро не понимает. Как можно договариваться с людьми, если они всё время обманывают?

Рассол капает с пальцев, Хаяма ждёт, пока стечёт он весь, и поглядывает украдкой на Акаши, занятого своей картой. На столе у Сэйджуро разложены коробочки с цветными бумажками и булавками, всё по стопкам и в идеальном порядке, как римский легион с высоты птичьего полёта. Акаши зажимает булавки зубами, берёт цветные метки аристократически тонкими пальцами, и радужный хоровод кружков и квадратиков меняется подобно звёздному куполу в течении года. Хаяма задумчиво жуёт огурец и в который раз замечает, что Сэйджуро относится к этому занятию как к медитации, возится с удовольствием предающегося покою Будды. Рео говорит, что в голове у Акаши эта карта, без сомнения, предстаёт в трёхмерном виде, живая и движущаяся и продуманная до малейших деталей, а булавки на бумаге — всего лишь заметки, временные восклицательные знаки. Хаяма склонен ему верить.

Меньше всего на карте красных треугольников. Котаро понятия не имеет, что они обозначают, но усмехается лисьи, когда Акаши снимает один такой и прикалывает на его место три чёрных квадрата. Чёрных квадратов на карте завались, и, чтобы поставить новые, зачастую приходится снимать старые — это похоже на круговорот, ибо Акаши всегда помнит порядок их появления и соблюдает очерёдность. Своеобразная дань, хотя Хаяма уверен, что дань это не тем, кто покоится под чёрными квадратиками, а великому и могучему богу порядка. Хаяма не уважает порядок, но уважает Акаши и то, что он делает, как бы скучно ни выглядело это со стороны. Невыносимо скучно.

Котаро откидывает буйную голову и, широко открыв глаза, пялится сквозь мутное стекло на бегущие над городом облака. Акаши прихватывает зубами ещё штук пять булавок, и для Хаямы это всё равно что медленно срывающаяся с крана капля воды. Атомы его клеток, будто галактики, успевают родиться и сдохнуть тысячу раз, во все стороны излучая слепящую энергию, пока Акаши смещает треугольники и кружки. Но Котаро слишком восхищается Сэйджуро, чтобы точить на него свои острые зубы, ведь Акаши, неспешно протыкающий полотно, создаёт будущее. Он может месяцами не прикасаться к карте, может скрупулёзно отслеживать на ней все существенные, по его мнению, изменения, может убирать булавки мимоходом, и кажется, что нет у Акаши ни особой цели, ни причин, что он делает это по привычке, но в один прекрасный день он вдруг переставляет все свои фигуры с полным отрывом от реальности, и тогда реальности приходится подстраиваться под Акаши. Он решает, как будет выглядеть этот город завтра. И это ли не власть.

Хаяме невыносимо скучно, заняться ему пока нечем, и он встаёт и идёт в кладовку за ведром и тряпками. Глядя на переплетения улиц, домов и значков, он замечает лишь, что что-то меняется, с каждым днём все быстрее. И этого ему достаточно. Это значит, что скоро грянет гром, и неугомонному Хаяме надо всего лишь его дождаться.

 

  

Гул генераторов, низкий и протяжный, наполняет машинное отделение металлической жизнью. Куроко стягивает перчатки, прикладывают одну к другой и, запихав их в задний карман, с легким сердцем опускается на верхнюю ступеньку лестницы. Гидростанция — гидра — урчит вокруг него всем своим массивом, и это так же приятно, как когда голодная кошка трётся о ноги того, кто её кормит. Всю неделю, пока он выслеживал, пас, стрелял и спонтанно убивал, машинное отделение пустовало, и только Изуки на пульте управления помогал старому инженеру с мониторингом показателей, а гидра снилась Куроко ночами, просила внимания и заботы. Куроко никогда не верил в то, что у предметов есть своя душа, но, проработав год на городской ГЭС, изучив на практике все механизмы и измазавшись в машинном масле не меньше, чем в оружейном, он смирился с тем, что, как и все остальные люди, дорогие сердцу вещи наделяет свойствами чего-то цельного и живущего, имеющего свой характер и спектр эмоций. Наверное, это тоже значит быть человеком.

Момои, наблюдавшая за Тэцуей с мостика, спускается к нему и садится рядом, смешно морщась от раздражающего ее шума. С ней они тоже давно не виделись, и теперь Момои, будто человек, на мгновение вынырнувший из-под воды, пытается надышаться перед следующим погружением. Воля Тэцуи, его сила и храбрость, его благородство, чистота и честность заменяют Момои пищу, и она приходит к нему в последнее время всё чаще, обречённо нуждаясь в ком-то, питающем веру. Момои часто говорит, что любит его, и ведь действительно любит — ее глаза светятся, когда она на него смотрит, и при виде этого света сам Платон, выдумавший для людей сказку, разрыдался бы и умер.

— Знаешь, я всегда думаю что не могу себя защитить, — говорит Сацуки, играя с ремешками выданной ей каски. — Я постоянно ощущаю эту душащую беспомощность и страх. Если что-то случится, если кто-то захочет и решится напасть на меня, вопреки угрозе быть забитым потом всем вами парнями до смерти, я не смогу себя защитить. Но дело не в том, что я трусиха и боюсь боли или насилия. Меня бесит моя беспомощность. Посмотри на мои руки, они похожи на детские, если сжать их в кулак, — Момои грустно улыбается, застёгивает и расстёгивает ремешок. — Так было и до войны. Я думала, что жить стало бы легче, если бы я могла без оглядки выходить в полночь на тёмные улицы и быть уверенной, что смогу постоять за себя. Мне не нужно было всеобщее благоденствие и мир, в котором не существует угрозы, в конце концов, агрессия навсегда останется частью нашей жизни. Нет, я хотела быть тем, кто всегда сможет отбиться от любой агрессии и не пострадать. Я ненавижу страдания, Куроко, свои и чужие. И я всегда боялась, потому что знала, какая я слабая. Может, не такая уж трусиха по сравнению с другими, но перед лицом жизни — заяц со сломанными лапами. А когда началась война, я поняла, что вы, мужчины, все из себя сильные и смелые, тоже не можете защитить себя. Вы отбиваете одну атаку, другую, но никогда не знаете, не будет ли следующая вашей последней, и в тайне боитесь. Но вам приходится бояться не только за себя, но и за меня, стоящую за вашей спиной.

— И, поняв это, ты сама боишься ещё больше? — спрашивает Тэцуя.

— Нет, — отвечает Момои и прислоняется к его плечу. — Я перестала бояться за себя. Теперь я боюсь только за вас. И ношу с собой «Тэнгу-5».

  

23

 

Новизна всегда подогревает интерес. Неизвестное требует глубокого анализа, требует больше внимания, фокусирует на себе каждую секунду, и по мере изучения множатся нейронные связи в мозгу. Непредсказуемость кормит ту нашу жадную, по-детски капризную сторону, которая постоянно требует удивительных сюрпризов и развлечений. Новое занимает разум наблюдениями и манипуляциями. Но ничто не может оставаться новым вечно, часы пройдут или годы — неважно, так или иначе оно перейдёт в другую категорию. Станет либо родным, либо скучным. В обоих случаях — освоенным.

Своим.

— Пиздец, ты проломил эти долбанные рейки, — орёт Тайга, и голос его приглушённый и сдавленный. — Четыре штуки, сломаны под чистую, у меня в эту дырень под коленом матрац вываливается, — он лежит на животе, свесившись с кровати, и взъерошенный костёр волос практически не видно из-за бортика. — Хули ты ржёшь, придурок, сам посмотри! Рейки в хлам!

Полураздетый Аоминэ чуть не икает от смеха и, утирая простыней слёзы, пинком пытается спихнуть Кагами с кровати — скорее гладит ногой по рельефному боку. Дайки весь блестит от пота, ходят под тёмной кожей ходуном рёбра, и небрежно натянутые джинсы едва прикрывают пах.

— Ламели, Кагами, это называется ламельная сетка...

Что за нелепость, в самом деле, знать, что всё зря, но заходить всё дальше и дальше. Ужасная нелепость.

Аоминэ ржёт, Кагами принимает это на свой счёт, Аоминэ получает тычок под рёбра, Кагами ловит сдачи по лицу, вцепившиеся друг в друга, они падают на пол, и сотрясаются стены, громкие голоса разносятся по квартире, и незавершённое ругательство обращается стоном. Это грубо и пошло, но у них не выходит иначе, они никогда не будут носиться друг с другом как с хрустальной вазой. Они скалятся друг другу, ранят один другого, задевают словами каждый раз всё глубже, будто нацеленные на то, чтобы как можно больнее вспороть мягкие слои защиты, и сталкиваются лбами в упорном, под кожу въевшемся стремлении сражаться и побеждать. Они сталкиваются, вспыхивает высеченная искра, и Аоминэ роняет Кагами на пол, но не колено на грудь ставит, а твёрдую свою ладонь, сгребает цепочку в кулак, и Тайга не челюсть ему выбивает в ответ, а целует. Иногда достаточно и искры, было бы чему гореть.

Дайки не ждёт Кагами на своей территории, хотя знает, по глазам видит, что Тайга в него почти влюблён — если существует это «почти» и если можно увлечение, напоминающее одержимость бесами, назвать влюблённостью. Дайки полагает, что явиться на порог к тому, под кого лёг, трудно и унизительно, да и сам он привык за тем, что нужно ему, приходить сам. А ещё Дайки никогда не разбивали сердце, и он не представляет, каково это, и не бережёт чужие. Тайга от него другого и не ожидает, когда молотит в дверь.

Аоминэ нравится, что с Кагами так просто, что они, по большому счёту мыслят в одном направлении. Кагами не задаёт ему больше вопросов, кроме, пожалуй, справки на счёт чистого полотенца, и не пытается лезть в душу. Дайки принимает это легко, он уже понял, что Кагами со своей-то разбирается хуёво, а такие люди всю информацию получают с верхних уровней — тела, слов и жестов. Тело у Аоминэ ловкое, слова простые, и обманывать всегда проще тех, кто сам хочет обмануться. Тайга думает, что спасает его, Дайки думает, что Тайга идиот, и они говорят о чём угодно — как Касамацу вскрыл замок на спор, как Рико пыталась выращивать цветы в горшках, как Сакурай прищемил кожу затвором, — кроме того, почему они раз за разом оказываются в одном помещении, зачем касаются друг друга. Ни Аоминэ, ни Кагами не нужен повод. Это ещё одна грань свободы существ, не думающих о последствиях.

Кагами выдерживает два часа, прежде чем притащиться к Аоминэ после их первого раза, и когда он уходит, Дайки уже знает, что Тайга упрётся, изведётся весь и ногу себе прострелит, но не появится на его пороге первым ещё раз. И это Дайки забавляет. Он бродит по городу полдня, обедает у Сакурая, спит в парке, и лицо его снова светится самодовольством, когда Кагами открывает дверь.

Но они ничего не могут требовать друг у друга. Есть «да» и есть «нет», и лишь одна линия поведения, похожая на повиновение океанскому течению — занимать в жизни столько пространства, сколько дают, знать лишь то, что сообщают, касаться так, как позволяют. Заступил за линию — верещит красная лампочка. Отступил — лампочка гаснет. Остаются разве что синяки.

— Тц, либо твоя популярность перешла на новый уровень, либо та сука хвостатая всё-таки аукнулась, — говорит Кагами, небрежно переворачивая ногой еле дышащее тело. Тело стонет и закрывается руками, что, после полученных им травм, до умиления бесполезно. — Я, говоря откровенно, не ожидал, что наберётся столько желающих выпустить тебе кишки.

— Когда на тебя набрасывается орава дебилов, вооружённых кухонной утварью, такое определённым образом портит репутацию, — это второй день, и Аоминэ, сидящий на парочке сваленных друг на друга парней, пытавшихся проломить ему череп украшенными гвоздями битами, никак не может решить, бесит его драться с Кагами плечом к плечу или терпимо. — Плюсанём сюда ещё и красноволосого идиота из Сэйрин на подхвате, и тогда вообще тоска.

— Сейчас я тебе передние зубы выбью, и станет весело.

— Исходя из предыдущего опыта, я опять тебя опрокину. Пардон — снова. Но ты можешь попробовать. Если обещаешь, что будет весело.

В ванной комнате у Аоминэ нет зеркала, и он чистит зубы и бреется в коридоре, смущая видом своим полупустой шкаф-купе. Зеркало на створке широкое, и в отражение умещается и Кагами, сосредоточенно хмурящий свои раздвоенные брови. Кагами отказывается вставать в коленно-локтевую, у него какой-то свой заёб по этому поводу, и Аоминэ ловит себя на том, что за несколько дней досконально изучил его лицо. Оно оказалось вовсе не таким, каким представлялось, когда Дайки видел врага и соперника, когда пренебрегал или насмехался; разобранное на черты и вновь восстановленное, оно будто изменилось и восприниматься стало иначе. Но, несмотря на открывшуюся мягкость линии его губ, на добродушность, притаившуюся в гладкости щёк, Аоминэ ни на секунду не забывает, что Кагами знает, и это не даёт забыть ему самому. Конечно, чувства притупляются — так работает время, и Аоминэ живёт дальше, и думает, что барьер пройден, и не совершает больше ту же ошибку, то есть, не поворачивается самоуверенно спиной. Но воспоминания пробиваются тихим шепотом, где-нибудь в середине разговора, и Дайки самому себе кажется человеком с зубной болью, ощущающим, как отпускает анестезия.

И, в целом, он затрахивает Кагами до полусмерти, всеми доступными способами, как ему придёт в голову, как попросит сам Тайга, у них нет проблем с искрами и есть, чему гореть. Дайки устраивает то, что ему не нужно загоняться о каких-то мелочах, подбирать слова. Кагами такой же зубастый, как он сам, предельно необидчивый, и иногда Аоминэ думает, что выбрал его потому, что уверен, что в любой момент уложит Кагами на лопатки — сила и ловкость всё ещё на его стороне.

Аоминэ разучился засыпать вместе с солнцем, и теперь ему необходимо измотать себя в хлам, чтобы под закрытыми веками оставался лишь чёрный занавес. Когда он закрывает глаза, Кагами ему уже не нужен. Аоминэ не чувствует, как он разглядывает лицо его или натягивает одеяло на голые ноги, и безотчётно переплетает пальцы и отводит руки Тайги от шрама-солнца, будто тот всё ещё не зажил. И Аоминэ хватает Кагами за горло каждый раз, как тот забудется и коснётся его там, где память оставила побои. Кагами на это только скалится и тянется за поцелуем, синяки на горле лучше, чем нож.

Брызги зубной пасты попадают на зеркало, и, вглядываясь внимательнее в отражение — коридор, кусок окна из кухни, пустой плафон, тёмно-синие глаза, Кагами, — Аоминэ ощущает, что есть там какая-то ошибка.

  

24

  

Больничные коридоры давят глухими стенами, как бы быстро ты ни шёл и как бы здоров ты ни был. Обмазанные, протёртые и пропитанные дезинфицирующим средствами, они всё равно сохраняют глубоко въевшийся душок того чувства, которое сопровождает болезнь — чувства собственной дефектности и уязвимости. Информационные плакаты на стенах предупреждают о симптомах туберкулёза, важности профилактики гриппа и способах борьбы с кожными заболеваниями, а за закрытыми дверями кабинетов и задёрнутыми шторами смотровых окон глумливо склабится бесстыдная в своих проявлениях болезнь.

— Терпеть не могу больницы, — морщится Кагами, ловя своё отражение в овальном номерке на двери палаты. — Из-за запаха. Здесь вечно воняет так, будто ты идёшь, уткнувшись носом в аптечку.

— Ага, — соглашается Аоминэ, — запах спирта и трав. А ещё становится не по себе. Сюда без маски приходить всё равно что трахаться без презерватива. Может, повезёт, а может, сифилис подхватишь.

Кагами хмурится, обдумывая его аналогию.

— Да, пожалуй, как-то так я себя и чувствую.

Кластер теней, отбрасываемый многочисленными лампами, вздрагивает под ногами, и Аоминэ и Кагами идут по пустым коридорам, как осколок какого-нибудь легиона — их всего двое, они не чеканят шаг, но за осанкой их, за остротой взгляда и естественным ритмом кроется мощь, рассчитанная на армию. Мощь спокойная и достойная.

Это так не сочетается с целью их визита.

— Ты же понимаешь, что в твоих действиях нет логики? — интересуется Кагами, ступая на последнюю ступень лестничного пролёта.

— То, что ты её не видишь, не означает, что её нет.

— В наш город под прикрытием и без проникают враждебно настроенные люди с сомнительными мотивами. Ты прикладываешь херову тучу усилий, чтобы выследить их и узнать, что им нужно, но при этом явно даёшь понять, что не собираешься им препятствовать. Ладно, хер бы с тобой, сиди на жопе, я разберусь сам. Но нет, ты тащишься допрашивать одного из них, — Кагами вопрошающе разводит руками. — Если уж решил болт на что-то положить, так клади и отваливай, а не скачи с одного стула на другой, Аоминэ. В чём смысл?

— Люблю всё знать, — Дайки беззаботно пожимает плечами, и то, что говорит он, явно является очень упрощённой, глумливой версией истины. — Ты разве не такой же?

— Я предпочитаю действовать, — отмахивается Кагами.

— Точно, а я и забыл. Знает и думает за тебя Тэцу.

В этом крыле предусмотрительно пусто, Мидорима умеет превращать пространство в тюрьму, и слабая улыбка Аоминэ — издёвка и ласка напополам, — обращена к тихому лабиринту переходов, и Кагами она настораживает и раздражает. Он не может не замечать, что Аоминэ говорит о Куроко слишком часто. Говорит о нём, но не говорит с ним. Аоминэ и Куроко практически не пересекаются, как будто Дайки его избегает, хотя с чего бы, и при этом мириады вещей в его сознании связаны с Куроко, Тайге можно называть слова наугад, и Призрак окажется в ассоциативном ряду половины из них. И связь эта сильна и свежа, будто исправно питаемый кровью сосуд.

— За меня хоть кто-то впрягается, — бросает Кагами. Если бы знал как, он бы ещё и провернул.

Кагами не был избалованным ребёнком, но всем людям, наверное, свойственно, обрастать жестокостью, когда они не получают то, чего хотят. Тем более, если они не отдают себе в этом отчёт.

Это какая-то иррациональная человеческая черта — требовать признания и любви от тех, к кому сам их не питаешь. В некотором смысле это всё равно что сломать кого-то и подчинить на уровне более глубоком, чем физический.

— Неплохо было бы просто поговорить с этим парнем, Пирсингованным, но я подозреваю, что собеседник из него выйдет стрёмный, — Кагами поворачивается к Дайки, смотрит на него с любопытством. — Как ты собираешься его разговорить? Пальцы по фалангам отрезать?

— Думаешь, я стану пытать человека, едва способного встать с постели?

— Ты сам не знаешь, что ты станешь делать и на что способен. Никто из нас не знает до самого последнего момента. Так что не еби мозги и просвети относительно своих намерений, чтобы для меня не стала неожиданностью какая-нибудь внеплановая ампутация.

Усмешка делает Аоминэ похожим на тринадцатилетнего уголовника.

— Я просто предложу ему ультиматум. Он рассказывает всё, что знает, а я не возвращаю его обратно собаке.

Двадцать седьмая палата, отведённая Шинтаро для тех, кто может представлять опасность, находится в самом конце отделения. Она светлая и уютная, если не брать во внимание решётки на окнах, а ещё она не заперта и совершенно пуста.

— Здорово, Акане, — говорит Кагами, растерянно оглядывая палату, и одетая в синюю униформу сестра Каганея коротко кивает в ответ. Она стоит у дверей, будто девушка, проводившая в путь корабль, и только сложенные на груди руки и затравленный взгляд не подходят под романтичный образ. — Аоминэ, похоже, наш Пирсингованный не жаждал встречи со спасителями. И ушёл. Или уполз. Неплохо для парня, неспособного встать с кровати.

Аоминэ проходит мимо медсестры, в вечной своей манере не думающего о том, что дозволено ему, а что нет, и Тайга видит, что Дайки совершенно спокоен и совсем не удивлён. Будто ожидал он нечто подобное наперёд.

— Да блять, да ладно... — Кагами с сомнением смотрит на неповреждённый дверной замок, на решётки. Из такого места не "выползти". Разве что не вынесет кто-нибудь на руках. Или в мешке. — Знаешь, как стрелки вы отличные парни, — цедит Тайга, — но в остальном говнюки редкостные.

Аоминэ отвечает ему полным иронии взглядом. Мол, ты, Тайга, и на десятую часть себе не представляешь.

— Куда они его увели? — спрашивает Дайки у Акане.

— А ты не в курсе, Ас? — говорит та с вызовом, ершистая, как рассерженная кошка. — Я думала, вы все вместе работаете.

— Моё приглашение затерялось на почте.

— О, так в рядах Поколения Чудес проблемы?

— Проблемы? — фыркает Кагами. — С их анамнезом только расстрел.

Акане не до шуток, она зла и испуганная, сама не знает, что больше, но Тайга кладёт ладонь на её плечо, ту самую, что в случае чего защитит её брата, и Акане поджимает губы и кивает в сторону лестницы.

— В подвале посмотрите. От морга налево. И передайте им там от меня, чтобы в следующий раз устраивали разборки в каком угодно другом месте, хоть на гидре. Это больница, в конце концов. Мы здесь жизни спасаем.

«Ну да, — думает Аоминэ, перемахивая через перила, — а я просто так по людям стреляю. Никого не спасаю и не храню».

Спуск в подвал сразу в холле, достаточно свернуть за лестницу, отсчитать четыре ступени да толкнуть дверь, и, ослеплённые солнечным светом, ударившим по ним из панорамных окон холла, Кагами и Аоминэ замирают перед провалом, в котором едва различима перспектива покрытых кафелем стен. Навстречу им из этого провала подымается кто-то, и Аоминэ, слыша шаги, уже знает, что он увидит.

Для него сегодня никаких неожиданностей.

— Дайки, давно не виделись, — говорит Акаши, любезный как всегда. — Рео передавал мне, что ты заходил.

За спиной у Акаши Мидорима, безмолвный, как каменный страж. Он протягивает Акаши полотенце, и тот принимает его не глядя, улыбается Кагами, улыбается Аоминэ. Рукава рубашки у Акаши закатаны и руки его по локоть в яркой, не засохшей ещё крови.

— Полагаю, нам есть, что обсудить.

— Ну, давай обсудим. Я — само внимание, — тянет Дайки, и Тайга, тот, кто всегда думал, что семья, это как у него в Сэйрин, осознаёт вдруг, что бывает и по-другому.

Но слова Аоминэ тонут в необычном, подзабытом в этом городе звуке. Это звук, с которым асфальт жжёт шины, и свист тормозов.

Кагами оборачивается первым, видит первым и почему-то, вместо того, чтобы бежать навстречу, хватает Аоминэ за руку повыше запястья. Касамацу открывает парадную дверь больницы с ноги, и глаза его, и без того большие, выглядят нереальными, будто два озера ужаса в обрамлении чёрных ресниц. У Касамацу на руках Кисэ Рёта — белая кукла, — скользкими руками и чужой курткой пытается заставить кровь, хлещущую из его живота, течь не так быстро.

  

25

  

Тучи плотной серой пеленой растягиваются над изрытым старыми ранами жилым массивом, над строгими монументальными высотками центра и гремящей, пенящейся рекой, и в скудном свете торшера мансарда выглядит как фрагмент картины, написанной акварелью пастельных тонов. Сэйджуро присаживается на край стола, вынужденный хоть так — тяжёлым, царственным куском дерева, — подпереть безграничную свою усталость, и дверной проём на другом краю мансарды будто направленная ему в грудь пушка.

Мурасакибара выдаёт себя основательностью шагов. Он заходит неторопливо, сутулящийся чуть больше, чем обычно, и придвигает кресло туда, где выше всего потолок. Фиолетовые пряди падают ему на глаза, Мурасакибара раздражённо зачёсывает их назад, обеими руками, и разваливается в кресле хмурым султаном. Сэйджуро берёт со стола пачку разноцветных стикеров — рябящая радуга в руках — и начинает что-то писать. Проходя мимо Ацуши, Аоминэ жмёт его предусмотрительно вскинутую руку, и ножки стула безжалостно карябают пол, пока Аоминэ тащит его из угла к центру. Аоминэ седлает стул, упирается подбородком в сложенные руки, и Акаши прижимает первый стикер к крышке стола. Он клеит третий, когда заходит Момои, и если приглянуться, заметно, что надпись на розовой бумаге самая короткая. Момои откатывает офисное кресло Акаши, совсем без усилий, лишь пальцами цепляясь за подлокотник, и сворачивается в нём уличной кошкой, торчат только коленки из рваных джинсов. Глаза её блестят влажно, и странно выглядит воспалено-красный белок вокруг розовой радужки. Ацуши достаёт из кармана шоколадный батончик и не ленится протянуть руку через полкомнаты, чтобы отдать его Сацуки. Видя на пороге Кагами, Сэйджуро вскидывает брови, выдавая лёгкое замешательство, и не только он, не удивлён разве что Аоминэ, но Тайга серьёзен, как боевой патрон, и они с Сэйджуро, и словом не перекинувшись, быстро понимают друг друга. Потоптавшись на пороге, Кагами придвигает себе другое кресло, ставит напротив Дайки и ищет украдкой его глаза — ничего не может с собой поделать. Но Аоминэ — хищный профиль, он обращён к дверям, и есть что-то такое в его лице, что все, не видя ещё, понимают, что пришёл Куроко. Куроко оставляет последний свободный табурет и усаживается Кагами на подлокотник кресла, а табурет занимает Мидорима. Мидорима садится так тяжело, будто никогда уже не встанет, не поправляет даже не снятый халат, и Кагами, глядя на бледные щёки его, без колебаний протягивает Шинтаро пачку сигарет.

Скопление стульев, табуретов и кое-как повёрнутых кресел образовывает неровный круг, начатый от стола, и выцветшая акварель комнаты наполняется радужными цветами. Но яркость этих цветов болезненна, потому что люди, собравшиеся под стеклянным покровом мансарды, совершено очевидно ранены. Не каждый по отдельности, а все вместе, непостижимое, прекрасное в единении своём «мы» преисполнено ущерба и боли. Следом за которыми вспыхивает гнев.

— Ну, — вздыхает Ацуши, нарушая гнетущее молчание, — очевидно, что мы облажались.

Щёлкает зажигалка, и Мидорима усмехается огоньку.

— Интересно, ты-то где успел накосячить, — говорит он, прижимая сигарету зубами.

— Чтобы развалить что-то, не обязательно прикладывать к этому руку, — шепчет Сацуки. — Достаточно ничего не делать.

Голос её дрожит на отдельных звуках, и Аоминэ, Куроко, Мидорима, Мурасакибара и Акаши одновременно начинают искать глазами то, что хоть отдалённо напоминает платок. Они предпочли бы никогда не знать, но, к сожалению, знают, что дрожь эта признак того, что Сацуки сейчас либо заплачет, либо заматерится.

Но слёзы она выплакала ещё по пути.

— Если ты нихуя не делаешь, то всё идёт по пизде без твоего участия, — Сацуки всхлипывает, и лицо её принимает озлобленное выражение человека, борющегося с собой. — Внешнее воздействие требует противодействия, какого-то отклика или сопротивления. Если его нет, тебя проминает под грузом разнообразных жизненных обстоятельств. Как, например, проникновение всяких вредоносных ублюдков на твою территорию или пальба по твоим товарищам. Я бы поняла, если бы вы игнорировали происходящее из-за страха. Но вы же всё знали, вы под пули поставлялись, только бы всё узнать. И ничего не предпринимали. А я вместе с вами. Так что да, Мидорима, мы облажались. Все мы.

Момои утирает порывисто мокрые щёки, и фольга из-под батончика скользит у неё под пальцами. Акаши невозмутимо приклеивает последний стикер, откладывает пачку и садится перед Сацуки на колени с грацией и заботой старенького профессора, у которого язвительности столько же, сколько достоинства.

— Ты руководствуешься примитивнейшим принципом о том, что главное хоть что-то делать, — говорит он, небрежно разрывая для Момои упаковку. — Хаотичные необдуманные движения бессмысленны, это бесполезная трата энергии, которая, зачастую, приводит лишь к ухудшению ситуации. Прежде чем предпринимать какие-либо шаги, для начала надо всё обдумать и собрать как можно больше информации.

— Собрал? — спрашивает Шинтаро. — Давайте пропустим тот этап, где все мы рефлектируем над собственной линией поведения, выявляем свои ошибки и обещаем себе никогда так больше не делать. Час назад я копался во внутренностях своего друга. Не приведи небо кому-то из вас устроить мне такой дерьмовый день ещё раз.

Некому сказать «Мидоримушка, не нервничай», и в безмерном провале тягостного, неловкого молчания у каждого перед глазами возникает образ Рёты, оплетённого проводами, трубками и системами — всем, что смог Шинтаро стащить со всей больницы, — и размеренно дышащего под писк и сигналы приборов. От этого хочется скулить и от этого хочется отвернуться, спрятаться и притвориться, что ничего не было, и просто очнуться, как от кошмара. Но сделать так, закрыть глаза и сбежать, даже мысленно, равнозначно предательству. Поэтому Ацуши трёт сонное лицо, Тэцуя не прячет глаза, а Дайки спрашивает:

— Шрам-то красивый ему сделал?

Мидорима косится на него поверх очков.

— Относительно, — отвечает он. — Но он будет смотреть на этот шрам всю жизнь. И мы должны сделать так, чтобы Кисэ смотрел на него без стыда.

Шинтаро не говорит о других следах на теле у Рёты, о синяках, об отпечатках зубов. Это его, Кисэ, личное дело, а скальпель всегда тащит за собой чувство такта. Но оказываясь жертвой, оказываясь не в силах себя защитить, человек получает ущерб, несопоставимый ни с каким физическим, ибо он теряет чувство собственного достоинства. И знать, что ущерб этот нанесён Рёте — это как последняя капля ко всеобщему гневу и тоске. Кисэ не просто любимое всеми солнце, он часть целого, одна из голов дракона. Ударь её, и тебя разорвут оставшиеся пасти.

— Похоже, мы не можем просто закрыть на всю эту херню глаза, — Мурасакибара уныло разглядывает необыкновенно чистые стёкла мансарды.

Акаши меньше всего похож сейчас на Будду, а его кабинет и вовсе не храм, не с теми людьми, что здесь собрались, не с их мыслями и чувствами. Он расстёгивает манжеты тонкой рубашки и спрашивает, закатывая рукава:

— Что, по старинке, будем смывать позор кровью?

Ответом ему служит молчаливое согласие. Те, кого называют «Поколение чудес», переглядываются между собой, и даже кивка головы им не нужно, так отчётливо их единение. Они давно убедились, что как бы скверно ни оборачивалась жизнь, они могут друг на друга положиться. Это всё равно что не бояться случайного падения, зная, что тебе обязательно подхватят.

Кагами всё это кажется диким — как спокойно затягивается дымом Мидорима, как блестят от потаённой гордости у Момои глаза, — и он обращает лицо к Куроко, почти как тогда, на крыше.

— Эй, серьёзно, ты тоже? — спрашивает он. — Вот так просто?

Взгляды словно блик на кромке лезвия и все направлены на Куроко, такое остро-тонкое внимание, заставляющее чувствовать себя обнажённым. Они не спрашивают его, справится ли он на этот раз, они спрашивают, какой ценой он справится. Им любопытно, насколько прочнее Куроко стал, как переживёт он очередную необходимость замарать руки. Как он оправдает себя и их в своих глазах. Все они, вместе, уже проходили через подобное три года назад, отнимали жизни, шагали дальше и дальше за черту человечности, и вот они перед ней снова, а по знакомой дороге, как известно, идёшь гораздо быстрее. Кагами спрашивает у Куроко, на чьей же тот стороне, подвергает сомнению сохранность его человечности. И все они ждут ответа.

Аоминэ раскачивает стул на двух ножках — моделирует контролируемое падение в бездну, — и старается не смотреть Тэцуе в лицо. Аоминэ уверен, что стыд, который он пытается скрыть, на лбу его проявится крупными буквами, стоит только позволить себе вовлечься, и он с упорством инертного глупца изолирует себя от тех, кто способен эту надпись прочесть. Тех единственных, кто способен его в полной мере понять — и это было бы болезненно, позволь Дайки себе об этом задуматься. Он среди них, в глаза им смотрит, говорит с ними и выглядит как обычно, но в действительности он закрыт наглухо, чтобы не слышен был скрежет зубов тех бесов, которые жрут его изнутри. Быть закрытым — это не то, как ты ведёшь себя, это то, как ты себя чувствуешь. Аоминэ закрыт наглухо. И он ужасно соскучился.

Он ловит себя на том, что похож на влюблённого школьника, который посматривает на понравившуюся девчонку украдкой и ни в коем случае не смотрит ей в глаза, и нет предела растерянности его, когда он понимает, что то, что давит на грудину ему последние пять минут — это воющая тоска. Тэцу всегда был _его человеком_ , тем, кого ощущаешь частью себя самого, как правая рука или камера в сердце, и Аоминэ и представить себе не мог, что так чудовищно неправильно и мучитель окажется сидеть в метре от него и каждый свой грёбанный вдох отрекаться от своего лучшего друга.

«Да что ж такое-то, блять...», — думает Аоминэ, и ощущение потери настолько сильно, что его почти тошнит. Ему кажется, что он хочет бежать, что он хочет есть, и что в горле пересохло, и что забыл он свой пистолет, и что в мансарде всё не на своих местах, и в целом ему кошмарно не хватает чего-то. Он осознаёт, чего именно, когда Тайга задаёт свой вопрос, а Куроко вместо ответа смотрит Аоминэ в глаза.

И Дайки понимает его мысли. Он вспоминает, как трясло Тэцу с головы до ног, пока Дайки держал его, бьющегося, в руках, а снег таял под коленями и грыз холодом суставы. Как Тэцу повторял, что они не должны, что они не могут убивать людей так безжалостно, не чувствуя ничего, не осознавая, что это ведь точно такие же люди, что их страх и боль точно такие же, какие испытывали бы они сами, окажись на их месте. Что на каждой их пуле начертано имя, и что каждый должен осознавать, что он убивает человека — прошлое, настоящее, будущее, любовь, надежду, мечту, семью, веру и идеалы, — а не мишень. Что убивать не должно быть так легко.

— Нихера не «просто», Кагами, — говорит Аоминэ.

Они с Куроко всё ещё понимают друг друга. Куроко всё ещё камера в его сердце. Вряд ли Дайки осознаёт степень облегчения, которое ему это приносит.

— Не просто. Но Тэцу принял решение, и хуй ты его теперь переубедишь. Он пойдёт с нами. Только сделает всё по-своему, — Аоминэ усмехается. — В этот раз всё несколько иначе, чем было... тогда. Никто из нас не сможет опять убивать всех без разбору. Восприятие изменилось, даже если со стороны это незаметно. Так что не надо за него беспокоиться, Кагами.

— По этому поводу у меня свое мнение, — отвечает Тайга.

— Прости, я его не расслышал?..

Дайки обращается к нему, но взгляд его прикован вовсе не к Тайге, и это будто оказаться одним из пяти призраков, занятых вуайеризмом.

— Лично я предпочёл бы услышать, почему братишке Кисэ пришлось живот штопать, — Мурасакибара с отсутствующим видом почёсывает плечо. — Вообще, неплохо было бы, если бы вы трое, сестрёнка Сацуки, Акаши и братиш Куроко, объяснили, какого хуя происходит. А то меня не покидает чувство, будто я сел смотреть сериал с пятого сезона.

— Вынужден с ним согласится, — кивает Шинтаро.

Золотой свет торшера льётся по лицам, и в его дрожащем шлейфе из-под обманчивой усталости собравшихся в мансарде людей скалится что-то тёмное и злое, более страшное, чем собаки. Но оно и Акаши прекрасно знакомы, в конце концов, это же его семья, и Сэйджуро ощущает себя гроссмейстером, любующимся одной из лучших своих партий. Куроко поворачивается к нему — несколько через силу, Аоминэ ведь держит насмерть, — и Акаши кивком приглашает его к карте. До шаха осталось несколько шагов.

— Вот здесь, — говорит Куроко, ногтем отмечая точку на полотне. — Ворота, выходящие из Кайджо. Касамацу сказал, что Кисэ подстрелили у самого города, километрах в двух. Он возвращался из рейса. Кисэ повезло, что аккумулятор у хаммера ещё не сел, он сумел доехать до ближайшего патруля.

— Сегодня в город должны были вернуться ещё трое перевозчиков, — добавляет Сацуки со своего кресла.

— Но не вернулись, — догадывается Тайга.

— Не вернулись, — кивает она. — Двое контрабандистов и одна машина, отправленная за загон Советом.

— Все эти люди, скорее всего, лежат где-то в канавах мёртвые, а их транспорт брошен или отбуксирован, — говорит Куроко. — Я сказал, что Кисэ повезло. Это не так. В такой ситуации за него, наверное, взвод ангелов вступился. Никто не собирался оставлять Кисэ в живых. Это случайность, а не послание.

— Вы так в этом уверены, — Кагами хмурится, разглядывает настороженно карту. — Зачем кому-то вообще палить по перевозчикам? Их всегда только грабят и отпускают, чтобы сохранять постоянный поток вещей и жратвы. Убивать их просто невыгодно.

— Смотря какую цель ты преследуешь, — в несколько неторопливых движений Куроко вытягивает из карты четыре булавки, и зелёные кружки, обозначающие магазины, сыплются на стол. — Без перевозчиков в городе не будет еды. А голодные люди, как известно, слабы как физически, так и морально и не могут оказать сопротивление, даже если очень захотят.

— Охёбанамать, — вздыхает Мидорима, тихий, как ветер, и Акаши думает, что если Кагами не одолжит ему ещё сигарету, Шинтаро точно не поднимется со своего табурета.

Тайга переглядывается с Куроко и не только сигарету даёт, но и прикуривает её предварительно сам.

— Всё просто, как дважды два, — говорит Сэйджуро. — Мы имеем дело с продуманным захватом, проводимым в несколько этапов: сначала наши оппоненты собрали информацию о защите, затем заслали к нам несколько диверсантов, которые передают данные о внутренней обстановке в городе, а теперь они обрубают все каналы сообщения и продовольствия.

— Проебались так проебались, — Кагами, покусав губы, зубами прихватывает себе сигарету из пачки. — Какой этап следующий?

— В конце самое простое, — Сацуки щёлкает пальцем по красному треугольнику. — Диверсанты атакуют защиту изнутри и исподтишка, отвлекая внимание на себя, а группа лиц с внешней стороны прорывает ограду и захватывает город. Внутри их будет ждать толпа трясущихся голодных людей и хладные трупы Совета и всех к нему причастных. В таких условиях захватить власть что два пальца об асфальт ударить. Классика.

— Защита — это мы? — спрашивает Мурасакибара, и под пристальным его взглядом Момои показательно набивает рот остатком батончика.

Стул скрипит как проклятый, Аоминэ встаёт и тоже подходит к карте, стирая мимоходом с губ Момои шоколадную крошку.

— Всё это время я только одного понять не мог, — говорит он. — Нахуя сдался кому-то этот кусок земли и камня?

— Ну, не знаю, Дайчик, — фыркает Момои, проводя языком по пальцам, — может, всё дело в гидроэлектростанции, при должной техподдержке способной обеспечить энергией как весь регион так и любое предприятие? Или объёмы наркотрафика, проходящего через нашу территорию? Или потому что это просто прикольно иметь свой собственный город. А, Акаши?

Акаши не обращает внимание на последний её выпад, но Мидорима замечает странный блеск в его глазах, особый блеск, и хмурится.

— По большей части, наших будущих гостей интересует гидра, — говорит Сэйджуро. — Её потенциал привлекает наибольшее внимание. Так всегда было, ещё до нашей зачистки. Молодой человек, столь удачно доставленный Аоминэ и Кагами, в приватной беседе сообщил мне сегодня, что главный зачинщик торжества — человек по кличке Чародей. Зовут Нэш Голд Младший. В его распоряжении значительная группа людей, низко классовое оружие они восполняют энтузиазмом. В целом, это банда.

Куроко качает головой.

— Не просто банда, — говорит он. — Этот Нэш, он для них вроде фюрера. Не знаю, чем он вызвал такое отношение, но из разговоров, свидетелем которым я был, видно, что они восхищаются им, чуть ли не поклоняются. Их группа напоминает секту без религиозного уклона.

Подобно дракону, Кагами выдыхает носом дым, и так задумчив он, что кажется, будто действительно слышно, как щёлкает что-то у него в мозгу.

— Так тот парень, которого ты застрелил с крыши, был одним из них? — спрашивает он у Куроко

— Ты кого-то застрелил? — удивляется Аоминэ.

Тэцуя остается невозмутим. Он привык, что когда дело касается принятия важных решений, он будто младший ребёнок в многодетной семье: его опекают и о нём беспокоятся — зря.

— Да, он узнал о том, что я следил за ним. Если бы Чародей узнал об этом, то понял бы, что его план провалился, а это спровоцировать бы незамедлительную атаку на город — уже не было бы смысла возиться и пришлось бы действовать нахрапом. А мы не были бы готовы, — поясняет Тэцу. — Но это неважно. Момои права. Мы изначально не должны были позволять всему этому заходить так далеко.

Воздух мансарды полон сигаретного дыма и чувства вины, и это два яда, которые собравшиеся вдыхают все вместе, разделяют между собой. Не ясно, становится ли тяжесть вины от этого меньше, помножена ли она на всех или она одна, общая, но они принимают её, не противясь. За столько лет они научились признавать свои ошибки.

На какое-то мгновение Аоминэ перестаёт ощущать возведённые самим собой стены и упирается руками в стол, всей позой своей выражая открытое наступление.

— Кагами верно сказал: проебались. Мы игнорировали проблему. И каждый из нас знает, почему: мы не хотели опять ввязываться в войну. Но теперь это личное. Я хочу увидеть человека, который стрелял в Рёту, и намотать ему его же кишки на шею. Пока он будет дышать, — Дайки поворачивается к Акаши. — Рассказывай, какой план. Мы все знаем, что он у тебя есть.

Сэйджуро смотрит на него, на Куроко, на Момои за их спиной и усмехается вдруг, словно смеётся над самим собой. «Семь-и-я» вспоминает он и берёт со стола исписанные стикеры.

— В целом, Дайки прав, — говорит он. — Надо только будет внести некоторые коррективы. Мне нравится идея с кишками.

— Бля, как это всё напряжно, — вздыхает Акаши.

  

26

 

Пустая необжитая кухня застелена газетами, а на газетах этих в безупречном лаконичном порядке разложен холодный металл. Скрестив затянутые в армейские ботинки ноги, Аоминэ сидит на полу и чёткими, до автоматизма отработанными движениями вставляет патроны в обойму. Металл скользит по металлу, щёлкают детали, патроны выстраиваются в ряд, и Аоминэ откладывает заполненную обойму в сторону, берёт следующую. «Бельфегор» лежит слева, гипнотизирующая чёрная масса, рядом с ним два ножа и «Миллениум». Аоминэ кидает редкие взгляды на своё оружие, на каждую единицу и картину целиком, и вполне отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что любит спокойствие и надёжность этого металла, любит его форму, цвет и тяжесть, его ауру и равнодушие, любит простоту и логичность его механизмов.

Но Аоминэ не понимает, как мог он не осознавать своего отношения к.

Дробовик заряжен, пояс с патронами наготове, и, повесив кевларовый жилет на спинку стула, Кагами закидывает ноги на стол. Он смотрит на Дайки, сгорбившегося над своим арсеналом, и думает, что отдал бы одну из этих самых ног, чтобы понять, что же творится у Дайки в голове. Почему Дайки — окружённый оружием и наделённый силой, — выглядит таким беззащитным.

Возможно, иногда Кагами слишком много парится об Аоминэ.

Чтобы вставлять патроны, не нужно особо раздумывать, и Аоминэ это подходит, потому что все мысли его — белый шум. Никогда в своей жизни, он, наверное, не был столь растерян, даже если вспомнить снайперскую пулю, пущенную в бок. До определённого момента у Аоминэ была его жизнь, его сиюминутные желания, его терзания, была его уязвлённая гордость, с которой он носился, как курица с яйцом, и вдруг ничего этого не осталось, потому что оно перестало иметь значение. Аоминэ понятия не имеет, что ему с этим со всем делать.

Может, именно поэтому он соглашается.

— Эй, — зовёт Кагами, упираясь подбородком ему в плечо, — не хочешь потрахаться на дорожку?

Девятый Дом дальше всех от реки, и здесь относительно чисто, никакой гари, разве что пыль да паутина, и валяется в единственной комнате плоский матрац. Им есть, куда торопиться, и замок из двери вырезали давным-давно, но Аоминэ почему-то медлит, и это так непохоже на него. Он вытягивает водолазку Кагами из-за пояса и гладит его по бокам почти нежно, исследуя, разглядывая его, и на поцелуи отвечает неохотно. Словно они отвлекают. Кагами приходится лечь на него сверху, широко расставив ноги, и, в принципе, Аоминэ так умело отдрачивает ему, запустив Кагами руку в штаны, а сам Кагами так откровенно плывёт, что никто не против. Тайгу мелко трясёт, и холодный воздух лижет вспотевшее лицо, сколько он себя помнит, ему это нравилось, мужские руки и тело, и подставляться тоже, особенно нравилось, когда у партнёра встаёт от одних его стонов, но сейчас он жмурится и хватает Дайки за запястье в безотчётном желании его остановить, чтобы — как говорят? — чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно? Подсознательно Кагами готов получить по роже, этим утром его ждёт Ад, так что побои — мелочь, только вот Аоминэ не вырывается, хоть и схвачен он за запястья, и Кагами видит, как тухнет постепенно в глазах его желание задушить.

— Есть, чем связать? — спрашивает Дайки, и Тайга кажется, что земля и небо делают вокруг них полный круг.

Кагами, если уж откровенно, не влюблён в Аоминэ. Но руки у него всё равно дрожат. А вот у Аоминэ — нет.

Наверное, между ними вопрос о том, кто же действительно сверху, всегда будет представлять собой что-то такое же сложное, как споры о природе поведения света. Потому что даже когда Кагами стягивает с Аоминэ штаны, когда гладит его по бёдрам и прижимается губами к колену, его не покидает ощущение, что он всё ещё ведомый.

Дайки не сопротивляется и наблюдает за Тайгой вполне спокойно, невероятно спокойно для того, кто лежит на спине со связанными руками и спущенными штанами, но каждая мышца в его теле напряжена, как сжавшаяся пружина, и Тайга не уверен, что ему с этим делать. Он прижимает Аоминэ к себе, массирует его шею, целует плечи и, кажется, начинает проговаривать вслух всю ту хрень, что вертится у него в башке — и тогда Аоминэ кроет его матом. Кагами приходится объяснять ему, что это не нежность, а осторожно. Вкрадчивое приручение. У Аоминэ загнанный взгляд в полной мере отчаявшегося человека и с ума сводящий румянец, и хотя он точно не хрупкая девица, Тайга растягивает его так осторожно, как только может.

Человеческие привязанности напоминают растения. Ветка, клонящаяся к земле, начинает изгибаться в её направлении и, не достигнув ещё даже почвы, уже пускает прозрачные ростки корней, которые тянутся вниз, чтобы как можно быстрее соприкоснуться. С людьми зачастую так же: сближаясь, они пускают друг в друга корни, один-два-сотню ростков, и чем бы это ни обернулось в конечном итоге, это оставляет след в обоих — кривую ветку или излом. Аоминэ спал с Кагами, потому что ему надо было отвлечься, а то доверие, которое между ними установилось всего лишь закономерные последствия. К братству через секс — своеобразный путь сближения.

Если бы Аоминэ не позволил связать себе руки, он бы обязательно заставил Кагами закрыть глаза. Тайга сморит на него одурело и одержимо, как и положено полностью поглощённому, и Дайки облизывает сухие губы и знать не хочет, как выглядит сейчас его собственное лицо, весь этот набор из сладко сведённых бровей, приоткрытых губ и смягчившихся черт. Потому что, несмотря на то, что он сам захотел и сам подчинился, несмотря на то, что боли и наслаждения ровно столько, чтобы насытиться, на самом деле это насилие в чистом виде и насилие _над собой_. Очередная попытка Аоминэ пробить свои блоки.

  

27

  

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Мурасакибара, присаживаясь перед Химуро, и заглядывает в его книгу. На желтоватых страницах всё кверх ногами и без картинок. — Очередная драма?

— Мне нравятся драмы, — Химуро пожимает плечами. — От изображённых в них переживаний мне становится плохо.

— В каком смысле?

— В прямом. И от этого я чувствую себя живым.

У Химуро очаровательная улыбка и очаровательна родинка, и сам он будто нежный принц, воспитанный в строгих правилах, но не в строгой семье. Люди от него всегда ожидают самого лучшего — и он берёт планку. Дело разве что в том, что то, что он говорит и что делает, практически не соответствует тому, что он думает. Если только он не с Мурасакибарой.

— Адрес же помнишь? — Ацуши взваливает на плечо «Масс», натягивает перчатки.

— Не беспокойся, — улыбается Химура. — Я буду там вовремя и сделаю всё "чисто".

Мурасакибара в нём абсолютно не сомневается, просто нравится ему, каким становится у Тацуи взгляд, когда он говорит об преодолении очередной планки. Чёртов перфекционист.

— Передавай Кагами привет, — кричит Химуро, когда за Ацуши закрывается дверь.

 

«Вовремя» начинается за час до рассвета. Вывшие всю ночь псы, будто бы сговорившись, замолкают все вместе и на одной ноте, и чёрные, дрожащие в трусце силуэты их расползаются по улицам. В утренней тишине не слышно десятков шагов, звонко и холодно поёт река, и так же беззвучно шевелятся губы: раз, два, три. Маюзуми рассекает воздух рукой, и Небуя вышибает дверь. Они — последнее, что видит в своей жизни Роджуро Тому, один из красных треугольников на карте Акаши. Эти треугольники "гасят" по всему городу, быстро и методично, а главное — одновременно. По двое или впятером, в Кайджо, Сого, Йосен или Ракузан, и звуки выстрелов эхом разносятся по лабиринту домов. Один в сердце, один в голову.

  

Сияющий диск солнца уже дрожит над горизонтом, когда жуткий скелет электрического заграждения перестаёт вдруг стрекотать, и чёрный гелендваген выезжает за пределы города.

— И как Акаши его уговорил? — тянет Хаяма, наблюдая задумчиво за столбом пыли, тающем вдалеке. Из смотрового окна чердака, на котором они обосновались, граница Кайджо видна как на ладони, и все перекрытые автобусами дороги, и обманчиво пустые улочки.

Сидящий рядом Рео плотнее кутается в куртку, и пар, валящий от крепкого кофе в его термосе, оседает Хаяме на щёку.

— Он сам вызвался, — говорит Рео, выражая своё удивление утончённым жестом. — Сказал, что у него есть свои мотивы. А ещё сказал, что у остальных водил руки из одного места, и что за то время, пока они будут тащиться по дорогам, он успеет вернуться и покормить кошку.

— Кошку?

 

— Держи, Чародей, — цедит Хайзаки сквозь зубы и, не сбавляя скорости, со всей дури швыряет с холма чёрный целлофановый пакет. Тот шуршит в полёте и падает, как нераскрывшийся парашют. Он катится под откос с песком и камнем, бьётся об уступы и выкатывается на двор перед одним из бараков давно разорившейся фермы. Ветер треплет неровные края разорвавшегося полиэтилена, и из него выглядывает кусок утыканного пирсингом уха.

 

Измазанная в кирпичной пыли рука слушается исправно, но если вытянуть её на проверку и подождать, то видно, как мелко дрожит кисть и пальцы.

— Мандраж, — говорит Касамацу с лёгким презрением. Он сидит на середине лестничного пролета, на полпути ко второму этажу, и похож скорее на оставшегося без дозы наркомана, чем защитника слабых и угнетённых.

Имаёши оборачивается к нему через плечо, хмыкает и возвращается к растяжке.

— Забей, — говорит он беззаботно, — у меня тоже.

Крепко натянутая им леска пересекает дверной проём и сверкает, словно мокрая от росы паутина. Шоичи придирчиво разглядывает всю систему и, собрав с пола горсть штукатурки, сдувает её на металлическую нить.

— Всё равно стыдно, блять, — Касамацу морщится, капризный, ну, точно ребёнок, и, встав, подходит к заколоченному крест-на-крест окну.

Здание, в котором они укрепились, выходит на изрытый бомбёжкой проспект, и обгоревшие фасады величавых, гранитом облицованных домов двумя шеренгами тянутся вниз. В кристально-чисто воздухе можно разглядеть линию обесточенной ограды и апокалиптический пейзаж за ней — руины окраин.

— Сюда же полгорода стянулось, верно? — спрашивает Касамацу, когда Имаёши подходит к нему и облокачивается на подоконник.

— Меньшая его часть. Мизерная, если брать за сто процентов не только тех, кто способен стрелять. Я видел парней из Сэйрин, они сказали, что треть своих оставили на подступах к району. Вроде последней линии обороны. Эта их девчонка, Рико Айда, была с ними, представляешь? Я лично видел, как большая часть людей, которые проснулись от нашего шума, тырились по подвалам. А она вон нет. Ещё команды им раздавала. Нашу Момои Аоминэ, небось, дома запер и дверь подпер.

— Я её видел. Она была в больнице.

— Над Кисэ сидела?

— Хер там. Снаряжала медсестёр и загружала перевозчиков носилками и прочей хёрнёй.

Имаёши представляет толпу суровых, до зубов вооружённых мужиков, и маленькую Сацуки, вежливо раздающую указания, и не может сдержать ухмылку.

— Во-во, — кивает Касамацу.

За их спинами раздаются шаги, и потяжелевший от арсенала килограмм на десять Вакамацу спускается на площадку.

— Ветер холодный, а солнце палит, будто бабье лето вернулось, — говорит он, прислоняясь к оконной раме. — Херовый у вас тут обзор.

— Лучше нет, — Имаёши пожимает плечами. — Да и к чему нам вид, нам по противнику стрелять, а не пейзажем любоваться.

— Ой, заткнись, — стонет Касамацу и ерошит и без того всклоченные волосы.

Коске смотрит на него с лёгкой жалостью, он бы спросил, но тут и так всё понятно. Тех, кто еще не убивал, сразу видно. К такому не подготовиться, и объяснения не помогут, к сожалению, в жизни человека слишком много вещей, которые приходится переживать сам-на-сам, и настолько тяжелы эти вещи и неприятны, что никто не делится ими, ибо сам факт того, что пришлось через это пройти, испытать страх, стыд и малодушие, накладывает табу на любые обсуждения.

Но парни из Кайджо Вакамацу всегда нравились, они напоминают хорошо сработанную стаю — интересное зрелище для самодостаточного ублюдка, — и негоже, когда вожак стаи нервничает. Вредно для дела.

— Ты прислушайся к себе и сразу успокоишься, — говорит Коске, глядя на Касамацу.

— С чего бы? — бурчит тот.

— Да просто поймёшь, что ты здесь не один. Давай, почувствуй мощь.

За плечом у Касамацу торчит потёртый приклад автомата, на верхних этажах его люди, чьё присутствие как живая стена, и он, с виду адекватный, но никак не совладеющий с инстинктивным страхом, показывает Коске оттопыренный средний палец на чистых эмоциях. «Мощь, — думает он, — как же». Но он смотрит на город, на крышу дома с противоположенной стороны дороги, на которой, как он знает, медитирует с винтовкой Сакурай, и веретено мыслей всё же приходит в движение, простирается над пересечением проспектов и улиц, и Касамацу действительно ощущает некое подобие связи, обеспеченной знанием. Знанием о том, что каждый перекрёсток в Кайджо укреплён и обсажен бойцами, что каждое ключевое здание под наблюдение, что заминированы подступы и перегорожены пути, и что вокруг него, перед ним и за ним, парни из Тоо и Йосен, из Шутоку и Сэйрин — около пятидесяти человек, и каждый готов удерживать позиции до последнего, и каждый готов к драке. Закрывая глаза, Касамацу чувствует себя частью огромной сети, опасной сети, и, может быть, это не мощь, но это успокаивает его, определённо.

Ближе к десяти часам ясный горизонт утрачивает свою чистоту и покрывается серой дымкой. Это пыль, она появляется первой и накрывает собой руины окраин. Гул машин становится слышен чуть позже, и это будто шум автострады, созвучный и грозный, и на тех, кто давно уже не слышал такого шума, он производит впечатление надвигающегося танка — мгновение непередаваемого ужаса. Первой мыслью, пришедшей Вакамацу в голову, является то, что машин, кажется, слишком много.

— Ну, надо же, — хмыкает Имаёши, и его очки сверкают на солнце. — Этот Акаши действительно страшный человек. Наши гости и впрямь не выдержали провокации и сменили тактику на ту, которую он заранее предсказал.

Касамацу качает головой.

— Не скажи. Тот парень, Нэш, он ведь наверняка не глупее Акаши.

У Имаёши лицо — улыбающаяся маска, и в глазах тонкая аристократическая насмешка.

— Забей и пошли наверх, — говорит он. — Уверен, этот красноглазый говнюк всё предусмотрел.

  

28

  

Частный сектор, выстроенный лет шестьдесят назад, бесформенные территории складов, автомастерские, мелкие цехи и разбитые дороги — вот что отсекли и бросили на растерзание времени и упадку, когда кривые изгибы ограды только подымались над землёй. Здесь практически не осталось ничего целого: там обвалились крыши, тут разлетелись камнями снесённые бомбёжкой стены, и от обширных квадратов заборов выстояли лишь жалкие фрагменты. Крошево и покалеченный остов прошлого.

Аоминэ сидит на остатках обвалившейся стены как на лавке, и щурится от яркого солнца. Холодный ветер сушит губы, и слышно, как свистит он в щелях, как гонит пустоту и тишину по разбитому лабиринту. Однажды сгоревшая и вновь пустившая поросль яблоня шуршит сухими листьями. На километры вокруг ничего, будто это кладбище или степь, и в голову Аоминэ приходит картина абсолютно спокойной глади озера. Состояние Дайки похоже на медитацию, он дышит, он созерцает и просто ждёт, когда мир под его ногами сотрясётся от очередного взрыва.

Может, это земля шуршит у Куроко под ногами, может, всё совсем для Дайки плохо, но он понимает, что Куроко рядом, ещё до того, как он появляется в поле зрения. Глупая мысль — бежать — приходит в голову на мгновение, смущает, как и подпрыгнувшее в груди сердце, но Дайки не бежит. Он уже знает, что ему, если он уйдёт, будет более хуёво, чем если он останется.

— Ты почему не на позиции? — спрашивает Аоминэ, скашивая глаза вниз.

— Ещё рано, — Куроко, сняв с плеча винтовку, садится на землю, приваливается спиной к стене. Его голова у Дайки на уровне стоп.

— И как ты, бл... определяешь, рано или не рано?

— Особый дар. Кто-то меткий, кто-то пунктуальный.

— Туше.

Над головой голубое осеннее небо, у ног — серо-голубые волосы, которые треплет ветер. Молчание всё длится и длится, не напряжённое, а то, которое так не хочется портить словами, но при всём при этом не будь Аоминэ любимым сыном победы, он обязательно бы вспомнил о том, что сегодняшний день его таков, что, не сделав чего-то, можно это уже никогда не успеть.

— Тэцу, я знаю, что ты хочешь мне что-то сказать, — вздыхает Аоминэ. — Не тяни.

Куроко запрокидывает голову.

— Уверен? — спрашивает он.

— Да.

Тэцуя умеет смотреть так, словно душу наизнанку выворачивает, и Дайки сам удивляется тому, как спокойно переносит это. Привык. Люди приходят в этот мир через боль, голыми, замёрзшими и пустыми. Уходят они тоже через боль, замёрзшими и обнажённые до самых костей, но никто не умирает пустым. Знание и опыт каждого прожитого дня наполняют личность для неё самой, а общее прошлое наполняет её в глазах других. Для Аоминэ не существует Куроко до их встречи, но тот, кого он знает, кто сидит рядом — он переполнен общей с ним жизнью, вплетён в существование Дайки, и Тэцу уже не может быть просто человеком, просто кем-то там, встреченным однажды, потому что в каждом своём вдохе он тянет неизмеримую часть его, Аоминэ, мира.

Куроко кладёт винтовку на колени и сцепляет пальцы в замок.

— В общем, я вижу, что ты грузишься из-за чего-то, — говорит он. — Уже некоторое время. И избегаешь меня. Не надо отрицать, я тебя как облупленного знаю. По какой-то причине ты терзаешься и злишься. Злишься на себя. Конечно, тебе виднее, но я хочу сказать, что ты никогда от этого не избавишься, если не научишься себя прощать. Все люди совершают ошибки, без исключения. Мы падаем и мы подымаемся и мы учимся у своей боли. Поэтому, — вздыхает Куроко, — поэтому, хватит изводиться. Прости себя.

Тэцуя снова запрокидывает голову, для него ничего не стоит посмотреть кому-то в глаза, и вот Дайки видит его лицо, слышит последние его слова, и в сознании Дайки, глубоко-глубоко, возникает и разворачивается что-то вроде термоядерного синтеза — взрывается ядерная бомба. Высвобождается тепловая волна, и разлетаются на части и меркнут в огромной огненной сфере все бесплотные попытки, все ебучие блоки и установки, и Аоминэ слепнет от этого и глохнет и сам исчезает под слившейся чередой ударных волн.

— А, и ещё... — вспоминает Куроко и вытаскивает что-то из-за пояса. — Акаши просил тебе передать.

Гладкое светлое дерево ласкает ладонь, ложится в руку идеально, и Дайки смотрит на длинную тяжёлую трубку в своей руке и не особо понимает, что происходит. Его мысли затравлены радиацией.

— Что за хрень? — тянет он, берётся за полированную рукоять совершенно инстинктивно, и высвобожденная из ножен сталь ярко вспыхивает на солнце.

— Вакидзаси, если я не ошибаюсь, — Куроко пожимает плечами, и пусть эхо взрыва ещё звенит в ушах, Аоминэ удаётся выразить своё крайнее удивление. От его мимики улыбается солнце и улыбается Куроко. — Не спрашивай меня, я понятия не имею, где он его взял.

Аоминэ смотрит на меч, на Тэцу, и первое в данный конкретный момент, в эту конкретную жизнь, занимает его гораздо меньше.

— Ладно, — говорит Аоминэ, закрепляя вакидзаси на поясе, — железкой больше, железкой меньше.

В двадцати метрах от них, запрокинув буйную голову, хрипло и громко смеётся Кагами, а Мурасакибара жмурится довольным котом. Они играют в простую игру — определяют калибр пули на ощупь, Мидорима уделывает их пять раз подряд, и Ацуши, видимо, есть, что сказать на тему его весьма развитого осязания.

— Смотри, как бы тебе самому проктолог не понадобился, — кричит Аоминэ на ходу, растягивая рот в широченной хищной улыбке, и Куроко тут же вытягивает руку и даёт ему подзатыльник.

Кагами всё ещё смеётся, но веселые искры в его глазах тухнут. Они — Куроко и Аоминэ — странно смотрятся вместе, на фоне развалин и чистого неба, и Тайга, глядя, как они приближаются, замечает то, чего раньше не видел. Один затянут в чёрное — водолазка, портупея, штаны с десятком карманов, «Бельфегор» за плечом, тяжёлые ботинки. Второй похож на ветер — серый и неприметный, на нём брюки и тонкий свитер, ствол «Телемы», будто копьё, торчит за спиной. Сложно представить что-то более несовместимое, но, чёрт возьми, откуда же тогда этот идеальный баланс между ними, откуда это ощущение, что только рамки и не хватает. Кагами щурится, вглядывается в Аоминэ и, как и положено человеку с его чутьём, понимает, что того сломанного, кровоточившего, низвергавшего в хаос в нём больше нет, исчезло, хотя щерилось оно из глубины все эти дни, было в Аоминэ десять минут назад. И Кагами хочет что-то сказать, хочет спросить, но отводит глаза.

И через секунду все они вздрагивают от первых раскатов антропологического грома. Это из-за вереницы высотных зданий по ту сторону загона, с другого конца города до них доносится шум пальбы — ни с чем не сравнимая непрекращающаяся перекличка огнестрела.

— Понеслась, — говорит Шинтаро, поворачиваясь на звук.

Они не видят, но представляют, как врываются в Кайджо колонны машин, как выскакивают из них вооружённые люди, как смотрят они на обманчиво пустые улицы и делают первые шаги, в напряжённом, выматывающем безмолвии. Пока кто-то первым не свалится на землю с простреленным бедром.

Закинув в рот последнюю горсть прибережённых на этот случай чипсов, Мурасакибара отряхивает руки и идёт к воротам ограды. Тяжёлая толстая цепь карябает рыжую ржавчину решётки, Мурасакибара обматывает её трижды, прежде чем защёлкнуть замок. Мидорима суёт патрон обратно Кагами в руку, оборачивается к притаившемуся в тени забора Акаши.

— Здесь, или подальше отойдём?

— Двести метров от Куроко, — отвечает тот.

— На, — говори Ацуши и суёт ключ Тайге, — не потеряй.

— Съесть боишься? — усмехается тот. — Зачем это, кстати?

— Чтобы не мешал никто. Тупой или зубастый. А, ну, и чтобы задержать гостей, если мы тут все поляжем. Но это вряд ли.

Кагами знакомо это состояние, когда ты уже ничего не боишься. В этом они с парнями похожи: ввязавшись в бой или драку, уже не думают ни о чём, кроме этой секунды и следующей.

Дальше и дальше от ворот, они идут по раздолбанной дороге, беспокоя ботинками пыль, и, не имея возможности рассмотреть горизонт, всматриваются вперёд в линии строений и столбов, ожидая каких-то перемен.

— Главное, чтобы Акаши не ошибся, — говорит Кагами, закидывав дробовик на плечо. — Пиздец будет, если мы тут зря проторчим, пока парни за всех отстреливаются.

Никто не говорит Кагами, что всё будет заебись, этим людям явно не хватает Тэппея, и Кагами впервые ощущает, каково это, когда тебя — без слов — опускают одним лишь взглядом сразу пяти пар глаз.

Высохшая трава по бокам от проезжей части шуршит покорёженными листьями, и ветер гонит волны пыли по заросшим грунтовым дорогам, неровным и извивающимся среди старых зданий.

— Вот здесь и остановимся, — говорит Сэйджуро, замедляя шаг в месте, которое, на первый взгляд, ничем не отличается ни от того, что впереди, ни от того, что было позади. — Я знаю, что вам это не особо нравится, но нам, скорее всего, придётся стрелять на поражение. Эти люди из тех, кто возвращается и мстит. Лично у меня нет никакого желания тратить на них ещё один день своей жизни. Поэтому взвешивайте все «за» и «против» и потом уже не сомневайтесь.

Мидорима снимает пистолет с предохранителя и спрашивает между делом:

— Ты выпил свои таблетки?

Акаши смотрит на него мельком, и не скрыть, что смотрит свысока. Кровь и воспитание, такое не переборешь.

— Ты человек, всегда исполняющий свой долг, Шинтаро, — говорит он. — Сегодня твой долг — перестрелять всех к чёртовой матери. Это никак не совместимо с долгом врача. Так что иди на позицию и подожди со своими вопросами до завтра.

— Ты настроен довольно пессимистично, — замечает Куроко, заглядывая Акаши в глаза. Они на пути друг у друга, и это выглядит так, будто левая рука борется с правой. — Мы ведь дадим им выбор. Возможно, не придётся никого убивать.

— Ты же сам в это не веришь, правда?

— Тебе так хочется их убить?

— Пожалуй. Как и каждому из нас — за Рёту. Никакого равнодушия, как ты и хотел. Но я просто знаю, что придётся, и я к этому готов. Уничтожить чьё-то будущее, любовь и надежду, потому что иначе буду уничтожен я. Lustum enim est bellum quibus necessarium, et pia arma ibi nulla nisi in armis spes est.

Когда нарастающее рычание мотора подымается над дорогой, Акаши уже стоит на ней один — худощавая фигура на фоне разбитых фасадов. Он бы напоминал потерявшегося мальчишку — низкий рост, тонкий стан под бежевой тканью, — но руки его сложены на груди, ноги надёжно упираются в землю, и ни один мальчишка не будет стоять так гордо и величаво вскинув голову, пока на него, не сбавляя газ, движется тойота «тундра».

«И где ты только столько бензина берёшь», — думает Сэйджуро, щуря сверкающие глаза.

Тойота стремительно заполняет собой прицел. Куроко выдыхает, чувствуя холодный пол грудью, и первая пуля летит в лобовое стекло со стороны водителя. Результат нулевой, нет даже трещины. Стекло бронированное, выдерживает, и, съехав немного в сторону, тойота снова выравнивает ход. Рука Куроко быстро касается прицела и снова ложится на спусковой крючок. На этот раз пуля пробивает колесо, и под визг тормозов машина, подобно упёршегося копытами быку, застывает в облаке пыли. От Акаши до переднего бампера — десять метров.

Пыль оседает медленно, ложится на красные бока тойоты, и Акаши терпеливо ждёт, когда же покажется змеиная голова. Мало кто отважится выйти из машины, зная, что в следующий же момент может получить пулю в лоб. С глушителем на винтовке каждый выстрел Куроко — совершеннейший ход конём. Но Сэйджуро не сомневается в том, что Нэш выйдет. Они очень хорошо знакомы, конечно, заочно. Сэйджуро достаточно умён, чтобы по поступкам и схемам составить портрет человека целиком.

Сегодня Кагами следует выучить урок: Акаши не ошибается.

Все четыре двери тойоты открываются разом, как в дешёвом боевике, и пятеро людей спрыгивают на землю. Все они крепкие и рослые, и у каждого в движениях прослеживается характерная военная выправка — бывшие контрактники. Определить, кто из них Нэш Голд, нетрудно, на таких золотых мальчиках отчётливо видны все отпечатки. Небывалое высокомерие и заносчивость, извращённость вседозволенностью, жестокость и расчётливость — всё это Акаши видит в основе его осанки, в презрительном изгибе его губ и особом шаге, по которому легко распознать самодержца. Но не лидера.

— Похоже, я недооценил этих черепах, — произносит Нэш, кидая взгляд на очертания города, и голос его, мягкий и приятный, от чего-то вызывает отвращение. — Они оказались не настолько закостенелыми. Смотрите-ка, даже угадали ворота, через которые мы пройдём.

— Это было слишком легко, — отзывается Акаши. — Так что я не стану принимать твои слова за комплимент.

Конечно Нэш его видит, огненно-красного на фоне серых развалин, но делает вид, будто только заметил, и переводит взгляд с ленцой, достойной, пожалуй, лишь букашки.

— Видимо, это твой подарочек я нашёл сегодня с утра? — спрашивает он. — Это было не очень оригинально, Акаши Сэйджуро.

— Я знаю, что ты знаешь, — Акаши скучающее разглядывает толпу у Голда за спиной. Типаж оказывается легко прослеживаемым: дурная сила, минимум контроля, любовь к мелким спецэффектам вроде большого числа проколов в теле. И преклонение перед авторитетом интеллекта. — Я не настроен сейчас вести дискуссию на тему достоинств и недостатков друг друга. Ты не настолько интересен. Поэтому, почему бы нам сразу не перейти к обсуждению условий вашей капитуляции?

Кажется, в первую секунду Нэш не принимает слова Акаши всерьёз. Но постепенно до сознания его доходит, что тот, кого видит он перед собой, отличается от безвольный массы, с которой он привык иметь дело. Слишком редко перед глазами его предстаёт кто-то преисполненный такого достоинства и внутренней мощи, и это словно камушек в тарелке с рисом.

— Ты прикалываешься, что ли? — тянет Нэш.

В ту же секунду на Акаши наставляет дуло автомата. Это парень рядом с Голдом, непомерно высокий и грубо скроенный, реагируя на понятную ему команду.

— Может, убьём его, сменим колесо и поедем дальше? — говорит он раскатистым басом. — Хера ли на шпану время тратить.

«Вот из-за этого парня будут проблемы», — думает Аоминэ, держащий на мушке лысого громилу у правой задней двери.

— Сильвер, я тебя умоляю, — хмыкает Нэш. — Сначала он поменяет нам колесо, а потом делай с ним, что хочешь, хоть еби его. Только быстро.

— Для «быстро» он недостаточно смазлив. Придётся со рта начинать, — Сильвер склабится, разводя руками, и его смех наводит на мысли о притонах и пьяном угаре.

Куроко находится в двухстах метрах, на металлическом мостике второго этажа уцелевшего цеха, и не может слышать ни слова. Но он знает повадки Акаши, может расшифровать малейшее движение плеч, и поэтому в прицеле его широкая грудь Нэша Голда, в которой пока бьётся сердце.

— Если ты развернёшься и уйдёшь сейчас, то останешься жив, — Акаши не скрывает, что разговаривает только с Голдом. И что говорит без особого интереса. — Твой расходный материал, который ты натравил на нас со стороны Кайджо, уложат штабелями уже через полчаса. На нашей стороне больше людей, они на знакомой территории. Тех, кого ты привёл, растерзают на куски.

— Ты всё говоришь «нас», — Нэш смотрит по сторонам. — Видимо, ты такой спокойный, потому что есть кому помочь тебе с заменой нашего колеса. Или у тебя раздвоение личности, а, Акаши?

— Если ты поторопишься, то ещё сможешь развернуть остатки своей банды и спасти их. Преследовать вас не станут.

Тёмное лицо Сильвера кривится в странной гримасе.

— Слушай, он издевается.

Сильвер из тех, кто активно жестикулирует, и Акаши то и дело тонкой кожей своей ощущает, как тычут в его сторону болтающимся туда-сюда автоматом. Это несколько раздражает. Акаши терпеть не может подобного рода грубость.

— Не-а, мужик, он серьёзен, — вздыхает Нэш, и из-под маски лица его проступает вдруг нечто совершенно отталкивающее. Всё самое искреннее. — И это-то меня и бесит, Сильвер! Когда какая-то букашка выползает на свет божий и качает права. Ты погляди, как он выёбывается. Что, Акаши, ты и вправду полагаешь, что у тебя, у этих бесхребетных в городе есть хоть один грёбанный шанс? Вы, блять, сопротивляться вздумали?! Думаешь, обзавёлся пушкой и стал крутым борцом с несправедливостью? Перестрелял тупых шавок по малолетству, и всё теперь, можно выставить Нэшу Голду Младшему ультиматум? Да хуй там! Я зарою тебя прямо тут, у обочины, слышишь ты, мелкое ссыкло...

Губы Акаши изгибаются в лёгкой, опасной улыбке. Он заранее знал, что переговоры можно было опустить. Из него вышел бы крайне скверный торговец.

«Впрочем, — думает он, — если бы Куроко выступил в этой роли, они бы вообще с ним разговаривать не стали».

— Не доставай ствол, если не собираешься стрелять, — говорит Сэйджуро, переводя взгляд на Сильвера, и почти белый «Император» вспыхивает на солнце.

Акаши стреляет Сильверу в голову, Куроко стреляет Нэшу в грудь, Кагами, Аоминэ, Мидорима и Мурасакибара берут на себя остальных, и от начавшейся пальбы звенит в ушах. Пуля из «Императора» оцарапывает Сильверу тёмный висок, и автоматная очередь взбивает пыль у Сэйджуро под ногами. Парень за Сильвером брызгает в воздух кровавым фонтаном и медленно съезжает по гладкому боку тойоты, Нэш успевает нырнуть на землю за секунду до того, как Куроко нажимает на спусковой крючок, и снайперская пуля оцарапывает бампер. Из пяти человек в живых остаются четверо и они слишком заняты собой, чтобы стрелять в бегущего к зданиям Акаши.

Когда ветер сметает взвившуюся пыль, никого, кроме трупа, у тойоты уже нет, и лишь пара трещин разрастается с хрустом по лобовому стеклу — у «Масса» Ацуши ужасающей мощи разрывные пули.

— Я так понимаю, уходить они отказались, — говорит Мидорима, поворачиваясь к Сэйджуро, невозмутимо стряхивающему извёстку с плеча.

— К сожалению, — кивает тот и перекидывает пистолет в рабочую руку. — Посмотрим, может, удастся их переубедить.

На противоположенной от них стороне дороги, сокрытый от солнца козырьком крыльца, Аоминэ крепко затягивается сигаретой и передаёт её сидящему рядом Кагами.

— Не знаю, как ты, а я со своими «за» и «против» разобрался ещё в больнице, пока Мидорима Кисэ штопал.

— Раньше, Дайки, — усмехается Кагами. — Люди вроде нас с тобой определяются гораздо раньше. Это всё нехватка веры в человечество. Я, например, всегда знаю, когда ублюдка достаточно просто отпиздить, а когда остаётся только пристрелить. Не вижу других вариантов.

— Я тоже знаю, — кивает Аоминэ, срывая жёлтый колосок. — Но мне слишком часто лень делать то или другое.

— Поэтому мы сидим здесь и ждём, пока нас найдут.

— Не-а, мы ждём, пока Тэцу их найдёт.

Куроко лежит грудью на голом металлическом мостике, до бетонного пола цеха пять метров вниз, и дуло винтовки торчит из одного из квадратов огромного окна. Для Куроко пространство внизу — небольшой мышиный лабиринт, и он смотрит на этот лабиринт через объектив прицела, видя каждую мышь в нём и каждый поворот, и в том неестественном спокойствии, вызванном редким дыханием, Куроко чувствует, как бьётся его собственное сердце о крепкие рёбра, отдавая импульс железу под ними. Сердечная мышца сокращается, и Тэцуя нажимает на спусковой крючок. Пуля со свистом рассекает воздух и входит глубоко в кирпичную стену. Лысый парень, рассечённый осью координат, пригибается, правой рукой закрывает голову от кирпичной крошки и быстро сворачивает налево, прочь от дыры в стене. Теперь Тэцуя его не видит. Но его видит Мидорима, стоящий в двухстах метра по прямой, перпендикулярной дороге, выбранной лысым. Лысый замечает его инстинктивно, цепляет периферийным зрением. Он стреляет и не попадает. Мидориме требуется секунда, чтобы решиться. Но он не промахивается.

— Видишь вон ту махину? — спрашивает Нэш, указывая на сверкающий уцелевшими стёклами бетонный блок. Сильвер, прижимающий пальцы к кровоточащему порезу, не удосуживается ответить. Но он видит.

Мурасакибара хмуро смотрит на следы от автоматной очереди, оставшиеся в фонарном столбе, и удобнее перехватывает «Масс». Его противник за поворотом, боится подойти ближе и, видимо, рассчитывает застрелить его, как только Ацуши высунется из-за угла. В широких штанинах, похожих больше на шаровары, у Ацуши две свежих дыры, ещё одна в кофте, и вся эта бодяга стремительно начинает ему надоедать. Поэтому он взваливает ствол «Масса» на армированный забор и решает проверить, какое количество попаданий выдержит крыша у его противника над головой.

— Чувствую себя каким-то аутсайдером, — признаётся Кагами, когда они с Аоминэ поднимаются с насыпи на дорогу. Красная «тундра» стоит слева от них, такая же беспризорная, и грохот, вызванный, несомненно, Мурасакибарой, уже успевает поутихнуть. — Нелюбовь, нелюбовь... Ни на одного гада не набрели. Хоть, блять, в воздух стреляй.

— Тебе скучно? — во взгляде Аоминэ ирония напополам с насмешкой.

— Топтаться на месте, не зная, с какой стороны прилетит? Да я почти засыпаю.

— Вот и я о том же.

— Где-то мы опять проебались.

На это Аоминэ нечего ответить, наверное, из-за того, что он с Кагами согласен — случай из тех, которые Аоминэ не афиширует, просто потому что у них с Тайгой особые взаимоотношения. Два льва в прайде и всё такое. Но Аоминэ замедляет шаг, и со звериной настороженностью смотрит по сторона. Однажды его уверили в том, что он смертен, но на самом деле лишь чётко очертили границу, чтобы он знал, когда подходит к ней слишком близко. И сейчас у него волосы на затылке встают дыбом от инстинктивного ощущения — вот она, рядом.

Нэш появляется из ниоткуда, вот уж действительно Чародей, и из двух действий — отстреливаться или уклоняться — Аоминэ выбирает второе. Он бросается на землю, утягивая Кагами за собой, и вместе с ним скатывается с обочины. Нэш успевает выстрелить в них лишь один раз, и пулю эту получает Кагами.

— Зря ты вышел на открытую местность, — Акаши подходит к Голду справа, сверкающий «Император» белеет в руке, и Нэшу уже некогда разбираться с парнями в кювете.

Над Кагами огромное, чудовищно прекрасное небо, и он глаз от него не отводит все те бесконечно долгие секунды, пока не может вдохнуть. Он корчится и хрипит, и боль, словно каменная плита, сдавливает его рёбра, пока Аоминэ не находит крепления кевларового жилета и не вырывает их с мясом.

— Тебе я могу сказать то же самое, — усмехается Нэш и стреляет в Акаши. — У вашего снайпера и без меня дел по горло.

— Вот как? — Сэйджуро вскидывает брови.

Невероятно добродушно для того, у кого сердце должно быть разорвано куском металла.

У Дайки не дрожат руки и на лице ни тени испуга, ничего под извечным хмурым крестом, ложащимся тенью. Он смотрит терпеливо, как Тайга, согнувшись, глотает ртом воздух, и пытается понять, что это за смутное беспокойство скребётся у него внутри.

— Вычислить позицию стрелка — плёвое дело. Но ты уже можешь об этом не волноваться, — взгляд у Нэша становится настороженный и голос садится неуловимо, Акаши перед ним, возмутительно невредимый, и это выбивается из его, Нэша, картины мира.

Но он стреляет ещё раз.

— Аоминэ, Кагами, — зовёт Сэйджуро. — У Куроко проблемы.

— Что за херня? — проговаривает Нэш Голд по слогам, и Акаши делает по направлению к нему первый шаг.

Все его информаторы, все те, кого отправляли как пушечное мясо, все его собственные выводы и предположения — всё это ничего не стоило, потому что не подготовило Чародея ко встречи с Акаши Сэйджуро. С Акаши, который улыбается подобно Будде и наперёд просчитывает движение кисти и полёт пули. С Акаши, который приближается неспешно и так уверенно, будто за плечами его бесчисленная рать.

— Надо было тебе разворачиваться и уезжать, — говорит Сэйджуро, и Нэш Голд, и не думающий пятиться, стреляющий чуть ли не в упор, сам не понимает, как оказывается на коленях.

  

 «Остались ещё двое», — думает Куроко, позволяя себе на секунду закрыть глаза. Под веками его навязчивым призраком светится ось координат, и это всё ещё тяжело, пусть даже знает он, как оно необходимо. Тэцуя едва успевает вцепиться пальцами в острую кромку подвесного моста, когда одно из его креплений сносит выстрелом. Винтовка слетает с опоры, бьёт Тэцую корпусом в темя и падает вниз. Куроко следует за ней.

 

— Нет, нет, нет, только не теряй сознание, тебе нельзя.

— Хватит бить меня по лицу, дурак...

Очереди выстрелов гремят на улицах Кайджо, горит парочка подорвавшихся зданий, и с балкона, с которого обороняется Хаяма, всё это выглядит очень, очень скверно. Нет, поначалу ему всё нравилось, он дождался своего грома, он веселился от души, как слетевший с катушек беспризорник, каким он, пожалуй, и был, но теперь Мибучи Рео, милый и прекрасный Мибучи Рео истекает кровью рядом с ним на полу, и для Хаямы всё уже не так радужно. Если с Мибучи что-нибудь случится, Акаши будет крайне расстроен, а это повлечёт за собой непредсказуемые последствия. Хаяма не испытывает к Мибучи особых симпатий, он ему скорее вроде старшей сестры, но, по справедливости, Котаро не хотел бы, чтобы Мибучи умер, тем более умер у него на руках. Одно дело убивать врагов, другое — позволять умирать друзьям.

— Бля, придётся прорываться к медикам, — бормочет Котаро, нервно покусывая губу острыми зубами. Он просчитывает варианты и на автомате выпускает в чужака, показавшегося из-за угла, три патрона из обоймы.

Хаяма вынослив, как животное, он вполне способен одновременно тащить на себе Рео и стрелять, но дело в том, что их — всех их, идиотов, засевших на перекрёстках, — теснят всё дальше от ворот, вглубь района, чужаков на улицах как собак не резанных, а ноша на плечах резко снизит способность Котаро к манёврам. Движение — жизнь, и если ты не двигаешься, когда по тебе палят, то ты труп.

— Послушай, — зовёт Якша, разлепляя сухие губы, и кто бы мог подумать, что может он быть ещё более красив, выбеленный болью и замедленный раной. — Я не то чтобы сильно хотел умереть, но я пойму, если ты уйдёшь сейчас. Если ты не уйдёшь, они в конце концов подымятся сюда, и сдохнем мы оба. Я не настолько эгоистичен, чтобы требовать себе компанию в подобную минуту.

Хаяма поворачивает к нему лисью физиономию, не отвечает совсем ничего, не шутит даже, какие уж тут шутки, и Рео улыбается мягко в ответ на его взгляд и прячет под ресницами лёгкую тоску.

— Мне больно, — признаётся Рео.

— У тебя пуля в ноге, — фыркает Котаро, — конечно тебе больно.

Мибучи прекрасно об этом знает, его собственная кровь заливает ему руки.

— Не теряй сознание, ладно? — Хаяма отворачивается к балконной двери. — Таблицу умножения повспоминай, ещё какую-нибудь херню, только не вырубайся.

— Могу песню спеть, — шепчет Рео.

— На здоровье.

На подходе к зданию, в котором они засели, появляется десять человек, и Хаяма не может сказать Мибучи, что у него пошла последняя обойма. Поэтому Котаро отстреливается с упорством очень агрессивного человека, а Рео поёт, и голос у него, что не удивительно, тоже оказывается очень красивым.

— Кто-то запрятал в груди живую птицу, пока она бьется мне не остановиться, все равно журавль иль синица, просто продолжай биться, биться, биться...Научи как быть мне, я тоже в клетке, бьюсь давно, но только мало толка, и от желания свободы нет таблетки, бьюсь давно и буду еще долго...

Мибучи не замечает, как затихает, вяло шевелятся губы, и собачье рычание и лясканье зубов пробиваются к нему в сознание будто из-под толщи воды. Он живёт в этом городе давно и привык засыпать под лай собачьей своры и открывает глаза он лишь потому, что Хаяма трясёт его за плечо что есть мочи, совершенно не заботясь о ране.

— Ты должен это видеть, блять, Якша, это пиздец, это пиздец, Якша, смотри, как ахуенно! — Хаяма чуть ли слюной не брызжет, и глаза его хищные сейчас что два блюдца. Мибучи, за миг до этого чуть не упавший в объятия смерти, едва ли разбирает его слова, и приходится ему сделать недюжинное усилие, чтобы приподняться на локте и выглянуть наружу сквозь балконную решётку.

От того, что он там видит, Рео начинает орать примерно то же, что орёт Хаяма.

Улицу под их балконом и следующую за ней и пересекающий их проспект заполняют, словно воды прорвавшейся дамбы, разъярённо рычащие чёрные псы. Они несутся так быстро, что нельзя разглядеть их лапы, и только грязно-светлые глаза горят на чёрных оскаленных мордах. Псы кидаются на людей — по несколько тварей на каждого, — и терзают ожесточённо, вырывая себе куски. От них пытаются бежать, но это бесполезно, так же, как и стрелять, ибо псы не боятся пуль. И у Мибучи кружится голова, кровь леденеет в жилах и замирает пульсировавшая в ноге боль, когда он понимает, что чёрные твари грызут только их врагов.

«Страх нельзя подчинить, — всегда говорил Акаши. — Но его можно использовать. Если знать, как».

 

 

Никто, обладающий здоровой психикой, не может начать убивать просто так. Для этого надо либо встать перед потребностью защищать и защищаться, либо очень разозлиться. Аоминэ не уверен, какой именно импульс движет им, когда он не глядя разряжает в Сильвера половину обоймы. От Тэцуи до бетонного пола считанные метры, и Аоминэ некогда думать.

Теперь Кагами знает, что удар одной-единственной пули похож на чугунный таран, направленный тебе в грудь, и он не намерен испытывать что-то подобное ещё раз. Он отстаёт от Аоминэ на десять шагов, поглядите, никак они не сравняются в этой грёбанной жизни, но дробовик Кагами как всегда верен, и он стреляет Сильверу в голову. В ней и так дохера железок, почему бы не добавить ещё. То, что Куроко падает с несовместимой с жизнью высоты, он замечает на те же десять шагов позже.

Сильверу ни по чём дробь и пули из «Бельфегора», он уходит с линии огня легко, и когда Кагами перезаряжает дробовик, Сильвер уже за прочной несущей опорой.

Огромный цех наполовину пуст, громоздятся там и тут остатки не вывезенного оборудования, попадаются под ноги размякшие картон и трубы, куски проволоки, и лет пять назад любой ребёнок душу бы продал, лишь бы поиграть здесь в пейнтбол.

Тэцуя летит спиной вниз, будто мультяшный герой, впервые кажется невообразимо тяжёлым, и тонкие белые пальцы его порезаны в кровь. Почему-то Аоминэ запоминает именно их — окончания раскинутых рук, и свой невозможный, невообразимый страх, который оказывается в тысячу раз сильнее, чем то, что приходилось испытывать ему прежде. Страх это растёт и растёт, кажется, вот-вот изнутри разорвёт когтями своими Дайки глотку, и он всё ещё внутри, когда Дайки падает под Тэцую, протягивая к нему руки, и, вопреки удару, сворачивается вокруг него в непроницаемый, насмерть готовый защищать кокон.

— Какие вы, однако, живучие, — гремит Сильвер, и голос его эхом пролетает по цеху. — Прямо как тот белобрысый крысёныш.

— Хана тебе, — цедит Кагами, вставляя патроны. — Хана, гнида. Выходи, играть будем.

Аоминэ, практически дезориентированный, вытягивает из кобуры «Миллениум», и их с Кагами выстрелы звучат почти в унисон.

— Слабенько, парни. Так вы меня не убьёте, — гремит бас у самого потолка.

Сильвер стреляет в ответ и смеётся, он из тех, кто прошёл через всё самое страшное, что может предоставить контрактнику война, он из тех, кто для войны рождён, и он заявляет об этом в открытую каждой своей стремительной атакой. Но когда в цехе появляется Мурасакибара, Сильверу становится не до смеха.

— Не надо было тебе трогать мелких, — кричит Ацуши, едва ли слышимый из-за «Масса».

Сильвер мог бы справиться с ними по отдельности, с двумя разом, но трое — это уже половина «Поколения Чудес», и они, плотно сжавшие зубы, гоняют его, как охотничья свора, заставляя выплясывать по бетону канкан. Сердце Куроко слабо бьется Аоминэ в руку, он чувствует его тёплую спину своими треснувшими — как минимум, — рёбрами, и если бы мог, Аоминэ отбросил бы пистолет и растерзал Сильвера зубами. Но Аоминэ гибок в средствах, у него есть ещё варианты, и он собирается с силами и, перехватывая отрубившегося Куроко поудобнее, оттаскивает его ко второй опоре.

Тайга и Ацуши прикрывают друг друга, прикрывают Дайки и загоняют Сильвера в угол с тем безжалостным упорством, которое свойственно людям, твёрдо решившим что-либо сделать. Но патроны кончаются, и выстрелы становятся реже, и оскал Сильвера возвращается на блестящее от пота лицо. Кагами отвечает ему тем же. У Сильвера патроны кончаются тоже.

— Суки, — бывший контрактник сплёвывает себе под ноги и выразительным движением отбрасывает автомат. Звук от удара гремит по углам, и вместо автомата Сильвер достаёт из-за пояса нож. — Ладно, так даже лучше. Я буду убивать вас медленно. Покромсаю как следует.

Тайга, Ацуши и Дайки — три вершины треугольника вокруг него, — коротко переглядываются, и на их мокрых, грязных от пыли лицах такая решимость, которую можно расценивать, как приговор. Дыхание из их глоток вырывает с хрипом, и они, никогда не дравшиеся нигде, кроме улиц, не знавшие ринга, тоже достают из чехлов короткие армейские ножи. Если бы Сильвер помнил, как, он бы испугался. Но он оборачивается кругом, загнанный зверь, кидается, разве что не щёлкая зубами, всё ещё убеждённый в своей победе, и пятьдесят пять сантиметров стали — совсем не то, на что он ожидает напороться. Но Аоминэ вонзает вакидзаси ему точно в живот и под сдавленный, удивленный вдох переводит лезвие вправо и вверх, вспарывая мясо. Кровь хлещет, точно кто-то открыл кран.

 

 

Мидорима курит третью сигарету подряд, тушит их о железную ограду, на которой сидит, и, в целом, выглядит он в меру утомлённым и в меру беззаботным — как для человека, который думает, что в очередной раз совершил глупость. Мурасакибара, развалившийся на земле тут же, подставляет довольное лицо солнцу, и, кажется, дремлет, пока его выбившиеся из хвоста волосы фиолетовыми перьями кружатся на ветру. Акаши стоит у ворот и с поистине царским терпением выслушивает крики Момои, которая орёт ему что-то, высунувшись из окна подъезжающего джипа, украшенного красным крестом. Кагами минуты две возится с чёртовой цепью, он чуть не сломал ключ, пока ковырялся в замке, и ему нестерпимо хочется пойти уже и посидеть, воспользоваться привилегией выжившего. Просто посидеть, как Мидорима, покурить и ни о чём не думать.

Кагами скидывает цепь на землю, толкает ворота, и, отряхивая от ржавчины руки, оборачивается через плечо. Он ищет по привычке, не особо себя за это коря, и видит спину Аоминэ — что-то такое кошачье, широкое и мощное, — в двадцати метрах от себя. Аоминэ, усевшийся на обломки всё той же порушившейся стены — если смотреть достаточно долго, то что-то в Кагами, видимо, не до конца сдохшее, не погребённое под песком несовпадений, опять тянется к Дайки, как и раньше, когда он казался огромным небесным телом, по атомам затягивающим на свою орбиту. Джип останавливается у ворот, хлопают двери, и Кагами отворачивается от этого звука и идёт к Аоминэ. Так курильщики не могут бросить, если таскают с собой сигареты.

— Не надо, Кагами, — говорит Тэппей, и крепкая, но недостаточно крепкая, дающая выбор хватка смыкается у Тайги на предплечье. — Тебе это не принесёт ничего хорошего.

Кагами хмурится непонимающе, оборачивается к нему и думает, что впервые видит глаза Киёши так близко — невероятно тёплые, добрые и таящие не одно дно.

— А что тогда принесёт? — спрашивает он.

Аоминэ протягивает Куроко руку не думая, и засохшая бурая кровь крошится на линиях его ладони. Тэцуя, помятый ровно на те пять метров, что он летел, хватается за эту руку, как слепой, и, уперевшись ногой в стену, подымается и усаживается рядом с Дайки. Прошла, кажется, вечность с тех пор, как они сидели бок о бок.

— Неплохой вид, — говорит Куроко, и в глазах его голубых отражается проглядывающийся тут и там горизонт и уходящая к пустоши дорога. — За три с копейками года такой пейзаж начинает казаться даже привлекательным.

— Ты сегодня чуть не умер, — Аоминэ не может держать эту мысль в себе.

— Ты тоже, — для Куроко всё просто. — Такое часто случается.

— А, ну да, — хмыкает Дайки. — Херня вопрос же.

От Тэцуи редко когда дождёшься улыбки, в последние пару лет не только от него, но теперь он смеётся, тихо и мягко, и от его смеха у Дайки сердце тает и растекается, словно шоколадное. И Дайки понятия не имеет, как Тэцу об этом сказать. Как сказать, что он, видимо, однажды влюбился в него и сам не заметил, что будто идиот ограниченный с тех пор и застрял в таком состоянии, не способный более ещё к кому-то так привязаться, не способный испытывать нечто подобное и освободиться. Как объяснить, насколько он запутался — в своих желаниях, ожиданиях и мотивах, — и стоит ли вообще это делать или достаточно, как прежде, оставаться светом для тени. «А что со мной будет, если ты умрёшь?», — думает Аоминэ. Он не знает, как такое сказать.

Куроко, увы, не читает мысли, во всяком случае, виду не подаёт, он стирает большим пальцем с ладони бурые следы и кажется почему-то сильнее из-за острого, отважного взгляда, направленного куда-то вперёд.

— Я думаю, — говорит Куроко, щурясь от бьющего в лицо холодного ветра, — я думаю, нам пора уходить отсюда. Из этого города. Завтра ворота снова закроют, включат подачу электричества, и мы снова будем добровольно запертыми в своём личном жестоком мирке, полном злых собак. Сколько можно сидеть здесь, трусливо довольствуясь этим адом только потому, что это знакомый ад. Нам пора выбираться. Пока мы не сгнили за этой оградой.

За плечами у них обоих та самая ограда, которую они сами же и строили, криво и косо, когда спали в обнимку по сырым подвалам, за плечами у них привычные дома и маршруты и привычные люди, которых не хочется бросать. В городе осталась перина и специально припрятанная банка с кофе, и на каждой улице воспоминаний больше, чем на них же валяющихся гильз. Но, если подумать, то чего это стоит, это ли — их жизнь?

— Здравый смысл подсказывает мне, что и за оградой не лучше, — тянет Аоминэ. — Ты остаёшься собой, куда бы ни шёл.

Это одна из его мыслей, самая первая, и Аоминэ, сказав, сразу же чувствует, лучше, чем свои треснувшие рёбра, как напрягается Куроко, готовый к удару. Словно Дайки может его оттолкнуть.

— Но попробовать стоит. Ты же сам говорил: не узнаем, пока не набьём синяки. — Аоминэ смотрит прямо, но улыбка его задиристая, как и всегда, ловит Тэцую на крючок. — Так что рассказывай, куда пойдем.

У Куроко глаза вспыхивают, как будто за радужкой — звёзды.

— Предлагаю по прямой, — говорит он. — А там разберёмся.

 ~~Конец.~~        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Lustum enim est bellum quibus necessarium, et pia arma ibi nulla nisi in armis spes est. — Ибо та война справедлива, которая необходима, и то оружие священно, на которое единственная надежда (лат.)


End file.
